Spirit Guardian
by amlj00
Summary: la serie de naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. esta es mi segunda historia un poco diferente que la anterior aunque seguiremos tratando con un naruto mas maduro\\ aviso contenido de YURI si YURI parcial en la historia
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, buenas, tiempo sin leernos. Este es mi nueva historia tuve que leer mucho y descargar muchas imágenes(todavía estoy descargando) para poder imaginarme el "esqueleto" de la historia.

A La Mierda Los Heroes no la voy a abandonar. No la he estado actualizando mucho debido a que recien entre a la universidad y me dieron hasta con las patas, literalmente. No saque notas muy buenas pero eso es otra historia. La carrera que elegí es una ingeniería y como vivo en Venezuela, actualmente estudio en la udo y si que es difícil no las materias sino sobrevivir el día a día. Afloje mucho en el primer semestre (6 meses) y tengo que apretar tuercas y salir bien este semestre por eso fue que decidí dejar fanfiction de lado un rato y lo acabo de retomar. Debo leer nuevamente A La Mierda Los Heroes para retomar el hilo y continuarla mientras tanto me distraeré haciendo esta otra historia en la que nuevamente pondre el mundo Ninja de cabeza y no bromeo por lo menos un poquito

Sin mas preambulo denle bienvenida a mi nueva historia aquí les dejo el prologo **AAAA POR CIERTO ESTO ES IMPORTANTE NUNCA HE PEDIDO REVIEW EN MI OTRA HISTORIA PERO EN ESTA SI LOS QUIERO, POR FAVOR NO SE HAN TAN CRUELES Y DENLE A ESTE ESCRITOR DE 17 AÑOS UNA SEÑAL DE QUE SU HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO LEIDA****_ COMENTEN_**** AUNQUE SEAN PURO PUNTOS** ahora si mi nueva historia:

**Prologo**

Por fin a finalizado la tercera gran guerra Ninja, el mundo shinobi esta en completa paz así sea la gran calma antes de la tormenta, todos disfrutan de su aire

Muchos Ninjas se destacaron en esta guerra, los tres grandes sanin tsunade, jiraiya y orochimaru, el jinchuriki del hachibi "killer bee" junto con su hermano el 3 raikage "B"_

Esta guerra fue muy diferente a su predecesora puesto en la anterior guerra en los tiempos del sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen y del nidaime hokage tobirama senju se había comenzado a distribuir una información descubierta por este ultimo dando a entender que tal como nacieron los biju, bestias horrendas creadas por la acumulación de chakra en la tierra que por desgracia tomaron conciencia, cuerpo y van destruyendo de aquí para halla se podían crear espiritus un poco mas pequeños con la energía de una sola persona. En la ultima guerra este información fue usada y se crearon muchos Ninja que podían manifestar su energía en forma de espíritu con ciertas cualidades, combatian y defendían todos por cuidar su aldea_

Pero nos estamos saliendo del cuento, en esta guerra se dieron a conocer los mayores Ninjas de todo el mundo entre ellos nuestro orgulloso yondaime hokage, que con su rapides fue denominado el gran relámpago amarillo de konoha, hacia templar a todos lo que lo enfrentaban y protegía a todos los que lo ayudaran es nuestro mayor orgullo si les cuent_

Ya hermana todos los niños se durmieron cuando aun estabas hablando de la primera guerra Ninja_ le dijo una hermana a la otra

Estaban ubicados en un gran iglesia mejor decir orfanato las hermanas habían pasado a vigilar a todas y cada unas de sus criaturas de dios como ellos les decian

Hermana podrias ir a cerrar el portón para irnos a dormí mientras yo cierro el de atrás_

Claro como no hermana_

Las hermanas salieron respectivamente a cerrar los portones cuando ambos se encontraron una cajita particular_

Arara hermana hermana_ gritaban a corro las dos

Me encontre una criaturita de dios_ fue lo que ambas dijeron mostrándole a la otra lo que traían en sus brazos

Pero que coincidencia, yo también_

Mira se parecen mucho pero es raro tienen bigotes_

Si, que bellos parecen hermanos_

Quien abra dejado esas preciosuras de bebes por aquí_

Dios, debes ser una señal de dios_

Mira, mira sus canastas tienen un nombre_

Haber, el del chico dice Naruto_

El de la niña dice naruko_

Ves deben ser hermanos, busca sus apellidos_

La hermana busco- no parece que no tienen apellidos_

Bueno cuando crezcan que decidan que apellidos ya se les daremos el namikaze en hono_ no termino de decirlo ya que la otra hermana la golpeo en la cabeza

Ya cálmate cuando crezcan o los adopten que decían el que quieren_

Desde hay han pasado 3 años en los cuales los llamados rayitos, como les colocaron las hermanas. Las 2 cositas mas hiperactivas que conocieron corrian de aquí para halla haciendo travesuras de todo tipo.

Naruto era inquieto hiperactivo aun a la edad de 3 años ya estaba comenzando a decir sus primeras palabras. La otra mitad de dúo naruko era muchísimo mas hiperactiva que Naruto y era la que en realidad lo alteraba, a diferencia de Naruto ella no había empezado a hablar pero reconocía casi la totalidad de las cosas básicas, agua, tetero, la puerta, como abrirla, el cuerpo de ambos había crecido ams rápido de lo normal a tal punto que teniendo 3 años aparentaban tener mas de 5 pero bueno todo cambio ese día en el cual el mayor biju ataco la aldea

Ese día todo fue panico, gritos y dolor. Naruto se acurruco junto a naruko en su cuarto del orfanato llenados de miedo y desesperación mientras escuchaban los aullidos de la bestia y las explosiones, cuando de un momento a otro una gran esfera de chakra choco contra el orfanato destruyéndolo en su totalidad

Naruto se levanto y vio como todo elorfanato había quedado destruido, cuerpos de algunos de sus amigos esparcidos por todas partes, intento pararce para darce cuenta de que su pierna estaba rota, no lloro, no rompió el llanto aunque las lagrimas fluían por sus ojos. Estaba preocupado por su compañera de travesuras aun teniendo solo 4 años sabia que estaba en peligro o quizás era el miedo natural que produce estar en una situación de panico. Se arrastro raspándose totalmente las rodillas para encontrar a naruko, escuchaba los grandes gritos de la gente puesto las esferas seguían callendo

Naruto, ven espera_ fue lo que fritaba una de las hermanas

Naruto volteo para ver a unas de las hermanas que tanto había cuidado, esta salio corriendo hacia donde el estaba a auxiliarlo cuando de repente una de las esferas le dio de lleno a la hermana, la onda expansiva mando el pequeño cuerpo de naruto por los aires aterrizando unos cuantos metros lejos del impacto cayendo boca arriba miro a la gran bestia que había entrado al centro de la aldea de un salto y lanzaba grandes cantidades de esferas alrededor y miro como una de ellas se aproximaba a el no podía moverse cuando iba hacer impactado todo paso tan rápido un momento estaba viendo la esfera y al otro estaba siendo abrazado y sentía una gran calides

Naruto levanto la vista y se encontro con un adulto (minato) que tenia el pelo del mismo color que el del estaban a mitad del aire, después otra vez sucedió un destello y ahora estaba rodeado de personas mayores, la persona que lo salvo se lo dio en brazos a alguien que estaba vestido de blanco y se lo llevaron a un especie de cama Naruto volteo hacia los lados para ver si lograba observar a naruko cuando de repente se le abalanzo una mancha amarilla encima así estaba naruko sana y salva en un estado mucho mejor que Naruto llorando sin parar en brazos de su hermano

Mientras naruko lloraba Naruto levanto la vista para observar a una persona vieja (sarutobi) vestida extraño dar ordenes y a la persona que lo salva, salto y de nuevo desaparecia levanto mas la vista y se encontro con los ojos de esa especie de gran perro con muchas colas que de un momento a otro desapareció Naruto no supo nada mas puesto lo habían sedado y el sueño se estaba apoderando de el desde ese día han pasado 2 años

Naruko bajate de ese arbol te puedes caer_ gritaba Naruto

Tranquilo, Naruto ya casi lo alcanzo_

Naruko había encontrado un polluelo de ave fuera de su nido y quiso devolverlo pero el arbol era realmente alto había escalado hasta casi la copa para colocar la pequeña ave

En eso naruko logro colocar el ave en su nido pero la madre de dicho polluelo llego y empezó a caerle a golpes bueno a picotazos a naruko haciendo que perdiera el control y se cayera del arbol, Naruto rápidamente se coloco debajo de naruko para agarrarla y que no se hiciera daño pero naruko se volteo en el aire unos segundos antes de que Naruto la agarrara y dio la vuelta y le cayo encima apropósito a Naruto

es que acosa estas loca_ fue lo primero que dijo Naruto al recuperarse de la caida

te pu_ no termino de decir la palabra puesto naruko asalto su boca con un beso, Naruto intento safarce pero naruko no lo dejo

Solo quería robarle un eso a mi novio que eso es malo?_ fue la respuesta de naruko mientras entrelazaba sus braos alrededor de su cuello e intentaba darle otro beso

Pudiste habérmelo pedido además que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera agarrado_ era lo que Naruto decía mientras con la mano impedía que naruko le robara otro beso

Ya, deja esos pequeños detalles y vamos a mojarnos un rato, te espero donde siempre_

Ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera (la ropa de Naruto en shippuden). Naruko desapareció saltando por los árboles, Naruto se quedo tumbado viendo el cielo, era realmente diferente al de esa noche pero bueno eso era pasado, se quedo analizando lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante puesto naruko llevaba tiempo diciendo que quería ser Ninja, a el no le gusta idea ya que era muy arriesgado, desde lo que paso aquella noche el se había vuelto menos hiperactivo y mas protector puesto no quería que nada le pasara a naruko decidió que pensaria en eso después así que se levanto y fue a buscar una ropa decente para ir a nadar

Naruko se había desecho de toda su ropa quería ver la cara que iba a poner Naruto al verla como dios la trajo al mundo, habían pasado 2 años desde el ataque del kyubi pero para los cuerpos de Naruto y naruko era como si hubieran pasado 10, naruko sabia muy bien que el crecimiento que ellos tenían no era nada normal pero desde el punto de vista de naruko tampoco era malo puesto podían hacer muchas cosas, especialmente las que decian en su libro preferido el icha icha Tactic era una ventaja tener 5 años y parecer de 14 aunque aun no le podían vender el libro en la tienda podía conseguirlo por hay

La aldea ya se había recuperado totalmente del ataque del zorro aunque eso no le importaba mucho a naruko puesto ella y Naruto vivian en una zona apartada de la aldea ya que no tenían dinero para comprar una casa, había sido una suerte que encontraran casas casi terminadas y donde nadie vivia, a naruko le parecía que allí habían planeado hacer casa pero se echaron para atrás ¡que suerte!

Naruko termino de hacer el calentamiento puesto no quería que le diera algún calambre y cuando se iba a tirar al agua escucho unas pequeñas quejas un poco lejos

Po que os pescaos no cajen quiejo ato de come_ era lo que exclamaba una pequeña

Naruko se había tirado al agua y buceaba para no ser vista por la pequeña, naruko se inmagino que era una hija de la tierra (huerfana) puesto su ropa si que estaba mal aunque es extraño puesto los orfanatos ya estaban funcionando, se acordó de algo que le habían dicho cuando la habían rescatado el día del ataque

"no están solos" eso era lo que le había dicho el viejo que la salvo

Entonces decidió hacer una buena obra se acerco a la caña de pescar improvisada y comenzó a jalarla

Chi, peque un pecado no me voa deja vese_ fue lo que decía la niña mientras jalaba con todas su fuerza

En eso le hecho un gran jalon a la caña y elevo por los aires a la pequeña que callo directamente en los senos de naruko

Juetame, juetame pecado auguja os pescaos me cogen_

Ya, ya tranquila ve lo sucia que estas voy a darte un baño_

No juetame no me justa jos bajos_

Nada de eso tomate, te vas a bañar con naruko-nesan_

Naruto había regresado de buscar la ropa puesto estaba seguro que naruko no se había traído un cambio claro no era que tuvieran mucha ropa pero ambos tenían tres cambios de ropa aunque eran identicos

Naruto llego al lugar de siempre para encontrarse con las ropas de naruko tiradas en el suelo ya eso era una mala señal y después empezó a escuchar gritos de auxilio de lo que parecía era un niño o niña

Naruto se apresuro a donde estaba naruko pensando lo peor

Por favor naruko se que eres retrsida pero no violes al niño_ fue lo que dijo Naruto, encontrándose con la escena de naruko enjabonándole la cabeza a un pequeño tomate

En eso naruko se levanto dejando ver el por que es mujer lo cual provoco que Naruto se apenara e inmediatamente se diera la vuelt

q-que ha-haces naruko_

Me encontre a este pequeño tomate pescando y decidi quedarmelo_

No, no joy un jomaje joy kushina_ era lo que decía la niña mientras era cargada por naruko

Hay que nombre tan lindo vamos Naruto ¿podemos quedarnosla?_

Claro que no ella debe tener sus padres en algún lado_ fue lo que dijo naruto mientras avanzaba

Pajes jue es ejo_ fue lo que dijo la pequeña

Naruto al escuchar eso decidió dejar a naruko sola con la niña para que terminara de lavarla mientras el comenzaba a hacer la comida después de un rato llego naruoko con solo un sosten y su pantalón ya que le presto la chaqueta a kushina a la cual a esta le quedaba como una bata. Naruto se ruborizo al ver a naruko en solo sosten y maldito su estupido crecimiento acelerado

Se sentaron a comer y observaron que kushina no sabia comer con palillos y aruko aprovecho la situación para darle de comer con palillos después de eso comenzaron las preguntas por parte de naruto

Bueno toma- digo kushina de donde eres_

Kohoha ja ciudad gandota que jesta jor jalla_ fue lo que dijo mientras señalaba efectivamente donde estaba konoha

¿Cuántos años tienes?_

3_

Naruto y naruko se quedaron viendo uno al otro puesto para tener 3 años su habla estaba muy avanzada aunque tosca pero se le podía entender y su tamaño no era el de un niño de 3 años sino que era el de un niño de 4 o 5

Naruto observo un destello en los ojos de naruko como un gato cuando ve un juguete puesto seguramente al entender que al parecer ella también crece mas rápido de lo normal aunque no tanto como ellos pero aun mas rápido que los demás

Vamos Naruto, puede que sea igual a nosotros y ella no tiene a nadie_

Naruto miro a kushina que comenzó a dormirse en el regazo de naruko hasta que se quedo totalmente dormida

Mierda, tendré que trabajar otro turno_ fue la respuesta de Naruto la cual hizo que naruko se alegrara demasiado y cargo a la niña mientras Naruto agarraba todo lo que trajo y se dirigian a su nueva caso con ese nuevo inquilino

**Bueno aquí el prologo de mi historia repito POR FAVOR DENME UNOS REVIEW es todo lo que diré esperen el otro capitulo att: amlj00 **

**Escrito domingo, 14 de abril de 2013 9:34 am**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto se despertó a mitad de la noche como de costumbre, mucho antes que saliera el sol. Salio corriendo, agarro un cambio, bueno el único cambio de ropa que tenia. Su casa era una de las tantas que habían estado en construcción quien sabe cuando, entre naruko y Naruto habían seguido construyéndolas incluso se las habían arreglado para unirlas y hacer una gran mansión aun en construcción, si hablamos de porcentaje la casa estaría construida a un 40% el sistema de agua también estaba listo, tenia filtraciones pero con el tiempo iban arreglandolas

Naruto se aproximo a la puerta y se detuvo, regreso y entro a otro de los cuartos para encontrarse con la escena de una naruko durmiendo en ropa interior abrasando a kushina como si fuera un peluche, había pasado 4 semanas desde que estaban viviendo juntos y la verdad no había estado nada mal, cerro la puesta y salio de la casa a toda prisa.

Naruto estaba muy orgulloso del mini entrenamiento que siempre hacia con naruko para ambos mantenerse en forma, ese entrenamiento había dado sus frutos dándole velocidad y fuerza considerable. Hizo una parada en el rio para ducharse con el agua fria de allí puesto si usaba la regadera de seguro despertaría a naruko.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa siguió su camino rápido hacia konoha puesto su trabajo tenia que hacerse temprano. Al llegar a lo muro de konoha, si el muro puesto no le gustaba entrar por la puerta principal ya que siempre le hacían preguntas. Miro el muro de mas de 40 metros de alto casi en su totalidad inclinado verticalmente.

Naruto comenzó a dar unos pequeños saltitos como previo a lo que iba a hacer, los saltos cada vez fueron aumentando de altura, cuando llego a la mayor altura a la cual el podía llegar saltando espero caer nuevamente y se agacho totalmente y dio otro gran salto, se elevo mientras contraía su cuerpo y daba una vuelta (estila la vuelta de los clavadistas) aproximadamente 6 metros, cuando llego a la altura maxima del salto rápidamente giro como una pelota todo su cuerpo y con el impulso de las vueltas, coloco el talon en la pared y salio disparado corriendo muy rápidamente en una pared vertical, llego a una altura de 20 metros de esta forma antes que su propio peso lo traicionara, en esos momentos odiaba la gravedad, con su ultimo paso inclino su cuerpo lo suficiente para tocar con ambas manos la pared y utilizo la fuerza de sus manos para nuevamente tomar impulso de un único salto para llegar a la altura de 30 metro con solo ese lanzamiento y las fuerzas de sus manos, al llegar a esa altura solo tuvo que dar otro giro parecido al que hizo primero y corrió nuevamente el resto de la altura que le faltaba, al llegar a la cima observo el esplendor de konoha, ese método de escalar era realmente raro pero era un entrenamiento efectivo aunque sudara bastante, se quedo unos momentos en la cima puesto el subir eso le quitaba energía.

El lugar donde estaba era un lugar parecido a un estadio tenia muchas sillas y era redondo más que un estadio parecía una arena, Naruto desde que aprendió a subir de esa manera siempre había subido por el mismo lado. Ya la pared tenia marcas de las subidas diarias de Naruto, sin mas Naruto dio un pequeño paso y comenzó una caída en picada desde cuarenta metros

35, 30, 20, 10 metros para una estrepitosa muerte, FALTANDO 7 METROS Naruto dio se coloco horizontalmente cerca de la pared y dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas que lo cambio totalmente de dirección vertical a una dirección horizontal, se agarro de las ramas de unos de los arboles cercanos y dio una vuelta y se soltó, volo por los aires y callo unos metros mas adelante

Naruto siguió corriendo por las calles de konoha lo más rápido que podía. No había ningún puesto abierto ya que era demasiado tarde

Ya había llegado a su destino el sistema de construcción de konoha. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe

Naruto llegas tarde_ fue lo que dijo el viejo

Disculpe jefe es que tengo una nueva inquilina en la casa y me retrase por eso_ fue la mentira que dio Naruto

El viejo tenia un aspecto fuerte, era calvo con bigotes totalmente blancos de mas o menos 2 metros de altura, una pipa en su boca (y color del mismo color de piel que el raikage)

Ya basta de escusa perdimos tiempo suficiente para hacer 3 casas vámonos no tenemos mas tiempo que perder_ fue lo que dijo el viejo levantándose y colocándose un casco de construcción y un pico de tamaño descomunal en su hombro

Pero señor me retrase solo 3 minutos_ era lo que decía Naruto mientras se comenzaba a cambiar de ropa

Sin mas escusa rápido_ y agarro a Naruto que todavía no se había acabado de cambia por una pierna y lo levanto como si nada

Naruto y el viejo H, se movilizaron rápidamente al lugar donde estaban haciendo unas nuevas residencias para konoha.

Ni una mosca a esa hora, nadie había llegado el viejo levanto su pico descomunal y comenzó a nivelar el terreno a velocidades epicas, Naruto rápidamente tomo todas las cabillas (así se le dice en mi pais) y tirarlas en el lugar donde el viejo estaba trabajando, rápidamente corrió al almacén cercano y saco un serrucho de tamaño colosal y lo tiro también en el lugar de trabjo del viejo después fue a buscar una especiel de malla de acero e hilos y también los tiros busco rápidamente cemento y comenzó a mezclarlo con la arena que el viejo comenzó a sacar, después de buscar agua mezclar el cemento comenzó a tirarla a diestra y siniestra en el lugar de trabajo del viejo todo eso en menos de 7 minutos, si Naruto tenia gran velocidad para construir una casa o por lo menos la base

Naruto se sentó mientras el jefe terminaba lo poco que le faltaba puesto iba a necesitar sus energías para lo que venia. Se sentia muy orgulloso de haber sido tomado como aprendiz de el gran constructor el viejo H se sentia como si hubiera sido ayer

_Nos encontramos con un Naruto de 4 años sucio y mugriento caminando por los barrios de konoha mientras llovia buscando algo que robar para alimentar a naruko que estaba durmiendo en la "casa" a las afueras de konoha. Debido al ataque del kyubi de hace un año Naruto y naruko se habían quedado sin hogar, Naruto había estado sobreviviendo como podía mientras le daba la mayor comodidad a naruko, le enseñaba a leer y escribir, como naruto había aprendido era obra de la misma razón de que Naruto estuviera todo mugriento llevaba mas de 1 mes huyendo de un estupido viejo que le obligaba a aprender lo único bueno era que le daba comida pero el MALDTO problema era que te la daba después de 12 HORAS DE ESTUDIO ese era el problema_

_ TE ENCONTRE MOCOSO DE MIERDA_ era lo que decía enviejo y se lanzaba a la persecución de Naruto mientras este corría por su vida _

_Fue en vano el viejo capturo a Naruto _

_Sueltame viejo_ _

_NADA DE ESO MUCHACHO TODOS DEBEN SABER LEER Y ESCRIBIR_ era lo que decía el viejo mientras arrastraba a Naruto _

_PARA QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE LEA SI VOY A MORIR DE HAMBRE, LEER NO ALIMENTA_ fue lo que dijo Naruto _

_El viejo lanzo a Naruto por los aires si contemplación haciendo que chocara contra el suelo y se encharcara _

_ENTONCES TU QUIERES VIVIR UNA VIDA DE IGNORANCIA, SOLO QUIERES VIVIR Y YA MOCOSO_ era lo que decía _

_Y QUE MALDITA SEA QUIERES QUE HAGA, HABLAS COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS, NO TENGO PADRES, NO TENGO FAMILIA, SOLO TENGO A ALGUIAN A QUIEN PROTEGER NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA LEER_ era lo que decía Naruto mientras se paraba _

_ENTONCES SI TE PAGO APRENDERIAS A LEER Y ESCRIBIR_ fue la respuesta en forma de grito _

_CLARO QUE SI VIEJO ESTUPIDO_ fue lo que dijo el pobre Naruto mientras caía arrodillado en el lodo _

_Los siguientes días fueron lo peor para Naruto aprendiendo a leer con ese estupido viejo que le daba mas problemas que cualquier otro lo bueno es que le daba un poco de dinero para comprar comida _

_Fueron unas semanas y Naruto aprendió a leer y escribir muy bien _

_FELICIDADES CHICO AHORA SI ERES UNA PERSONA CIVILIZADA_ era lo que decía el viejo _

_CALLATE_ fue lo que dijo Naruto _

_Naruto empezó a comportarse de forma rara mientras observaba a H pulir su pico _

_DIME QUE QUIERES DE UNA BUENA VEZ_ fue el gran grito que le pego el viejo _

_QUE TE VOY A PRESENTAR A ALGUIEN ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE MAÑANA VENGAS DECENTEMENTE_ fue lo que le dijo Naruto al viejo _

_A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba presente agarrado de la mano con naruko en la casa del viejo _

_Naruto miro de un lado a otro para encontrar al viejo _

_Jo jo jo tan joven y con novia_ fue lo que dijo el viejo apareciendo detrás de Naruto _

_Q-QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO__

_ Jiji-san que es un "novia"_ preguntaba naruko tan quisquillosa como siempre mientras revisaba aquí y halla la casa de H _

_Bueno, niña "novia" es alguien a la que quieres mucho y no quieres que se separe de ti nunca_ fue la vaga explicación que le dio a naruko_

_ OHHHH ENTONCES Naruto ES MI "NOVIA"_ fue lo que dijo naruko haciendo sonrojar a Naruto_

_ BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SI QUIERES QUE Naruto NUNCA SE SEPARE DE TI Y LO QUIERES MUCHO TIENES QUE LLAMARLO NOVIO_ fue lo que le decía el viejo mientras no paraba de reir_

_ SI, SI Naruto ES MI NOVIO BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ fue lo que dijo mientras ambos se reían de la misma manera_

_ Y-YA BA-BASTA_ era lo que Naruto decía mas rojo que un tomate_

_ El viejo volvió a aparecer detrás de Naruto y le restrego la cabeza_

_ Aquí tienes tu regalo de graduación perdona que a ella tal vez no le quede bien_ fue lo que dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Naruto_

_Este abrio la bolsa y se encontró con 4 cambios de ropa idénticos (la ropa de Naruto niño genin)_

_ Que bonito, son ropas identicas gracias jiji-sama_ era lo que naruko le decía a H_

_ Naruto se quedo contemplando la ropa unos minutos cuando de repente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos_

_ Por que?, por que eres amable con nosotros cuando nadie lo demás lo fue?_ era lo que decía mientras lloraba_

_ De un momento a otro el viejo se puso a llorar (estilo usopp) – POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO TIENE DERECHO HACER FELIZ—_

_ Y se lanzo en un abrazo con Naruto, naruko al ver eso también se puso a llorar y se lanzo a abrazo_

_ ADEMÁS SI VAS A TRABAJAR PARA MI LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE MUERAS Y POR LO MENOS TIENES DERECHO A LA ROPA_ era lo que decía el viejo mientras seguía llorando_

_ QUE_ fue la respuesta de Naruto, después de un momento salio disparado por la puerta mientras era perseguido por el viejo y naruko se reía más atrás de ellos_

Después de que lo alcanzara Naruto fue obligado a trabajar para el hasta el día de hoy

Naruto APURATE TENEMOS QUE CONSTRUIR BASES PARA 3 DOCENAS DE CASAS ANTES DEL AMANECER_ dijo mientras salía de la base de la casa ya terminada

YA CALLATE VIEJO_ fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba a hacer el mismo procedimiento del viejo e intercambiaban los trabajos

3 docenas de casas después, Naruto quedo totalmente cansado, se despidió del viejo y salio por la puerta de konoha puesto no tenia energía para dar otro salto afortunadamente ya casi amanecia y eso significaba el cambio de turno a un duo que solo dormia así que podía irse de la aldea sin dar explicaciones

Camino y llego al rio en el cual se baño otra vez y siguió su camino hacia su casa

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente se escabullo y llego a su habitación entro y se acosto en su cama para recobrar energía

1 minuto después

Aquija naguto aquija que gua amagecio_ era lo que decía kushina mientras saltaba en la cama de Naruto y naruko estaba parada en la puerta

Dejenme dormir un poco estoy cansado_ era lo que decía Naruto ocultándose en las sabanas

Como esta el viejo_ fue lo que dijo naruko sorprendiendo a Naruto puesto eso significaba que se había dado cuenta de la salida de Naruto

Igual de griton que siempre_ fue lo que dijo mientras se ocultaba

Bueno te dejare el desayuno listo, voy a salir mas tarde con kushina a comprar algunas ropas para ella_

**_QUIERO REVIEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM PLISSSSSSS_**

**Respuesta del review:**

**silver uli: No te preocupes no fue una confusión lo escribí de esa manera por que así va no tocare temas de la iglesia orita pero ese aspecto es fundamental para un personaje de la historia que saldrá mas adelante que se relacionara mucho con Naruto gracias por el review**

bryan: Gracias por tu review, es raro encontrar una serie donde naruto no sea el jinchuriki cierto XD

Otra cosa, decidi borrar mi otra serie por que estuve leyendola y tenia muchas contradicciones a futuro, voy avolver a ensamblarla y a volver a hacerla y subirla despues que la arregle mejor, tendra el mismo titulo pero muy diferente trama GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko se levanto a la misma hora de siempre, vio el tumulto rojo que estaba abrazando le movio el pelo y observo la cara dormida de kushina ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos ciertamente no era para nada malo. Naruto qunque no lo admitiera el quería mucho a kushina si fuera lo contrario no estaria trabajando el doble con jiji-sama como le decía al viejo H

Arriba kushina, vamos levantate que ya amaneció_ era lo que decía a la pequeña

Mugyu, fue el sonido que hizo los senos de kushina al ser agarrados por las pequeñas manos de kushina

(risita)_ fue lo que provoco esto en naruko que tomo con sus brazos a la pequeña, si kushina era su peluche personal sus senos eran la almohada preferida de kushina

Abrio la puerta para que no hiciera sonido y se aproximo al baño recién hecho en la casa Naruto había reunido lo suficiente y compro los tubos, cerámica todo lo necesario para hacer un baño con jacuzzi, abrio la llave para que saliera agua que venia directamente del rio y era calentada por un sistema de auto-refrigeracion. Era impresionante lo que Naruto podía hacer cuando se lo proponía recostó a kushina mientras le despojaba la ropa, es increible que existiera alguien con el sueño tan pesado como el de kushina aun siendo solo una niña de 3 años. Al despojarle la ropa naruko observo que la niña había vuelto a crecer en 5 meses había crecido lo mismo que cualquier otro niño hubiera crecido en 1 año, ya tenia que volver a comprarle ropa. Naruko se despojo de su ropa interior puesto le encantaba dormir lo mas cercana posible a estar desnuda, volteo y se miro al espejo. Ella no se quedaba atrás había crecido mucho en 5 meses no de altura sino de medidas, la cadera se le había pronunciado mas, las piernas se le había estilizado en su forma y lo mejor el brazier le apretaba y eso significaba que seguían creciendo, esto le saco una sonrisa a naruko puesto tenia buen arsenal para atacar a Naruto pero eso no iba a hacer todavía, des pues de que ambas estaban desnudas y el jacuzzi estaba listo naruko agarro en sus brazos a naruko, se acerco al filo de la bañera y le dio el gran elevon al pequeño cuerpo de kushina que cayo estrepitosamente en medio del jacuzzi con el agua lo mas fria que podía salir, la pobre kushina se despertó al hundirse en el agua, salio completamente asustada, templando y escuchando el gran grito de naruko:

DESPIERTA DORMILONAAAAAAA_

Naruto estaba felizmente durmiendo cuando de repente escucho el gran grito de naruko al cual no le dio mucha importancia, se acomodo y cuando iba a seguir durmiendo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente lo cual altero a Naruto y se levanto de la cama para ser vuelto a tumbar por algo mojado

Naruto, sálvame se vovió loca_ era lo que decía kushina desnuda ocultándose o mas bien protegiéndose atrás de Naruto

Naruto cuando se recupero y vio a la puerta se encontró con una naruko totalmente desnuda con un metro para tomar medias de cuerpo

Vamos, kushina-chan deja que naruko te tome las medidas_ era lo que decía antes de lanzarse hacia kushina, Naruto logro detenerla al lanzarle la sabana y cubrir su vision, agarro a kushina y una toalla cercana para huir por la puerta y cerrarla al salir dejando a naruko encerrada

Fue una excelente idea que el cuarto de Naruto se cerrara por fuera y no por dentro. Abrazo a kushina y esta se tranquilizo

Ya, ya tú sabes que de vez en cuando se pone así, cuando le de hambre se le pasa_ fue lo que Naruto le dijo a kushina mientras la colocaba en el suelo y esta salía corriendo a terminar de bañarse Naruto monto el desayuno, se acerco a la puerta y pego la espalda de esta

Volvió a crecer verdad, la sentí mas pesada_ fue lo que pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos

Si, al parecer creció unos 15 cm mas, quería tomar sus medidas por que no puedo estar comprándole ropa a cada rato nos sale mejor comprar la tela y hacerla_

Naruto se reviso el bolsillo y saco un pedazo de papel, tomo un bolígrafo cercano y escribio algo, abrio la puerta, y se encontró a una naruko agachada mientras intentaba agarra la camisa de Naruto esta volteo y se quedo mirando a Naruto que estaba viendo "eso" que le pertenecía a naruko en su máximo esplendor debido a la perfecta inclinación de su cuerpo.

Paralizado, Naruto quedo paralizado, naruko al observa esto se acerco moviendo sus recién obtenidas caderas pronunciadas con una mirada llena de lujuria, rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Naruto y prosiguió a darle un beso sin duda alguna el mas caliente que le había dado hasta el son de hoy, Naruto no podía reaccionar todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto, literalmente miro el interior de naruko.

Naruko seguía en su faena dándole el beso a Naruto aunque el no había reaccionado pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que era su cuerpo el que pedia a gritos que siguiera haciendo eso y no se detuviera, Naruto volvió a sus cinco sentidos pero para mala o quizás buena suerte su mente no había reaccionado pero su cuerpo si que lo había hecho, su cara estaba ruborizada, la zona en su entrepierna estaba mas que feliz por el trato de naruko, era verdad que Naruto respetaba mucho a las mujeres hasta se le podía llamar tímido pero era hombre y los hombres reaccionan en este tipo de circunstancia cuando sus sentidos dominan sobre su cuerpo

Naruto rodeo la cintura desnuda de Naruko con uno de sus brazos mientras la pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo, con la otra mano se deslizo por los muslos de Naruko, esto hizo que Naruko rompiera el beso para dar un grito ahogado que no salio de su garganta, Naruto aprovecho la situación de que Naruko alzara la cara y prosiguió a lamerse el cuello, mas razones para que Naruko gimiera, la mano que había estado deslizándose en sus muslos subio y comenzó a masajear la zona de los gluteos de Naruko

Naruko estaba experimentando una serie de emociones que nunca antes había sentido, Naruto dio dos pasos hacia delante e hizo que Naruko retrocediera y tropezara con la sabana que Naruto le había tirado haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama Naruko giro sobre su propio eje para quedar encima de Naruto al caer en la cama se dio dio vuelta a su cabello para ver directo a los ojos de Naruto, ambos ojos los zafiros y esmeraldas de ambos se quedaron viendo como si nunca se iban a separar, Naruto alzo una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de Naruko

Cuando te volviste tan bonita_

Eso fue gracias a tus cuidados_

Los dos rieron, de un momento a otro apareció kushina

Naruto, Naruko la cocina se pende en fuejo_ fue lo que dijo kushina, haciendo que Naruto quitara de encima a Naruko y saliera a apagar el fuego

Naruko quedo totalmente desnuda con su entrepierna mojada se río y se levanto rápidamente agarro a kushina que intentaba escapar y salio corriendo a bañarse

Naruko tardo unos minutos bañandose y vistiendo tanto ella como a kushina, al salir Naruto ya había limpiado la cocina y servido el desayuno, Naruko se quedo mirando a Naruto que no había cruzado mirada con ella todo este tiempo pero al cual se le notaba un gran sonrojo. No dijeron nada en el desayuno cuando todos terminaron Naruko y kushina prosiguieron a lavarse los dientes y al despedirse de Naruto ya que kushina siempre acompañaba a Naruko a su trabajo Naruko dijo:

A la próxima no te dejo escapar_ fue lo que dijo como despedida a Naruto

Naruko no tenia problemas al entrar a la aldea puesto siempre iba a la misma hora y siempre los guardias estaban dormidos, kushina saltaba y brincaba mientras caminaban hacia la gran entrada de konoha

Naruko cargo a kushina justo al momento de entras puesto siempre los aldeanos veian con malos ojos a kushina y ella jamás iba a permitir que dañaran a kushina así que era mejor cargarla hasta llegar a su destino donde no la veian con malos ojos. Salto de edificio en edificio dando gracias al mini entrenamiento que hacia con Naruto debes en cuando.

Llego a su destino, uno de los complejos mas grandes de konoha el complejo hyuga

Naruko saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el complejo, kushina se le escabullo de sus brazos y empezó a correr por los espaciosos pasillos

Kushina, cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo que no corras_ fue lo que le dijo a kushina después de agarrarla

Cof, cof como esta señorita Naruko_

Naruko se asusto agarrando a kushina y abrazandola como si fuera un juguete

B-bien señor hyashi_ fue lo que contesto muy nerviosa Naruko

Espero que se comporten a la altura del clan hyuga tal cual lo a estado haciendo hasta ahora_ dijo hyashi mientras seguía su camino

Po-por su puesto_ dijo Naruko mientras corría a ponerse el uniforme de trabajo

Naruko llevaba alrededor de 1 año puesto comenzó a trabajar 5 meses después de que Naruto empezara con el viejo H. Se quito su ropa y comenzó a colocarse el uniforme de trabajo. Avergonzada, sus panties estaban totalmente mojadas aun después de cambiárselas, maldijo a Naruto por ponerla en ese estado y no hacer nada, NADA

Naruko se quito las panties y las guardo en su casillero,, ciertamente era un riesgo andar sin panties cargando un uniforme que consistía en una franela negra y unos pantanosillos, claro eso no era un uniforme de una limpia pisos y ese tampoco era su trabajo, su trabajo era cuidar de la heredera del clan hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, solo era que no le gustaba hacer solo su trabajo, puesto en el complejo hyuga las personas de hay querían mucho a kushina, le daban de comer y hasta jugaban con ella por eso era que Naruko hacia otras labores

Kushina se había ido a jugar con el primo de hinata hyuga Neji

Kushina duro un rato limpiando las hojas de los arboles y un poco los pasillos del complejo, ya todos habían comenzado a hacer sus tareas menos la heredera puesto se levantaba muy tarde.

Naruko seguía limpiando cuando decidió ir al baño, al entrar se dirigió a orinar como todas las personas

Kyaaaaaaaa_ fue el mini grito de Naruko al darse cuenta que había empapado todo el pantaloncillos, requetemaldijo a Naruto

Naruko ahora si no tenia salida, no seria la primera vez que lo hicieran puesto a pasado unas 4 veces antes pero esta seria la mas "tempranera" de todas

Naruko se quito los pantaloncillos y salio corriendo por los pasillos del complejo lo mas rápido que podía, afortunadamente todos estaban desayunando, llego lo mas rápido al cuarto de hinata y al entrar cerro la puerta con llave y miro a una hinata que se había quitado la camisa y brazier mirándose en el espejo

Por que no dejan de crecer_ era lo que decía hinata mientras intentaba cerrarse el brazier pero no podía para ella que sus senos no dejaran de crecer era un problema

Naruko se acerco silenciosamente a la espalda de hinata, llego realmente cerca, era un ventaja que hinata se distrajera mucho cuando se quejaba de su cuerpo, Naruko escurio paso su mano por la plana panza de hinata acariciándola

Na-Naruko a-ahora n-no_ era lo que decía hinata mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Naruko

Lo siento señorita heredera del clan pero si mi cuerpo me lo pide se lo voy a dar_ fue la respuesta de Naruko mientras volteo rápidamente a hinata y asalto sus labios mientras con una mano apretaba su pronunciado busto hacia su cuerpo haciendo que los dos se pegaran y con la otra acariciaba su carnoso trasero

Naruko a veces se sentia un poco celosa puesto las medidas de hinata eran mejor que las de ellas

Na-Naruko ba-basta es mu-muy tem-temprano_ era lo que decía hinata al liberarse del beso

Naruko empujo a hinata hacia la cama y al caer asalto sus senos comenzando a lamerlos mientras y chuparlos mientra que con las manos comenzaba a deshacerse del pantalón de hinata

Hinata no podía hacer nada, Naruko tenia totalmente la batuta de la situación, con sus manos acerco intento separar la cara de Naruko de sus senos pero están fueron interceptadas por las propias manos de Naruko que ya se había desecho del pantalón de hinata

Naruko volvió a asaltar los labios de hinata pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo

Hinata perdió todo rastro de razón y con sus manos que fueron liberadas del agarre de las manos de Naruko que jugaban en este momento con los sensibles senos de ella, lo llevo hasta la zona de los glúteos de Naruko y con sus dedos comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos del culo de Naruko lo cual hizo que Naruko que pusiera totalmente roja y dejara de besar a hinata y comenzara a disfrutar del servicio que le daban

Naruko no quiso dejar la batuta del asunto a hinata y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que ella pero en la entrepierna a hinata lo cual provoco que hinata se volviera un tomate humano

Hinata de la sorpresa dejo de jugar con el culo de Naruko y esta aprovecho y se coloco encima de ella chocando sus dos partes íntimas

Naruko comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y sonaran de una manera húmeda, hinata comenzó a dar gemidos de placer que le daba su amiga

Que te parece esto_ fue lo que dijo Naruko al desabrocharse la camisa y hacer que los senos de ambas chocaran, esto provoco que a hinata se le saliera un gemido puesto el placer era grande

Unos segundos hinata estaba llegando al climax, Naruko también. Hinata llego y fue a dar un pequeño gemido en el cual Naruko aprovecho e invadió su boca introduciéndole la lengua hasta lo mas profundo mientras los jugos de ambas salieran disparados y se mezclaban unos con otros

El beso de ambas duro unos momentos, hasta que Naruko separo el beso y callo a un lado de hinata, hinata se acerco rápidamente a Naruko abrazándola acurrucándose una con la otra el sueño los invadió a ambas y se quedaron dormidas

_Naruko había ido a acompañar a Naruto en sus primeros meses de entrenamiento para ser un gran constructor, los primeros días Naruto no dejo que Naruko saliera de la constructora pero Naruko se las arreglaba para escabullirse y ponerse a explorar la aldea, después de todo ella era mas curiosa e hiperactiva que Naruto. La había explorado muchas veces, había visto un bosque terrorifico una gran torre con un fuegito en la entrada un edificio grandote con muchos lugares donde sentarse_

_ Naruko se le había escapado a Naruto una vez mas para ir a jugar en su parque favorito, al llegar se encontró con una niña de mas o menos su estatura que estaba llorando cerca del columbio_

_ Oeeeeee, que te pasa por que lloras_ era lo que dijo Naruko_

_ La pequeña (hinata muy pequeña), se asusto puesto le habían dicho que no hablara con alguien desconocido_

_ m-me d-dijeron q-que n-no hablaraconalguiendesconocido_ lo dijo lo mas rápido que pudiera puesto había escuchado que para curar la gagera había que hablar lo mas rápido posible_

_ bueno, llorano-san eso se arregla muy fácilmente_Naruko dio 2 pasos atrás se dio 2 golpecitos en el pecho_

_ YO SOY LA GRAN NARUKO_ haciendo una pose de "v" de victoria, un silencio incomodo_

_ Ji jajajajajaja_ fue la respuesta de hinata riendose_

_ Naruko también se rio un poco pero se dio cuenta que tenia que mejorar su entrada_

_ Estuvieron jugando un gran rato hasta que hinata se volvió a poner a llorar diciendo que quería ir a sus casa pero no sabia como de hay en adelante estuvieron yendo y viniendo por toda konoha buscando el lugar donde vivia, hasta que por fin lo encontraron, el guardia de la puerta se le tiro encima a hinanta abrazandola y pidiendo regañándola puesto se había escapado_

_Naruko se sentia muy feliz de haber ayudado a hinata pero se tenia que ir, cuando estuvo apunto de irse hinata le agarro la mano_

_ Hy-hyuga_ hinata_

_ Que_ pregunto Naruko_

_ Hyuga hinata ese es mi nombre__

_ Bueno hinata-chan nos vemos_ y Naruko salio corriendo puesto se había tardado y de seguro Naruto estaba muy preocupado_

_ Hinata vio alejarse a Naruko desde la puerta, corrió detrás de ella gritando que se detuviera, el guardia no hizo nada puesto seguro era la primera amiga que hinata tenia_

_ Naruko se paro y espero a hinata_

_ (efecto de sonido cuando estas canzado)_ llego hinata y tomo un poco de aire_

_ Po-po-podrias ve-venir ma-ñana_ fue lo que le dijo hinata_

_ Naruko vio el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo hinata puesto se notaba que era muy timida hacia que decidió jugar un poquito_

_ No se siempre tengo una agenda muy apretada no se si pueda atenderte_ dijo Naruko sacando un pequeño cuadernito donde decía que tenia que hacer en caso de perderse_

_ Hinata se deprimio_ bu-bueno si-si no tienestiempo n-no h-hay p-problema –s-seraparaotraocacion_ decía hinata aguantando als ganas de llorar dando vuelta_

_ Naruko sonrio de modo foxy se abalanzóencima de hinata mientras frotaba sus cachetes contra los de ella_

_ Claro que tengo tiempo para mi nueva amiga_ era lo que decía Naruko_

_ Hinata, se alegro mucho puesto era la primera persona que la llamaba amiga. Naruko se volvió a despedir y salio corriendo hinata también salio corriendo hacia su complejo_

_ Los días o mas bien meses Naruko estuvo visitando el complejo hyuga para jugar con hinata día tras día. Todos la conocían, era muy difícil no conocer a la única amiga de la heredera y la cosa más hiperactiva que conocían_

_ Después de esos meses llegamos a la situación en la cual Naruto y Naruko querían comenzar a construir su casa, mas que todo Naruto. Naruko le pidió si le podía conseguir un trabajo en su casa cuando de repente entro el papa de esta y le dijo que si había un trabajo que podía desempeñar pero era el mas difícil de todos_

_ Hinata se sintió un poco triste puesto si Naruko tenia un trabajo no iba a poder jugar con ella_

_ Naruko le dijo al señor hyashi que necesitaba el trabajo y que iba a hacer cualquier cosa_

_ Hyaashi al ver la determinación de la pequeña le iba a dar un trabajo simple de limpiar los pasillos o algo así, pero cuando vio la cara triste de hinata decidió darle la vuelta a la tortilla_

_ Le dijo a Naruko que el trabajo que le iba a asignar era el más difícil de todos que era cuidar de la heredera al clan y esta era hinata hyuga_

_ Hinata y Naruko se pusieron a brincar en la cama como nunca_

_ Hyashi sintió que esta decisión era la correcta por que hinata había tenido muchos amigos pero crecía demasiado rápido y esta niña Naruko crecia tan rápido como hinata. El sabia que nunca iba a encontrar otra persona que creciera tan rápido, se nota que no sabia de la existencia de Naruto_

_ Después de esa decisión se vieron recuerdo de todo lo que paso hasta ahora_

Naruko se levanto un poco cansado puesto a veces tenia sueño de su pasado y parece que ese fue el como conoció a hinata

Hinata estaba dormida totalmente encima de los senos de Naruko

Naruko pensó que su senos tenían algo de somnífero, relajante o droga por que todos les encantaban como almohadas, Naruko se Safo de hinata y se coloco toda su ropa al notar que ya su entrepierna se había tranquilizado, le quito la ropa a hinata y decidió hacerle la misma broma que a kushina y… salio a la perfección

NARUKO VEN ACA SOLO QUIERO JALARTE POR TUS PUTOS MOÑOS_ fue lo que decía hinata mientras corría detrás de Naruko por todo el complejo en bata y si ella era realmente terrorífica cuando se enfadaba

Unas pocas decenas de minutos después hinata se había tranquilizado y colocado a entrenar ya que tenia que ser una Ninja fuerte para ser la heredera del clan

Naruko tenia grandes chichones en la cabeza, mientras le preparaba un bocadillo a hinata y a kushina que había dejado de jugar con neji puesto le tocaba su siesta de medio día

Oye Naruko_ fue lo que dijo hinata al sentarse a comer el bocadillo, ella estaba vestida con un boxer femenino unos guantes y una franelilla

Que pasa hinata_

Quieres ser Ninja_ fue la pregunta de hinata

A Naruko casi se le cae la tasa debido a la sorpresa de la pregunta

Es que tienes este trabajo para ganar dinero y siendo Ninja se gana mucho más y además yo estoy por ser asignada a un equipo así que me imagino que tus servicios serán prescindidos y en lo personal no quiero alejarme de mi mejor amiga_

Naruko considero la respuesta ya que ella sabia que no siempre seria la criada de los hyugas

Pero quien me va a enseñar, además no tengo registro alguno de quien soy solo tengo un nombre_

En eso aparecio hyashi como de constumbre detrás de ellas

Bueno si es eso creo que yo puedo arreglar lo de tu identidad_ dijo eso asustando a todas

Bueno y quien me va a enseñar_ fue la otra pregunta de Naruko

Bueno no creo que haya mejor maestro para enseñarte lo básico que la mismísima heredera del clan hyuga_ fue lo que dijo hyashi haciendo botar el jugo que hinata estaba tomando

Naruko se quedo muy pensativa mientras escuchaba la mini discusión entre ellos dos.

Era cierto que iba a ganar mas dinero todo estaba bien pero tenia que hablarlo con Naruto

Bueno considerare la idea pero primero tengo que hablarlo con mi no_ se detuvo rápidamente puesto era peligroso decir que Naruto era su novio

Hyashi y hinata se le quedaron viendo

Cof, cof, digo tengo que pensarlo y decirselo a mi, mi, mi… hermano_ dijo Naruko mientras agarraba rápidamente a kushina

Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta por que ella nunca dijo nada de tener hermano

Nos vemos_ dijo rápidamente antes de escabullirse, se cambio de ropa y salio corriendo le diria a Naruto la propuesta que le hicieron pero seria mañana puesto hoy de seguro ya estaba haciendo turno


	4. Chapter 4

Otro día había pasado en las afueras de konoha

Naruko ya había planeado como iba a decirle a Naruto lo que ella iba a hacer pero para eso se levanto todavía más temprano que Naruto

Se paro, se baño rápidamente agarro a kushina y salio sin levantar a Naruto, corriendo por el bosque, llego a la puerta de konoha, vio a los 2 Ninjas que estaban muy atentos a todo lo que pasara

A Naruko le irritaba esto ya que sabia que la iban a bombardear de preguntas, sabia que la típica lanzada de piedra y que haga ruido no serviría para esto. En estos momentos se preguntaba como carajo Naruto podía pasar todos los días esta guardia.

Vio pasar un conejo y se le vino una idea a la mente

Los Ninjas estaban muy atentos a todo cuando de repente salio una piedra disparada directamente a la cara de uno de ellos este la esquivo, ambos se tiraron en dirección de donde provino la piedra para encontrar a un conejo herido que salio corriendo para la aldea y detrás salio un niño con la banda de konoha, una gomera (resolverá, o una "Y" de algún palo con una liga que tira piedra, no se como se diga en su país) y una cantidad de ramas en su espalda:

Maldito conejo, déjate agarrar que quiero terminar mi misión_ y salio corriendo el niño hacia la aldea

Los vigilantes sospecharon algo pero todo paso tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar y cuando fueron a ver detrás de los muros donde había corrido el niño no vieron nada

Naruko había corrido, después de alejarse de la vista de los guardias

De algo sirvió el mini entrenamiento que Hinata le dio, puesto habían pasado 2 semanas desde que le dieron la proposición y ella 2 días después acepto pero todavía no se lo había dicho a Naruto

Las ramas empezaron a moverse, y perdió la transformación puesto a Kushina le molesto el movimiento, Naruko rápidamente comenzó a tararear una canción (la que ustedes prefieran)

Kushina no se durmió sino que comenzó con sus manos a buscar algo, Naruko rápidamente la paso hacia el frente y la coloco cerca de sus senos, esta agarro uno de ellos y se los llevo a cara, se acurruco y volvió otra vez a dormirse. Naruko se preguntaba como era que sus senos tenía el poder para dormir a la gente

Naruko salio rápido al sitio al que iba puesto pronto iban a hacer una ronda nocturna y de seguro la encontrarían. Ella había estado averiguando cuando iban a hacer la ronda nocturna y sabia los puntos ciegos cuando no había nadie

Llego a su destino, una casa muy sencilla, toco la manilla de la puerta y como de costumbre nunca tenia seguro, al entra lo primero que escucho fue un ronquido que dejaría avergonzado al rugido de un león, reviso a Kushina y todavía estaba dormida, los senos de Naruko eran un sedante muy fuerte, se acerco y la casa era solo un cuarto-cocina-comedor-baño-patio, todo en uno con papeles y planos regados en el suelo

Se aproximo al origen de todo el escándalo, miro una gran bota de seguridad, la agarro con la mano y la lanzo y se la pego en la boca al causante del ronquido

CUANTAS CASAS DEBO CONSTRUIR_ fue lo que dijo el viejo H al ser despertado por el zapatazo

YO (saludo japones)_ es lo que dice Naruko limpiando un lugar para colocar a Kushina

A PASADO UN TIEMPO COMO TE VA NARUKO_ fue lo que dijo H levantándose e intentando darle un abrazo

YA CALLATE QUE VAS A DESPERTAR A LA NIÑA_ es lo que grita Naruko metiéndole la otra bota en la boca a H para que se callara

Uhhh_ es lo que dice Kushina casi despertándose cuando rápidamente kushina comienza a tararear algo y H comienza a mecer el mueble como si fuera una cuna y soplarle como si fuera un ventilador

z,Z,z,Z_ Kushina se vuelve a dormir

Entonces esta es la pequeña de la que Naruto siempre habla_ es lo que dice H sentándose en una mesa

¿Naruto habla de ella?_ es lo que pregunta Naruko sentándose en la mesa junto a H

JAJAJAJA QUE SI HABLA EL…_ no termino de decir nada puesto Naruko le planto el pico tamaño gigante y lo lanzo fuera de la casa

Naruko volteo rápidamente a ver a Kushina y solo se volteo de lado en el sofá

Naruko salio de la casa y la cerro, sabía que Kushina no se iba a despertar temprano

Como seguía diciendo me costo construir la casa por…_ H volvió a recibir otro picotazo de parte de Naruko

Podrías dejar de hacer esas bromas_ decía Naruko mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de H

H se levanto rápidamente—ES QUE ACASO NO QUIERES ESCUCHAR LAS GRANDES HISTORIAS DE H EL MAGNIFICO_

De repente todas las luces de konoha se encendieron se abrieron las ventanas

CALLATE DE UNA VEZ VIEJO GRITON_ fue la respuesta de toda konoha volviendo a apagar las luces, cerrar las ventanas y dormirse nuevamente

Ves H te he dicho que no grites_ fue lo que dijo Kushina volteándose a ver a H

Nadie me quiere todos me odian_ era lo que decía H tirado en un callejón todo deprimido

Naruko se acerco y le coloco la mano en el hombro- tranquilo H-chan si hay personas que no te odian_

H se animo y la cara le brillo estilo anime y los ojos se le volvieron en forma de estrellas también en forma de anime- Dime quien no odia a H_

Bueno… los que no te conocen_ fue lo que dijo y eso dejo a H con cara de forever alone XD

Pero ya anímate necesito tu ayuda para hacer decirle algo a Naruto_ fue lo que dijo Naruko dándose vuelta

OH MY GOD TE LO METIO HASTA LA PATA Y ESTAS ESPERANDO UN BEBE_ fue lo que dijo H al recuperarse señalando a Naruko

Naruko se dio la vuelta y con el pico comenzó a perseguir a H mientras tiraba picotazos

VEN ACA MALDITO VIEJO VOY A ROMPERTE EL CRANEO A GOLPEZ_

Se prendieron las luces de konoha nuevamente y de todas las ventanas cercanas comenzaron a salir peroles, sillas, televisores, mesas, cubiertos, kunais, cuchillos y todo lo que fuera tirable

YA CALLENSE_

Ambos salieron corriendo mientras esquivaban todo tipo de cosas incluido un perro

Entraron y notaron que Kushina seguía dormida como cuando la dejaron

Ya, dejando todo de lado cuéntame que quieres_ era lo que decía H arrojándose en el suelo

Bueno, lo que te quería decir es que le des el día libre a Naruto que tengo que decirle algo importante_

Me niego_ fue la respuesta seca de H

Pero por que?_ fue la pregunta de Naruko

Por que seguro quieres llevarlo de compras después de picnic siguiendo con una cena haces que te folle y lo ablandas con un típico "te amo", todo eso para decirle que quieres ser Ninja_ es lo que explica H con dibujos en una pizarra que sabe dios de donde la saco vestido de obrero

Naruko agarro el pico y nuevamente le intento dar cuando H le quito el pico

Como rayos sabes que quiero ser Ninja?_ fue la respuesta de Naruko

Se que Naruto y tu no pueden entra a konoha legalmente sino que se escabullen por la seguridad de la aldea, la barrera que tiene konoha no funciona ya que ustedes viven en el limite de la aldea es decir dentro de ella, la gente no se preocupa mucho puesto los muros de konoha están hecho con sellos que impiden la utilización de chakra en ellos para escalarlos Naruto siempre viene en horas de la madrugadas y tu acabas de llegar igual solo que un poco mas temprano, yo no soy un Ninja pero se lo que es el chakra y la prueba irrefutable de que estas entrenando para ser Ninja es que pudiste alzar mi herramienta de construcción y ella solo puede ser alzada por alguien que tenga un mínimo de entrenamiento en manejo de chakra que crees que soy tan tonto como parezco he vivido 73 años niña, yo he visto el comienzo de 2 guerras y el final de 3 guerras_ dijo H mientras comenzaba a limpiar el pico puesto se ensucio

Naruko se quedo mirando el suelo puesto sabia que Naruto nunca iba a faltar a su trabajo puesto aunque nunca lo demuestra le tiene un enorme aprecio a H

Si quieres que Naruto acepte que seas Ninjas tendrás que hacer lo que te diga_ fue lo que dijo H

Naruko se quedo pensativa un momento pero después dijo

CLARO H-SENSEI_ fue lo que dijo Naruko

BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ fue el llanto de Kushina al ser despertada por el grito de Naruko

JAJAJAJAJA PEGANDOME Y FUE ELLA QUIEN DESPERTÓ A LA CHIQUILLA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ fue la gran risa de H que fue callada con un picotazo en la quijada

Naruto se levantaba de un susto, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que era tarde MUY TARDE salio corriendo ni si quiera se percato de que Kushina y Naruko no estaban agarro una toalla y salio corriendo

Se tiro desde la casa en el rio y comenzó a nadar lo mas rápido que podía en contra de la marea una ves llego al sitio donde siempre se bañaba salio disparado como un pez, tenia un pescado en la boca el cual comenzó a comer rápidamente mientras se secaba, llego a la pared de siempre, de un solo salto llego a la mitad mientras que con una mano comia el pescado crudo con la otra se impulso y llego hasta la cima de un solo golpe

Inmediatamente se lanzo de un solo brinco callo en picada sin pegar de nada y callo dejando un enorme cráter al caer, salio y corrió aun más rápido

Mas rápido que el rallo llego a la casa de H, abrió de golpe la puerta para encontrarse con la cosa mas impresionante de su vida

La casa de H acomodada

Naruto temió que algo le hubiera pasado a… la construcción, el viejo… que se fuera a la mierda

Volteo y observo que en la mesa estaba algo

"ven a la montaña de los kage"

Naruto salio corriendo como si la diarrea le estuviera ganando y llego en menos de 3 minutos a la montaña de los kages

Al llegar miro a los lados y se encontró con una sombra al voltear vio un gran muro que decía "quiero ser Ninja"

NARUTO, YO QUIERO SER NINJA_ fue lo que dijo Naruko en la cima del gran letrero hecho en piedra

Bueno creo que lo dejaste bien claro con el letrero que dice eso_ fue la respuesta de Naruto

Se que no quieres que sea Ninja bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_ fue lo que escuchaba Naruto de la boca de Naruko miles de razones por la cuales quería ser Ninja Naruto se dio la vuelta agarro una piedra y la lanzo

Por eso yo quiero que aceptes que sea Ninja_ era lo ultimo que dijo Naruko antes de ser impactada por una piedra en la mera cabeza tumbándola desde quien sabe cuantos metros en picada dejando un gran crater en el suelo

Naruto se acerco a Naruko- por mi puedes ser Ninja, kage, asesina, dueño del mundo o el mismísimo dios, solo quiero que te acuerdes que siempre nos tendrás esperándote en casa a mi y a Kushina_

Y quiero que sepas que_ Naruto no termino de decir nada puesto Naruko le pego con el pico en la cabeza

ES QUE NO SABES QUE ALGUIEN SE PUEDE HACER DAÑO TIRANDOLO DESDE NO SE CUANTOS METROS DE ALTURA_ fue lo que dijo Naruko mientras golpeaba a Naruto

TODO POR TU MERO ODIO A LOS Ninja POR SER LOS QUE DESTRUYERON LA IGLESIA_ fue lo que dijo Naruko dejando de darle golpes a Naruto

Es que no entiendes que no debes odiar a alguien por los que nos paso solo tuvimos mala suerte_ era lo que decía Naruko mientras lloraba a mares en el pecho de Naruto

Naruto_ fue lo que dijo Naruko Naruko acercandose a la cara del otro

Naruko_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

Naruto_ fue lo que dijo Naruko Naruko acercandose a la cara del otro

Naruko_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

Naruto_ fue lo que dijo Naruko acercandose a la cara del otro

Naruko_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE YO ODIABA A LOS Ninjas_ fue el gran grito de Naruto quitando de encima a Naruko

Q-qu-que tu no odias a los Ninjas?_ fue la pregunta de Naruko

Pues claro que no ellos nos ayudaron cuando todo aquello paso no recuerdas?. Como voy a poder odiarles!_ fue la respuesta de Naruto

En eso a Naruko le entro una maldita rabia que hizo que todo sus pelos tomaran vida mientras una aura roja comenzó a rodearles, alzo el pico y le dio un gran golpe al monumento que Naruko fue obligada a hacer

Naruto, aprendiste bien de tu maestro_ fue la respuesta con voz casi asesina

s-si_ dijo Naruto un poco asustado

Que bien, por que, Por QuE LE VOY A FUNDIR EL CULO A PICOTAZOS VA A VER EL VIEJO ESE CUANDO LO AGARRE VOY A MATARLO, QUE HAGA UNA ESTATUA PARA QUE Naruto RECONOZCA MI ESFUERZO?, CUANDO TE AGARRE TE MATO_ fue el gran grito que se escucho en toda konoha

En un sitio cercano al encuentro estaba el viejo que iban a matar cagado de la risa botando espuma por la boca con lo que parecía c0c4 c0l4 en un baso y muchas cotufas observando todo

El viejo se avispo y vio la muerte con cuerpo de mujer AQUÍ ESTAS, Naruto solo pudo rezar por el alma de su maestro que dios lo tuviera en su gloria

En otro lugar mas ordenado una pelirroja se acababa de parar de un bonito sueño en la casa de H rodeada de gente con no muy buenas intensiones, a Kushina comenzó a llorar pero le taparon la boca uno de los agresores

**Bueno aquí el prologo de mi historia repito POR FAVOR DENME UNOS REVIEW es todo lo que diré esperen el otro capitulo att: amlj00 **

**Escrito miércoles, 24 de abril de 2013 2:19 tarde**

** Respuesta a los review:**

** No vale, no voy a agregar a dante lo que pasa es que voy a utilizar muchos términos de la historia referente a 666 satan pero a mi manera. Voy a utilizar también factores de otras series pero solo parciales no totales, es decir no voy a meter que si las partes O y todo eso solo voy a usar un pequeño concepto de ello**

** QUIERO AVISAR QUE:**

** En las parejas de Naruto solo están mas que confirmadas Naruko, hinata y Kushina**

** No se muy bien a quien mas agregar, las otras que yo estaba pensando era en konan, sasuko (version femenina de sasuke), fuu y ryuuzetsu**

** Vamos sugiéranme a quien meter en las parejas de Naruto**

** Otra cosa, el Yuri… es un problema ya que no he visto ningún fanfic que sea Yuri si me recomiendan alguna para ir mejorando la escritura de este me dices**

** COMO REGALO LES DEJO LA DECISIÓN O LA PAREJAS DE HACER YURI YO ME LAS ARREGLARE PARA SABER COMO HACERLO**

** AVISO: RECTA FINAL PARA EL PRIMER TIME SKIP, CIERRE DEL PROLOGO Y COMIENZO DEL EXAMEN JOUNIN 5 CAP**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto había logrado controlar a Naruko para que no matara a su sensei, contradictoriamente obligo a que Naruko llevara a su sensei al medico ya que si te dan 30 picotazos en la cabeza minimo te deben haber roto el cráneo y si le sumamos que esta inconciente a mi todavía mas probabilidades de que algo le haya pasado y era mejor que lo revisaran… si es que llegaba vivo al hospital

Se puso a pensar… como iban a pasar el hospital… quien sabe es su problema, la misión o el deber de Naruto es ir a buscar a Kushina que debio despertarse hace poco. Kushina durme cierto tiempo estipulado y no se le puede ni debe despertar en ese tiempo ya que llora incontrolablemente hasta que se vuelve a dormir

Naruto se extraño mucho ya que no era tan tarde pero la aldea estaba un poco apagada claro no era que a el le importara mucho. Hace mucho que Naruto había aprendido a moverse sin que la gente lo notara aun teniendo ese cabello de color tan llamativo, muchas veces pensó en teñírselo de color negro pero al ver que Naruko nunca lo hizo ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo el?

Naruto llego a la esquina de la casa de H y noto la puerta abierta se imagino que Kushina salio a comprar algo, al acercarse noto que la cerradura estaba intacta al entrar noto que todo estaba en orden, busco dentro de la casa y no encontró a Kushina

Naruto busco por toda la casa o más bien por todo el gran cuarto y no encontró nada como si Kushina nunca hubiera estado

Naruto comenzó a preocuparse iba a salir disparado por la puerta pero se detuvo y fue y se sentó en sofá ¿Dónde iba a buscar?, respiro profundo para intentar descansar

Se dio cuenta, al dar la bocada de aire sintió el aroma de Kushina. Día tras día había vivido con Kushina por mas de 5 meses varias veces bañándola reconocía su olor, se levanto y miro el sofá para buscar algo extraño cualquier cosa… hay fue cuando lo vio unas pequeñas manchas tan pequeñas o incluso mas pequeñas que gotas de agua.

Lagrimas, Naruto no sabia por que estaba tan seguro de que eso eran lagrimas de Kushina

Una gran mezcla de emociones comenzaron llegar todas juntas al corazón de Naruto, preocupación, rabia, miedo todas esas emociones comenzaron a llenarlo pero solo una cosas llenaba la cabeza de nuestro protagonista y esa era **encontrar a kushina**

Salio disparado hacia la puerta con el único objetivo de encontrar a su pequeña flama de alegría, no se molesto en cerrar la puerta, no se molesto en ver el horrible tiempo que se había levantado en los cielos de konoha ni en llevarse algo para cubrirse de la lluvia pues comenzó a llover

Corría por las calles de konoha sin rumbo, sin destino solo con un objetivo en su mente, corriendo, obligando a su cuerpo a dar el todo por el todo, montaña de los kages, centros de entrenamiento, su casa, las afueras de konoha comenzó a buscar todos eso lugares con el corazón en la mano

La noche callo en konoha la lluvia insistia, llovió como si fuera a caerse el mismísimo cielo. Naruto llevaba todas esas horas sin parar de correr, cada calle, cada callejón, cada techo de cada casa, cada maldito rincón de konoha había sido revisado por Naruto y no encontró nada nunca le paso por la cabeza pedir ayuda, nunca ningún Ninja lo ayudo nunca ninguna persona de konoha le dirigió la

Desesperación, Naruto callo presa de la desesperación, no podía encontrar a Kushina, su cuerpo ya no daba para nada mas, estaba al borde de un para cardiaco por sobre esforzar su cuerpo, no podía respirar, callo al barro de konoha boca abajo llenando su cara de suciedad

De un momento a otro sonó una alarma en konoha muchos Ninjas llenaron los techos de la aldea, ambus, jounin, chunin todos ellos comenzaron a saltar de todos lados, las puertas de las casas se abrieron, las luces se encendieron todos salieron a mitad de esa tormenta todos… ninguno ayudo a Naruto.

(Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia) (Murmullos sin coherencia)

La cabeza de Naruto fue llenada de pensamiento de quien sabe que, Naruto llevo sus manos para tapar sus oidos, pero los pensamientos, bulla o tortura llegaban directamente a su cabeza

(Que habra pasado?) (Mami, mami quiero ser un ninja) (Que pereza) (Vamos que hokage-sama nos lo ordeno) (Perímetro sur no hay nada) (Malditos mestizos de kumo) (hinata, Naruto, donde estan?) (que tiempo tan malo) (Vamos busquen no debe estar lejos) (Me ven-vengo) (Si no fuera por la lluvia los perros rastrearían su olor) (Por fin un poco de lluvia para las cosechas) (a donde habrá ido Naruko?) (ayúdame naguto)

Naruto abrió los ojos como si lo fuera impactado un rallo, los malditos pensamiento, solo alguien lo podía llamar así, se quiso levantar, resbalo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, volvió a intentar pararse y volvió a caer

-maldita sea cuerpo levantate_ fue lo que Naruto dijo mientras volvia a pararse

Hay sucedió, toda la red de chakra de Naruto colapso y envio chakra a cada músculo del cuerpo de Naruto desasiéndose del chakra que estaba en exceso

En el exterior Naruto vio como todo su cuerpo parpadeo en color azul como si fuera un lámpara que prendían y apagaban, un sensación de adrenalina lleno su pecho

Corrio, corrio en busca de ese pensamiento, cada ves lo escuchaba mas fuerte, miles de pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de Naruto, pero seguía ese

Salto casas, los Ninjas que habían llenado el cielo por un momento ya habían salido de konoha a buscar quien sabe que. Llego al frente de un bosque con una gran torre, en el letrero decía bosque de la muerte. Naruto cerro sus ojos

(naguto ayudame)

Fue lo que escucho, no lo pensó 2 veces de un brinco salto la cerca, al caer del otro lado sintio un cansancio extremo y callo al suelo

-maldito cuerpo si no te mueve, te moveré a la fuerza_ fue lo que pensó Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a escuchar

(naguto, Naruko sálvenme)

Naruto escucho eso y recordó la emoción de hace un rato, adrenalina. Volvió a parpadear Naruto esta vez hizo el mismo parpadear su cuerpo y esa misma sensación de adrenalina lleno su cuerpo y dio un gran salto lo suficiente para pasar las copas de los árboles y observar aquella torre que se alzaba en el centro

Callo, Naruto callo al suelo y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, árboles serpiente, sanguijuelas, tigres, pajaros, teletubies todo eso se llevo por el medio, línea recta Naruto corría en linea recta cuando su cuerpo volvió a caer presa del cansancio y Naruto volvió a parpadear no le importaba que hacia, como lo hacia o que efecto tendría solo necesitaba llegar a la torre que estaba viendo ya había llegado

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con unas personas que usaban mascaras que tenían una extraña marca en ellas (root)

Naguto_ fue lo que Kushina dijo

Naruto observo a Kushina con la ropa toda rasgada golpeada atada a unas cadenas en la pared

Parpadeo Naruto parpadeo de una sola vez y aparecio al lado de uno ellos dándole un gran golpe en la cara

Malditos_ fue lo que dijo Naruto cuando puff lo el hombre que se supone que había golpeado se transformo en una especie de tronco, este aparecio en la espalda de Naruto, con su pies el ambu le dio un golpe a naruto en la cara mandando a Naruto a las afueras de la torre a comer barro

Que hacemos hebi lo matamos?_ fue la pregunta que le hizo a su otro compañero

Claro, pero ante de matarlo le mostraremos lo que le hacemos a la demonio_

Naruto se levanto y se tiro en contra del ambu cuando de repente callo de arriba otro ambu dándole un rodillazo a Naruto en la cabeza, agarro por el cabello a Naruto y lo lanzo en contra de la pared donde estaba Kushina

El otro ambu hizo unas extrañas posiciones de manos y coloco la mano en el suelo. Naruto que había chocado contra la pared itento salir corriendo para huir con Kushina cuando unas esposas que salieron de la pared lo apresaron

Taka, anda a buscar las herramientas la orden fue matarla a la chiquilla_ fue la orden que dio hebi y taka salio carriendo a buscar las herramientas que estaban en la parte de arriba de la torre

MALDITOS, SUELTEN A KUSHINA_ fue el grito que dio Naruto a los captores

Hebi y saru se quedaron mirando

No estas en posiciones de pedir nada, créeme cuando te digo que estas muerto_ fue lo que dijo saru acercándose lentamente a Naruto

QUE LES A HECHO ELLA_ fue la pregunta que hacia Naruto a los ambus

NADA, es que acaso se necesita un motivo para matar a alguien_ fue la respuesta de hebi

No te molestes en darle respuestas hebi solo enfócate en lo que nos dijeron TORTURA Y ELIMINACION nada mas_ en eso saru comenzó a darle patadas, golpes a Naruto

Hebi agarro por el pelo a Kushina y la levanto y la guindó en una especia de garfio que había en el techo y la dejo hay

Naruto no le daba tiempo de hablar o decir algo, pasaron unos minutos de tortura

Que rayos le pasara a taka que no a llegado_ fue la pregunta de hebi

Vayamos a ver tu sabes que el se duerme en cualquier lado_ fue la respuesta saru y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras

Naruto quedo hay todo hinchado de golpes viendo a Kushina inconsciente puesto la golpearon y la dejaron en ese estado

Naruto ya no tenia fuerza el cansancio, los golpes este era el final para el

Uhhh_ Naruto observo como del cuerpo de Kushina comenzó a salir un manto de color rojo y rodeo el cuerpo de Kushina

Todo en el cuarto se ilumino, el manto de color rojo comenzó caer del cuerpo de Kushina como si fuera una especie de brea y se condenso todo en forma de gelatina

Naruto sencillamente no podía creer lo que veía. Toda esa manta de gelatina comenzó a hincharse, expandirse, crecer y exploto, bañando todos los lugares menos donde estaba Naruto y Kushina.

CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO TE DUERMAS_ fue lo que se escuchaba en las escaleras

Los ambus sacaron gran cantidad de objetos de tortura

Comenzamos_ fue lo que dijo taka

Taka agarro una tijera, avanzo a donde esta Kushina y rasgo su ropa dejando cubierto la parte de arriba de su cuerpo

En eso llego una especie de pájaro a la torre con algo atado en la pata, todos se quedaron viendo el pájaro, hebi se acerco y le quito lo que tenia y lo leyó

Cambio de planes chicos, solo matanza parece que secuestraron a una hyuga y necesitan nuestra presencia_ fue lo que dijo hebia

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, por que yo quería jugar un poco con la chiquilla_ fue la queja de taka

IDIOTA, si no te hubieras dormido nos hubiera dado tiempo_ fue lo que dijo saru

Que más da_ fue lo que dijo saru sacando la espada de su espalda

DETENGANSE ES UNA NIÑA_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

ES UNA BESTIA_ fue la respuesta de hebi

Taka fue a matar a Kushina cuando, plash, le cayo la masa roja de gelatina en la espada, todos los ambus se quedaron mirando la gelatina como si fuera algo normal y en eso comenzó a encenderse todo en la torre las paredes la puerta, todo

Que mierda pasa aquí, derribemos la puerta_ fue lo que dijo saru, hebi golpeo la puerta solo para encontrarse que estaba cerrada

Por que mierda esta cerrada la puerta_ fue la pregunta de saru

AHHHHHHHHH_ fue el grito de taka, todos observaron como se quemaba hasta los huesos incluso la espada se fundia

Todo el fuego comenzó a reunirse en el centro de la sala, conmenzo a tomar forma… una especie de ser rojo fue lo que Naruto vio **(Spirit_of_Fire_baby, gogleen así se llama la imagen y es el del manga no el del anime),** la cosa roja volteo a mirar a los que estaban en la sala, la cosa estaba flotando en el centro de esta

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, ni un movimiento. Saru salto a atacar a la cosa roja con su espada, pasándola por su cara lo cual no le hizo nada. Todos observaron la espada de saru la cual se estaba fundiendo por haber pasado a través del espíritu, este espíritu movió la cola rápidamente estirándola y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de saru

AHHHHASDJFNASDHJWBAJEHFBAS_ fue el sonido que se escucho cuando saru comenzó a quemarse de arriba abajo por la cola del espiritu se vieron como la ropa desaparecía como los huesos eran evaporados pero aun eso no provocaba humo era como si el mismísimo humo fuera quemado por las flamas de ese pequeña cosa roja

Volteo y miro a hebi, este salio disparado hacia la parte de arriba de la torre, el espiritu simplemente se quedo observando como hebi se escabullía hacia la cima de la torre para salir por alguna de sus ventanas. El espiritu se quedo observando el techo por unos momentos cuando de pronto dejo de flotar y bajo al suelo sin quitar su vista del techo cuando de pronto se encendió una flama justo encima de sus cuernos y solto una enorme flama que destruyo los cimientos de la torre. Las esposas de Naruto se rompieron o mas bien la pared en la que estaba atado se rompió completamente, salio corriendo y agarro a Kushina ya que había desaparecido todo encima de ellos incluido el garfio

Naruto copio a Kushina en sus brazos y salio corriendo antes que la puerta colapsara, al salir le callo de repente un cadáver totalmente quemado, hebi, Naruto levanto la vista y la oleada de calor choco contra sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que todo el bosque estaba siendo quemado e incluso una parte de la aldea estaba siendo encendida Naruto se arrodillo no tenia donde ir, en eso se volteo y miro a la cosa que estaba en medio de lo que ahora era la torre nada mas que escombros y tierra fundida ya que el espiritu al tocar el suelo al parecer lo fundio, la lluvia no servia de nada, las gotas de agua se evaporaban mucho antes de tocar las llamas, incluso la piel de Naruto había comenzado a sufrir quemaduras solo por estar hay, Naruto se quito su camisa y envolvió a Kushina con ella, ya fuera un milagro, ya fuera suerte, ya fuera por el dolor, ya fuera por un maldito demonio o por el mismísimo dios ya su cuerpo estaba descansado Naruto parpadeo 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 veces y salio disparado hacia las flamas dejando atrás a esa cosa que causo ese incendio su corazón estaba recibiendo grandes cantidades de adrenalina las cuales el no sabe pero son nocivas para el cuerpo

En medio del bosque ya su cuerpo había sufrido quemaduras de hasta 3 grado, su cabello hace mucho que se quemo, sus zapatos hace mucho que se fundieron, no sabia porque pero la huida se estaba tomando mas tiempo que cuando venia

(Sálvenme) (Ayuda) (Ladridos de perro) (De donde provino el fuego) (es un ataque) (MALDITO DEMONIO) (Perdimos contacto con hebi) (Hay que huir) (Saquen a los niños primero) (Alguien ayúdeme) (ahhhhhhh) (Los uchiha fueron los uchiha) (que harás danzou) (Mi niño saque a mi niño) (MALDITO FUEGO)

Todos esos pensamientos llegaron a la cabeza de Naruto derrumbándolo en el suelo ardiendo, lo único que logro fue colocar voltearse y caer de espalda quemándosela completamente, hay fue que noto que el cielo se había despejado y que la luna tenia una tonalidad completamente roja, los pensamientos volvieron a asaltar a Naruto dándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Ese era el fin para ellos 2 y para la mitad de konoha

Ese día fue conocido como "el colmo del país del fuego" donde la mitad de konoha se quemo debido a un incendio

**En la madrugada**

Naruto se levanto observando que todo a sus alrededor estaba quemado busco a Kushina aun a pesar del dolor, camino a paso lento a buscar a Kushina y la encontró cerca de un cráter durmiendo como de costumbre, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño tomo a Kushina y comenzó a correr todo a su alrededor estaba seco ni agua ni árboles, corría entre las ruinas de konoha a paso lento, hasta encontrarse con un parte del muro que había sido derretido por el fuego, sabia que si iba por la puerta principal le harían muchas preguntas, al salir, camino un poco y se dio cuenta que incluso el incendio había quemado partes de las afueras de konoha camino mas y se encontró con algo parecido a un complejo donde siguió avanzando debido a que al parecer estaba abandonado no había sido afectada por el fuego pero no había nadie, no podía observar mucho debido a que estaba oscuro, se volteo y noto que había alguien montado en un poste, Naruto no pudo observa que o quien era solo vio 2 ojos rojos que lo observaron durante unos momentos, aquella persona señalo con la mano una especie de casa, Naruto decidió ir a ver que había hay al pasar lo primero que se sorprendió fue que enfrente de la puerta había un espejo mostrando que no tenia ninguna herida y eso era extraño, decidió seguir a la parte de arriba y se encontró con el cuerpo de dos adulto se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba en la cima era el asesino, salio corriendo huyendo de hay apra encontrarse con decenas de cadáveres tirados en medio de la calle, Naruto entro en shock, salio corriendo en medio de esos cadáveres para después encontrarse con una pequeña niña viva tirada en el suelo, Naruto decidió dejarla tirada hay ese no era su problema

(Sonido que haces cuando estas comiendo) (Sonido que haces cuando estas comiendo)

(Sonido que haces cuando estas comiendo) (Sonido que haces cuando estas comiendo)

Naruto observo como estaba aquel demonio justo encima de una casa cercana comiéndose el cadáver Naruto vio como si fuera una llama parada hay comiendose la mano de una de las personas, Naruto dio vuelta pues sabia lo que le iba a pasar a esas casas

Mama, papa_ fue lo que escucho de la niña llorando en sus sueños

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ fue el grito de la cosa mientras se incendiaba la casa Naruto copio a la chica que lloraba en sus brazos y corrió fuera de ese complejo mientras era consumido por las flamas, solo se podía observar la figura de aquella bestia mientras comía los cadáveres

Naruto llevaba corriendo un buen rato hace mucho que había dejado el complejo atrás con esas 2 niñas en sus brazos, llegando a su casa cuando ya podía observarla callo de rodillas soltando a las niñas cuando de repente sintió algo caliente en su pecho cuando bajo la vista observo algo de color rojo atravesando el lugar donde se supone que estaba su corazón, al voltearse se encontró con aquella cosa que cargaba la cabeza de un cadáver en la mano, se trago de un bocado la cabeza, saco la cola del pecho de Naruto y lo agarro por el cuello quemándolo mientras lo acercaba a esa cosa, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca traspaso el pecho de Naruto con una de sus pequeñas manos arrebatándole el corazón a Naruto y aplastandolo con su manos

GRRRRRRRRRR_fue rugido y lo último que escucho Naruto antes de perder el sentido

**respuesta a los Review:**

**bueno decidí meter a sasuko en la historia de una forma... extraña pero bueno ya me las arreglare para ver que hago tengo planeado un poco y en este capitulo revele demasiado de la historia si es que leen entre linea y si no lo hacen se sorprenderán en el próximo capitulo **

**gracias a KaitouAndoresu por el review**

**QUIERO MIS REVIEW ****QUIERO MIS REVIEW ****QUIERO MIS REVIEW ****QUIERO MIS REVIEW ****QUIERO MIS REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Se levanto y giro la vista hacia los lados no podía observar nada más que pura oscuridad, miro hacia abajo y observo que estaba parado en algo que parecía agua pero del color más oscuro que alguna vez el vio, intento con su mano traspasar el agua pero esta era tan espesa que no podía hacer nada. Camino durante un rato pero todo era igual, negro, negro y más negro. Dudo pero decidió sentarse en el agua y descubrió que su pantalón no se mojaba, levanto la vista y hay observo que "eso" lo estaba viendo, su cuerpo reacciono por instinto y salio corriendo, "eso" lo único que hizo fue mostrar sus grandes dientes y comenzar la persecución.

Las grandes puertas de konoha estaban sucias debido a la lluvia de cenizas un hombre con largo cabello de color blanco se adentraba a la konoha quemada, paso entre las calles de la aldea viendo como comenzaban los procesos de reconstrucción, entro a unos de las tiendas de konoha

(Sonido de campana)_

Lo siento, las flores se quemaron y no…_ fue lo que dijo el papa de ino

Yo_ fue lo que dijo el hombre de pelo blanco

Jiraiya, tanto tiempo, ¿como te ha ido?_ fue lo que dijo el papa de ino

Bien, bien, había venido a comprar algunas flores pero por lo que veo el incendio afecto tu negocio_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya

Claro que lo afecto comenzó de la nada, mi esposa, mi hija y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando todo pasó fue tan rápido que solo me dio tiempo de asegurar a mi familia_ era lo que decía mientras cargaba unas cajas

Estoy preparando la mudanza, no quiero arriesgar a mi familia ya compre una de las nuevas casas que están haciendo, dicen que hay un excelente constructor con un muy buen ayudante_ le dijo a jiraiya

Ohhh, que bien, cuando te mudes me dices para traerte un regalo, pero bueno me voy_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya

Tranquilo, se a lo que viniste, toma_ es lo que le dice a jiraiya dándole unas llaves

Son las llaves de cierto deposito que ya sabes donde queda, hay están las mejores flores, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos, se los debo. Solo asegúrate de cerrar bien_ el lo que dice el papa de ino entregándole las llaves a jiraiya

Gracias, cuando termine vendré a regresártelas_ fue lo que dijo tomando las llaves y dirigiéndose al deposito de flores, tenia que ir a visitarlos después iría a ver al hokage

Corriendo huyendo de la "cosa". La "cosa" comenzó a lanzar varias esferas de llamas, las esquivo, estas impactaron en el agua y causo grandes olas, la "cosa" traspaso esas olas llegando y golpeo con su cola, Naruto salio disparado dando golpes en el agua al igual que cuando tiras una piedra y salpica en el agua, se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo mientras era perseguido por la "cosa", sintió su cuerpo mas ligero cuando lo miro… le faltaba un brazo, volteo a ver a la "cosa" y allí estaba terminando de comer el brazo de Naruto.

Un techo de color blanco, volteo su mirada hacia los otros lados y pudo deducir que estaba en una habitación de un hospital debido a la camilla y los aparatos que tenía conectados empezó a recordar como era que había llegado hay:

_Naruko estaba arrastrando el cuerpo del idiota H camino al hospital, vio que se avecinaba una gran tormenta y que no le iba a dar tiempo para llegar al hospital, pensó en el lugar donde podía tirar al cadáver dig se dio cuenta que lo mas cercano era el complejo hyuga, comenzó a correr mientras arrastraba el cadáver_

_Entro al complejo_

_Naruko, que es eso que traes hay_ fue la pregunta de uno de los hyuga_

_Nada importante solo un costal de mierda pueden ponerlo por hay al lado de la basura_ fue la respuesta de Naruko que junto al hyuga llevaron el cuerpo y lo tiraron al lado... de la basura en la cocina_

_¿y hinata?_ pregunto Naruko_

_Se fue junto con hiashi-sama a una reunión para limar asperezas con los de kumogakure o por lo menos eso fue los que nos dijo hinata-sama_ fue la respuesta de la cocinera_

_En ese momento comenzó la gran tormenta, Naruko se preocupo un poco debido a Naruto pero se imagino que no pasó nada, total quien le iba a querer hacer algún daño a Kushina o Naruto, hizo su trabajo en la casa de los hyuga después de todo no tena nada que hacer_

_ Paso un rato, hizo todos los deberes, se dio cuenta que sin Naruto, Kushina y hinata el mundo de Naruko estaría realmente solo dio gracias de que lo dejaran en ese orfanato y haber conocido a Naruto, haber encontrado a Kushina y haber ayudado a hinata ese día_

_ En eso escucho la gran alarma de konoha era una alarma que según hinata solo se tocaba en estados de emergencia y significaba que tenia los Ninjas tenían que hacer lo que se les había dicho_

_ ¿hinata, Naruto, donde están?_ fue lo que Naruko pensó al acercarse a la ventana a observa a unos cuantos Ninjas_

_ Naruko, donde estas Naruko_ fue el grito de uno de los hyuga_

_ Que paso, ¿Por qué sonó la alarma?_ fue la respuesta de Naruko_

_ Es una emergencia es una emergencia, secuestraron a hinata-sama__

_ ¡COMO!_dijo Naruko mientras sostenía los hombros de la hyuga_

_ Si, al parecer la reunión era solo una fachada para robarse a la señorita hinata y al byakugan de konoha, la señorita hinata me dijo que si algo le pasaba que tú ibas a poder encontrarla_ fue lo que dijo la hyuga_

_ Naruko al escuchar eso salio disparada, hacia fuera sin cubrirse o algo_

_ Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, esa fue la razón de que lloviera de esta manera_ fue lo que pensó Naruko_

_ En eso Naruko se sentó_

_ Hinata le había enseñado a Naruko la forma de encontrar a alguien debido a su firma de chakra que era algo así como su ADN pero en chakra, Naruko no tenia la facilidad de hinata con su byakugan pero debido a que es una excelente Ninja sensor según hinata ella tiene bastante probabilidades de reconocer una firma de chakra al haberla memorizado._

_ A diferencia del byakugan que debe tener un lugar definido para ver, la sensibilidad de Naruko siente todo a su alrededor, se coloco en posición de loto y comenzó a sentir la vida de cada arbol, pajaro pero lo que quería era sentir las gotas de agua, comenzó a hacerlo cada gota de agua que caía en cada casa, sentia la forma en la que caía, no encontro a Naruto ni a Kushina eso significaba que estaban a salvo, se concentro en hinata. Bastante que Naruko había tocado el cuerpo de hinata y sabia cuales eran sus medidas y estaba segura que la lluvia la había provocado la hyuga, le costo bastante adivinar cual era el cuerpo de hinata lo identifico cerca de una zona llena de árboles en la parte cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento de konoha_

_ Se levanto y salio disparada mas rápido de lo normal, Naruko no sabia pero cada ves que se quedaba quieta, inmóvil, se volvia mas rápida cuando se movia, seria que descansaban los músculos piensa ella_

_ La mayoría de las casas habían encendido sus luces, para ayudar a los Ninjas, Naruko vio un grupo que tenia unas marcas debajo de sus ojos con unos perros, pensó en decirle donde hinata estaba a algún Ninja pero… ¿quien le iba a creer?_

_ Siguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a ese lugar, una vez alli busco un poco y vio que el tipo se introdujo a un edificio cercano al parecer había estado esperando algo, Naruko se lanzo y entro al edificio. Al entro vio que el secuestrador tiro el cuerpo de hinata mojado he inconciente en el suelo._

_ ¿Quien eres?_ fue la pregunta que hizo Naruko_

_ No importa quien soy, se me ordeno no dejar testigos_ fue lo que dijo el tipo que estaba cubierto por un manto negro y tenia una mascara de jabali… con una extraña marca_

_ El tipo lanzo unos kunais a Naruko, Naruko los atrapo, salio disparada, el tipo se quedo esperandola, cuando Naruko estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto para cambiar el curso hacia arriba, mientras tiraba los kunais que agarro nuevamente hacia el tipo._

_ El tipo retrocedió saltando hacia atrás, Naruko pego del techo y salio disparada tirandole una patada de arriba hacia abajo, el tipo la bloqueo y agarro el pie de Naruko y comenzó a darle vueltas y lanzarla hacia la pared, Naruko al ser lanzada a la pared saco un shuriken y se lo tiro al tipo mientras se enderezaba con los pies para pegarlos de la pared y salir hacia delante, el tipo vio los shuriken y se agacho para esquivarlos, Naruko apareció enfrente del tipo y le propino una patada en la cara enviándolo por los aires_

_ Toma eso_ fue lo que dijo Naruko_

_ El tipo cuando iba en el aire, hizo unas posiciones de manos y lanzo un shuriken gigante, arte Ninja molinos de sombra, Naruko fue rapida cuando iba a llegar el shuriken se dio cuenta que eran dos y cuando llego lo mas cerca que se podía Naruko brinco un poco y doblo su cuerpo lo suficiente para que pasara entre el espacio que había entre ambos shuriken, el tipo miro un poco sorprendido pero salio a atacar a Naruko antes que se recuperara se acerco a Naruko y le propino una patada en la cara, antes que pegara con la pared se acerco y le propino un golpe nuevamente en la cara, Naruko se transformo en un tronco, apareció arriba del Ninja y le coloco la mano lo mas cerca que pudo a la cara_

_ JUIKEN_ fue el grito de Naruko, era verdad que ese estilo de pelea era de los hyuga pero nadie dijo que ella no lo podía aprender_

_ El cuerpo del tipo callo en el suelo… sin vida, a Naruko Hinata la había preparado para eso mas bien fue lo primero que Hinata le enseño a Naruko, como quitar una vida._

_ Naruko se quedo observando el cuerpo sin vida del tipo y la extraña mascara, cuando bajo a agarrarla aparecieron otros tipos con la misma marca_

_ Parece que jabali fallo_ fue lo que dijo uno de ellos_

_ No fallo, trajo el pedido_ dijo otro_

_ Todos se abalanzaron hacia Naruko, no pudo hacer mucho mas que ser capturada._

_ ¿Que hacemos con ella?__

_ Salio uno que se quito la mascara, mostrando una cara un poco perturbada, su piel era de color igual que el de H._

_ No es lógico lo que vamos a hacer_ el tipo prosiguió a arrancarle la ropa a Naruko la cual se defendió aun teniendo atadas las manos rompiéndole la nariz al tipo_

_ PERRA_ fue lo que dijo mientras hizo unas posiciones de manos para que de su mano se formaran grandes rallos y tocara a Naruko propinándole una gran descarga eléctrica_

_Naruko quedo paralizada mientras el tipo comenzó a arrancarle la ropa y quitarle el sostén y apretarle los senos_

_ OHHH QUE SUAVES, LAS PUTAS DE KONOHA SON LAS MEJORES_ mientras apretaba los senos_

_ En eso en el ambiente comenzó a calentarse, unos de los tipos se asomo por una ventana_

_ MIERDA, COMENZÓ UN INCENDIO VÁMONOS _ fue lo que dijo_

_ ME COJO A ESTA TIPA AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA_ fue lo que dijo el tipo mientras se bajaba los pantalones_

_ En eso el ambiente se torno tenso y lleno de sed de sangre_

_ ¿Que tu vas a hacer el que?_ fue lo que dijo la hyuga mientras se levantaba_

_ COMO RAYOS SE LEVANTO, NO SE SUPONE QUE ERA SUFICIENTE CALMANTE PARA DORMIR A 30 PERSONAS_ fue lo que dijo unos de los agresores_

_ Hinata rompió las cadenas con las que estaba atada, tenia una especie de kimono, acomodo su ropa un poco y dejo ver parte de su pierna_

_ Últimas palabras_ fue lo que dijo la hyuga_

_ Todos los Ninjas salieron disparados hacia Hinata la cual uso la rotación y con la fuerza del aire los dejo en "delay" en pleno aire, brinco hacia uno y le propino un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que todos sus sesos se esparcieran por todo el lugar, los otros Ninjas cayeron al suelo y se alejaron, Hinata apareció arriba de uno dándole una patada que lo partió por la mitad, la sangre salpico por todos lados, agarro un kunai y se lo tiro a unos de los últimos este esquivo el kunai moviéndose a un lado, Hinata ya estaba en ese lado. Se quedo frío sin poder moverse, Hinata se acerco al oido de el_

_ Juiken_ dijo esto colocando su mano en el estomago del tipo cuando todo su estomago se partió por la mitad, ambas partes del cuerpo quedaron tiradas en el suelo Hinata se agacho, y tomo la mascara y vio la cara del tipo se levanto y le aplasto la cabeza con el pie_

_ ALEJATE MONSTRUO_ fue lo que dijo el cobarde que se quiso coger a Naruko tomándola por la espalda_

_ Naruko se quedo un poco sorprendida puesto ella sabia que Hinata era fuerte y que su actitud era una fachada pero no creyó que tanto_

_ El tipo le templaba la mano con la que sostenía el kunai y en sus pantalones estaba una mancha de agua muy sospechosa._

_ El incendio entro a la casa y rodeo el lugar donde ellos estaban, Hinata se agacho al cuerpo que esta sin cabeza y le quito su camisa_

_ El tipo que tenia a Naruko comenzó a alejarse hacia una salida cercana, cuando le comenzó a caer agua en la cara el tipo aun con eso no parpadeo por miedo, pero entonces se quedo inmóvil cuando vio que no era agua sino baba, volteo a ver que era y solo se escucho un ruido seco… de un mordisco. Naruko que no podía moverse fue a caerse y Hinata la sostuvo, con la perdida del equilibrio logro ver lo que estaba detrás de ella, el cuerpo de tipo con una gran mordida que abarcaba desde su hombro derecho hasta la mitad de su mano izquierda dejando solo sus piernas las cuales quedaron llena de agua_

_ Naruko subió la mirada para ver a Hinata, la cual cubrió con la camisa que no estaba tan llena de sangre a Naruko, el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, Hinata se agacho y pego su cara contra los senos de Naruko como si fuera una especie de relajante después de eso Naruko perdió la conciencia_

Abrió los ojos ya recordado por que estaba hay, no podía hablar se imagino que es debido a la descarga eléctrica que le propinaron vio a Hinata entrar en la habitación

Todavía te falta mucho entrenamiento pero me alegro que pudieras encontrarme_ fue lo que le dijo a Naruko aun cuando no podía contestarle

La aldea sufrió un gran incendio, cobro algunas vidas_ fue lo que le dijo a Naruko

Naruko hay mostró una cara de desesperación ya que eso la preocupo debido a que no había visto ni a Naruto ni a Kushina

Hinata le puso la mano encima de la de ella

Tranquila, todo el clan esta buscando a Kushina y no la hemos encontrado lo cual es bueno debido a que tu hermano la esta cuidando, no te alteres y descansa, pronto deberías poder moverte_ fue lo que le dijo a Naruko mientras esta cerraba los ojos

Naruko aprovechando que estaba inmóvil busco la firma de chakra de Kushina y Naruto o por lo menos cerca de su casa para ver si hay estaban, consiguiéndola pero al lado estaba otra mas, además que la que debía ser la marca de Naruto estaba muy perturbada se preocupo un poco pero bueno era Naruto seguro que estaba cansado. Se relajo y durmió

Hinata decidió dejarla un rato para que descansara abrió la puerta…

Naruto llevaba rato huyendo de la cosa pero ya había perdido ambos brazos, al parecer en ese lugar no podías hacer uso de chakra, Naruto decidió detenerse y volteo a ver donde estaba la "cosa" y se dio cuenta que había crecido la "cosa" no era tan pequeña como al inicio sino que era grande mucho mas grande parece que por comer las partes del cuerpo de Naruto este creció (spirit_of_fire_by_ gogleen), Naruto vio como se acercaba lentamente, su cuerpo ya no respondía la cola se acerca lentamente y tomo a Naruto por una pierna y lo elevo en los aires y la "cosa" disparo bolas de fuego hacia el

Hinata cerro la puerta de la habitación de Naruko y se dirigió a la montaña de los kage, al salir del hospital noto como todos estaban colaborando con la reconstrucción de konoha, tiro la vista y vio a un viejo trabajando como loco, se coloco en guardia puesto como el tipo era de color moreno pensó erróneamente, quito ese pensar de su cabeza y salio hacia el punto mas alto de konoha

Llego hay y vio todo el destrozo que había causado ese incendio con su byakuga pero se sorprendió el ver que una parte del muro que se supone es anti-chakra estaba totalmente fundido y que la villa de los uchiha tampoco había escapado del peligro, lo que le preocupa era como iba a reaccionar kumo con esto y ¿Quién causo el incendio?, ella había matado a todas las personas de kumo y ellaas estaban sorprendidas igual que ella.

Hinata-sama_ fue lo que dijo un ambu que llego

Que necesita_ fue lo que dijo Hinata con su amable sonrisa

Bueno, es que digamos fue_ era lo que decía el ambu

Podrias terminar de hablar_ le recomendó la hyuga

Hokage-sama la llama_ fue lo que el ambu dijo desapareciendo

Hinata volteo hacia los árboles cercanos, si había algo que odiara era al líder de su aldea, cuando Hinata bajo de la montaña kage… todos los árboles estaban destruidos

Naruto sufría, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo arrancada por esa "cosa", sus piernas, sufría cuando le arracaron sus piernas en tres partes, primero hasta los tobillos, segundo hasta la rodillas, y tercero hasta la cadera, todo eso mientras era quemado por la maldita cosa. Con la cola de la "cosa" se poso en el pecho de Naruto quemándolo completamente y pasándolo de aquí hacia allá quemando todo el pecho de Naruto, se paro y agarro un pedazo de cuero y lo arranco hacia arriba quitandole todo el cuero del pecho a Naruto

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ fue el grito de Naruto

La "la cosa", comenzó a comerse cada órgano de Naruto agarrando lo con la cola y comiéndoselo lento pero seguro siendo las costillas su aperitivo

Jiraiya había pasado buscando unas flores en el almacén de los yamanaka, actualmente estaba delante de la tumba de una de las personas que fueron mas preciadas para el, Namikaze Minato

¿Como estas minato?_ fue lo que le pregunto a su aprendiz agachándose a dejarle flores

Espero que no le estés causando muchos problemas a karin allá donde estén?_ fue lo que dijo al ver la tumba a su lado

Ambos eran los mas grandes exponentes de su sexo en su época, namikaze minato y Uzumaki Karin, fue mucho lo que pasaron ambos para poder decirles sus sentimientos y formar su familia aun jiraiya recordaba los moretones que le dejaba karin a minato por andar de mujeriego

Si el gran minato Namikaze era todo un don juan, jiraiya al recordar esto soltó una risa melancólica, fueron largos años para poder traerlo al lado oscuro del erotismo, arduo esfuerzo entre jiraiya y karin

Karin era una de las uzumaki, fue dejada aquí para que fuera el contenedor del kyubi aunque nadie lo supiera, fueron buenos años aquellos

Jiraiya saco de su bolsillo un pequeño peluche de color rojo, y se agacho a una tumba un poco mas pequeña que estaba entre los legendarios "Destello Amarillo" y "La Prision" una pequeña gota de alegría que se esfumo al apenas nacer algo que nunca debio pasar se agacho y le dejo el peluche al lado de la tumba de…Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina

Jiraiya se levanto supo que no servia de nada lamentarse así que era mejor irse a hablar con el "kage" la mera idea le daba nauseas

La cosa se había terminado de comer la mayoría del cuerpo de Naruto actualmente solo quedaba la columna vertebral y la cabeza de Naruto, la "cosa" había estado disfrutando lentamente de cada bocado que le daba a Naruto cada grito hasta que Naruto se callo

La "cosa" levanto la cabeza de Naruto por encima de la suya y comenzó a masticar y tragar cada parte de la columna de Naruto

Tack… tack…. Tack…. Cada mordisco producia el sonido que rebotaba en el aire ya que ni paredes tenia ese lugar

Te…._ fue lo que escucho la cosa y se detuvo rápidamente, se quito la cabeza de la cara y se quedo mirándola un rato

Te…..ten…..tengo_ fue lo que vagamente pronunciaba Naruto

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ fue el grito de la "cosa" en respuesta a lo que dijo Naruto mostrándole lo que al parecer eran colmillos

La cara de Naruto fue quemada debido al rugido de la "cosa", comenzó a mover sus labios, Naruto levemente comenzó a mover sus labios para formar una palabra cuando la "cosa" poso su mano en el rostro de Naruto y le arranco toda la piel dejando solamente el cráneo

Tengo hambre_ fue lo que el graneo de Naruto pronuncio cuando de alguna manera toda el agua que estaba debajo de ellos se levanto haciendo que la "cosa" soltara la cabeza de Naruto y esta quedara flotando en el aire

El agua que se alzo tomo forma de gigantes brazos que intentaban agarrar a la "cosa", haciendo que esta le lanzara ataques que no surtían efectos, la "cosa" se elevo y comenzó a subir mientras los brazos intentaban agarrarlo

Los brazos cayeron por que no podían elevarse más, la "cosa" se quedo parada en el cielo observando la cabeza de Naruto, la "cosa" reunión gran cantidad de fuego en su mano para disparársela a Naruto, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el ataque una gran cantidad de agua en forma de boca se trago a la "cosa", haciendo que cayera y se introdujera en el agua que estaba abajo el espiritu comenzó a golpear la superficie del agua y rugir para que lo dejaran salir, Naruto o bueno el craneo de Naruto miro hacia abajo hacia la "cosa" que estaba furiosa dando golpes

Pareces delicioso_ fue lo que dijo el craneo de Naruto para que después saliera una gran sobra del fondo del agua de repente a tragarse a la "cosa" de un bocado

Naruto se quedo mirando la gran figura que se había tragado a la "cosa" mientras se hundía en lo más profundo del agua

Estaba delicioso_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

Naruto se paro de un momento a otro sudando a mares, se dio cuenta que la cara la tenia llena de lodo, busco inmediatamente a las niñas y estaban tiradas en el mismo lugar que antes, no sabia cuanto llevaran durmiendo hay las recogió y salio corriendo a adentrarse en su casa al entrar miro a ambas chicas que estaban igual de sucias que el, las dejo un momento y fue a preparar el baño

Unos minutos mas tarde después de haber bañado a las chicas vistió a ambas con ropa de Kushina y las acostó en la cama

Naruto monto una tetera y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a analizar todo

Rescato a Naruko, huyo, paso por un complejo, todos muertos, la "cosa" comiéndoselos, corrio y después

Naruto casi se cae de su silla al recordar lo que paso se desabrocho la camisa y reviso que en su pecho no había ni una sola marca, se levanto y salio afuera a ver si había alguna prueba de lo que paso y se sorprendió con lo que encontró

Un gran poso de sangre, hay estaba en el mismo lugar donde se supone que lo mataron un gran poso de sangre, se agacho a tocarlo y si era sangre

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii

Fue lo que se escucho de la tetera diciendo que todo estaba listo, Naruto dejo eso así puesto se notaba que venia una tormenta e iba a limpiar todo eso

Se fue a la cocina otra vez agarro la tetera y se sirvió un poco de te, se sentó junto agarro la taza con ambas manos y se quedo pensando que iba a hacer con la niña que se encontro, volteo la vista y de hay se podía observar a ambas durmiendo placidamente una al lado de otra como si nada hubiera pasado

Naruto la taza de te y se lo tomo de un solo trago, se paro a lavar la taza y de repente su pies perdieron fuerza, choco con la mesa, se callo en el suelo y toda el agua le callo en la cabeza

Vapor era lo que emanaba del cuerpo de Naruto debido a toda el agua caliente que le callo encima

Naruto estaba mirando su reflejo en el agua que cayo en el piso totalmente sorprendido, toda esa agua que le callo y el… no sentía nada, ahora que se daba cuenta la tetera la agarro sin paños también el te no tubo suficiente tiempo para enfriarse

Que rallos me pasa_ fue lo que pensó se levanto rápidamente y reviso a las chicas y no les pasaba nada, suspiro de alivio

No, debe estar seguro_ fue lo que se dijo a el mismo y salio en busca de un termómetro que quien sabe donde estaba metido

Donde esta ese puto termómetro_ era lo que decía mientras buscaba en el almacén que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa

Naruto encontró el termómetro y se lo coloco a las niñas, para darce cuenta de lo que temia

¡Maldita sea!, donde esta Naruko cuando se le necesita_ era lo que pensaba al darse cuenta que ambas niñas tenían fiebre alta y el no se pudo dar cuenta debido a lo que sea que le pasaba a su cuerpo

No tengo tiempo para pensar_ fue lo que se dijo y se puso algo de ropa y salio corriendo a comprar algo de medicina aun sin saber que compra

Hinata ya había llegado a la oficina del kage mas bien ya estaba adentro llevaba un rato esperando a otra persona. El kage era para Hinata una de las pesonas mas repugnante de todas varias veces había sido llamada para hacer prueba e incluso misiones directamente para el las cuales ella nunca hizo

Tock, tock, tock fue el sonido de la puerta

Pase_ dijo el kage sentado de espaldas a la puerta

En eso Hinata vio a alguien que le caía muy bien y a veces mal el viejo jiraiya

Hinata cuanto tiempo como has crecido_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya acercándose a Hinata y dándole la mano

Bastante bien me ha ido jiraiya-san_ fue lo que dijo apretándole la mano a jiraiya

Cof, cof, cof_ fue lo que dijo el kage

No vinimos a contar cuentos como las comadres, Hinata hyuga podria explicar por que mato usted a 4 partidarios de kumogakure y esta protegiendo a un civil que mato a otro_ fue lo que dijo

Me secuestraron y ese "civil" me rescato arriesgando su vida, sobre lo de kumogakure si no son capaces de sentarse a discutir términos en una mesa y prefieren pelear pues que venga a montones me encargare de matarlos uno a uno_ dijo tajantemente

Uhhhh, ya veo, Naruko una chica que no tenemos registro de que hubiera nacido en konoha, esta siendo entrenada por la heredera hyuga, demostro manejo en el arte del juiken matando a alguien que mínimo estaba en el rango de tokubetsu chunin con simplemente un entrenamiento básico de genin, al parecer pudo encontrar a la hyuga mas rápido que 60 Ninja rastreadores de konoha, me gustaría hablar con esa chica_ fue lo que dijo

En eso todo el espacio de la oficina se lleno de un instinto de matar tan intenso que costaba respirar

Mira MOMIA te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Naruko y te juro, no mas bien te aseguro que mato a todo tu escuadroncito de pacotilla "secreto" de ambus me escuchas te HIMURA_ fue lo que dijo aun sentada

El hokage giro dando vuelta a su silla mostrando a un viejo con unbrazo y la mitad de su rostro vendado

Cuide su palabras señorita hyuga acuérdese que esta hablando con su kage_ fue lo que dijo

Usted no es mas que un simple "repuesto" de kage para mi, mas bien el que debe cuidar con quien habla es usted_ fue lo que dijo

Uhhhhh, jiraiya te llame aquí para ordenarte que uses tu red de espías e intentas averiguar o conseguir alguna pista de quien comenzó el incendio y por que_ dijo Danzou

Hare lo que pueda_ dijo jiraiya agachando la cabeza el sabia que era mejor hacer que el bajara la guardia

También quería pedirte el informe de los espíritus y situación de las otras aldeas_ fue lo que dijo Danzou

Comenzare con el informe Iwagakure no ha cambiado de kage sigue siendo onoki "de las dos escamas", poseen un total de 2 bijuus, el Yombi y el Gobi, y el rokubi que actualmente deserto de su aldea, hace un tiempo comenzaron la creación de espíritus pero todos han sido fallidos del resto no hay nada que valga la pena mencionar

Kumogakure tampoco a cambiado de kage sigue siendo "A", poseen 2 biju, el hachibi y el Nibi, al igual que Kiri ellos comenzaron la creación de espiritus pero según mis espías solo han podido crear 2 de ellos al parecer no pudieron controlarlos y vagan libremente por todo el territorio de ellos

Sunagakure no a cambiado de kage solo posee un bijou que es el ichibi y a logrado crear 1 solo espiritu

Amegakure esta aldea no posee espiritus o bijuus, su kage pasado hanzo "de la salamandra" esta desaparecido lo único que hay que mencionar es que están haciendo investigaciones para actualizar su aldea

Kirigakure su kage sigue siendo Yagura que al mismo tiempo es el jinchuriki del sambi, esta aldea aunque no posee espíritus tiene una gran cantidad de poder debido a su muchos Ninja con lineas de sangre también tienen una pequeña llamada shishinobi gatana

El país del hierro…_

Que pasa jiraiya continua con tu informe_ dijo Danzou al ver la pausa de jiraiya

El país del hierro es según mi criterio el país con mayor potencial militar mucho mayor que el de kumogakure_ fue lo que dijo mirando a Danzou

Como puede ser eso si sabemos que no tienen muchos Ninjas_ fue lo que contesto Danzou un poco alterado

Hinata seguía callada escuchando la conversación

El país del hierro no maneja el sistema Ninja sino un sistema de samurais, es cierto que no tiene mucha gente que pelear pero cada una de esas personas es tan fuerte como un kage, además mi red de espia no puede atravesar la barrera ya que tienen su información interna muy bien guardada y no hacen tratos con ninguna nación Ninja, hasta donde se solo hacían negocios con uzugakure pero ese país ya no existe_

Takigakure… fue destruida hace unos meses por su propio jinchuriki, al parecer perdió el control de su bestia su ubicación es desconocida_

Bueno ya pueden irse, jiraiya quédate unos días y ve que puedes ver en las zonas incendiadas_

Ambos, Hinata y jiraiya salieron de la oficina pero no se hablaron hasta salir del edificio e incluso alejarse unas cuadras

Entraron a un sitio de comer

¿Segura de lo que me dijiste?_

Si, lo que sea que hizo esto no hay duda que fue un espíritu aunque yo estaba dormida estoy segura que aquí nació un espíritu y por eso Danzou te mando a llamar para que lo consiguieras_ dijo Hinata

Ese maldito halcon de guerra_

También me gustaría que fueras a ver a los uchiha tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ellos_ se levantaron de la mesa, es cierto que solo estuvieron un momento allí para esconderse de los ojos de Danzou

Ambos salieron de la tienda y cada uno se fue por su lado

Bueno es hora de ir a ver que les paso a los uchiha_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya cuando de pronto escucho risitas de mujeres y se dio cuenta que estaba justo al frente de las aguas termales como llego hay no se sabe lo único que sabia era que iba a hacer su investigación pero la de su libro

Hinata estaba saltando de techo en techo era cierto que no quería dejar a Naruko sola por lo que dijo Danzou pero tenia que ir a comprar unas medicinas para ella ya que el sedante que le pusieron fue realmente fuerte y no había cesado su efecto, se apuro para llegar a la farmacia

Llego paso como si nada y fue directo a la zona donde estaba su medicina. Se quedo viendo el estante buscándola cuando decidió voltear y lo vio

Hay estaba, la cosa mas sexi que había visto en su vida un rubio de su estatura con marcas en las mejillas, con un cuerpo bien cuidado al lado de ella, su corazón comenzó

Tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck, tuck

El chico se acerco a Hinata la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientra que con la mano comenzaba a estimular la zona de la entrepierna de Hinata, esta intento resistirse pero el chico la pego contra el estante y la arrincono mientras le clavaba los dedos lo mas profundo que podía Hinata gimio y este le introdujo los mismos dedos que estuvieron dentro de Hinata en la boca y ella saboreo su propio sabor

Ehh, disculpe_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

Ahhhhh_ fue lo que dijo Hinata cuando fue sacada de su fantasía y esto provoco un gran sonrojo en ella

Podria decirme el nombre de una medicina para curar la fiebre_ fue lo que Naruto pregunto inocentemente

Hinata aun no se podía reponer o por lo menos entender por que tuvo se dejante fantasía maldijo haber leído los libros de jiraiya

Bueno, si esta de acá sirve_ fue lo que dijo intentando tomar una de las medicinas pero estaba muy arriba y Naruto la agarro por ella dándole una sonrisa

Gracias_ fue lo que le dijo a Hinata retirándose a pagar su medicina y salir de la farmacia

Hinata, se quedo mirando como Naruto se fue de la farmacia cuando su piernas perdieron fuerza y comenzó a resbalarse y callo amortiguando el glpe con las ponpas y dándose cuenta que algo estaba húmedo

Idiota debiste por lo menos preguntarle el nombre—fue lo que pensó Hinata mientras estiraba su suéter para que le cubriera el sitio mojado mientras iba a cambiarse

Naruto se dio cuenta que había personas buenas como esa chica que lo ayudo en la farmacia

No quiso salir por la entrada principal ya que quería ver si quedo alguien vivo en aquel lugar donde encontró a su nueva inquilina

Llego y lo único que vio fueron puros pedazos de gente, al parecer nade había venido a parte de el y nadie había sobrevivido tampoco, fue al lugar donde vio a la cosa ya que era el único edificio que estaba mas o menos sano. Entro y se dio cuenta que no había nada parecía una sala de estar camino un poco cuando piso un tatami y este se derrumbo y Naruto callo en lo que parecía un cuarto oculto

Había unas antorchas y otras cosas mas lo mas llamativo era que en el centro había 3 libros Naruto supo que era algo malo pero aun así decidió tomarlos si su inquilina era la ultima que quedaba de esa familia eso libros le pertenecían agarro los libros y salio de hay, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer

En la casa de Naruto, Kushina comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente todo su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía caliente volteo hacia los lados y vio que Naruto no estaba, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos

Naguto, naruko_ era lo que decía, una mano se poso en su frente con un paño humedo

Aquí estoy Kushina, aquí estoy_ fue lo que dijo Naruto Kushina sonrio y volvió a quedarse dormida

Naruto reviso y su otra inquilina, no se había despertado siguió a su cuarto y guardo en una caja los 3 libros después comenzaria a leerlo

Disculpen la tardanza es que comencé el semestre y no quería descuidarlo y para colmo este capitulo es muy importante como pudieron leer y esta cerca el primer time skip esta cerca,

**QUIERO REVIEW, también necesito que me digan parejas de los animes ejemplo: kamijou touma y misaka mikoto**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto se despertó, se quedo mirando el techo un largo rato, sin moverse, analizando lo que había pasado hasta ahora, todas las locuras que pasaron, el incendio las niñas y sobre todo "esa" maldita cosa, decidió levantarse y cuando lo intento 2 pares de brazos no lo dejaron moverse de donde estaba. La manta estaba hasta su pecho y no podía ver bien lo que fuera que lo había agarrado, levanto la manta para encontrar con Kushina abrazando su torso durmiendo tranquilamente y al lado su otra inquilina

¿Como rayos había pasado eso?, el no tenia idea, es cierto que ambas estaban enferma y cuando Naruto regreso Kushina había despertado solo un omento pero había despertado y que ahora estuviera en esta situación era muy extraño

Se movía hacia la derecha, hacia abajo, arriba, izquierda, derecha, media luna X y nada no se podía huir del agarre de esa 2, se movia ágilmente y comenzó a agarrando la mano de una y colocándosela a la otra y así poco a poco tardo 30 minutos en eso y logro de una u otra manera que ambas chicas se agarraran a la otra en vez de a el

Se quedo un rato mirando la escena que se veía y en serio era hermosa parecían hermanas pero no podía perder el tiempo en eso rápidamente se baño y prosiguió a prender la cocina para hacer algo de comer cuando se quedo viendo la hornilla encendida comenzó lentamente a mover su mano hacia la hornilla cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca comenzó a quemarse y quito la mano

Enserio en que estoy pensando, seguro fue un sueño o algo así—fue lo que pensó Naruto

Se apresuro y abrió la nevera para encontrar que no había nada de comida, Naruko siempre se encarga de cosas como esta puesto era la que mas tiempo se la pasaba en la aldea y bueno… corrió y apago la hornilla escribió algo en un papel para decir donde esta si es que las niñas se despertaran

Llego al muro de la aldea y lo salto hizo todo el recorrido matutino, llego al mercado y miro a un lado y el otro, era cierto que tenia que llevar comida a la casa pero… ¿cual comida?, otra vez estaba en ese dilema de "cosa normales que no sabia hacer"

Miro a un lado y al otro cuando se encontró con la que parecía la persona que la ayudo en la farmacia

Oiga disculpe_ a Naruto no le gustaba pedir ayuda pero a veces hay que bajar la cabeza y dejar el orgullo de lado

Si joven_ fue lo que contesto la muchacha

Naruto la miro mas de cerca y era casi igual a la otra, ojos color perla, pelo negro, largo pero si se fijaba bien no era la misma persona quizás era la hermana o algo asíno importaba a el le daba lo mismo pero claro le hubiera gustado que fuera la otra que lo atendiera (cm_kina_hyuuga_by_ **googleen o mejor busquen en devi4n4rt hay solo con el nombre y aparece**)

Disculpe es que mi… hermana se fue de viaje y, bueno no se que hacer con la parte de la comida y tengo que cuidar a mis… hermanas pequeñas y bueno quería saber si me podía ayudar_

Claro como no, siempre a los hombres es un problema las cosas de cocina sígueme_ y así comenzó el tour de Naruto junto a esa otra ojiperla por todo el mercado enseñándole que comer en casos de emergencia, vegetales, aderezos todo esa clase de cosas en menos de 1 hora

Ha por cierto mi nombre es Naruto_ se presento ya con una enorme cantidad de bolsas compradas_ fue lo que dijo

El mio es kina—ella pensó que si el no daba su apellido ella tampoco

Gracias por todo espero que le vaya bien_ fue lo que dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia y yéndose con todas sus bolsas

Es lindo—fue lo que pensó kina mientras caminaba de regreso a su complejo sabiendo que tenia mucho de que hablar con su amigas y con su hermana… Hinata

Naruko se despertó ya llevaba 2 días en ese hospital y en realidad estaba desesperada por salir de hay no soportaba estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes y usando una mierda de bata que parece como si te hubieras puesto una servilleta gigante por que hasta de plástico parece

En eso se asomo por la ventana y vio la gran reconstrucción de konoha todas las casa que estaban siendo arregladas cuando ve algo brillante que se venia acercando, mas, mas y BAM le impacto directamente en la cara a Naruko se levanto realmente furiosa y vio que era una especie de pico

ESE MALDITO_ fue lo que pensó cuando alzo la vista

YO Naruko COMO ESTAS VE…_ no termino de decirlo cuando Naruko ya le había pegado con el pico

H DE MIERDA QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ RECUERDO HABERTE DEJADO MUERTO EN LA BASURA_ fue la respuesta de Naruko mientras intentaba golpear a H

JAJAJAJA EL GRAN H JAMÁS MORIRIA BUAJAJAJAJAJA_ fue lo que decía H mientras esquivaba los picotazos

PERO QUE TE PASO_ fue lo que pregunto H

En eso Naruko se detuvo era cierto que sabia que le había pasado pero como iba a explicarle todo eso a Naruto

Oei Naruto estuve en el hospital por matar a Ninjas de otra aldea_

Eso sonaría realmente malo y seguramente Naruto la regañaria y no dejaría que fuera Ninja

BUENO NO IMPORTA SIGUES VIVA Y EN UNA PIEZA_ fue lo que dijo H dejando a Naruko un poco pensativa sobre como le diría a Naruto sobre lo que paso

A OTRA COSA, TOMA ME LO DIERON POR SE EL MEJOR CONSTRUCTOR BUAJAJAJAJA NOS VEMOS_ fue lo que dijo H entregándole una especie de ticket a Naruko y saltando de la ventana

Naruko se quedo mirando el ticket y al parecer era uno para las termas y de paso era valido hasta ese día

Viejo loco es imposible que salga de aquí Hinata no me dejara… pero como me gustaría ir a esa termas—fue lo que pensaba Naruko al voltearse y ver a la enfermera parada en la puerta

QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL Y NO SE PUEDE GRITAR QUEDAS EXPULSADA_ fue lo que dijo dejando a Naruko en chock… reacción de la única manera que podía

ME VOY A LAS TERMAS_ fue lo que dijo mientras se tiraba por la ventana casi medio desnuda con la bata del hospital

Kina había llegado al complejo hyuga después de hacer las compras en serio todavía estaba sorprendida por ese encuentro fugas con ese rubio

Kina-sama_ la saludo una de sus amigas, aunque eran amigas todavía tenían que seguir unas "etiquetas" dentro del clan

Bien, gracias, lleva esto a la cocina_ era lo que decía mientras su amiga acataba las ordenes

Ustedes 3 vallan a la cocina a ayudarla_ no necesitaban tantas manos para cocinar pero todos saben que cuando las mujeres están en la cocina ningún hombre entra, ese era el modo que había inventado kina para hablar con sus amigas por lo menos cuando su hermana no estaba

Oigan y Hinata_ fue lo que pregunto

Esta dormida, sin naruko-sama sabes que se levanta muy tarde si quieres puedes ir a levantarla_ le respondieron

Era cierto que Hinata era sin duda alguna la mas fuerte de todo el clan hyuga pero también era la mas floja no sabían como podía dormir tanto

(suspiro)_ ni si quiera había comenzado y ya estaba cansada no muchos conocían a la real "hinata" como le gustaba decirle pero si ella iba a despertarla primero tendría que prepararse mentalmente así que la dejaría dormir un poco mas por lo menos en lo que desayunaba y se preparaba puesto lo que venia era la guerra

Jiraiya estaba frente a la oficina kage, estaba pensando como diablo se lo iba a decir a Danzou

Pase_ fue lo que escucho

Paso para encontrarse con un Danzou tranquilamente sentado en su silla

Terminaste lo que te dije_ fue la pregunta de Danzou

Tomo aire puesto lo que iba a decir podía cambiar el rumbo del mundo

Los uchiha… todos estan muertos_ fue lo que dijo

Subió la mirada a ver a Danzou y estaba totalmente furioso, ¿quien no iba a estarlo?

¿Pero que rayos dices?, ¿Cómo que todos los uchiha están muertos?_ fue lo que decía Danzou

Esto es lo que pasó

_Después de terminar la investigación para sus libros jiraiya prosiguió a ir a ver a los uchiha para saber como estaban. Comenzó a caminar hacia el complejo los uchiha todo el tiempo habían colaborado con konoha eran indispensables tanto militar como políticamente lastima que todos… habían dejado de ser Ninjas_

_ Si era cierto los uchiha habían dejado de ser Ninja puesto era muy dificultoso para ellos vivir de esa manera, siempre visto como armas, cuando tomaron la decisión de dejar de ser Ninjas inmediatamente Danzou y el consejo quisieron quedarse con algunos de ellos para hacer algo parecido a los hyugas una rama que no fuera Ninja y otra que si, claro que en los hyugas ambos son Ninjas_

_ Para jiraiya era extraño estar cerca del complejo uchiha y no escuchar el bullicio característico de ellos, eran siempre muy alegres continuo caminando y se encontró enfrente de la puertal principal del complejo y se extraño que nadie lo recibiera, entro y en eso se dio cuenta que el complejo estaba quemado se preocupo un poco, en eso le pego un olor a putrefacción muy fuerte cuando siguió el que había visto los horrores de 1 guerras Ninjas no pudo soportarlo, todo lo que había comido se le salio por la boca al ver la montaña de cadáveres sin cabeza con los pies cercenados algunos con los tripas sobresalidas, y cuervos comiéndoselos era algo terrible de ver_

_ Jiraiya después de vomitar dio vueltas buscando a ver si alguien había quedado vivo dándose cuenta de que había algunos cuerpos totalmente quemados, llego a una especie de dojo y se dio cuenta del pasaje, bajo a ver que había y descubrió un altar donde se suponía que había algo, salio de allí rápidamente y se comenzó a dar una vuelta por todo el complejo mirando los cadáveres y los restos del incendio de hay se dirigió a la casa de fugaku_

_ Fugaku era el líder del clan, era una persona muy justa y fue la que tomo la decisión de que los uchiha dejaran de ser Ninjas, llego a su casa entro_

_ Y observo la peor escena posible unos lobos se estaban comiendo los cadáveres de dos personas adultas, los lobos voltearon a donde estaba jiraiya y fueron corriendo a intentar matarlo, jiraiya se movio mas rápido que estos lobos y les propino un golpe en la quijada a uno que se la arranco de una golpe el otro dio vuelta y ataco a jiraiya y este saco un kunai y se lo clavo en la cabeza_

_ Después de deshacerse de los lobos se acerco y miro a los cadáveres no se podía identificar quienes eran pero sin duda reconocía esa ropa, al ver esto ya no tenia mucho aliento subio a las habitaciones de arriba y se vio la cuna de un niño esa era la cuna de sasuke así era que se llamaba el hijo menor de ellos 2 se acerco a la cuna y vio el pequeño cuerpo de sasuke totalmente quemado no pudo evitar y lagrimas es salieron de su rostro puesto mas de una vez lo había cargado, bajo los escalones de la casa y salio de hay indiscutiblemente los uchiha habían sido exterminados_

Eso es todo lo que descubrí, lo que me inquieta era lo que estaba encerrado dentro de ese sotano_ fue lo que le dijo a Danzou

LARGATE_ fue el gran grito que dio Danzou

Jiraiya salio de hay

Que vamos a hacer Danzou-sama_ fue lo que dijo unos de los ambus

Este es un duro golpe, comienza el plan de emergencia se lo plantearemos al consejo haber que piensa aunque da igual quieran o no quieran iniciare ese plan, en estos momentos no podemos vernos débiles frente a las demás naciones_ dijo Danzou

Y sobre la chiquilla_ pregunto el ambu

No podemos hacer mucho debido que jiraiya esta aquí dejémosla hasta que se valla si actuamos y nos descubre será un dolor de cabeza_ fue lo que dijo

Que se supone que no debo saber—fue lo que dijo jiraiya que no se había movido de la puerta y escucho todo eso, salio rápidamente de hay tenia mucho que pensar y el mejor lugar era LAS TERMAS

Ya kina se había preparado mentalmente para esto estaba parada enfrente del cuarto del cuarto de Hinata, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta, observo y el cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado, comida por todos lados hay se dio cuenta de lo que pasa cuando Naruko deja de limpiar ese cuarto, volteo buscando lo que era una especie de cama o mas bien una cantidad enorme de ropa

Hinata es hora de levantarse_ fue lo que dijo

Entre todo el tumulto de ropa una cosa empezó a moverse, primero salio una mano después la sabana empezó a bajar y toda la ropa empezó a caer por los lado y entonces se levanto una especie de mujer la cual estaba sin sostén y con los pelos totalmente engrinchados con una mirada de "corre que te mato"

Miro fijamente a kina como un depredador enfrente de su presa salto y mas rápido de lo que kina pensó le arranco la camisa y le quito el brazier dejando a vista su prominente pechos, kina no se inmuto mucho eso era ya una especie de saludo, Hinata se acerco y miro de cerca los pechos de kina, a kina le daba mucha vergüenza aun siendo su hermana quien lo hiciera viera

Han crecido mucho_ fue las palabras claras que salieron de la boca de Hinata mientras se dirigía al espejo

Nee-san cuantas veces te he dicho que no me rompas la ropa_ fue lo que le dijo a Hinata mientras recogía una ropa del monto que estaban en el suelo y se la ponía

Pues entonces debiste quitártela antes de entre idiota_ fue lo que dijo estando en el espejo

No seas así de mala conmigo_ era lo que decía mientras lloraba estilo anime

Callate y ayúdame a medirme el busto_ fue lo que dijo haciéndole una seña a kina donde estaba el metro

Kina agarro el metro y rodeo el busto de Hinata con el metro he hizo las mediciones, se sorprendió por que el busto de Hinata crecio un poco mas y eso que eran de tamaño colosal

Nee-san volvieron a crecer_ fue lo que dijo

Hinata se volteo e hizo una seña de victoria con los dedos

Pues claro que crees que se van a quedar pequeños como los tuyos_ fue lo que dijo dejando a kina llorando otra vez

Entre el poco de ropa Hinata agarro un kimono y comenzó a colocárselo

Mejor limpia toda esta ropa_ fue lo que dijo como una orden

Esta bien, pero te quería contar nee-san que me conseguí con un muchacho de lo mas peculiar_ fue lo que le dijo a Hinata mientras comenzaba a acomodar la ropa

Si, si, si ogual que con el chico de los aburame y que cuanto duraron, 2 meses cierto, mejor ahórrate tus comentarios y cuentos para otra ocasión_ fue lo que dijo terminándose de vestir y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Pero este fue mas peculiar me pidió ayuda para comprar algo de cocinar_

Los hombre son unos inútiles cocinando no deberían ni pensar en acercarse a una cocina_ abriendo la puerta para irse

Aunque seguro era de los yamanaka puesto era rubio_ fue lo que dijo

En eso Hinata se detubo en seco justo antes de cerra la puerta

Pidió ayuda para la farmacia, pidió ayuda para la cocinar, su hermana se fue, ambos rubios—fue lo que pensó Hinata

En eso un gran escalofrio corrió por la espalda de kina

Hay hermanita como que te volviste a enamorar, ven siéntate aquí y conversemos sobre ese rubio_ fue lo que Hinata dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lucecitas que brillaban alrededor de su rostro

Todo hubiera ido para kina si no hubiera sido que el espacio que dejo libre fue el de la cama, ¿que le paso a la cama? Ya que ella esta en el segundo piso salio volando rompiendo la pared y la sonrisita de Hinata a kina no le gustaba nada lo único que se le venia a la mente era que ella conocía a ese rubio y quería información y lo que Hinata quiere lo obtiene a las buenas… nunca lo consigue a las buenas siempre lo hace a las malas

Quiero a mi mami- fue lo que dijo antes de ser abducida por Hinata en una larga y enorme tortura llamada "charla de chicas"

Naruko estaba frescamente colocada en las terma teniendo un gran momento de relajación, estaba rodeada de lindas chicas lo cual no era extraño a esta hora era popular ir a las termas, era muy relajante Naruko no dudo en dejar de moverse un tiempo para tener relajación completa, en eso comenzó a sentir cada gramo de vida cerca de ella

Otra vez—era lo que pensaba

Ciertamente daba gracias por tener esa extraña habilidad pero no le gustaba puesto era como si dejara de sentir su cuerpo y sintiera los de los demás y eso no le gustaba, de pronto sintió "vida", fuera del estanque de agua mas precisamente "2 vidas", alzo la vista donde se suponía que estaban y claramente no había nada pero ese sentimiento no se le quitaba por nada, las chicas comenzaron a salir del baño, ella estaba sumergida completamente dejándose ver solo la cara con la toalla en la cabeza, estiro la pmano agarro una piedra y la tiro hacia el lugar donde estaba una de las "vidas" y no paso nada incluso perdió el sentimiento entonces se quedo quieta de nuevo y volvió a sentir las vidas y volvió a tirar la piedra y no paso nada así continuo como 5 minutos hasta que por fin le dio a la supuesta "vida" y esta callo el lado del baño de las mujeres Naruko se quedo sin hacer nada observando

En eso salio una gran viejo con todo el pelo de blanco y marcas debajo de sus ojos, se quedo mirando a Naruko y esta solo pudo decir algo

Pervertido, acosador, viejo verde, mirón_ fue lo que le dijo a ese viejo vestido raro cde pelo blanco

No soy eso que tu dices soy un gran investigador de la bellezas que son las mujeres y las plasmo en mis libros_ fue lo que dijo haciendo una pose

Naruko agarro una piedra y la tiro y se la pego a la otra vida, paso lo mismo solo que ahora salio un calvo

Esto es el colmo ambos viejo e idénticos no te da pena H_ fue lo que dijo aun sumergida

YO SOY UN AMADOR DE LAS BELLEZAS QUE SON LAS MUJERES_ fue lo que dijo

H y jiraiya se quedaron mirando y ambos se dieron la mano llorando como niños puesto habían encontrado a otro que tuviera sus ideales

Hermano, por que te separaron de mi al nacer_ fue lo que dijo jiraya

DONDE HABIAS ESTADO_ fue lo que grito H

Naruko miro esto como algo estupido pero ambos necesitaban escarmiento

Cof, cof cof_ fue lo que hizo Naruko y ambos viejo se le quedaron mirando

AUXILIO AUXILIO AQUÍ HAY DOS PERVERTIDOS, ACOSADORES, VIEJOS VERDES, MIRONES AUXILIOOOOOOOOO_ fue lo que dijo dejando a ambos viejo sorprendidos puesto ella ni si quiera se había inmutado por la presencia de ellos entonces salieron guardias hasta debajo de las piedras y comenzaron a perseguir a los 2 viejo por todas partes

Naruko tranquilamente se para tomo leche dio la vuelta agarro la ropa de un Ninja que estaba por hay puesto no tenia nada que ponerse y salio de las termas, paseo un rato puesto era primera vez que venia hacia estos lugares de konoha y miro un bulto sin vida y se dio cuenta de que era el viejo H quizás estaba muerto, siguió de largo y llego a un lugar donde había muchos arboles, se recosto de un arbol y volvió a sentir esa "vida" abrio los ojos y señalo hacia donde estaba

¿Qué quieres?, no te molestes en ocultarte se que estas hay_ fue lo que dijo

De repente en ese lugar el viejo de largo cabello se hizo visible al parecer

Quiero saber como sabes que estoy hay_ fue lo que le dijo directamente

Jiraiya estaba impresionado puesto esa era la técnica de camuflaje absoluta que el mismo había inventado y muchos Ninja hasta de rango S nunca habían podido detectar y viene esta niña detectarla mas de 4 veces en un día y solo en unos segundos tenia que saber como puesto si se regaba ya no podría investigar… en sus preciadas termas

Para que le voy a decir eso a una persona que no conozco_ fue lo que le dijo al vuejo

Justo después de eso jiraiya hace la estupida presentación que el hace y Naruko se le quedo viendo se levanto y se iba a ir cuando recordo quien era tal jiraiya

Heee, dices que eres el famoso jiraiya cierto_ fue lo que le dijo

Pues claro este cuerpaso es inconfundible_ fue lo que contesto

Si es de esa manera quiero que me entrenes_ dijo sin rodeos en eso una cantidad enorme de viento pego y movió los árboles

Como crees que voy a entrenar a alguien sin experiencia en ser Ninja_ fue lo que jiraiya dijo

Entonces solo tengo que demostrarte que valgo la pena cierto_ fue lo que contesto colocándose en una pose de batalla

Jojojo, chica no sabes que a veces apuntamos mas alto de lo que debemos_ fue lo que contesto

Pasaron 3 horas Naruko intentando golpear a ese viejo decrepito y ni si quiera un golpe le pudo dar su cuerpo ya no daba para mas y cayo de espalda totalmente inconciente

Jiraiya miro con interés a Naruko puesto que peleara mas de 3 horas seguido con el era algo que había que admirar pero en el mundo Ninja no solo con perseverancia se vive así que Decio dejarla hay tirada, era seguro que se volveria una gran Ninja cuando se iba sintio que sus zapatos le apretaban, cuando miro hacia abajo aobservo de refilón sus manos y noto que se había transformado en su modo senin lo cual lo sorprendió por que había estado en movimiento, no podía controlarlo bien e iba a transformarse en sapo, con la energía que tenia y gracias al modo senin pudo invocar de un solo golpe a ambos sapos

Que pasa jiraiya-chan_ fue lo que dijo ma-chan

Ambos vieron como jiraiya se convertía en sapo y pa-chan le dio un fuerte golpe con el garrote y le quito el modo senin

Jirayra-chan no te he dicho que no puedes controlar completamente tu modo senin_ fue lo que le dijo pa-chan

Pero es que yo no intente entrar a ese modo cuando me di cuenta ya estaba transformado, incluso me estaba moviendo_ fue lo que le dio jiraiya a sus maestros

Pero es imposible no se puede entrar en modo senin si te estas moviendo_ fue lo que dijo pa-chan

Oigan venga a ver esto_ fue lo que dijo ma-chan

Todos voltearon y se acercaron a Naruko que estaba tirada en el suelo durmiendo puesto quedo realmente cansada del enfrentamiento con jiraiya

Que quieres ma-chan es solo una niña durmiendo_

Fue buena con un buen entrenamiento seria un buena aprendiz croack_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya ambos voltearon y vieron que jiraiya se había convertido otra ves en su modo senin y pa-chan le volvió a dar con el baston

Pero que pasa jiraiya es que acaso quieres pasar tu vida transformado en sapo_ fue lo que dijo pa-clan

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo_ fue lo que dijo ma-chan

De que hablas ma-chan_ fue lo que contesto pa-chan

Mira pa-chan esta niña esta recolectando energía natural a cantidades enormes mas rápido que con el aceite del monte myobokuzan_ fue lo que Ma-chan dijo

No me lo creo, jiraiya tu le diste entrenamiento a esta niña_ fue lo que pregunto pa-chan

No, es primera vez que la veo_ fue lo que contesto jiraiya

Debemos llevarla al monte para interrogarla de quien le enseño esto no creo que baña a hablar así nada mas_ fue lo que dijo ma-chan

No crees que es un poco excesivo_ contesto jiraiya

No, el modo senin es un secreto si alguien sin nuestro consentimiento lo tiene debemos saber como lo obtuvo vámonos tenemos que llevárnosla_ fue lo que dijeron antes que los tres se fueran llevandose a Naruko con ellos

**Bueno muchachos ya estamos muy cerca de nuestro primer time skip. Mi investigación de imágenes lleva más de 700 resultados**

** jlnv:** gracias por tomarte la molesta de releer la historia para entenderla espero que te siga gustando

**Jhon-Namikaze:** no jhon, en ningún momento he dicho quién es la niña y para ser sincero no sé quién es

**KaitouAndoresu: **aquí tienes y espero que te siga gustando la serie


	8. Chapter 8

Comenzó a preparar una comida sabrosa y ligera mientras tarareaba una canción, era realmente temprano en la mansión de los hyuga nadie se había levantado todavía o por lo menos nadie que no fuera Hinata, el ruido de una damisela feliz en la cocina se escuchaba en todo el complejo, este sonido comenzó a atraer a los inquilinos es decir comenzó a despertar a los hyuga traídos por el sabroso olor de la comida preparada por Hinata.

Los hombre comenzaron a caminar al puro estilo del flautista de jamelin atraidos por los exquisitos sabores de la comida, por otro lado las mujeres comenzaban a cuchichear al apenas reconocer el olor lo que estaba pasando y si era un acontecimiento único que sucede una vez cada miles, no, millones de años HYUGA HINATA SE HABÍA LEVANTADO TEMPRANO POR SU PROPIA VOLUNTAD.

Todos los miembros del clan sabían que la comida de Hinata era algo que podían probar una vez en la vida, la única vez que vieron a Hinata hacer la comida fue cuando su padre y mejor amiga Naruko le ganaron una apuesta y tubo que cocinar, según los comentarios de ellos fue como ir al cielo y regresar satisfecho si solo con nada mas que el olor eran llevados a la gloria no podían ni imaginarse el probar nada mas que una cucharada

Duraron saboreando el olor mas de 20 minutos que fue lo que se tardo en terminara Hinata en prepara la comida, todos pensaron lo mismo grandes y pequeños, mujeres y hombre, cuando una mujer se levanta temprano y hace la comida significa que esta ENAMORADA, hyuga Hinata enamorada, la idol de los hyuga enamorada, la shinobi mas fuerte de konoha enamorada, quien seria el afortunado cuando las puertas se abrieron todos los hombres se apilaron enfrente a los lados de Hinata esperando ser uno de ellos el afortunado

Siguió, siguió, siguió y se fue a su cuarto, todos quedaron con la cara de WTF, hyuga Hinata estaba enamorado de alguien y NO ERA DEL CLAN esto era algo que todas las personas de konoha iban a saber con el tiempo y los chismes

De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá, De allá para acá

Hinata estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto, quitando y poniendose pantaletas, sostenes, shores, blusas, blumas, faldas pantalones, kimonos, trajes de baño, de conejita, eróticos, vampiresa, cosplay de todo un poco si vemos bien notamos un leve rastro de ojeras en la cara de Hinata de tanta probaduras de cosas es fácil decir que no durmió en toda la noches

Hinata agarro un kimono y fue a bañarse… regreso llena de agua, agarro una toalla y comenzó otra vez a bañarse, quien sabe cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, lo nervios estaban a flor de piel y la emoción en el ambiente para rematar la confusión en el aire

Ya con su traje elegido **(a_walk_through_the_village_by_ solo imagínenle un poco mas de busto y listo)**, tomo la comida y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente todavía pero de seguro se enfriaba al llegar, tomo unos de sus pergaminos y lo encerró hay y se fue directo a la puerta de konoha

Al llegar a la puerta de konoha los que estaban atendiendo eran los flojos que cuidaban en el turno de esa hora, Hinata tenia que salir a esa hora que era temprano por que si cambiaban de guardia iba a tener problemas para salir, no lo pensó 2 veces y salio de konoha, al dar una curva en un arbol se paro y levanto la vista y observa a… Kino sostenida por un ramo toda mojada e inconciente, tomo una piedra y la coloco debajo de donde quizás cayera por que lo que el castigo que le dio anoche no era suficiente mas la roca si lo seria

Siguió su camino para llegar a cierta parte del río donde se encontraría con alguien que si todo sale como espera seria el padre de sus hijos, vio que kina se iba a levantar y salio corriendo

Kina se levantaba poco a poco al escuchar unas pequeñas cosas cerca de ella, abre los ojos y no ve nada se da cuenta que esta enganchada a una especie de rama de un árbol empieza a moverse para zafarse y no puede, es ridículo que un chunin este en esa situación y no pueda hacer nada debido a lo que paso la noche anterior o mejor dicho TODO el día de ayer

_Kina después de que pasara por la tortura que fue esa charla de chica que termino a la hora del medio día Hinata agarro con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de kina y la llevo de tienda en tienda comprando nueva ropa, por primera vez Hinata se estaba comportando como una chica de su edad, no entrenando como una loca para quien sabe que sino comprando ropa con su hermana eso era algo que debia quedar escrito en la historia… si claro si no hubiera sido que duraron comprando ropa hasta entrada la tarde_

_Nee-san por favor paremos, no nos hemos detenido desde la mañana, no he comido nada_ fue lo que le dijo kina a su hermana puesto era cierto y ni había comido desde que la locura de Hinata había comenzado_

_Esta bien, esta bien pero después seguimos comprando_ fue lo que dijo_

_Era extraño ya había mandado a 3 hyugas que nos encontramos en el camino a llevar bolsas de ropas ¿tan emocionada estaba con ese chico? era lo que kina se preguntaba?_

_Parece que los uchiha murieron_ en eso kina se enfoco mientras traian la comida en la conversación de esos individuos_

_Si, si parece que algo los mato a todos no quedo ni uno__

_Que bien ya no tendremos a esos parásitos que renunciaron a ser Ninjas, brindemos por ello_ cuando kina escucho eso se puso muy molesta, era cierto que los clanes eran rivales pero no significara que se odiaran a muerte y cuando fugaku dijo que iban a dejar de ser Ninjas hace 4 años mas o menos después del ataque del kyubi las relaciones entre ambos clanes mejoraron mucho incluso la mayoría de alimentos que los hyuga consumían eran hechos por los uchiha_

_Ehhh nee-san__

_Esa información de los uchiha quizás sea correcta_ fue lo que Hinata dijo mientras recibía la orden y repartía los platos_

_Pero como va a ser si dejaron de ser Ninjas pero no significaba que se les olvidaran los jutsus o algo así pudieron haberse defendido, además ¿como sabes que la información es cierta?_ fue lo que respondió kina y comenzaba a comer_

_Tomando en cuenta que ayer hable con jiraiya yo diría que el fue el que descubrió todo y confío mucho en las decisiones que tome será un pervertido pero es un sanin tan fuerte como yo y con la experiencia de una guerra en sus hombros, una información tan importante como esta no llegaria a los oidos de los civiles JAMÁS y tu lo sabes bien seguro Danzou dejo que la gente lo supiera para hacer el movimiento que quiere hacer y debe ser muy grande y eso me preocupa_ comienza a comer y kina ya había terminado_

_Pero que pasa con lo fuerte que ellos eran, los uchiha eran un clan el cual tenia tanto poder como el de nosotros, después del ataque del kyubi yo era pequeña y nunca pregunte por que dejaron de ser Ninja pero me acuerdo que mi papa siempre discutia con el señor fugaku y después del ataque del zorro se empezaron a llevar bien_ cuando dijo eso Hinata que había terminado de comer (verga comen rápido) y se tomaba el se te detuvo esa información que kina le daba no la sabia y eso le sorprendía parece que tendría que hablar con su padre cuando pudiera_

_Salieron del restaurant y se sentaron en una plaza cerca de hay_

_Lo que te voy a decir es un secreto pero se podria decir que es una de las razones por las que odio al kage_ fue lo que dijo y kina le puso mucha atención puesto si Hinata decía eso era algo que merecia la pena escuchar_

_No sabia lo que me acabas de decir de nuestro padre hablando con fugaku, lo que yo se es que a casi todos los uchiha…_ se detuvo y uso su byakugan para ver cerca de las termas y darce cuenta de que Naruko estaba luchando con jiraiya y claro estaba perdiendo, no faltaba mucho para que Hinata le dijera a jiraiya sobre Naruko puesto ella no puede entrenarla pero jiraiya es otra historia, solo que todo depende de las decisiones de Naruko_

_Eeee, nee-san que me ibas a decir__

_Nada kina, si te lo digo serás objetivo de Danzou y no quiero eso cuando las cosas sean mas segura te cuento todo__

_Esta bien nee-san, cambiando de tema ¿por que estas tan interesada en ese chico?__

_La pregunta agarro fuera de base a Hinata la cual se puso pensativa, ellos solo habían cruzado unas palabras, lo que le había sacado a kina era mucha mas de lo que ella consiguió_

_No lo se, cuanto estoy cerca de el a sido una sola vez, pero me invadió una emoción, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa_ es lo que decía Hinata mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho_

_Kina vio esto y se sorprendió puesto nunca Hinata había hablado así de alguien, en la "reunión de chicas" kina se las arreglo para no decirle a Hinata donde vivía por que no quería que saliera de konoha_

_Bueno nee-san ya compramos todo esto deberíamos volver a casa y buscamos donde el chico vive mañana temprano_ fue lo que dijo y Hinata obedeció puesto tenia razón_

_Se levantaron e iban caminando cuando de repente vieron a un viejo todo maltratado_

_Es una salvaje no se como Naruto puede vivir con ella y de paso lejos de la aldea donde no hay médicos cerca_ fue lo que dijo un viejito calvo mientras se iba caminando a su casa_

_Se quedaron inmóvil tanto Hinata como kina, de un momento a otro Hinata comienzo a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenia hacia la salida de konoha puesto había conseguido una pista de donde vivía y no iba a esperar ni un segundo mas_

_Alto nee-san_ fue lo que dijo al detener unas calles antes a Hinata_

_Nee-san sabes bien que no puedes salir de la aldea, espera a mañana pedimos permiso y lo buscamos__

_CIERRA LA BOCA Y QUITATE KINA_ fue lo que dijo con toda la autoridad que tenia_

_Kina sabia que cuando le quitas o le niegas algo a Hinata hyuga debes tener la suficiente fuerza para no morir en el intento_

_Nee-san por favor te lo pido no salgas de kono…_ no termino de decir cuando Hinata sin remordimiento le propino un juiken_

Rayos nee-san esta obsesionada—fue lo que pensó kina mientras intentaba quitarse la rama para poder ir a avisar a su padre y de paso pedirle que la ayudara a abrile los canales de chakra esa Hinata era una genio y con un simple juiken podía cerrarte los tenketsus

Se movio de aquí para alla hasta que la rama se quebró mientras iba cayendo no hubo problemas pero al pisar callo en cima de una roca y se perdió equilibrio y cayo de cara al piso quedando inconciente

Naruto se estaba lavando los dientes mientras atendía a Kushina que ya se había recuperado totalmente y volvía a ser esa gota de alegría

Naguto, naguto se mueve_fue lo que Kushina dijo mientras observaba a la nueva inquilna moverse

Naruto estaba sorprendido la inquilina había mejorado mucho antes estaba solo inmóvil pero con los días a empezado a moverse lo cual significa que debe faltar poco para su recuperación esto alegraba a Naruto ya que Kushina se había encariñado mucho con la inquilina y ya la veía como una hermana

Naruto avanzo y le dio algo de comer a Kushina, debido a la ausencia de Naruko Naruto había aprendido a cocinar realmente bien le dejo la comida a kushina mientras se terminaba de vestir, estaba sorprendido de lo que paso y como paso la noche anterior

_Naruko había terminado de acomodar o mejor dicho de zafarse del agarre de las 2 dormilonas, ya estaba apunto entrada la tarde y el también quería irse a dormir un rato pero antes fue a su escritorio y comenzó a leer los libros que encontró en ese extraño lugar_

_Uno de esos libros Naruto no entendía su escritura era realmente raro y no sabia nada, otro de ellos no tenia escrito nada todas las hojas estaban en blanco Naruto pensó en votarlo pero si ves bien no es para nada lógico que algo en blanco este escondido ¿cierto?, en fin dejo el libro el la gaveta_

_El tercer libro a Naruto si que le pareció muy importante puesto tenia o mas bien era una especie de manual donde explicaban una serie de ejercicios fisicos, Naruto leyó y leyó, le pareció interesante y sádico puesto aparecían unos entrenamiento s que solo un monstruo podría lograr pero eso le gusto a Naruto así copio el libro y comenzó a hacer algunos_

_Salio de la casa y se puso en el patio a hacer lo ejercicios, no uno por uno eran faciles opero al alternarlos al parecer llevaba tu cuerpo al limite después de repetir sesiones toda la tarde al entra el ocaso Naruto no podía moverse puesto había ejercita cada músculo de su cuerpo tardo un momento en recuperarse paso y vio a las niñas dormidas y decidió ir a bañarse al rio abría frío pero bueno si se bañaba en el jacuzzi de seguro se dormía y moría ahogado_

_Naruto llego al lugar donde se iba a bañar. En realidad no creyó que nada pasara, bajo como siempre bajaba debido a que su cuerpo estaba cansado al bajar se resbalo con el lodo y no pudo caer para sino que cayo toscamente al suelo_

_Sintió que había caído encima de algo cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otros color perla se quedo un momento así como si el resto del mundo no existiera, Naruto no había visto el resto de la cara los ajos color perla lo habían inundado completamente movió su mano derecha y la acerco a la cara de la chica en cuestión dandose cuenta que su piel era suave, la chica reacciono como cualquier otra le dio un gran empujón bastante fuerte mientras ella se lanzaba al río para ocultarse_

_Naruto se sobo la cabeza y levanto el rostro para darse cuenta que la chica estaba en el agua solo mostrando sus ojos y parte de la cabeza mientras así burbujas un poco enfadada_

_Etooo, lo siento creí que no había nadie casi nunca alguien a parte de mi esta aquí_ fue lo que Naruto dijo como una disculpa_

_Buru, buru, buru, buru_ la chica seguía haciendo burbujas con una expresión más enfadada aun_

_Naruto se enfoco un poco en lo poco del rostro que se podía ver y se dio cuenta que era la chica que lo había ayudado antes pero el problema es que no sabia si era kina o era la que lo ayudo en la farmacia puesto no podía ver bien su rostro, pensó o mas bien sintió un poco y no era lo mismo ya había visto los ojos de kina y no se emociono de esa manera así que de seguro era la persona que lo ayudo en la farmacia o mas bien era una persona a la cual nunca se había presentado así que seguro servia_

_Esteeee, creo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos antes mi nombre es Naruto_ fue lo que dijo desde la orilla_

_La chica dejo de hacer burbujas—hi-Hinata gusto en conocerte_ fue lo que contesto la chica desde el medio del río_

_Este me gustaría volverte a agradecer lo de la farmacia mis hermanas se mejoraron mucho_fue lo que dijo con un poco de pena_

_Hinata no había querido salir del agua no por que tuviera vergüenza o algo así sino por que estaba sorprendida antes solo había podido ver el cuerpo de Naruto con camisa puesta pero ahora lo estaba viendo sin nada y era mucho mejor de lo que se imagino, se sorprendió por como callo y como se encontraron puesto ella quería bañarse aquí, menos mal no se había quitado nada de ropa por que si no juraba sobre la tumba de su madre que la llevan a la cárcel por violación de rubios calientes_

_Se extiende un silencio incomodo entre el caballero y la dama del río cuando de pronto eso se escucha un gran trueno que hace a Hinata medio gritar de forma moe_

_Que bonita_ fue lo que Naruto pensó en voz alta cuando Hinata lo escucho su cabeza parecía una olla de caldo votando humo y su cara estaba totalmente roja y comenzaba a hundirse mientras decía_

_Me dijo bonita, bonita_ una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y vergüenza eso experimentaba Hinata_

_Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado como si su conciencia estaba siendo tragada por algo mucho más grande y no podía evitarlo_

_Hinata levanto su rostro puesto estaba siendo mal educada dejando a su. A su., próximo marido esperando, cuando salio miro que Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo salio corriendo a donde el estaba se, agacho aun toda mojada agarro a Naruto y noto que este estaba caliento, mas bien ardiendo si no estuviera mojada la estuviera quemando, utilizo su byakugan para ver como estaba su red de chakra y estaba normal, cada vez estaba mas caliente, como pudo intento echarle agua pero no era suficiente así que lo arrastro al rio, sus manos si no fuera por la practica de juiken y que podía manejar a la perfección el pasar de chakra por esas zonas estaría quemada hasta los huesos al meterlo en el agua comenzó a calentarse rápidamente todo el rio, pero como era un flujo de agua se llevaba el agua caliente y dejaba agua fria bajando poco a poco la fiebre de Naruto_

_No son tan inservibles como pensaba-fue lo que pensó Hinata mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Naruto acostado encima de sus senos dejando su cara a flote_

_Es hermoso_ fue lo que dijo Hinata al ver el rostro de Naruto muy de cerca_

_Gracias_ fue lo que contesto Naruto abriendo sus ojos de repente_

_Hinata no pudo hacer nada mientras su rostro pasaba de tonalidad normal a rojo vergüenza, Naruto se sonrío a causa del comportamiento de Hinata y coloco esa fiebre repentina en "una de las cosas que tenia que investigar sobre su cuerpo", recupero la movilidad y agarro con su mano la mano de Hinata y dio una vuelta y se sumergió el y forzó a Hinata a que lo siguiera, esta solo logro tomar un bocada de aire_

_Debajo del agua debido a la noche no se podía ver nada, estaban bastante cerca de la orilla y el fondo era tocable fácilmente. Naruto que no había soltado la mano de Hinata nado un poco mas adentro del rio muy rápido, Hinata le siguió el ritmo pero su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido por tener la mano agarrada junto con la de Naruto y eso hacia que consumiera mas oxigeno, Naruto ya había jalado a Hinata hasta la mitad del rio donde busco una pequeña grieta hacia abajo en el río, entro arrastrando a Hinata se fue a la derecha y salio en una especie de extraña cueva debajo del rio._

_Hinata se sorprendió de esta cueva puesto estaba totalmente iluminada, por una especie de cristales, Naruto brinco a tierra y jalo aun mas a Hinata_

_Este es uno de mis lugares secretos, te lo muestro como agradecimiento a curarme de esa fiebre_ fue lo que dijo Naruto arrimándose a donde estaban los cristales, jalo a Hinata y le mostró como si fuera una lámpara de lava, el agua hay era espesa y se movia lento y daba una gran resplandor que era hermoso a la vista_

_Es precioso_ fue lo que dijo Hinata mientras iba de aquí para allá viendo los diferentes colores de esa "agua" que estaba dentro de los cristales_

_Al salir de la cueva ambos estaban totalmente empapados_

_Bueno… Hinata…_ fue lo que dijo Naruto_

_Hinata, solo Hinata_ fue lo que dijo_

_Bueno, Hinata nos vemos y no le vallas a decir a nadie sobre ese lugar oíste, tómalo como nuestro secreto_ fue lo que dijo despidiéndose_

_Hinata se emociono mucho por las palabras que Naruto dijo y miro mientras se iba…_

_Espera, Naruto_ grito acercándose a el para que no se fuera_

_Que pasa__

_Bueno, es… que me preguntaba si… nos podríamos ver mañana_ Hinata no sabia por que carajo estaba mas nerviosa que cuando vieron su álbum de fotos de cuando era niña_

_Naruto vio esto como una extraña declaración pero para el no había problemas_

_Claro, que te parece en la mañana temprano para desayunar_ fue lo que propuso_

_Hinata puso una cara un poco mala puesto no le gustaba levantarse temprano pero…_

_Este bien, no comas que voy a traer algo para desayunar__

_A Naruto eso le pareció un poco mal, puesto el no iba a hacer nada, pero eso lo arreglaría, ambos quedaron de acuerdo y se fueron cada quien por su lado_

_Se fue caminando lento puesto su cuerpo no le respondía como era debido, el aire frío rozaba todo su piel dándole una fresca sensación debido al aguar y que no llevaba camisa, en eso antes de alejarse mucho del rio como a 4 minutos de la despedida vio unos ojos de color rojo entre unos árboles y el cuerpo de Naruto no pudo moverse, reconocía esos ojos, grandes con pupilas parecidos a los de un gato, rojos como la maldita sangre, la luna que había sido tapada con las nubes alumbro todo el espacia cercano a Naruto y mostró la forma de un zorro con nueve colas, no tan grande como aquella ves, Naruto quedo totalmente paralizado mientras el zorro se acercaba lentamente, liberaba gran cantidad de baba, Naruto comenzó a templar esa bestia que había acabado con la mayoría de sus amigos estaba enfrente de el con intensiones de matarlo, el zorro llego a donde estaba Naruto y dio vueltas alrededor de el, las nueve colas tocaban cada parte del cuerpo de Naruto, Naruto no podía para de templar cerro su mano cuando pudo sentir una especie de cadena en su mano, como pudo bajo la mirada cuando aun el zorro lo olía, se dio cuenta que no tenia nada en la mano pero aun así sentía indudablemente una cadena en ella, ya fuera el instinto de Naruto, comenzó a apretar la cadena como si su vida se tratara de eso, el zorro dio un gran brinco hacia atrás cuando un puño quiso golpearlo, Naruto alzo la vista para ver a esa "cosa", enfrente de el, el zorro se engrincho totalmente con grandes ganas de pelear, Naruto vio que la cadena de su mano estaba rodeando su propio cuerpo y a nivel del pecho se introducía dentro de el siguió el otro extremo dándose cuenta de que el extremo opuesto estaba rodeando el brazo de la "cosa", el zorro no dudaba y la "cosa" tampoco pero justo cuando el combate iba a dar inicio el zorro empezó a desaparecer de las patas hacia arriba, solo dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Naruto como advertencia que la próxima vez no seria condescendiente con el_

_Se fue dejando a la "cosa" y Naruto, Naruto se relajo cuando de pronto la "cosa" le lanzo un gran golpe que Naruto no pudo esquivar y lo pego contra un árbol, este salio corriendo a matar a Naruto cuando los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a una tonalidad de color amarrillo casi mostaza, de la arena salieron unas cadenas que apresaron a la "cosa", rodeando totalmente el cuerpo de la "cosa" e inmovilizándola incluso un bozal rodeo la boca de ella que intentaba matar a Naruto, las cadenas empezaron a jalar hacia la tierra y enterraba a la "cosa" sin rastro alguno, Naruto se sorprendió por lo que paso y bajo a ver la cadena que estaba en su pecho había desaparecido, se relajo y llevo su mano a la cabeza para darse cuenta de que tenia una especie de marca en su mano _**(e8eac8cb966970_ no se si salga con ese nombre pero busquen las marcas de los master {fate\} y es la que parece una espada con dos alas a los lados mas o menos eso) **_Naruto quedo perplejo puesto todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabe como procesar la información solo pudo decir algo_

_Que mierda esta pasando en la aldea_levantándose y dirigiéndose a su querido hogar puesto no creía que nada mas pasara esa noche_

_Siguió su camino hacia la casa justo antes de acostarse puesto mañana le esperaba un gran encuentro_

Kushina voy a salir un rato com horas podrías cuidarla mientras no estoy_ fue lo que le dijo a Kushina y esta dijo que si con la cabeza dejando ir a Naruto a su encuentro con Hinata

Se acomodo un poco la camisa antes de salir, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que no tenia que ir con el traje de color naranja así que se puso un pequeño conjunto que hace mucho se lo había comprado pero nunca encontró la ocasión de usarlo **(tumblr_mgssuq1IQu1rig27xo1_ por su puesto es el traje de Naruto el que calga puesto)**, levanto su mano para ver si estaba hay aquella marca y no estaba, cada vez a Naruto le parecía que el mundo estaba mas loco

Naruko lentamente abría los ojos le dolía todo el cuerpo puesto mucho que se ejercito al intentar golpear al viejo pervertido, al levantarse vio que no estaba en konoha, todo era mas, mas, grande, las hojas eran de gran tamaño, se levanto y comenzó a explorar un poco saltando de hoja en hoja viendo que el lugar en el que estaba era muy bonito pero no era el momento de andar elogiando el lugar donde estaba perdida, seguro que ese viejo pervertido tenia algo que ver en lo que el hizo

Groooooooo_ fue el sonido que su estomago hizo puesto no seno y lo único que comió fue la leche y la estupida comida del hospital

Busco un punto alto para ver donde estaba, subió rápidamente al punto mas alto que encontró que era una especie de púa hecha de roca

Que hermoso_ fue lo que pensó al ver todo el valle desde un punto de vista mas alto, también se fijo que había una especie de aldea o casa mucho mas adelante, se veían como un gano de arena mínimo a distancia

Se lanzo desde el copo de la púa y callo en el suelo sin problema alguno, Naruko se sorprendió puesto era una gran altura y que no le pasara nada era extraño

Pum, pum, pum_ era lo que Naruko comenzó a escuchar junto con un temblor que cada vez se hacia mayor

BAM_ Naruko apenas logro esquivar el ataque, la onda expansiva mando a dar vueltas a Naruko en el aire y se sostuvo de una hoja

Al quitarse la capa de humo se dio cuenta de que era una especie de sapo súper desarrollado

Debes estar bromeando_ fue lo que dijo cuando el sapo volteo y la miro, no necesito palabras sus ojos lo decían bien claro "corre que te mato"

Naruko se soltó y comenzó a correr a un gran velocidad que ni ella misma pudo controlar y tropezó, cayendo dando vueltas en el suelo, aun así se levanto y siguió corriendo, el sapo cayo de un salto enfrente de Naruko, ella se deslizo para esquivar el golpe y salto hacia el sapo, siguiendo las sorpresas puesto dio un salto inhumano, se apoyo en la rodilla del sapo y salio disparada, corriendo, ella sabia que necesitaba tiempo

Siguió y llego a una especie de acantilado con una fosa cerca, no dudo en tirarse

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ era lo que gritaba llena de emoción Naruko mientras caía

Miro bien y del estanque salio otro gran sapo de diferente color y dos espadas en espalda

ES QUE LOS ENTRENARON EN UN CIRCO O QUE_ fue el gran grito de Naruko

Con sus pies y manos comenzó a frenar con la orilla del acantilado, se sorprendió mas al ver que sus manos no se destruyeron en el proceso más bien estaban en perfecto estado

O funciona o seré comida para sapos_ fue lo que se dijo mientras se detenía completamente con el acantilado, miro hacia abajo y el sapo comenzó a desenvainar sus espadas, respiro profundo y dio un brinco hacia atrás para tomar distancia, y le dio una gran patada al acantilado produciendo un gran desprendimiento de enormes rocas

Debes estar bromeando_ fue lo que dijo mientras se daba cuenta que la fuerza que tenia ahora era descomunal

Mientras las rocas caían el sapo término de desenvainar sus espadas, y dio una gran salto cotando muchas de ellas bajo la vista y vio que Naruko estaba debajo de el. Ella uso los pedazos de rocas para bajar mas rápido, el sapo tiro la espada para que cortara a Naruko por la mitad y lo logro pero Naruko se transformo en un tronco

Naruko salio del río lejos de donde estaban los sapos debido a que el estanque tenía un causal

Sobreviviré, lo juro._ fue lo que Naruko dijo mientras se adentraba en el bosque para llegar a esa pequeña aldea

**Bueno aquí tienen otro capitulo, la UD0 que es donde estudio se fue a para así que intentare publicar 2 capítulos semanales hasta que el paro termine aunque solo prometo 1 SEGURO EL OTRO ES TAL VEZ. Decidi extender el primer time skip para darle un poco mas de protagonismo a Naruko y Hinata cada quien por su parte además comencé a inventar algunas cosas con la historia y creo que seria bien, QUIERO REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto se levanto, salio a ver como estaban sus inquilinas observo que tanto Kushina como Rukia estaban bien

Rukia, esa era la niña que había estado dormida hasta hace unos 6 meses, si ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que comenzó a salir con la hyuga o mas bien había pasado 3 meses desde que decidió aceptarlo mas o menos desde navidad

Naruto salio y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, volteo y miro la foto que tenia de Naruko Kushina y el, Naruko había mandado unas cartas diciendo que se iba de viaje así de improvisto, afecto mucho a Kushina y Naruto pero Hinata los ayudo a salir adelante

H había convencido a Naruto que dejara que las niñas fueran Ninjas solo para que aprendieran lo básico de los estudios y tubo que aceptar ya que tenía que dejarlas en algún lado mientras hacia casas para recuperar el brillar de konoha

Naruto se había hecho de un nombre en lo que concernía a ser constructor de casa incluso lo habían llamado para que hiciera un puente hace unos días, estaba considerando la propuesta no solo por la paga sino para ayudar a la aldea en la que debía hacer el puente puesto estaban en un situación precaria y bueno Naruto era débil contra esas cosas

En 6 meses ya kuchina había crecido mucho **( )**, Naruto había pensado que ya se había arreglado el problema del crecimiento de kushina pero al parecer no

Rukia no tenia problema con su crecimiento a decir verdad era pequeña pero eso era un tabu, la ultima vez que Kushina le dijo enana, todavía tiene la imagen en su cabeza de rukia haciéndole el señor calzón chino a Kushina de hay nadie se atreve a decirle enana

En 6 meses había pasado mucho para ser verdad lo cual sorprendía a Naruto, mientras seguía haciendo el desayuno

Hinata, hyuga Hinata había sido un enorme apoyo para Naruto en estos 6 meses, aunque mas que un apoyo había sido una gran pareja, tuvieron problemas para acptar su relación pero en navidad osea hace 3 meses todo había cambiado, tubo gran apoyo por parte de kina y H, que fueron los principales casamenteros de esa pareja, ya se había presentado a la familia de la hyuga aunque en circunstancias extrañas a decir verdad

Naruto termino de hacer el desayuno y lo dejo en la mesa para que cuando se levantaran las dormilonas comieran, agarro su libro y comenzó su entrenamiento 6 meses haciendo el entrenamiento del demonio de ese libro si que había servido mucho

30 minutos habían pasado y nada que se levantaban las niñas ya Naruto había terminado su entrenamiento, salio corriendo al lago y se introdujo en la cueva, el lugar secreto de Hinata y Naruto

Al entrar hay se coloco en posición de meditación y cerro los ojos eso sin duda algún día iba a matarlo

Todo seguía siendo igual de oscuro, nada había cambiado en 6 meses hay dentro miro su mano y hay apareció el tatuaje, marca o lo que fuera que estaba en su mano

Miro hacia abajo en el agua y hay estaba esperándolo como todos los días ese espíritu, simplemente hay parado, no había cambiado nada

Unas cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de eso, Naruto no le podía seguir llamando "cosa", le puso un nombre muy largo pero en resumen su nombre era "SOF", nunca lo llamaba por ese nombre pero bueno tenia que ponerle uno

Las cadenas comenzaron a sacarlo del agua, quizás era una locura pero las cadenas comenzaron a soltarlo y SOF comenzó a abrir los ojos y miro a Naruto

Ahhhhhhh_ fue el grito de Naruto en la cueva al caer al piso todo su brazo derecho había sido quemado gravemente

Se levanto y como siempre su cuerpo comenzó a curarse rápidamente el sabia que no era humano, pero que importaba

Salio del escondite y llego a su casa ya las muchachas habían comido y se habían ido a estudiar con Hinata, en la academia entraban era dentro de 2 meses y Hinata quería darles una noción de lo que iban a ver algo así como un curso

Era cierto que se había mojado pero igual necesitaba un baño, prosiguió a bañarse duro unos minutos en salir, cuando lo hizo (solo con una toalla cubriendo sus zonas íntimas) paso a su cuarto y se encontró con:

**(hinata_bunny_in_the_foxhole_by_sera_ )**

Naruto no pudo pensar por unos segundos su mundo se puso de cabeza al ver esa imagen, articular palabras estaba fuera de discusión, no podía pensar en decir una palabra masa bien no podía pensar

Hinata se levanto y movía las orejas quien sabe como, se acerco a Naruto y se coloco a centímetros de sus labios sin tocarlos

Tuck, Tuck, Tuck, Tuck, Tuck

Entrelazo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto sin dar el beso, con el peso de su cuerpo tiro a Naruto a la cama junto a ella

Naruto solo pudo decir:

Y las niñas?_

Todo el día practicando con mi clon_

Al decir eso ya Naruto dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, agarro y coloco una mano en la colita de esa conejita y comenzó a jugar con la zona alrededor de ella todo muy simple con un dedo dando vuelta alrededor de la zona y metiéndolo (el dedo) por debajo del traje para tocar la piel

En la parte de arriba habían juntado sus frentes y rozaban su narices con la del otro

Naruto con la otra mano subía y bajaba la línea de los muslos de Hinata que con el traje estaban totalmente al descubierto

Hinata se había montado totalmente encima de Naruto y sentía como la "cosa" comenzaba a crecer y pegar con la misma entrepierna de Hinata, creció a tal punto que estuvo justamente en el trasero de Hinata y esta la sostenía con las piernas que tenía estiradas y lo masajeaba por ambos lados

Naruto disfrutaba del masaje que le daba su novia mientras que el no se apuraba con el trabajo de sus manos mientras seguía jugando con sus narices rozando la del otro

Hinata ya podía hacer todo eso que estaba haciendo con Naruto sin pena por todo lo que habían pasado, por todo lo que Naruto le había demostrado, por todo lo que ambos sentían por el otro, ya fuera cuando Naruto arreglo su cuarto, ya fuera por la confesión en navidad, ya fuera por lo que se dijeron en su primera vez por todo eso y por lo que venia Hinata no dudaba por los sentimientos que ambos tenían por el otro

Naruto estaba mas que satisfecho por el masaje de Hinata, pero ya la lujuria poco a poco iba llenando el ambiente, Naruto bajo su cara al cuello de Hinata rozando el mismo con su lengua lo cual le encanto a Hinata, comenzó a hacer unos pocos mordiscos dejando marcas de ellos en el cuerpo de Hinata ese estupido lazo le molestaba y lo arranco de un solo mordisco para tener entrada completa a su cuello

Ella estaba mas que gustosa por lo que Naruto hacia pero su medidor de cordura era bajo, no sabia por que, aun siendo novios, Naruto podía sacar o mas bien mandar a volar el sentido común de Hinata con una simple caricia, si Naruto se lo propusiera podía montar a Hinata en medio del pueblo y ella no se opondría, Hinata no sabia como ni por que se doblegaba tanto cuando era Naruto el que lo hacia, Hinata bajo las manos y acaricio "eso" de Naruto, sin pena alguna Hinata comenzó a decender hacia eso poco a poco, bajando y pasando su cara enfrente de la de Naruto depositando un beso en sus labios bajando para dar un beso a otra cosa, de pronto Naruto atrapo los labios de Hinata mordiéndolos lo cual detuvo a Hinata

Naruto de pronto se levanto teniendo aun encima a Hinata y comenzó una sesión de besos que Naruto no iba a dejar pasar, la pego contra la pared mientras esta intentaba comerse a Naruto por la boca

Naruto se movió en la habitación a la cocina lo que buscaba estaba en la cocina, llego a ella cargando a Hinata en sus brazos y la deposito encima de las hornillas de la cocina abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar algo con la mano

Hinata tenia la batuta de los besos puesto introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto se podria decir que Hinata era mucho mas lanzada que Naruto y a la hora de el sexo ella tenia la batuta

Naruto con la mano que tenia libre la estiro y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos a Hinata esto por alguna razón le causo risa a Hinata y rompio el beso, los zapatos de Hinata salieron volando por el lugar

Hinata se reia debido a que en su cabeza se vino el comentario de una de las amigas de kina

"N_o creo que Hinata-sama llegue muy lejos con un chico, ella es muy inocente_"

Se reía, si supieran lo que aquí estaba pasando

Naruto por fin encontró lo que buscaba un cuchillo, volvió a agarrar a Hinata y se la llevo al cuarto otra vez y se tiro en la cama para el estar encima pero Hinata se movió en el mismo aire y volvió a quedar arriba sin romper el beso que en el camino había comenzado

Naruto paso lentamente el cuchillo que estaba frío, por los muslos descubiertos de Hinata, con la punta los paso rozando los muslos hasta llegar a la zona de la entrepierna donde estaba la parte mas baja del traje

Hinata seguía con el beso, el pasar del cuchillo era una sensación que no le desagradaba, cuando sintió el filo del cuchillo cerca de "eso" que le pertenecía a ella sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo

Lentamente hacia arriba, hacia abajo, comenzó a cortar aquello que a ambos les impedía ser uno solo, la parte de la entrepierna del traje de Hinata, poco a poco los besos se intensificaban con lujuria, con cada milímetro que era cortado de esa parte del traje, las hormonas ya habían ganado la guerra, Hinata con su manos toco, acaricio y sintió cada milímetro de "eso" de Naruto no tenia nada de que avergonzarse

Naruto como pudo había alzado a Hinata lo suficiente para que su cara quedara a la par con los senos de ellas esas 2, tenían un olor particular que Naruto nunca olvidaría tenia que recordar cada detalle de ese aroma

Plas—fue el sonido del plástico del traje romperse completamente era el final de besos y caricias pero era el comienzo de algo mucho mayor

Hinata bajo la vista y observo a Naruto a sus ojos ambos se quedaron así un momento, no para calmar las hormonas todo lo contrario para aumentarlas

Ninguno decía nada, la magia no debía ser rota esos momentos en los cuales se volvían uno era momentos en los cuales debía quedar en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte… y después de ella también, Hinata se quito sus orejas y se las coloco a Naruto mientras levantaban un poco su cadera, Naruto poso sus manos en el la colita de esa conejita dando soporte al trasero, subio la cadera y "eso" de ambos quedo uno arriba del otro, la de Hinata "lloraba", la parejita de conejos en que se habían convertido haciéndolo en todos lados, cada vez que podían uno era adicto al otro una adicción que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos y **señores el resto del acto se lo dejo a vuestra imaginación **

Kushina y rukia están practicando en el patio de la casa de Hinata siendo vigilados por ella misma dándoles algunas instrucciones de su entrenamiento, llevaban mas de 4 mes practicando en su casa, no solo eso sino también entrenando su cuerpo, la cantidad de ejercicios que Hinata las mandaba a hacer era el mismo que a un chunin y ellas terminaban totalmente cansadas por eso lo dejaba para lo ultimo

El clon de Hinata veía muchísimo potencial en Kushina, tenia una excelente red de chakra músculos adecuados para un Ninja, con un buen entrenamiento no dudaba que llegaría a ser una leyenda… si solo hubiera nacido en la epoca correcta, el clon de Hinata suspiro y recordo las palabras que les dijo Naruto aquella ves:

"_El tiempo de los Ninjas acabo hay que dejar paso a las nuevas eras_"

Y era cierto, la cantidad de personas fuera de los clanes que enrolo a sus hijos en el camino Ninja no era tanta como antes incluso algunos retiraban a sus hijos justo antes de presentar el examen genin, al parecer solo necesitaban el conocimiento básico, Naruto pensaba también así, ya que no quería un futuro Ninja para Kushina y Rukia, que para Naruto eran sus hijas

Rukia esa niña que Naruto recogió quien sabe donde no era acta para el entrenamiento Ninja, su manejo de chakra era pésimo, sus musculos no eran adecuados, pero eso si su manejo de espada estaba muy por encima de un genin, ella misma diria que nadie en konoha podria ganarle aun siendo ella tan joven, fue pura casualidad que descubriera ese talento puesto a los ojos de Hinata ella no era acta de ser Ninja

El entrenamiento de Hinata era para un Ninja no para un espadachín, fue casulidad de que su padre estuviera hay y le diera por gusto una clase a ellas 2, Kushina demostro ser pésima en el manejo de una katana, Rukia por el contrario fue denominada por hiashi como una genio indiscutible, por eso solo entrenaban juntas cuando era entrenamiento físico y mental sobre las técnicas no era compartidas, Kushina entrenaba con Hinata, Rukia con hiashi

Rukia, como crees que nos ira cuando seamos Ninjas_ pregunto Kushina

No lo se a mi la idea de ser Ninja no me agrada mucho_ dijo Rukia

Ambas estaban leyendo libros sobre la energía elemental, si Hinata las estaba entrenando en eso y para su sorpresa ambas era buenas en ello, Kushina era de esperarse que aprendiera rápido técnicas básicas de su elemento: doton **(tierra)**

Rukia aun sabiendo que no sirve para ser Ninja solo esta parte se le da bien, su manejo era incluso mayor que el de Kushina, será por que su elemento: suiton **(agua)** era más moldeable que el doton de Kushina, era natural incluso Hinata sospechaba que tenia alguna línea de sangre puesto su utilización de chakra para las maniobras o técnicas era nulo

No se Kushina, sabes que no me gusta saltar arboles y esa cosas me parece extraño_ fue lo que contesto al pasar la hoja

Como que extraño todos en konoha saben hacerlo_ replico Kushina cerrando su libro

Sabes, no veo mucha gente saltando azoteas en la aldea_ fue lo que respondió Rukia

Callate, enana_ fue lo que dijo Kushina

En eso Rukia le lanzo una gran bala de agua a Kushina en la cara que la mojo completamente

Esto es la guerra, fósforo_ fue lo que le dijo a Kushina puesto de nada se encendia y tenia la cabeza roja

Ambas iban a comenzar a pelear cuando de pronto Hinata les dio un golpe a cada una en la cabeza dejandoles un gran chichon

Les he dicho que no peleen dentro de la ….._ y no termino de decir puesto desaparecio con un puff

Kushina y Rukia se quedaron un poco sorprendidas puesto su sensei desapareció nada mas pero era lo de menos, alli mismo comenzó una guerra entre un fosforo y una enana

Naruto y Hinata cayeron uno encima del otro totalmente ambos cansados, ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron?, perdieron la cuenta cuando iban 11 y eso fue al principio

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por la perdida de su control de chakra pero bueno otra cosa a las lista de "cosas que Naruto me hace perder", ambos se abrazaron en forma de cuchara, estuvieron así unos minutos mientras recuperaban el aliento

Naruto poso sus manos en el vientre de Hinata, ambos habían usado protección, no por que no quisieran tener hijos, si fuera por Naruto y Hinata tendrían un batallón, sino que ambos eran muy jóvenes sobretodo Naruto con 6 años de edad **XD**, Hinata nunca le había dicho su edad a el pero bueno, ¿Qué mujer da su edad?, Naruto tampoco tenia la valentía de preguntarselo

En eso Hinata se levanto y camino hacia el baño, Naruto miro con detenimiento cada paso que Hinata daba, ese movimiento de cadera, H le había dicho que a veces los hombre diferencian a las mujeres por algo en especifico, su voz, sus medidas entre otras, Naruto nunca olvidaría ni el olor de los senos de Hinata, ni la suavidad de sus piel, ni su movimiento de cadera, no olvidaría nada de ella, Naruto se paro y siguió el mismo camino que Hinata y no precisamente para bañarse

En el complejo hyuga se había transformado en una batalla campal de dos bandos:

Los que apoyaban a Rukia comandados por hiashi

Los que apoyaban a Kushina comandados por kina

Era una guerra campal, sus armas:

Tomates, Tortas, Mazorcas, Ollas, Maquillaje todo siempre y cuando no fuera punzo-penetrante

Hinata y Naruto salieron de su largo, largo y entretenido baño, ciertamente Naruto nunca pensó que el jabón lubricara tan bien las manos de Hinata, Hinata nunca pensó que la lengua de Naruto fuera tan grande

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina puesto tanto… "ejercicio" vamos a decir daba hambre

Hinata se sorprendió puesto Naruto no era tan mal cocinero como la mayoría de los hombre (**yo incluido**), ambos comenzaron a hacer comida Naruto entro al cuarto ex-cuarto de Naruko, a buscar una camiseta por que si Hinata se ponia el traje de conejita otra vez seguro se les terminaba de quemar la comida o hasta la casa por andar "ejercitándose" y si estaba sin camisa terminaría igual, mas bien estaba totalmente desnuda solo usando una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo

Busco y encontró una camisa. Cuando a Naruto le llego la carta de Naruko misteriosamente desapareció toda su ropa, era una suerte conseguir esa camisa hay, pantaletas, dudo mucho que las de las niñas le quedaran a Hinata y de pantalones ni lo menciones, Naruto regreso a su cuarto y busco un pantalón de el y de paso se vistio puesto el también estaba nada mas en toalla al salir:

Mi amor no sabes donde esta el cuchillo_ fue lo que pregunto Hinata con la toalla puesta en el hombro mostrando todos los atributos

Naruto solo repetia en su cabeza—autocontrol, Naruto autocontrol- era lo que en su cabeza repetia una y otra vez

Toma ponte esto, si no, seguro que nunca terminamos la comida si sigues en esas fachas_ fue lo que le dijo Naruto a Hinata

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y le dijo – y ¿es malo que nos "ejercitemos"?_ con su cara de picara y agarro la ropa de Naruto y comenzó poniendose el pantalón agachándose totalmente y lentamente todo con una sensualidad impresionante mostrando TODO a Naruto dejandolo boquiabierta por todo lo que Hinata hacia, ella se coloco la camisa dio una vuelta y le pregunto

Mi amor donde esta el cuchillo_ otra vez picandole el ojo

Naruto fue como perrito y le busco el cuchillo, y se lo dio a Hinata, esta lo agarro y antes de cortar una zanahoria se dio cuenta que tenia un liquido de dudosa procedencia, pero que todos sabíamos de donde venia lo cual hizo que Hinata se sonrojara mas que un tomate y comenzara a lavarlo

A veces Naruto se preguntaba si ella era una tímida que a veces actuaba sensual, o una sensual que a veces actuaba tímida

Hicieron la comida y se sentaron a comer

Hinata, ¿como van las niñas?_ fue lo que pregunto Naruto mientras comia

Bien, bien excelentes diría yo, me preocupa que no las vigile en estos momentos_ contesto Hinata

Y eso no dijiste que tenías un clon_

Con tanto "ejercicio" perdí el control_ fue lo que dijo con una pequeña marca de sonrojo en su cara

Y a ti como te va con las casas_

Bien, ya esta casi completo el trabajo se podria decir que konoha esta recuperada_ terminando de comer **rápido O-o**

Ambos comenzaron a lavar los platos mientras hablaban de cosas fuera de lugar como unos novios cualquiera

Ahh eso me recuerda, tengo algo que mostrarte_ le dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras terminaban de lavar los platos

Naruto hizo que Hinata se acercara a la puerta cuando de pronto la agarro en sus brazos estilo princesa y salio brincando a gran velocidad, en un par de minutos habían llegado a una especie de colina casi se podría decir oculta donde el césped era mas verde que en cualquier lugar que Hinata había visitado, observo que estaba un arbol y de este estaba un columpio

Naruto sentó a Hinata entre sus piernas mientras el se sentaba en el césped

No siempre vamos a poder mojarnos para llegar a un lugar especial para nosotros_ fue lo que Naruto dijo en el oido a Hinata

(**love_is_by_ **)

Y a que se debe toda esta palabrería_ fue lo que dijo Hinata

Que ¿es que no puedo darle un regalo a mi novia?_

No lo creo, te conozco uzumaki, te conozco_

Bueno, bueno es que, tengo que ir a completar un trabajo que dejo H pendiente y me tardare un poco_ fue lo que le dijo Naruto a Hinata

Cuanto?_

1 mes, mas o menos_

Voy contigo_ dijo autoritariamente Hinata, a ella no le gusta separarse de Naruto

Naruto sabia que se iba a poner así, Hinata es realmente celosa con TODO lo que tiene que ver con Naruto a tal punto que todavía recuerda lo que le hizo a la tal Anko hace un tiempo atrás

Pero Hinata cuando me vaya quien cudara a las niñas_ fue lo que dijo

Ella se pueden cuidar solas, son grandes saben lo que tienen y lo que no tienen que hacer_

Bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Fue lo que escucharon Hinata y Naruto, dieron vuelta para ver que fue eso y se encontraron con una nube de humo que salía de la aldea

Naruto dejo de pensar y enfoco sus sentidos

Rápido en el complejo hyuga hubo una explosión- ; Hinata nos va a matar

Naruto rio entre dientes

Hinata uso su byakugan y vio el desastre que las niñas habían causado

Solo un mes, ni un minuto mas, ni un minuto menos_ fue lo que Hinata dijo

Salgo mañana_ fue lo que Naruto dijo eso causo que Hinata pensara algo

No voy a ver a Naruto en un mes—fue lo que pensó

Pasaron unos segundos y

(** no se si salga con ese nombre pero es una imagen donde Hinata le esta dando un beso de lengua a Naruto y este esta sorprendido**)

Si no lo iba a ver por un mes,iba a dejar "eso" de naruto tan cansado que no le quedarían fuerzas para meterlo en NINGÚN OTRO LADO y así estrenaron el columpio, césped, arbol, colina hasta el anochecer, Naruto tubo que alargar su salida otro día **XD**

**Bueno disculpen que este capitulo este retrasado pero es que me entretuve leyendo algunos fic de bleach y bueno se me fue el tiempo**

**Como podrán ver son una pareja de conejitos XD, XD, XD. Si adelante un poco la historia, no se preocupen lo que paso en esos seis meses lo voy a contar pero en otra histaria que se va a llamar Spirit Guardian: Side Story ya que en la historia principal contare solo acontecimientos necesarios en la serie es decir cero rellenos.**

**La historia esta 100% terminada, ya TODO esta listo por lo menos en que concierne a la historia hay algunas cosas que me falta pensar pero si, esta completa ahora, voy a dar aclaraciones importantes en la serie:**

**Primero**

**La serie esta dividida en:**

**Hinata: es la ruta principal y donde se desarrollara toda esta historia**

**Naruto: es la historia de Naruto que sucede en tras fondo a la principal, ya verán dentro de unos capítulos por que lo coloco de esta manera**

**¿?¿?: se derivara de la historia de Naruto llegado cierto punto y cuenta su historia por su puesto ¿?¿? = a un personaje que no puedo decirlo todavía**

**Side Strory Sun: son historias que deben ser contadas pero que no quiero que llenen mi fic de relleno por eso los colocare alli. Son historias de la ruta principal**

**Side Stroy Moon: son historias que deben ser contadas pero de las rutas, Naruto y ¿?¿?, además de ser que aquí es que voy a poner las historias de los miembros de Guardia, Vanguardia y Retaguardia. ¿Quienes son estos? Los sabrán a su debido tiempo**

**No deben preocuparse por estos detalles puesto primero quiero terminar mi historia y después contare lo demás así que por ahora mi única historia será Spirit Guardian**

**Sobre A La Mierda Los Heroes queda oficialmente cancelada**

**Otra cosa la cantidad de enfrentamientos en esta fic ronda los 30 o 40 pero creo que no son suficientes ya que:**

**La ruto principal osea Hinata se divide en 3 sagas, con 2 enemigos principales claro hay otras sagas mínimas que no voy a mencionar**

**No creo que les haga daño saber los principales personajes de la ruta Hinata así que aquí se los dejo:**

** Konohagakure:**

**Hinata, Jiraiya, Naruko, neji, kina**

** Kirigakure:**

**Mei terumi, shishinobi gatana, ichigo**

** Sunagakure:**

**Gaara**

** Kumogakure:**

**"A", killer bee, darui, nii yugito, Kushina, rukia**

** Iwagakure:**

**Onoki, 4 y 5 colas**

**Como sucedera lo que es obvio hay, déjenmelo a mi no hare nada apurado, ¿por que revelo tanta información de golpe?, puede que tal como me retrase esta semana me retrase en la siguiente así que decidi dejarles un bono por el retraso**

**Otra cosa debido a las división de la historia (Hinata, Naruto y ¿?¿?), me hacen falta algunas luchas con enemigos, así que quiero pedir AYUDA en eso si han visto algún enemigo en un juego que se vea bien y sea fuerte nómbrenlo en sus REVIEW y yo veo si los coloco ya que me hacen falta algunos, AVISO NINGÚN ENEMIGO QUE SALGA DE LAS SERIES BLEACH Y ONE PIECE SERÁ CONTADO DE CUALQUIER OTRO LADO SI**

**QUIERO MIS REVIEWWWWW**

**Respuesta a los review:**

**Death demon98: Perdona si enredo mucho pero creeme quedaras (ichigo_by_ )**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto como todos los días se levantaba mas temprano que las niñas especialmente ahora, con lo que paso hace 4 días en el complejo hyuga Naruto quedo mas que sorprendido casi el 40% del complejo quedo destruido debido a la "guerra" que ambas libraron, ¿Cómo destruyeron el complejo con solo tomates?, todavía la gente busca la respuesta especialmente Hinata

Naruto se lavo los dientes y prosiguió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, ¿Por qué Naruto no se fue al puente?, Hinata "charlo" a tal punto que la entrepierna le dolía un poco por tanta "charla" que Hinata le dio y con ambos labios **si saben a lo que me refiero**, Naruto se preguntaba como era que se llamaba eso que Hinata le hizo feracion, fetacion o algo así. Hinata le enseño algo llamado cunnolungas, cunnilingus no se recordaba muy bien, pero como buen aprendiz, bastante rápido que lo aprendió en 2 días ya era todo un maestro en eso, al parecer Naruto solo necesitaba práctica en algo y lo dominaba, bastante practica que tubo con Hinata pero ya no podía extender mas ese viaje se lo debí se lo iba a pagar

Termino de hacer el desayuno y como de costumbre lo dejo hay debido a que las niñas iban a ir al complejo hyuga a arreglar el desastre desde temprano después iría el mismo debido a que había algunas cosas que tenia que ser construidas nuevamente y quien mejor que el novio de la dueña para hacerlo

Se alisto correctamente hoy iba a probar algo nuevo que podía matarlo y bueno tenia que irse preparado, pero entonces pensó… ¿en realidad unos kunais y sellos bombas iban a pararlo? Se dio cuenta que nada de eso iba a pararlo, a decir verdad Naruto no le encontraba uso a los kunais analizo el instrumento y era obvio que era para asesinatos pero solo podrían matar si cortaban en la garganta no servían para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, dejo todo y se fue solo con su ropa **(naruto vintage _ by _ narutospoiler - ) **su closet desde que salía con Hinata había crecido bastante debido a ropa para navidad, festivales, ropa de gala todo para acompañar a Hinata a cierto lugares o eventos en konoha

Se termino de preparar y salio corriendo de hay se alejo rápido de su casa cruzo su árbol con su columpio siguió mas al norte mucho mas al norte, "parpadeo" para una mayor rapidez puesto a donde se dirigía era bastante lejos pero para la velocidad de Naruto era cerca, siguió el río y llego hasta un valle con un gran lago en el centro este valle tenia 2 grandes estatuas Naruto no sabia como se llamaba este lugar pero en definitiva esas estatuas debieron se grandes Ninjas en su época, Naruto reconocía una de las estatuas ya que su rostro era el mismo que en la montaña de los kage y por la posición debía ser el 1 kage de konoha en fin Naruto nunca le presto atención a la historia Ninja pero Kushina fue otra historia

Naruto se tiro en el medio de todo el lago, este era el único lugar que Naruto estaba seguro que no iba a destruir y si lo destruía podía arreglarlo

Debo estar loco_ fue lo que Naruto se dijo a si mismo

Ayer Kushina había hablado de que quería firma un contrato de invocación, Naruto no tenia la menor idea de lo que era eso así que le pregunto a Hinata y ella medio le explico y Naruto, bueno se le ocurrió esta idea

Naruto cerró la mano en un puño, concentro su chakra lo más que pudo y abrió los ojos. Al abrirlos noto que en la mano estaba ese sello que le había salido hace tiempo, se quedo observándolo un rato y recordando su forma

Pensó en SOF y el sello comenzó a brillar las cadenas comenzaron a rodear la mano de Naruto, un extremo quedo libre, Naruto dio unos pasos hacia delante e introdujo ese extremos al agua dejándolo bajar, espero, espero y PLASH

Salio del agua o mas bien evaporo el agua alrededor de el allí estaba SOF en este lado donde Naruto si que podía morir se quedo observando a Naruto un momento

Naruto noto que ya SOF no tenia cadenas alrededor del, Naruto si tenia alrededor de su mano así que la cosa era simple, sellar a SOF o morir, una opción o la otra así de simple

Naruto comenzó a parpadear de un momento a otro, sus ojos se pusieron de color mostaza y como el de un gato, bajo la mirada y vio el cambio de sus ojos en el reflejo del agua

GROOOOO_ fue lo que dijo SOF antes de abalanzarse en contra de Naruto

Hinata acababa de levantarse su pelo estaba vuelto un 8, no muchas veces pasaba eso que su pelo se volvía rebelde y escandaloso, y lo peor su pelo cambiaba de color, si su pelo cambiaba de color no era un gran cambio pero pasaba de ser color azul (**o es azul o sufro de los ojos**) a negro, el cambio no era mucho puesto el color era parecido y además no era permanente su duración era de unos minutos a lo mucho unas horas, pero eso no era siempre así con su pelo a veces le pasaban otras cosas. Hace tiempo había ido al medico y le habían dicho que era problema con su chakra que como tenia demasiado a veces su cuerpo se descontrolaba y si era cierto, pero era solo el pelo, a veces se caía, se engrinchaba, cambiaba de color e incluso crecía de repente lo mas extraño que una vez le paso fue con su senos

Hinata se había lavado los dientes y se puso enfrente del espejo, se toco los seno y…

De repente apareció Naruto a su espalda y masajeaba sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran mientras "eso" de Naruto rozaba "eso" de Hinata aunque esta tuviera pantaletas

Tok tok tok tok

Sonó la puerta

Hinata-sama el desayuno esta servido_ fue lo que dijo un hyuga

Hinata tenía la cara roja. Por dios no llevaba 5 minutos parada, despierta, conciente como quieran llamarlo y ya QUERÍA a Naruto, era una mujer sumamente enamorada… y ninfomana

Se baño y se puso un kimono, ¿Por qué un kimono?, no tenia que usar ropa interior y bueno con Naruto solo estorba así que era mejor irse acostumbrando a un kimono

Su pelo ya volvió a su color natural y su liso natural, bajo las escaleras y se sentó… en el patio

Habían estado cocinando en leña durante 4 días debido a la destrucción que sus aprendices causaron, en eso hablando de ellas pasaron corriendo por la puerta

Buenos días Hinata-sensei_

Buenos días Hinata-sensei_

Dijeron a coro ambas vestidas como constructoras con una braga y un casco de color amarillo_

Que bien que llegan temprano y Naruto_ fue lo que pregunto mientras tomaba te

No sabemos, Naruto nos hizo el desayuno y se fue a entrenar como de costumbre_ contesto la más seria que obviamente era Rukia

Hinata pensó por un momento que Naruto se había ido a arreglar el dichoso puente ese que iba a separarlos por un mes. En serio le encantaba a Hinata que Naruto no fuera Ninja si lo fuera y lo mandaran por meses a una súper-ultra misión Hinata mataba al kage buscaba a Naruto y lo violaba el triple de tiempo que no estuvo cerca de ella, si para esta petición que le hicieron a Naruto estuvieron "hablando" mas de 27 horas continuas

En eso a Hinata Kushina le ofrece algo para que se siente y Hinata lo rechaza

Como me voy a sentar después de lo que Naruto y yo hicimos—si 27 horas de "hablar" le afectaron no mentalmente pero vaya que físicamente si, no podía ni sentarse, si solo bañarse fue un proceso

Todos en la mansión trabajaban, todos tenían la culpa por dejarse llevar por esas niñas en serio destruir tanto no se lo esperaba Hinata por ningún lado

Tock tock tock

Sonó la puerta de el complejo hyuga y Hinata salio mas rápida que el viento a abrirla, justo antes de abrirla se limpio la ropa, tomo un suspiro, soltó un poco su kimono para que se le pudiera sacar completamente una de sus piernas claro teniendo cuidado de que no se le viera nada

Como si Naruto no lo hubiera visto ya, hasta lo a probado—fue lo que pensó la hyuga

Buenos días Naruto_ fue lo que dijo Hinata al abrir la puerta

Naruto ¿quien es ese?_ fue lo que contesto la persona detrás de la puerta que no era ni mas ni menos que Danzou

Hinata quedo un poco impactada puesto NUNCA pensó que Danzou iba a venir a su casa a verla

No importa, es rápido, me tome la molestia de venir para acá a decirle personalmente que valla al coliseo necesito hacer algo con usted además…_ fue lo que dijo tajantemente Danzou tomando una pausa - bonitas piernas_ fue lo que le dijo con una mirada morbosa mientras seguía con su bastón caminando de regreso a la oficina

Hinata quedo con un tip nervioso en la ceja y cerro la puerta esta mañana tenia un muy mal comenzar

Naruto estaba en el fondo del lago cuando de repente un gran rayo paso volando evaporando toda el agua, levantando grandes olas, Naruto voló por el aire y cayo pisando el agua, era una ventaja a ver tomado ciertas prácticas con Hinata

Naruto si que había peleado con SOF el combate no había salido del centro del lago gracias a dios, ¿aporreado? Molido Naruto estaba molido a SOF apenas había podido sellarles 1 brazo y ya estaba molido

Avanzaba lentamente hacia Naruto SOF estaba emanando flamas que encendían la misma agua, Naruto no tenia nada mas que hacer esperaba que saliera bien, hice unas poses de mano

**Kuchiyose no jutsu**

Solo se escucharon 2 grandes rugidos y unas llamas diferentes a las de SOF

Hinata se había terminado de alistar después del tremendo disgusto que tubo junto al kage **(outfits _ for _ points _ by _ xherocomebackx - , el cuarto)** no tenia sentido para Hinata continuar su carrera Ninja puesto eso lo iba a separar de Naruto y bueno le dejaría todo el clan a kina y listo a vivir una vida a parte con Naruto y ella estaba segura que no le iba a faltar nada de comida puesto con Naruto tenia muchoque "comer"

Groooo, graaaa_ Hinata volteo a la ventana al escuchar un leve rugido o algo así

En eso se vio a uno de los inuzuka, a Hana mas específicamente paseando a sus perros mientras cargaba a su hermano kiba a un lado de ella caminando toscamente, a decir verdad kiba tenía la misma edad que Kushina pero con el crecimiento de ella no podía comparece a nadie

Se termino de alistar y salio por la ventana lo mas rápido que pudo, pasando por encima de Hana y saludandola

Mientras saltaba de azotea en azote decidió tomar un desvío hacia la academia Ninja a ver como esta puesto pronto entrarían Kushina y Rukia, el kage… que esperara el morboso ese

Al llegar a la academia Hinata miro con disgusto y decepción, los profesores estaban durmiendo en el aula de profesores, casi no había ningún niño en las aulas a lo mucho había 15 por salón y ni pelota le paraban a la clase ahora mas que nunca estaba de acuerdo con Naruto en lo que el dijo

Cuando iba a irse logro mirar a un niño que estaba practicando o mas bien haciendo ejercicio acompañado de otro, le lleno de orgullo puesto era una de las personas que mas cuidaba Hinata

Neji_ fue lo que dijo Hinata saltando a donde estaba neji

Hinata-one-san_ fue lo que neji dijo rápidamente dejando de hacer abdominales y haciendo una reverencia

¿Por qué no estas en clase neji?_ fue la pregunta de Hinata cruzando los brazos

Bueno, que… el profesor se durmió y yo quería entrenar y bueno… el me convenció_ fue lo que dijo señalando a un chico con pelo de tapara que estaba terminando de correr alrededor de la pista y caía totalmente cansado al suelo

Hinata se frustro puesto los maestros tenían que enseñar no dormir pero bueno. Volteo la vista y se acerco al niño que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras neji la seguía

Buenos días_ fue lo que le dijo Hinata al niño

Buenos días_ contesto el niño levantándose y limpiándose

Neji conoces a esta one-san_ fue lo que dijo el niño

Lee, ella es Hinata-one-san_ fue lo que neji contesto

En eso el chico se enderezo y se limpio e hizo una reverencian chistosa y tosca mientras se presentaba

Mi, mi, nombre es rock le-lee gu-gusto en conocerla Hinata-sama_ fue como se presento

A Hinata le causo mucha risa puesto nadie o por lo menos ningún niño se había presentado de esa manera

Mucho gusto lee-kun podrías decirme ¿Por qué se salieron de clases?_

Es que hay nadie se toma enserio ser Ninja y yo quiero serlo para defender a mis amigos_ contesto dándose en el pecho

Hinata sintió orgullo por ese chico ya que nadie aparte de Kushina había contestado de esa manera

Tus padres deben estar orgullosos_ fue lo que contesto Hinata

En eso un umbral se cerro en lee

Yo, no tengo padres… pero no importa, neji quiere ser líder de su clan para proteger a una tal kushina y yo le voy a ayudar puesto es mi mejor amigo_

En eso neji corrió y le tapo la boca a lee pero ya era tarde

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que se había enterado ciertamente que neji tenga 7 años y este enamorado habla mucho de el y que también quiera ser el líder del clan hace sentir muy orgullosa a Hinata de ellos 2, tanto de su familiar que quiere ser líder del clan como de lee ya que son familia puesto ambos son hijos de konoha. Sabía que no podía perder mas tiempo pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad puesto veía en ellos 2 dos grandes potenciales

Bueno chicos tengo que irme, pero como compensación los acompañare el resto del día para que descansen y mañana les voy a dar un entrenamiento personal que les parece_

Fue los que les dijo mientras ambos saltaban de un lado a otro era hermoso ver como Neji emanaba tantas emociones junto a lee

Hinata hizo un clon lo cual dejo sorprendido a los niños y le dio un poco de dinero real para que compraran algo salto y desapareció de hay

Esa parada en la escuela había sido una buena idea, desapareció en el aire usando su otro elemento, si Hinata poseía 2 elementos el primero era agua y el segundo era viento

Hinata saltaba bastante alto se acostó mientras caía a su destino, ya había llegado al coliseo, comenzó a caer de gran altura cuando justo antes de caer viento salio de la palma de sus manos deteniendo la caída y enderezándola para caer de pie (**muy al estilo ikki en las ovas y manga de air gear [buen manga lo recomiendo bastante, los monstruos que salen hay son de los mejores que he visto]**), miro al kage que estaba hay parado sin hacer nada

El kage solo levanto su bastón y lo choco contra el suelo comenzaron a salir ambus de todas partes, Hinata se sorprendió un momento sobre todo eso pero solo sabia algo enemigos todos eran enemigos

Naruto estaba en su casa bañandose si bañandose aunque estaba seguro que no necesitaba de mas agua pero bueno, todo su cuerpo estaba quemado su ropa no servia para nada y la había tirado a la basura tenia mas conjuntos iguales

Era obvio que sin la ayuda de esas cosas Naruto no hubiera ganado aunque fue bastante difícil hacer que lo obedecieran puesto después que sellara a SOF tuvo que luchar con ambas bestias al mismo tiempo y si no hubieran recibido bastante daño por parte de SOF no la cuenta

Se termino de bañar, vistió y decidió acomodar todo lo necesario para salir a hacer el puente puesto hoy mismo saldría después de arreglar la casa de Hinata un poco

Después de acomodar todo, también decidió dejar a las niñas en la casa de Hinata puesto no quería dejarlas solas y tan apartadas de la civilización algo les podía pasar… y la casa no lo soportaría bastante que le costo a Naruto levantarla

Cuando ya iba a salir se acordó de empacar el libro de entrenamiento en su maletín puesto no podía descuidarlo ahora no solo tenia que entrenar para derrotar a SOF sino también para controlar bien a esos 2 ya que eran mas fuertes que el. Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y…

Acostado, hay estaba totalmente acostado el zorro de las nueve colas hay acostado en la cama de Naruto, durmiendo placidamente

Podía estar durmiendo o muerto pero igual se extendia una atmosfera de muerte alrededor de toda la habitación, miro a los lados de la cama y estaban los cuerpos de 2 sujetos totalmente desmembrados con las tripas regadas por toda la pared, las cabezas de ellos estaba encima de la cama sangrando

Naruto hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría cerro la puerta y…

No más entrenamiento para ti, estas alucinando uzumaki_ fue lo que dijo para su propia mente cerrando la puerta sacando las maletas cerrando la puerta con llave corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía

Kushina y Rukia estaban trabajando a toda maquina, mezclando y todo eso, se esforzaban mucho debido a que Naruto vendría a verlas y bueno querían que se sintiera orgulloso de ello

Ya habían almorzado y sus fuerza estaban bastante menguadas, ya saben después de almorzar a todos nos da sueño y ellas que eran unas niñas en crecimiento mas rápido todavía

Había llegado la hora del descanzo y bueno ambas al recostarse de algo casi se durmieron cuando se abrio la puerta

Pan

Hay estaba Naruto un poco asustado

Naruto_

Naruto_

Dijeron a coro y si Kushina ya había aprendido a decir el nombre de Naruto bien después de que Rukia comenzara a molestarla de que ella si podía y ella no

Como están niñas_ fue lo que respondió

Bien, bien y esa maleta Naruto_ pregunto Kushina

Es que me voy a ir u tiempo fuera de la aldea y necesito que se queden aquí por que en la casa están muy apartadas de la aldea y no las quiero dejar solas_ fue lo que dijo e inmediatamente ambas niñas se pegaron a Naruto con ojos llorosos

¿Te vas?_ fue lo que ambas digeron y Naruto se agacho y las levanto a ambas

¿Como creen que las voy a dejar?, jamás las dejare solas no se preocupen_ fue lo que dijo mientras les daba un abrazo

Kushina, Rukia¿?_ fue lo que dijo en forma de pregunta dandose cuenta que ambas estaban dormidas

Si que tienen un sueño pesado esas 2 ¿verdad?_ fue lo que dijo hiashi todo vestido de constructor

Si un poco, solo que no las despegues si las separas se levantan rápidamente_ dijo Naruto

Mejor llévalas al cuarto de Hinata hay deberían dormí a gusto_ fue lo que dijo kina

Naruto se fue a llevarlas a acostar y bajo rápidamente

Voy a ayudar un poco con la construcción_ dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a otra parte de la casa

Vamos_ fue lo que dijo hiashi se fueron a arreglar algunas cosas

Kina se imagino que iban a hablar cosas de hombres, depuse de unos minutos volvió a abrirse la puerta

Pam

Entro una Hinata salpicada de sangre, nadie estaba alrededor puesto esa zona ya la habían terminado y todos había seguido a hiashi y a Naruto hacia el otro lado del complejo y solo había quedado kina de este lado

Hinata que te paso_ fue lo que pregunto kina preocupado por su hermana

¿Que me paso?, ¿Que me paso?, EL HIJO DE PUT4 DEL KAGE ME PASO, ESE MAL PARID0, MOMIA DE LA VERG4 ME PASO, MAND0 A TODOS SUS MADIT0S PERRITOS FALDEROS A ATACARME CON LA EXCUSA DE "PARA VER SI ERES DIGNA A IR A ESA REUNION" ESE MALDIT0 QUERÍA MATARME AAAA PERO COMO DISFRUTE DESMENBRA Y MATAR A SUS PERROS MAS LE VALE QUE NUNCA SE LE OCURRA HACERME ESO DE NUEVO_ Hinata comenzó a subir a su cuarto a limpiarse toda la sangre

Kina quedo intimidada por todo lo que Hinata hizo y bastante que grito y nadie la escucho era un absoluto milagro

Hinata subio las escaleras totalmente disgustada, abrió la puerta y se consiguió con Rukia y Kushina durmiendo en su cama bastante comodas y profundamente dormidas, le encanto la imagen de ellas durmiendo como hermanas en la misma cama, se quito la ropa y prosiguió a darse un baño bastante que lo necesitaba, salio de su baño y prosiguió a ver su figura en el espejo, se volteo y vio su zona intima aun un poco roja por tanta "charla" no tanto como en la mañana pero roja, en eso en su mesa de noche tiro a agarrar la pomada que se había estado echando puesto solo para ayudar a su chakra, su doctor le había dicho que tenia un excelente recuperación a cualquier daño pero nunca se sabia con este tipo de daño

Hinata volteo a buscar la pomada

La buscabas_ fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras sostenía la pomada en su mano

La cara de Hinata paso a ser totalmente roja y volteo a ver si estaban viendo las niñas y no, estaban, Naruto se acerco y hecho un poco de la pomada en uno de sus dedos y la unto en la susodicha parte, Hinata por su puesto que se iba a deja, se sostuvo de Naruto puesto sus piernas perdían fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el toque de Naruto

Escuche que el kage te mando a llamar_ decía Naruto mientras terminaba de echar la pomada y se sentaba con la espalda pegada a la cama

Hinata dejaba pasar la adrenalina y lujuria puesto Naruto estaba serio, debió ser que vio lo que ambos causaron y no se quiera arriesgar a "romperla", desnuda se sentó entre las piernas de Naruto mientras este la rodeaba con los brazos **(love _ is _ by _ parecida a esta escena)**,

Nada era una especie de prueba para ver si era "digna" a ir a esa reunion_

¿Que reunión?_

Al parecer, los kage de todas las aldea van a venir a konoha dentro de unos días, por lo menos a comenzar a llegar, la momi—digo el hokage dijo que ya para dentro de un mes deberían estar todos pero no sabe cuando va a comenzar a llegar_

¿Y eso en que te concierne a ti?_

Al parecer los kage van a venir acompañados de sus principal sucesor_

Naruto se sorprendió de lo que dijo puesto significaba que Hinata iba a ser la próxima kage y primera mujer en serlo

¿Vas a aceptar ser kage?_ pregunto Naruto levantando una ceja

Por su puesto que no eso debe ser papeleo y papeleo además estoy pensando en dejar de ser Ninja para estar mas tiempo contigo_ fue lo que dijo Hinata haciendo puncheros

Naruto se rio y pensó

¿Por qué en konoha y no en otro lado?_

Konoha es el principio, al parecer es una gira por toas las principales naciones Ninjas tanto político para mostrar a los otros kages el poderío de cada aldea como para estrechar los lazos de amistad y que esta paz dure mucho mas o algo así dijo el hokage_

En pocas palabras ¿te vas a ir un buen rato cierto?_

Hinata no dijo nada puesto el ckage la había amenazado con Rukia y Kushina, esa maldita momia ya sabia de su existencia y lo importante que eran para ella, menos mal que Naruto al parecer todavía era un misterio para el kage

Hinata bajo la mirada y vio que la mano de Naruto tenia una especie de marca en su mano y se le ocurrió algo

Hinata dio la vuelta y pego su pecho desnudo contra el de Naruto, alzo la mano de Naruto y dijo:

Quiero una marca_

¿Eh?_ Naruto no entendio

Hinata levanto la mano de Naruto enseñando que el tenia la extraña marca en su mano, si desde que encadeno a SOF Naruto no pudo desaparecer esa marca

Quiero una marca que les diga a todos que soy tuya, quiero una marca que diga tengo a un hombre que amo_ se acercaba lentamente al oído de Naruto

Quiero marcarte para que todas las mujeres sepan que eres mío, quiero que todas las mujeres sepan que ya tienes una en tu vida y si aun así se acercan que sepan que no serán la primera JAMÁS, quiero una marca que le diga al mundo que soy tuya y tú eres mío_ era lo que Hinata decía

Naruto recordó el último regalo que le dio H, después de que comenzara la relación oficial con Hinata

_"Si estas seguro de que vas durar toda la vida junto a una mujer dáselos"_

Naruto nunca se había separado de ellos desde ese día busco en su pantalones y soco dos pequeñas bolsa y le dio una a Hinata

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que Naruto le dio pero abrio la pequeña bolsa y hay estaba un pequeño anillo nada ostentoso (**idéntico al anillo ese de zaruman**), Hinata comenzó a llorar derramando lagrimas a monto

Naruto agarro el anillo que Hinata había mostrado

Hinata Hyuga quisiera ser mi esposa

La voz no le salía a Hinata y solo pudo decir que si con la cabeza, Naruto prosiguió a ponerle el anillo a ella y ponerse el suyo

Ninguno otro podría hacerlo_ fue lo que dijo mientras colocaba la mano que tenia el anillo con la de Hinata (**estilo tarzan cuando comparaba las manos**), y el anillo comenzó a brillar el de Naruto de azul, y el de Hinata de amarillo

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se vistió mientras veía el anillo

Esta lista señora uzumaki_ fue lo que le dijo a Hinata mientras le tomaba la mano

Señora de uzumaki_ era lo que se repetía a si misma y sin duda sonaba esplendido

Ambos bajaron la escalera agarrados de la mano al llegar a la cocina estaban todos los hyuga reunidos y no tardaron ni un segundo en ver en los ojos de Hinata una felicidad que los alumbraba y tampoco en ver el sonrojo en la cara de ambos y cuando vieron que ambos tenían anillos, el grito que pegaron llego totalmente al cielo

Hiashi lloraba por que su pequeña se había convertido en todo una mujer

Kina brincaba puesto ella lo había hecho para que tuvieran sexo por primera vez (según ella) nunca pensó tal resultado todos en el clan hyuga brincaron y saltaron esa noche por el compromiso de la señorita Hinata hyuga y el joven Naruto uzumaki

El día siguiente Naruto se despidió puesto emprendía su viaje a el país de las olas a hacer ese puente, despidiéndose en la puerta del complejo de su ahora prometida Hinata hyuga mientras era observado por el resto del clan

**Bueno, bueno otra vez nos vemos mis amigos en fin, no tengo mucho que agregar creo que ahora mas que nunca me pase un poco pero bueno QUIERO MIS REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**En mi perfil van a encontrar una nueva historia llamada OC histories o algo así, ayer me puse a buscar donde carajo en fanfiction se colocaban los fic originales o como les dicen historias OC, y bueno la encontré o creo que la encontré en fin no estoy seguro si hay es que va pero bueno ya la coloque, hay pondré historias que se venga a la mente que quizás se trasformen en fic de ustedes dependen, claro no va a ser mi prioridad pero de todas maneras dense una vuelta, coloque 2 historias de hace un tiempo se darán cuenta que fueron hechas mucho antes de Spirit Guardian por el modo en que las narro**

**Sobre OC histories si algún autor de histories lee esta parte le recomiendo que le de uso puesto hay muy poquitas y se que si pueden transformar una historia comiencen a tratar de formar una nueva como lo trato de hacer yo, claro que no es obligatorio pero es una buena idea no me lo van a negar**

**Sin mas me despido att amlj00 escrito a las 11:40 viernes 2013-06-21**

**La pregunta de la semana es: ¿Quienes creen que son las invocaciones de Naruto? Pista: No son humanos ni Animales y ambos vienen de juegos diferentes**


	11. Chapter 11

Hiashi hyuga se levantaba de su cama ya hace 2 semanas comenzaron a llegar los kages de las principales aldeas, Hinata si que había estado ocupada todo este mes debido a sus nuevas amistades con los kages y a la vigilancia del hokage

Se levanto y bajo al complejo hoy todo estaba callado, claro era altas horas de la noche ho y mas o menos a esta hora era que regresaba el prometido de su hija en noches como estas las cuales el no puede dormir es mejor y a hablar un rato con amigos, se preparo y salio

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por con unas rosas en sus manos, ¿A dónde se diriguia?, era seguro que Naruto se detendría hay antes de si quiera llegar a su casa he iba a necesitarla a ella cerca puesto ya había pasado un tiempo pero aun la herida y el dolor estaban presenten y ella lo sabia

Camino en medio de todos ellos aquellos muchos que cayeron ese día que el zorro ataco, otros recientemente, el cementerio estaba como de costumbre con su frío y corrientes de viento helados como si ellos quisieran que te unieras a su fiesta o dolor que duraría una eternidad hay a unas cuantas tumbas estaba parado uzumaki Naruto

Naruto_ fue lo que dijo

Naruto estaba hay parado enfrente de esa tumba, con los ojos apagados como si la vida los hubiera abandonado, Hinata se acerco y coloco las flores en la tumba, sostuvo la mano de Naruto junto con la de ella miro la tumba y fue poco lo que lo conoció pero sin duda era un gran pilar para Naruto y ella sabia que le debía mas de lo que podía pagarle

"Un gran maestro y un gigante en lo suyo"

Naruto fue el que hizo esa tumba especialmente para…

Si solo le hubiera hecho caso desde un principio_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

_Naruto se levanto como de costumbre y fue a ver inmediatamente a las niñas, Rukia y Kushina seguían dormidas ambas era un verdadero derroche de energía y bueno tenían que dormir bastante para recuperar fuerzas, Naruto hizo el desayuno y fue a despertarlas ya que llegaría tarde al trabajo_

_(suspiro)_ ayer hace un mes que llego la carta de Naruko diciendo que se iba de viaje, siempre causando problemas era una verdadera lastima que Naruko no ayudara a Naruto a ambos le hacia falta tanto a Kushina como a el_

_Hinata, la resiente pareja de Naruto, pasaron por mucho para aceptar sus sentimientos eso era lo que pensaba Naruto, ella había ayudado mucho con la depresión de Kushina y con la de el mismo por la partida de Naruko_

_Levanto a la niñas y les dio de comer, se la monto en la espalda y comenzó a correr hoy si tenia mucho trabajo y no tenia con quien dejar a las niñas, pensó en Hinata pero seria una molestia ¿no?_

_Llego a donde H_

_CHICO LLEGAS TARDE__

_YA CALLATE VIEJO MANDO__

_Ese es el tipico "buenos dias" entre ellos dos, Naruto bajo a las niñas_

_No causen muchos problemas, vallan a jugar por hay_ las niñas obedecieron de una sola vez sin chistar y se fueron a jugar por hay_

_Naruto se cambio y se coloco el traje de construcción y comenzó a trabajar junto a H, como de costumbre no había nadie a los alrededores, después de trabajar un rato_

_Chico, deberías considerar lo que te dije, no siempre vas a poder cuidar de esas nilas es mejor que las inscribas en la academia Ninja_ dijo H_

_Naruto coloco una mala cara_

_¿Vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo?, no quiero que estén matando por dinero o haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas mas__

_CHICO, NO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LAS DEJES SIENDO NINJAS SOLO QUE LAS INSCRIBAS PARA QUE PUEDAN ESTUDIAR LO BASICO, TODOS TIENEN DERECHO A ESTUDIAR_ fue el gran grito que le dio a Naruto eso lo dejo un poco aturdido puesto era verdad lo que decía H después de todo_

_¿Y si les gusta que?, no quiero que por hacer lo que alguien dice terminen muriendo o peor_ fue lo que contesto Naruto_

_Eso es algo que tu no puedes elegir, si a ellas les gusta es su decisión seguir la carrera Ninja no la tuya_ fue lo que dijo H mientras teminaba de hacer los planos para las nuevas casas_

_Te contare algo chico así que mejor siéntate_ ambos se sentaron H agarro una pipa que estaba en la gaveta de su casa_

_Mi padre, también fue carpintero, éramos nómadas viajábamos a donde hubiera trabajo nunca tuvimos tiempo para quedarnos en un solo lugar, yo bueno siempre quise ser maestro pero bueno nací en la época equivocada, la guerra era lo peor para personas como nosotros que no pertenecíamos a una aldea se podría decir que éramos enemigos de todas, mi padre tenia muchos amigos carpinteros y uno de ellos nos dio alojo en un lugar que ahora se llama país de las olas o ciudad de las olas no se muy bien, allí pasamos el mayor tiempo que pasamos en un solo lugar mi padre y yo, mi madre murió a causa de la guerra __

_Naruto ponía mucha atención a lo que H decía puesto era raro que hablara de su pasado y quizás fuera la única ves que hablara de ello. En eso se escucho un gran relámpago dando aviso de la tormenta que se avecinaba _

_H dio una aspirada a su pipa liberando el humo como si liberara las cadenas del pasado_

_En ese lugar deje muchos, entre ellos a uno de mis mejores amigos jurando volvernos a ver, un día de estos tengo que ir a visitarlo espero que halla dejado el vicio de beber, BUAJAJAJAJA eso fue al final de la 1 guerra Ninja cuando todavía era un devilucho como tu cuando te encontré BUAJAJAJA__

_Sonara un poco sanguinario pero la guerra trae sus beneficios para gente como nosotros que trabaja construyendo puesto ella destruye, mi padre y yo nos despedimos ambos de buenos amigos allí en el país de las olas para continuar construyendo alrededor del mundo, estuvimos en Kirigakure, sunagakure, iwagakure años dando tumbos y viendo los destrozos. Al comienzo de la 2 guerra Ninjas, toda esa guerra la pasamos de un lado a otro hasta que llegamos a kumo. Mi padre y yo construimos muchas cosas hay incluso fuimos condecorados por el kage de hay te imaginas lo grande que éramos pero no importa lo grande que una sea siempre perdera la pelea contra la única cosa que esta tan sobrada de ganar que nos da una vida de ventaja… la muerte, mi padre murió a los apenas 80 años de su vida, bastante joven a decir verdad buajajajaja__

_Naruto se sorprendió puesto que digas que 80 años es ser joven, de que familia provenía H_

_Bueno desde ese día vague solo ayudando a las aldeas pequeñas a alzarse me encontré con una rubiecita en una noche loca que BUAJAJAJAJA no olvidare jamás y eso que fue hace como 8 años y me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, después de eso vague un rato mas y sucedió lo del canino gigante ese aquí en konoha y desde entonces estoy aquí__

_Naruto se sorprendió por todo lo que H le estaba diciendo era una verdadera aventura lo que ese viejo calvo tubo_

_Nunca quise ser Ninja, pero mi padre siempre me mantenía alejado de serlo aun sabiendo que no quería ser profesor siempre tubo cuidado de que no me juntara con los de esa clase (Ninja) ahora después de viejo es que se por que mi padre nunca dejaba que me acercara a los Ninja y vaya que tenia razón incluso viajar de aquí para halla era una forma de protegerme__

_Naruto miro con curiosidad la mirada de H era una mirada de melancolía pero alegre al mismo tiempo_

_¿Sabes chico, no tienes apellido verdad?, que tal que lleves el mío por lo menos 1 de ellos que dices, ¿Uzumaki Naruto no suena tal mal cierto? Y tampoco Hinata de uzumaki verdad casanova_ fue lo que dijo con una cara de pervertido_

_YA CALLATE VIEJO DECREPITO__

_BUAJAJAJAJAJA MIRA COMO SE SONROJO_ fue lo que dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a una estantería cerca de ellos, Naruto iba a salir_

_HE CHICO_ fue lo que le dijo a Naruto este volteo y agarro unas bolsas que H les tiro_

_Feliz Navidad, Si estas seguro de que vas durar toda la vida junto a una mujer dáselos_ fue lo que le dijo, en eso Naruto las 2 bolsas que H les dio y estaban 2 anillos sencillos pero cuando se pusieron cerca comenzaron a brillar_

_Naruto alzo la vista y vio que H tenía una mirada totalmente seria, ya llevaba un rato que había comenzado a llover_

_¿Oye chico y las niñas?__

_En eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que las niñas no estaban salieron de la casa aun con la tormenta que estaba en konoha_

_Ve a la entrada a ver si están allá yo iré a ver si no están en las casa que están en construcción_ dijo H y Naruto salio corriendo hacia su destino_

_La tormenta era realmente fuerte, no se podía ver casi nada_

_(relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago) (relampago)_

_Naruto estaba un mas que preocupado_

_RUKIA, KUSHINA DONDE ESTÁN__

_RUKIA, KUSHINA DONDE ESTÁN__

_RUKIA, KUSHINA DONDE ESTÁN__

_NARUTO POR AQUÍ_ fue la voz que escucho se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz y era una de los puesto que atienden que estaba cerrado casi en la entrada a la zona en construcción_

_Hinata_ fue lo que dijo Naruto_

_Naruto_ fue lo que dijeron tanto Hinata como Kushina_

_Como llegaron aquí__

_Rukia y yo estabamos jugando afuera cuando sonaron esos truenos ambas nos asustamos y salimos corriendo después comenzó a llover y no veía nada estaba muy asustada me consegui con Hinata shif shif_ era lo que decía Kushina siendo cargada por Naruto_

_Sabia que ibas a trabajar hoy a si que vine a ayudar con las niñas pero comenzó a llover y no pude llegar y en eso mire a Kushina y la llame_ fue lo que dijo Hinata cuando se escucho_

_Pram ahjfbhakdfbafjbeghjfvbs y se vio cuando unas vigas caían_

_Los 3 se quedaron mirando y Hinata creo un clon y le dejo a Kushina mientras ambos salieron a ver que había pasado la lluvia no dejaba de caer fue una ventaja que tuviera a Hinata que con el byakugan no le afectaba en nada la lluvia_

_Llegaron a donde paso todo y unas decenas de vigas, cabillas y demás cosas de la construcción habían caído _

_Naruto no podía ver nada_

_Naruto ayúdame que están dos personas hay metidas__

_Comenzaron a quitar las vigas rápidamente, al quitar unas cuantas se encontraron con:_

**A thousand years by christina Perri esto es lo que escuchaba mientras escribí esta parte escúchenla es una Buena música para el momento**

_El cuerpo de H totalmente ensangrentado con vigas clavadas casi en toda su espalda mientras cubría a Rukia que estaba inconciente_

_y-yo chi-co_ fue lo que dificultosamente dijo H_

_Naruto tenia una cara de total preocupación, Hinata no sabia muy bien quien era este viejo pero para que Naruto pusiera esa cara debía ser muy importante para el pero desde el punto de vista de Hinata el viejo estaba muy mal_

_Vi-viejo no hables ya te saco de aquí_ fue lo que dijo mientras intentaba quitar todas las vigas, Hinata lo ayudaba_

_BUa…jajaja_ fue lo que dijo mientras botaba sangre por la boca_

_n-no t-te a-apures chico… esas vigas rompieron mis costi…costillas una perforo un pulmon… las cabillas atravesar… atravesaron mis estomago… la niña esta bie… bien_ era lo que dificultosamente decía H_

_NO HABLES VIEJO GUARDA FUERZA TE SACARE DE AQUÍ Y…_ Naruto no pudo decir mas cuando vio que una de las grandes vigas de construcción había caído en una de los brazos de H y lo había aplastado completamente y eso significaba que no podría construir mas_

_Siempre gritando, ya… pareces un viejo verde… bua…jajaja_H lo decía sonriendo_

_Hinata procedió a sacar a Kushina de hay que había sido protegida con el cuerpo de ese hombre y los dejo solos eran los últimos momentos de ese viejo puesto los médicos salvan vidas pero no hacen milagros_

_Oye…__

_No hables guarda fuerza te vas a recuperar y volveremos a construir no te preocupes_ era lo que decía Naruto, su mente sabia lo que pasaba pero su corazón no lo aceptaba_

_Es… escucha las ulti… ultimas palabras de es… este viejo__

_Las lagrimas fluían libremente en el rostro de Naruto_

_En… mi… casa… debajo … de mi… cama… est… esta lo ultimo… que te… puedo enseyar… no… me arrepiento… de ser carpintero… puesto así te encontre…_ era lo que decía H_

_Naruto prosiguió a intentar levantar a H pero no podía agarrarlo por ningún lado su cuerpo estaba totalmente lleno de cabillas por todos lados_

_Pro…protege lo que tienes… se fuerte… por esas personas… cercanas a ti… si me arrepiento… de…algo… es… no poder… ver tu casa… hi… hijo_en eso aparecieron una gran cantidad de Ninjas médicos junto a Hinata y comenzaron una operación hay mismo para poder llevarse el cuerpo a las instalaciones del hospital sin éxito __**(tumblr_mgcwlsjkeC1s2c0azo1_ )**_

(sonido de una cachetada)

NO,no fue tu culpa, si te empeñas en echártela yo también lo hare puesto si hubiera salido de la casa mas temprano no hubiera pasado lo que paso_ es lo que Hinata le dijo

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por el golpe pero se reincorporo, tomándose de la mano con Hinata

Bueno viejo, nos vamos y espero que este bien sea cual sea el lugar en donde estas_ decía Naruto mientras se alejaba de la tumba de Uzumaki Senju H

Hiashi estaba corriendo se había sorprendido, vio a su hija con su prometido y decidió no interferir y fue a ver la tumba de su esposa, la mama de Hinata, para decirle todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses y después de eso decidió ver la tumbas de sus buenos amigos karin y minato

Cuando vio las tumbas LAS 3 se dio cuenta de algo obvio, salio corriendo a donde estaban Rukia y Kushina

Por que no me di cuenta antes si era tan obvio_

**Bueno hoy doy un capitulo corto puesto no quería extenderlo y que H pierda protagonismo así que decidí dejarlo así, otra cosa el viaje de Naruto lo dejare para side story o para su ruta yo vere. Se hacer el time skip**

**En mi mente ronda una nueva historia de vampiro (por estar jugando castelvania) así que me pondré en eso de hacerla y la subiré en mi otra historia**

**LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO HAY CAPITULO DEBIDO A QUE HARE UN MEGA ESPECIAL DE 10K (10000) DE PALABRAS ¿POR QUE LO HAGO?, QUIERO SUPERARME ADEMÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECEN MUCHOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS, PELEAS Y NUEVAS ENEMISTADES **

**att: amlj00 miercoles, 2013-06-26 2:00pm (si en punto)**


	12. Chapter 12

Abrió los ojos, no importaba donde estaba seguía teniendo la misma costumbre de levantarse temprano, salio de su habitación, el frío a esa hora para el era demasiado.

Se lavo los dientes, volvió a su dormitorio, se quito su ropa de dormir y se puso la respectiva ropa que iba a usar hoy para la salida con los demás pero antes se baño

Bajo a la cocina

Padre, ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?_ pregunto mientras se servia una taza de te **(o café lo que prefieran)**

Bien, aun no me acostumbro a este frío por las mañanas espero terminar rápido para volver a casa_ fue lo que dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de lo que estaba en su taza

Ambos se sentaron sin decir nada durante un rato

Buenos días_

Ambos voltearon al nuevo miembro que se unía a ellos

Buenos días_

¿Cómo estuvo su noche?_ pregunto

Bien aun a pesar de escuchar los ronquidos de ese tipo, me da un poco de lastima la chica que trajo consigo de seguro no pudo dormir_ fue lo que dijo este, sirviéndose y sentándose en la mesa

¿Su compañera no se despertara todavía?_ fue lo que dijo el padre preguntándose al nuevo miembro de la mesa atrayendo la atención de su hijo

Lo dudo, estuvo toda la noche o por lo menos hasta que yo me dormir hablando de la llegada del novio de su amiga_ dijo tomando otro sorbo

Ciertamente esa chica hyuga a sido muy amable con nosotros_ dijo el padre

A diferencio de esa, como fue que le dijo la señorita Hinata a si "momia"_ agrego el hijo

El trío se río un poco y siguieron tomando sorbos del te puesto aun era demasiado temprano para hacer algo mas

Hinata se levanto con un humor de los mil demonios y para colmo más temprano de lo normal, lo que tubo que decirle ayer a Naruto no fue para nada agradable, bajo las escaleras

Buenos días señorita hyuga,, ¿a que se debe su temprano despertar?_

Buenos días, por nada en especial simplemente tuve una mala noche_

Hinata vio que no había mucha gente parada todavía era muy temprano aun para los hyugas

¿Ha visto alguien despierto aparte de nosotras?_

Claro, hiashi-sama se levanto mucho antes que yo, a decir verdad estoy un poco preocupada por que creo que no durmió nada lleva horas encerrado en su estudio_ los dijo mientras preparo unas tazas de te

Bueno entonces le daré una visita, no creo que en la mansión alguien este despierto a estas horas_ lo dijo tomando 2 tazas de te y subiendo al estudio de su padre

Tock tock tock

Pase_

Cuando Hinata entro vio una cantidad de libros apilados alrededor de hiashi, la mayoría periódicos de hace un tiempo y libros maltrechos

A Hinata gracias_ dijo recibiendo la taza de te de Hinata

Es raro que estés encerrado aquí revisando cosas como periódicos y libros viejos_decía Hinata tomando un gran sorbo de su te

Bueno es que creo que Kushina es hija de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Karin_ fue lo que dijo su padre he hizo que todo absolutamente todo el te que intento tomar salio disparado al frente

WTF_fue lo que dijo Hinata

Si, si yo también puse esa cara, cuando fui ayer a hablar un poco con tu madre, fue a ver la tumba de minato y me acorde que el mismo día que el kyubi ataco la hoja karin estaba en trabajo de parto, después de que encontraran el cuerpo muerto de minato y karin el consejo decidió dar por muerta a su hija puesto encontraron un pequeño cadáver totalmente incinerado, después de eso se hizo el funeral y se sepulto a la familia junta, minato a la derecha, karin a la izquierda y la pequeña en el medio_dijo

Espera, espera, espera me estas diciendo que ¿crees que Kushina es la hija muerta del yondaime solo por la edad?_ pregunto Hinata ya un poco mas tranquila

No, adivina como se llama la pequeña que minato tubo, Uzumaki Namikaze KUSHINA_ fue lo que le dijo el padre

Es simple coincidencia, por favor hay mucha gente con el mismo nombre en la aldea_

¿Y pelirrojas?_ pregunto el papa mostrando una foto de la fallecida Uzumaki Karin

Por favor pudo ser hija de una persona extranjera que vino y murió en el ataque del kyubi_ apunto Hinata

Además los uzumaki, la mayoría tiende a tener un gran manejo sobre el elemento agua y Kushina es TIERRA_

Aja y ¿como sabes eso de los uzumaki?_ agrego el hyashi

Buenos, desde que Naruto tiene ese apellido decidí indagar un poco, después que supe que el nombre completo de H contenía el senju de konoha me intereso saber el otro apellido puesto pensé que si encontraba la fuente de ese apellido encontraría a otro senju por hay escondido he investigue un poco y me encontré con la básico de los Uzumaki y no quise indagar mas cuando me entere lo que le paso al clan, me sentí un poco mal puesto fue horrible_

El que, ¿Qué fuera atacada por un ejercito formado por 3 grandes naciones Ninjas, 3 jinchurikis y 3 kages? O ¿Qué los refuerzos de la aldea no pudo llegar a tiempo por que nuestro actual kage puso muchos peros? No estamos discutiendo esas cosas y es muy tarde para arrepentirse del pasado Hinata además ni habías nacido y estoy casi seguro que los Uzumaki no estas extintos quizás si sean poco pero no extintos_

Nos estamos saliendo del tema_ agrego Hinata

Es cierto, sobre lo que Kushina sea de elemento tierra, sabes algo, si investigas un poco los uzumakis están directamente emparentados con los senjus son algo así como primos lejanos, y ¿Cuál es el elemento básico de los senju?_

O por favor no me salgas con eso _ dijo Hinata

Exacto, tierra y sabes cual era el elemento del yondaime_

Viento_

Exacto pero sabes que, su elemento secundario era la tierra y da la casualidad que Karin también su segundo elemento fue tierra_

Por favor son simples suposiciones, ya se si tanto quieres saber si es hija del yondaime pide una prueba de sangre al consejo_

Y claro si resulta que es verdad que crees que le van a hacer, primero nos la van a quitar y segundo van a esperar que crezca, la mujeres no tienen prioridad en lo que se trata a clanes y claro como es mujer van a planificar revivir el clan y bien tu sabes como, ¿Por qué crees que tsunade huyo de la aldea cuando tubo la oportunidad?_

Mmmm_ Hinata puso la cara seria puesto sabia a lo que su padre se refería

Se de alguien que quizás tenga sangre del yondaime pero tendrás que llamarlo puesto lo conoces mas que yo_

¿Quién?_ pregunto Hinata

Jiraiya-sama_ fue lo único que hiashi dijo sacando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Hinata

Se levantaba justo cuando el sol salio, lo primero que hizo fue bañarse y salio

Abuelo_ ninguna reacción

Abuelo_ninguna reacción

Ya le había agarrado cariño a esto

ATACANLA ALDEA, GUARDEN A LOS NIÑOS, MALDITO SEAN LOS DE KONOHA, ABUELO AYUDA_ fueron unas de los gritos que dio

El viejo se levanto lo más rápido que pudo

MALDITO NINJAS VOY A DESPEDASARLOS POR TOCAR A MI… ¿y los Ninjas?_ pregunto el anciano

Abuelo levántese que ya amaneció_ fue lo que simplemente dijo ella dejando al viejo solo

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con 3 de los otros inquilinos temporales de la mansión

Buenos días a todos_ fue su línea de entrada

Buenos días_ fue lo que todos dijeron

El chico le ofreció una tasa de te y esta la acepto gustosa y se sentó en el sofá cerca de hay

Son bonitas la mañanas aquí en konoha ¿verdad?_

Aunque un poco frías para mi gusto_ agrego el padre

Estoy de acuerdo_ agrego el hijo

¿Y su abuelo?_ pregunto el mas bajito del grupo

Debieron escuchar como intente despertarlo, debe estar bañándose, dentro de poco debería bajar_todos tomaban felizmente su taza en una pasible tranquilidad

Ya era el amanecer la reunión empezaría dentro de poco ella estaba ansiosa puesto hoy Hinata prometió presentarnos a su novio, tanto a ella como al resto

Naruto se levantaba que excelente había sido dormir en… frente de su casa. Después que hablo con Hinata camino un poco y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa hay Hinata le dijo que mañana había prometido presentarlo oficialmente como su prometido a sus nuevos amigos y amigas, claro eso seria mas tarde apenas estaba saliendo el sol, pero ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo fuera y no dentro de su casa?, todavía tenia un poco de miedo sobre el kyubi o lo que sea que fue eso que dejo hay metido

Era la hora de la verdad antes de ir a ver a H el había metido sus cosas por la ventana de la casa, abrió la puerta y miro a los lados en realidad todo estaba igual a como el lo dejo y eso era una buena señal pero entonces ese olor a putrefacción se alzo por toda la casa 1 mes era mas que suficiente para que los cadáveres que se estaba comiendo se pudrieran

Ya había perdido mucha de la esperanza, poco a poco se acerco a su cuarto, vio que la puerta estaba semi-abierta la empujo y dio gracias que no comió nada puesto solo salio una saliva de color blanco en vez de vomito, hay estaban apilados mas de 10 pares de manos que fue lo único que dejo aparte del pelo Naruto tenia mucho que hacer para quitar ese olor de las paredes pero primero tendría que dejar de vomitar

Danzou estaba en su oficina, ya faltaban unas horas para que diera comienzo a una mini reunión entre el resto y el

Danzou-sama_ respondió una de sus ambus

Que pasa_

Nuevamente perdimos contacto con otro de la división destinada a revisar esa casa señor_ fue lo que contesto Danzou se puso pensativo debido a esta noticia

Danzou hace un mes había encontrado o mas bien cuando estaba revisando la barrera de konoha se dio cuenta que había un pedazo de mas de 80m² que no se visualizaba, por los bordes era una especie de casa pero debería reflejarse en el radar, días anteriores a eso decidió poner atención al nombre Naruto, puesto mando a buscar en cada documento de konoha y no se visualizo nada de ese nombre, ningún tipo de registro, busco en el libro bingo y no salio absolutamente nada tampoco, ni si quiera en el listado de muertos de konoha de hace 10 décadas hacia acá en la época de hashirama y tobirama ningún registro quedo bajo el nombre de Naruto excepto lo mas parecido que encontró fueron 2 resultados:

El ingrediente para el ramen y que era parecido al nombre de Naruko

Aun esa chica Naruko había desaparecido del ojo de Danzou hace mucho tiempo como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y ahora la hyuga sale con este tal Naruto que según sus investigaciones no existe y de paso una casa a la cual a mandado mas de 7 Ninjas y ninguno ha vuelto tendría mucho que investigar una vez su pequeño plan diera efecto

Dio una señal y el ambu desapareció

Levanto unos papeles con 2 fotos de prospecto muy prometedores referentes a su plan para realzar a los uchiha y bueno era una lastima si no sobrevivían, ya había comenzado los experimentos y no todos salieron tan bien como el pensó pero aun había algunos que habían terminado en éxitos, ya dio la orden de que comenzaran a ver el diagrama del ADN de los hyugas con el de los uchiha puesto según dicen algunos textos el sharingan es una mutación del byakugan, si lograba descifrar esa mutación solo necesitaría a un excelente prospecto hyuga y comenzar los experimentos, de esos prospectos al menos había 3 de ellos, era una fortuna que Hinata hyuga atrajera tanta gente impresionante alrededor de ella

La duda había sido sembrada en Hinata, ese asunto sobre Kushina era muy delicado si resultara cierto no solo tendría que hacer frente al proceso de repoblar el clan sino también a miles de cosas legales sobre herencia, potestad entre otras cosas

Hinata barrio esos pensamientos de su mente, ya era hora de ir a buscar a la gente a la mansión y bueno tenia que enfocarse era en eso, dejaría el asunto de Kushina para después de todas maneras necesitaba era a jiraiya y este no estaba y el mensaje ni si quiera había sido mandado

Hinata se dirigía a esa mansión, protección no necesitaba quien tacara eso tendría que estar loco o peor, su paso comenzó a acelerarse, es cierto nadie lo atacaría pero Hinata estaba emocionada, comenzó a correr con una sonrisa en su rostro hoy les presentaría a Naruto a sus nuevas amigas, iba rápido, aunque la mansión quedara lejos llegaría dentro de poco

Todos ya habían desayunado en eso se asomo otra chica con unas leves ojeras y se sentó a comer

No te dejo dormir verdad_ contesto la chica que estaba en el sillón desde hace unas horas

La chica solo tuvo fuerzas ara mover su cabeza y decir que no

Todos entendieron por que estaba así estar cerca de esa persona que no roncaba rugía era una tortura

El hijo miro el reloj en la pared

Ya Hinata debe estar por llegar_ fue lo que dijo levantándose era cierto la señorita hyuga era muy puntual

Era cierto todos se dieron cuenta de ello y prosiguieron a cepillarse los dientes como ultima cosa que hacer, revisaron su ropa si estaba mal o algo así volvieron a su posición original a espera por la señorita Hinata

Si mas la puerta se abrió de par a par hay estaba parada la señorita hyuga con una gran sonrisa, la primera en movilizarse rápidamente fue la persona que estaba en el mueble

Hinata_ fue lo que dijo dándole un calido abrazo

Shizune, como amaneciste o mas bien como amanecieron todos_ fue lo que Hinata pregunto a todos en esa habitación

Todos dijeron a coro

Bien_

OK, vámonos que tenemos una agenda muy apretada hoy el kage quiere reunirse con los kages para tratar unos asuntos sobre convenios arreglo de fronteras y muchas otras cosas que no entendí

Bueno que esperamos_ fue lo que dijo seria la chica que estaba medio dormida

Veo que te recuperaste Yugito_ dijo el padre

Si kazekage-sama gracias por su preocupación_ contesto Yugito levantándose

Todos prosiguieron acercándose a la puerta abandonando la mansión

Naruto caminaba por la calles de konoha, después de vomitar no pudo sacar los cadáveres ya que se vería raro a si que decidió, bueno, dárselos de comer a su tercera invocación clara si contamos a SOF como una de ellas y no fue nada agradable verla comer, al parecer si la invocaba y le daba de comer esta se iba por propia voluntad aunque tubo que configurar su tamaño puesto era demasiado grande para entrar en la habitación pero eso no fue mucho problema

Después de deshacerse de los cuerpos limpio la habitación boto a cama, marco, sabana todo lo que hubiera tocado la sangre puesto era mejor comprar unas nuevas a intentar quitar el olor de sus sabanas, después de una intensiva limpieza pudo dejar la habitación como debió haber estado, el cuarto había quedado brillando pero el verdadero problema fue que el olor se había pegado a las paredes y no tenia los químicos suficientes para quitarlos por eso se dirigía a la aldea a comprar unos químicos para limpiarlo

Se levantaba fue una linda noche imaginándose como era el novio de su mejor amiga Hinata, charlando con su compañero de clase, ya debía estar listo el desayuno, se lavo los dientes y bajo a la cocina, ella estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, al llegar a la cocina no vio a nadie, se escabullo entre los cuartos por lo menos hasta los de el tercer piso sin encontrar a nadie

Me dejaron_

Se olvidaron de mi_

La chica comenzó a expandir una gran aura asesina y se metió directo en el baño, de seguro que estaban donde el hokage y juraría que le daría una tunda a Shizune y a Hinata aunque es desatara la cuarta guerra Ninja

Todos habían estado paseando un rato disfrutaron de tomar el te en uno de los establecimientos de konoha era unos de esos momentos para fomentar la amistad y toda esa chacharata que la momia había dicho, entre risas y comentarios sarcásticos

Bueno, bueno es mejor dirigirnos de una ves a nuestro destino no lo cree padre_ dijo el hijo

Estoy de acuerdo con gaara ya hemos disfrutado bastante haciendo esperar a hokage-sama_

Bueno si, ustedes los dicen gaara-san yugito-san_ agrego Shizune

Entonces pasemos lista_ agrego Hinata

Yagura-sama_

Aquí_

Gaara_

Aquí_

Kazekage-sama_

Aquí_

Onoki-san_

Aquí_

Shizune_

Aquí_

Yugito-san_

Aquí_

Mei_

Un silencio vago se apodero de la atmosfera del lugar todos voltearon a ver yagura-sama

Eso fue un castigo por casi no dejarme dormir ayer parecía una niña pequeña esperando su viaje y no poder dormir de la emoción_ agrego yagura-sama

OK, ok dejemos el tema de Mei un rato_

Sigamos

Raikage-sama_

Otro gran silencio se apodero de atmosfera y todos como maquina voltearon a ver a yugito

Me preguntaba cuanto iban a tardar en darse cuenta que faltaba esa montaña de músculos, digo lo mismo que Mizukage-sama, no me dejo dormir_ dijo tajantemente yugito levantándose de su silla después de tomar su vaso de leche

Todos comenzaron a sudar frío ese tipo si se daban cuenta de que lo dejaron atrás empezaría a buscar como loco

Hinata y todos solo pudieron suspirar si su propia heredera le había dejado atrás significaba un problema interno y no tenia que meterse

Todos prosiguieron como maquinas a hacer una fila india y dirigirse hacia la torre kage

Mei corría a gran velocidad, por toda konoha o por lo menos por el camino que llevaba a la torre kage

Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas, Nalgadas_ la mentalidad de terumi Mei estaba bastante fijada en darle una serie de tundas a Shizune y si podía a Hinata lo que le habían hecho era horrible como iban a poder dejarla atrás justo el día en que Hinata iba a presentar a su novio

La cantidad de obstáculo que paso fueron increíbles, salto se deslizo, corrió por la pared

Aunque se pudo ahorrar todo eso con solo ir saltando de techo en techo pero bueno ella quería emoción pero

Iba tan rápido que se le entrometió un gato negro

Miau_ fue lo único que dijo el gato

Kawai_ fue lo que dijo terumi, tenía cierta debilidad con los gatos su pies se enredaron y a la velocidad que iba comenzó a dar vueltas por haberse caído, se llevo melones, piñas, aguacate y otra cantidad de frutas por estar en el mercado se recupero y dio un gran salto cruzando media cuadra al pisar con su pie, banana, una maldita banana y siguió dando vueltas y BAM

Se levanto con su ojos dando vueltas cuando miro así abajo se dio cuenta que había caído encima de un joven

Lo mate, mierda, mate un puto civil, la cuarta guerra Ninja ahora si la cuarta guerra Ninja, DON ESTÁN AMBUS VENGO LO DERRETIRE UNO POR UNO—fue lo que pensó Mei

Ehhh señorita, podría bajarse de encima de mi_ fue lo que el joven pregunto amablemente

Aaaa, no esta muerto- dijo Mei sabiendo que los ambus dejarían de llegar

Mei se bajo y se despidió del joven sin mas, aun que era raro que un hombre oliera a cloro pero bueno

Siguió caminando pero entonces sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba pegostazo a causa de todo los vegetales y frutas que destruyo mientras caía, levanto su mirada y justo estaba enfrente de un baño publico

Que mas da si se olvidaron de mí que llegue un poco tarde no me harán nada_ y entro a ese baño su pelo era prioridad frente a una reunión de kage

Estiraba sus músculos, tenia que admitir que no tener cerca de su secretaria por un rato le daba más descanso, entro al baño se baño mientras canturreaba, salio de hay se vistió como siempre con su orgullosa capa de kage y bajo con fuertes y grandes pasos

Y…

Noto que no había nadie ni una rata, su cuerpo empezó a hacer lindas chispas de electricidad, siguió con paso aun mas fuertes que los de antes, tan firmes que rompieron el piso levanto su mano y le dio un gran golpea la puerta que esta salio volando en no se cuantos pedazos, levanto su rostro y afilo sus bigotes, salio corriendo a toda velocidad aun mas rápido que terumi, salto edificios y… otra banana, magistralmente la esquivo como buen kage y sonrío puesto el nunca caería en esa trampa y otra banana y eso no la evito, comenzó a dar vueltas muy rápidamente muchísimo mas rápido que terumi choco con un puesto de comida se le pego un pulpo en la barba volo por los aire, recobro su equilibrio y cuando iba a caer, PLOSH lo caga un cuervo en los ojos y a dar vuelta otra vez

Se levanto gran cantidad de agua y miro, hay estaba Mei terumi lavando su cuerpo mas que todo el pelo el hombre musculoso pudo decir que ella era bella

Lo siguiente que supo fue que gran cantidad de lava comenzó a ser disparada por la boca de la belleza y fue expulsado de la zona de las chicas a fuerzas de esferas de lavas, salto y cayo en la zona de caballeros, desafortunadamente terumi ya había previsto eso y todas sus esferas cayeron en el agua y la calentaron tanto que salieron corriendo la mayoría de los hombres mientras que el hombre músculo solo pudo decir:

Gracias terumi-san justo la temperatura que me gusta_ fue lo que dijo el hombre musculoso sentándose a disfrutar de la calidez del agua

Cuando quiera raikage-san_ contesto terumi

Era una realidad que tener de amiga a terumi Mei era una gran ventaja cuando le sumabas aguas termales de por medio, al parecer no fue tan malo la idea del debilucho del hokage de fomentar la amistad directamente

Dos pequeñas paseaban por konoha

Kushina, Hinata no nos enseño a no tirar basura en la calle, no tires esas conchas de banana alguien se pudo haber lastimado_

No te preocupes, la mayoría son Ninjas no creo que sean tan torpes para caerse con cosas como esa_ agrego la pelirroja mas grande y PAM

Se cayo con la concha de un aguacate puesto estaban pasando por la zona en la cual terumi hizo destrozos

Cuando Rukia estaba apunto de decir algo y burlarse

Cállate, fue simple coincidencia esto no es karma ni nada por el estilo_ agrego la pelirroja levantándose y siguiendo su camino

Que habrá sido todo ese escándalo_ pregunto Shizune

Debió ser el camión de músculos, dentro de poco debería llegar aquí_ dijo onoki-sama

Todos ya estaban en la torre del kage y prosiguieron a entra, era una sala bastante amplia, la secretaria se puso un poco nerviosa puesto no estaba lista para recibir a los 4 kages en una misma oficina

Todos saludaron y fueron guiados por ella misma hasta justo enfrente de la oficina, al entrar vieron que estaban cuatro sillas mas el kage que estaba detrás de su escritorio

Espero que hallan tenido una linda estadía en la mansión que les prepare_ fue lo que dijo la momia

Yagura fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y sentarse en una de las sillas

Claro Danzou, fue una buena estadía lastima que nos vamos mañana mismo a primera hora te prometo que la estadía que tendrás en kirigakure será de igual o mayor calidad que la que nos diste aquí te lo prometo_ fue lo que dijo la atmosfera inmediatamente se puso demasiado tensa

El kazekage le dio una señal a gaara y este se llevo al resto de sucesores de hay puesto era el mas serio del grupo junto con yugito, el resto de los kages se sentó tanto a hablar los supuestos negocios como a esperar al miembro faltante

De que crees que vayan a hablar gaara-san_ pregunto Shizune

Me imagino que como dijo Hinata algunos tratados y cosas de esas tu sabes que los kages hacen demasiado papeleo_ gaara

Todos se dirigían a la plaza a descansar o simplemente a charlar o a comer algo, lo que fuera

Cuando viene tu novio Hinata-san_ dijo Shizune

Todos voltearon a ver a Hinata incluso yugito que no era muy amiga de algunos de ellos a excepción de terumi y gaara que era muy preciados amigo para ella

Hinata se puso nerviosa a jugar con sus dedos y pensar una respuesta, no es que Naruto no pudiera venir pero era que estaba un poco nerviosa

En eso se apareció terumi con su pelo radiante y ropa nueva, saludando con la mano

Terumi pensé que te habías perdido_ dijo yugito aproximándose a darle un abrazo

Es que me encontré con tu jefe, ¿se perdió o algo por el estilo?_ pregunto terumi después del abrazo a yugito y aproximarse a darle un saludo a todos los demás

Se perdió nada sino que no dejo dormir a yugito y lo dejaron atrás_ dijo Hinata mientras se comía un crepe

Aaaaa, ahora entiendo por que me dejaron a mí, ciertamente hable mucho y no deje que yagura se durmiera temprano_ Mei

Pero ya estábamos en que ¿Cuándo viene tu novio?_ dijo Shizune

Hinata respiro hondo - no es mi novio_ fue lo que dijo y todos hicieron un ahhhhhh de desden y desaprobación - es mi prometido_termino de decir agarrando de su bolsillo el anillo y colocándoselo

Hubo diferentes reacciones: gaara solo levanto la ceja en sorpresa, nii comenzó a aplaudir y dar sus mejores deseos, terumi le dio un gran vistazo a gaara como si se lo fuera a comer con la mirada diciendo los próximos somos nosotros y Shizune, Shizune nada mas se desmayo en la fuente que tenia a la espalda

Ya era de tarde y habían bombardeado a preguntas a la pobre Hinata sobre todo tipo de cosas la pobre tenia los ojos dando vueltas, se habían movilizado desde la plaza al parque, algunos campos de entrenamiento pero lo mas curioso es cuando fueron a lo alto de la montaña kage y descubrieron que a terumi le daba pavor las alturas fue extremadamente divertido ver como pedía ayuda de gaara de que se caía se caía fue una buena tarde hasta que vieron y escucharon una explosión en la casa de los kages, todos salieron disparados hacia donde estaban sus kages sorprendentemente la primera en llegar fue Shizune aunque a terumi no le extraño mucho ella estaba seguro que el mundo no existía alguien mas rápido que Shizune

Cuando llega ron vieron que todo estaba destruido la torre kage había quedado hecha añicos, pero hay estaban todos los kages parados sin siquiera tener la ropa sucia, la arena del kazekage había cubierto a los civiles o Ninjas que estaban dentro de la torre, todos los sucesores se pusieron en posición de batalla la cosa estaba delicada todo el mundo estaba tenso con sus músculos listo para comenzar una pelea cuando

Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas, Plaas_ todos voltearon a ver y vieron:

Ya por, Plaas, favor, Plaas, terumi-sama_ Shizune había sido colocada de pecho en las piernas de terumi y había comenzado a sufrir por parte de terumi una gran y dura serie de nalgadas con una sonrisa sádica, todos los presentes solo tenían gotas de sudor muy chistosas

Entonces como vamos a resolver esto raikage_ dijo Danzou

Un duelo tu y yo si yo gano me llevo a los hyugas a mi tierra si tu ganas_ raikage

Me traeré una serie de tu gente buena en elemento raiton y comenzare a "multiplicarlos"_ fue lo que dijo Danzou

Todos sabían que lo que estaba haciendo Danzou no era correcto pero tampoco la forma como reacciono el raikage lo era, el kazekage, yagura y onoki suspiraron por que sabían que esa era la intención del kage un duelo y el puro músculo del raikage no lo vio

Entonces síganme para ver el lugar del duelo_ fue lo que dijo Danzou comenzando a saltar

Los demás lo siguieron puesto un duelo entre 2 kage era algo que no pasaba mucho, si no era en una guerra las posibilidades de un duelo entre 2 kages era muy baja

Hinata sabia que algo tramaba su kage nunca, NUNCA confío en el, la dirección que estaban tomando era la misma que el estadio, todos llegaron y el kage tenia su bastón

El duelo será ahora mismo_ fue lo que dijo el hokage sorprendiendo a todos por que nadie esperaba semejante rapidez de los hecho

No me importa_ fue lo que dijo el raikage quitándose su bata y saliendo disparado al frente del kage con una velocidad segadora

El duelo de nuestro sucesores_ fue lo que dijo el raikage detuvo su golpe a solo milímetro de la cara del hokage, la vieja momia tenía una gran sonrisa

Hinata se dio con la mano en la cara era en realidad un sucio esa momia era alguien mas que sucia

Oigan, oigan no se lo que paso pero no creo que pelear sea la solución mejor no sentamos y hablamos como gente civilizada_ fue lo que dijo Hinata en eso los ánimos se calmaron y ya estaban casi listo para hablar todos ellos

¿Quién será la mujer mas fuerte después de Karin Uzumaki?_dijo el hokage-sama, eso fue demasiado bajo pensaron todos Karin Uzumaki había sido calificada como la mujer mas fuerte, claro si hablamos de fuerza física tendríamos que decir que tsunade fue la mas fuerte pero globalizando seria Karin que en la tercera guerra Ninja aniquilo y mato a mas de 750 Ninja de diferentes aldeas ella sola para defender el lugar donde había sido asignada

Hinata tenia gotas de preocupación en todo el cuerpo el titulo de mujer mas fuerte sin duda alguna era algo que yugito quería, al voltear a ver a yugito esta había bajado la mirada ocultando sus ojos y…

Su mano comenzó a echar chispa de electricidad

Maldito Danzou—fue lo que pensó Hinata

Bueno, solo pido irme a cambiar de ropa no puedo pelear así, esto es muy importante para mi_ dijo Hinata sosteniéndose el suéter puesto era el regalo de navidad de Naruto dándose vuelta

No me hagas reír_ fue lo que dijo Danzou moviéndose realmente rápido y colocándose justo al lado de Hinata

Chiklinnnnnnnn, fue el sonido que todo mundo hoyo Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero siguió su camino pero cuando estuvo apunto de saltar

El suéter fue cortado magistralmente justo por la mitad, justo en el cierre, Hinata se quedo impactada

Bueno ya esta roto, así que es mejor que comiencen de una buena vez_ dijo el hokage

Hinata se quedo hay inmóvil en ese mismo lugar cuando de pronto salio disparada y le lanzo un gran puñetazo a su propio kage, este lo esquivo y Hinata dio un mini salto hacia delante para darle una patada horizontal y el kage lo bloqueo con el bastón pero en vano puesto el bastón fue destruido dejando a vista que era una espada

Todo el mundo sabia lo que iba a pasarle a la hyuga si seguía con esa tontería, sus amigas se reunieron en circulo, incluida yugito

Tenemos que hacer algo, si sigue así la van a matar por traición_ dijo terumi

¿No creo que se baña a detener verdad?_ dijo Shizune

Nii solo suspiro

Terumi estaba en problema la situación estaba tensa y se veía que Hinata iba a dar otro ataque y eso seria un acto de traición no sabia que hacer así que levanto la vista y miro a gaara diciéndole con la mirada ¡HAS ALGO!

Gaara solo vio como terumi le pedía auxilio con la mirada suspiro

¡OH que impresionante demostración de poder es obvio que yo no tendría oportunidad!_ fue lo que dijo tratando de sonar su voz un poco sorprendida

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a gaara sorprendidos, inmediatamente terumi vio la intención de gaara

¡Si es cierto que impresionante demostración de poder hokage-sama!_ fue lo que dijo hábilmente terumi

Shizune comenzó a hacer fanfarrias: ¡alabin alaban ala binbomban hokage, hokage rra rra rra!_ todos tenían gotas en las frentes por el comportamiento de Shizune y preguntas sobre de donde saco el traje de porrista pero bueno

Voltearon a ver a Hinata y no se había calmado nada, sus puños fueron rodeados de chakra y bueno eso significaba que la cosa iba seria Danzou desenvaino su espada

Hinata salio disparada a atacar al kage con un golpe cuando

BOM

Se levanto una gran cantidad de humo por el impacto

Lo primero que se vio fue a Danzou parado dando a mostrar que el no fue quien paro el golpe, lo siguiente fueron dos siluetas una parando el golpe y otra que claro que era Hinata

Pego un ventarrón y el polvo se fue dejando ver aun rubio sosteniendo la mano de Hinata vestido **(Narut Menma _ by _ rikimaru _ uchiha - d5dhmn8 . png la de Menma pero claro que adaptada al tamaño de Naruto)** con un delantal de limpiar y una bandana en la cabeza que le cubría parte del pelo **(moe_menma_by_ la de Menma bañándose pero de Naruto)**

¿Quien rayos eres?_ fue lo que dijo alto y fuerte el hokage, todos los demás estaban listo para lanzarse en una pelea

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el prometido de Hinata hyuga_ fue lo que dijo alto y fuerte dejando en chock a mas de uno y Hinata se lanzo a su pecho llorando dando a mostrar que lo que decía era verdad

Naruto había ido a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda de limpieza dentro de la ciudad puesto no tenia las cosas necesarias en su casa, cuando fue a comprar pasaron cosas interesantes con una chica que tenia el cabello demasiado largo, al parecer se cayo muy chistosamente causando destrozos, Naruto piensa que paso cerca de donde vende cosas relacionadas con las frutas y verduras ya que la chica pelirroja tenia una banana en la cabeza, después de eso se levanto, limpio y se encontró con los destrozos que al parecer había causado esa chica, después cuando iba caminando, a comprar sabanas nuevas le paso algo que no sabe que carrizos era solo distinguió el color marrón oscuro que paso volando en frente de el, cosas bien extrañas estaban pasando hoy en konoha, después de comprar las sabanas, quedo completamente mojado por que se levanto un poco de agua de pronto y le cayo encima a Naruto, al parecer algo pasaba en las termas cercanas, después de eso casi fue impactado por un meteorito o algo parecido, hoy definitivamente no era su día

Naruto llego a su casa, mojado, sucio y chamuscado realmente iba a dejar de ir a konoha tan seguido. Limpio y perfumo su cuarto que ahora volvió su estado y olor normal, bastante trabajo le costo a Naruto hacer eso salio y se encontró con:

Oniiii-channnn_ fue lo que oyó Naruto volteo a ver puesto solo había una persona que le dijera de esa manera y bueno enserio quería verla, busco encima de su casa, detrás de los árboles y nada

Oniii-channnn_ oyó nuevamente esa pronunciación y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que era ella y sonaba dentro de su casa justo cuanto se volteo

Naruto se volteo rápidamente e iba a salir corriendo hacia donde estaba o por lo menos hacia donde el creía que estaba Naruko cuando de pronto choco con algo mas pequeño que el solo logro divisar algo de color negro, al caer y recuperarse dio un salto hacia atrás montándose en el techo de su casa

Miro así abajo y vio un niño de cabello corto y negro, una ropa extraña se notaba que no era Ninja

Oniiii-channnn_ fue lo que pronuncio nuevamente con los ojos bien fijos en Naruto

Naruto no sabia quien o de donde había salido ese niño, ¿Por qué le decía oni-chan?, Naruto imagino que se había perdido y bueno los niños le dicen oni-chan, mama o papa a las personas muy cercanas, si estaba perdido Naruto solo tenia que ayudarlo a encontrar el lugar donde estaba o simplemente dárselo a los Ninjas.

Se bajo y se acerco al niño

No deberías estar aquí, el camino a la aldea es por halla_ dijo Naruto señalando el camino

No, no, no, oni-chan ni tú ni yo deberiamos estar en este lugar_ dijo el chico dando una vuelta alrededor de Naruto

Esta es mi casa, más bien aquí es donde yo debería estar_ agrego Naruto

¿Y tu papa?_ pregunto el chico aun dando vueltas

Naruto guardo, nunca trato de pensar en cosas como su padre o madre el era huérfano después de todo

¿Y tu mama?_ volvió el chico a preguntar pero esta vez deteniéndose al frente de Naruto

Naruto siguió en silencio y comenzando a irritarse este chico estaba haciendo preguntas que no debería hacer

Es cierto, al igual que yo no tienes familia por eso eres mi oni-chan_ dijo el chico

Pero oni-chan, tu no eres mi hermano, tu eres oni, tu eres un demonio y eres pequeño, por eso oni-chan, no lo crees oni-chan, como la cosa roja_ fue lo que dijo el chico, Naruto salio disparado a alcanzar a ese niño el sabia algo relacionado con SOF y el no iba a dejar que se escapara aun si fuera un niño, cuando salio disparado a alcanzarlo, salieron de todos lados, tiraron a morder a Naruto, Naruto se hecho para atrás y volvió a dar un salto y quedar encima de la casa mientras era observado por todas las serpientes y por el chico

De pronto todas las serpientes fueron cortadas por la mitad y desaparecieron como si se evaporaran, Naruto solo pudo ver algo que salía de la sombra del niño

Oni-chan es mejor que vayas a ver a one-san, puede que le pase algo y por favor cuida de one-san, ella si es mi hermana_ y si mas el chico comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que misteriosamente se había vuelto realmente oscuro como si Naruto nunca debería entrar, su cerebro y mente le decían a gritos que siguiera a ese niño y descubriera la verdad detrás de SOF pero su cuerpo le decía a gritos o mas bien estaba temblando de miedo, ese chico le producía un miedo insoportable y su cuerpo le decía que si lo seguía de seguro iba a perder algo muy importante

A quien se refirió con one-san—esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, si dijo que tenia una hermana significaba que Naruto la conocía, miro así la aldea podía usar su poder pero no cubriría la aldea completa tenia que irse mas cerca así que decidió ir a donde siempre salto el gran muro y cuando estuvo por concentrar su mente observo justo el punto en que le cortaron el suéter

Todos vieron que ese tal Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata diciendo que el era el prometido a todos agarro esa noticia fuera de lugar sobre todo a terumi puesto ella ya se había encontrado con el anteriormente y ni se dio cuenta, claro tampoco era que tenia que darse cuenta pero era impresionante si el no hubiera dicho que era el prometido de Hinata se hubiera olvidado de su cara dentro de un rato

Al lado de Danzou salieron alrededor de 4 ambus la llegada de Naruto altero a todo el mundo, pero en ese momento se escucho un terrorífico sonido

Chiklinnnnnnnn

Todo el mundo estuvo atento a ese sonido y vieron inmediatamente a Hinata

Hinata alzo la vista y vio a Naruto mientras sentía que eso se caía lentamente, lo había cuidado por años y ahora ese maldito kage lo había cortado y ella no iba a poder hacer nada solo se acurrucó en el regazo de Naruto mientras todo su pelo caía en el suelo había sido cortado (**estilo la Hinata de niña**), todo el mundo miro como de los ojos salían lagrimas, el chico rubio el tal Naruto solo puso las manos en la cabeza de Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla de modo dulce

Tranquila volverá a crecer y sobre el suéter aprendí a coser y tejer algo me inventare para que siga siendo bonita_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

IDENTIFICATE AHORA MISMO_ fue lo que dijo uno de los ambus

Pero, es, shif, que era, shif, el, shif, primer, regalo_ era lo que decía Hinata aguantando las ganas de llorar

ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA IDENTIFICATE_ dijo nuevamente el ambu

Y me siento orgulloso que ese regalo de navidad lo hallas cuidado tanto de el_ en eso con su manos las baja y arropa la cintura de Hinata y debido a eso la ropa se levanta y muestra la pancita de Hinata descubierta —no tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo para mi es el mas bello_ fue lo que dijo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara mientras el se acercaba a darle un beso (**naruhina _ unbridled _ love _ colored _ by _ pia _ claro sin que Naruto tuviera la camisa abierta sino que con al camisa de Menma que coloque arriba recuerden colocar el nombre en el buscador y si no sale se meten en devianart y hay colocan el nombre que en este caso seria naruhina unbridled love colored by pia los _ son espacios**),

Un ambu salio disparado así la pareja que estaba apunto de darse un beso Naruto corrió su agarre a las caderas dándole espacio para que saliera corriendo de pronto Hinata desapareció de los brazos de Hinata y ataco al ambu,

Normalmente cuando le das un golpe a alguien este es impulsado hacia atrás, Hinata que había rodeado sus manos de chakra de la misma manera que cuando le fue a dar u golpe al kage, le impacto su pequeño pero no débil puño en el pecho del ambu y como dije en ves de salir disparado así atrás el ambu quedo en el mismo lugar solo que quedo dando vueltas en el aire como si fuera una estrella y callo quizás muerto al lado de Naruto

MALDITA TRAIDORA_ fue lo que dijo uno de los ambus restantes a golpear a Hinata

Nunca, nunca insultes a **MI Hinata **en mi presencia_ fue lo que dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención a donde el estaba desapareciendo y con su pie lo coloco en la rodilla del ambu que estaba a punto de saltar a atacar a Hinata y detuvo sus movimientos alzo la pierna derecha justo encima de la cara de ese chico he impacto una fuerte patada que lo envío directo al piso quebrando su mascara y haciendo un pequeño cráter en el suelo

Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA

Increíble o mas bien esto era lo que esperaba señorita hyuga, eligió un fuerte muchacho para ser su hombre_ todo el mundo vio impresionado el comportamiento del kage

Pero, ahora tengo la excusa para acusarla de traidora tanto a usted como a su "hombre"_la cosa se puso tensa

Hagamos un trato, necesito alguien fuerte y resistente como usted señorita hyuga para un experimento así que hagamos esto: que su "hombre" pelee en contra de la señorita yugito si el gana yo obtengo lo que quiero de parte del raikage, pero si la señorita yugito gana bueno el señor… Uzumaki no? Terminara en el libro bingo o muerto y los hyugas se mudan a Kumogakure No Sato claro que cuando el experimento termino la señorita hyuga dejara de ser hyuga_ dijo Danzou sin moverse

Todo mundo vio lo malévolo que podía llegar a ser Danzou transformar una situación que nadie esperaba a una situación muy favorable para el ese era el arma principal de Danzou su perspicacia mental

Ok, no tengo problemas momia_ fue lo que Naruto dijo quitándose la banda de la cabeza y dejando su rebelde cabello a la vista

Todo el mundo pensó que el debía estar loco no solo por aceptar el trato sino por llamar momia en su cara al kage

Hinata agarro la bata de Naruto sosteniéndola con una mano

Naruto no volteo a ver a Hinata- solo tengo que empatar_ todo el mundo tubo una gran gota en la cabeza al parecer no quería darle el gusto al hokage sobre que el ganara lo suyo a decir verdad todos sablean que es mas difícil en una pelea un empate que ganar y claro lomas fácil siempre es perder

Yugito veía con mucha curiosidad a ese chico en realidad le daba igual lo que le pasara a la hyuga pero su gente era muy diferente no iba a dejar que las usaran como conejitos para que se multiplicaran

Todos se alejaron y se pusieron lo mas lejos que pudieron o mas bien se pusieron cómodos en las gradas viendo el enfrentamiento entre ellos 2

No tenia mucho de que hablar simplemente agarraron distancia, no había ningún tipo de señal o algo por el estilo simplemente iban a actuar cuando el otro atacara, una nube paso en el cielo ciertamente era un señal, tapo el sol ambos inclinaron su pies la nube poco a poco dejo pasar los rayos del sol bañando a Naruto y siguiendo lentamente hacia nii, un cuarto, medio, un 90% del cuerpo de nii estaba cubierto de luz i justo cuando su cuerpo fue totalmente cubierto por el sol, agacho un poco su cabeza y con su banda reflejo el sol y dejo ciego por momentos a Naruto

Naruto sintió como su pecho era golpeado por una gran bola de metal pero para su sorpresa era un golpe de nii directamente en su pecho, este salio volando hacia atrás a gran velocidad

Yugito chasqueo la lengua justo en el momento que le iba a dar a Naruto este salto para encajar parcialmente el golpe ya fuera por que adivino que lo iban a golpear o por reflejo

Naruto había dado unas cuantas vueltas en las tierras y se levanto, si no hubiera saltado a ultimo momento de seguro, hubiera recibido mucho daño

Miro a niii que estaba a una distancia bien larga, supo que era muy pronto para sacar técnicas secretas o algo así e instrumentos no tenia

Los pies de nii comenzaron a echar chispa de electricidad y con su mano lanzo un kunai, Naruto lo esquivo muy fácilmente pero nii de un momento a otro llego justo al lado de Naruto y le tiro una patada horizontal directo a la cara

Naruto solo dejo como que su cuerpo y piernas se separaran su piernas siguieron así a delante y el cuerpo de Naruto se quedo atrás debido a eso y la rapidez con lo que lo hizo quedo en una posición totalmente horizontal esquivando por los pelos el ataque de nii

Yugito con su otra pierna en el mismo aire fue a darle una "tijereta" a Naruto en el abdomen

Naruto con uno de sus pies detuvo el golpe pie de yugito que venia desde abajo con sus manos el que venia de arriba y con el pie restante le dio un golpe directo en el pecho a yugito

Yugito se cubrió con su brazos el golpe de Naruto, yugito en pleno aire se volteo y callo en cuatro patas en la arena, todo su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de electricidad, que fue dirigida hacia Naruto

Este esquivo los rallos que venían de parte de yugito moviéndose de un lado a otro si exceder en sus esfuerzos de pronto sintió que algo le agarro el tobillo cuando bajo la vista era una especie de hilo de metal que había sido conectado al kunai que tiro

Magnetismo—fue lo que pensó Naruto

Yugito tiro una gran cantidad de kunais con hilos de metal y comenzó a moverlos de un lado a otro con el magnetismo para atacar a Naruto

Naruto que estaba siendo agarrado por un kunai metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una caja de fósforos prendió uno y lo tiro hacia el frente, se quedo por un momento viendo el fuego y este se extendió con un parpadeo de llamas por todos lados aunque solo durara unos segundos

Yugito se sorprendió debido al gran manejote katon de su oponente, sus hilos sin más cayeron y los kunais perdieron el control magnético y salieron disparados por todos lados

Naruto supo que algo metálico no iba a servir contra ella

Yugito supo que su elemento secundario de fuego no iba a servir contra el

Ambos salieron impulsados hacia delante chocando puños y pies era un esplendida muestra de taijutsu

Nii comenzó a echar chispas de su cuerpo mientras golpeaba a Naruto

Naruto estaba recibiendo daño aunque bloqueara los golpes esa electricidad era muy pero muy molesta, respiro profundo y empezó a echar fuego por la poca

Yugito tubo que separarse de Naruto debido a la bola de fuego que creo entre ellos se mantenía inmóvil

Naruto abrió la esfera dejando una especie de mira y comenzó a medir a yugito y dar golpes a la esfera que era la especie de señal de que esferas más pequeñas salieran volando hacia ella

Yugito salio corriendo mientras las esferas iban intentando darle lo llevo a correr en la gran pared que estaba cerca por que creía que la iba a escalar con chakra pero no pudo y una de las esferas la impacto

Veo que el chico maneja muy bien la información, una de las características principales de los muros de konoha es que no pueden ser escalados con chakra ya que fueron con un material parecido a las esposas de chakra que evitan que los Ninjas las escalen_ dijo el hokage

Ni se levanto con una mirada nada amigable toda su ropa estaba ahora chamuscada, se mordió el dedo y lo coloco en la tierra y salio una gran cortina de huma y de pronto nii cargaba una jarra

Esto se acabo_ dijo el raikage

De la jarra comenzó a salir gran cantidad de agua a tal punto que lleno la arena hasta el punto en que casi entraba a las tribunas y soltó la jarra que llegara al fondo

Este estadio tiene una especie de barrera para que no pase nada de afuera hacia adentro y de adentro hacia fuera cierto_ dijo gaara y Hinata movió la cabeza hacia abajo dándole la razón

Nii se quedo en su lugar sin moverse con una sonrisa un poco malévola

A Naruto no le gustaba para nada esto

De pronto Naruto vio unas cosas moviéndose a gran velocidad en el agua a tal punto que una de ellas lo tacleo y lo mando a dar vueltas chocando con la barrera de las gradas, e inmediatamente se movió de hay y una especie de serpiente choco el mismo lugar donde el estaba, brinco en el aire y vio una gran cantidad de sombras en el agua o estanque en el que se había transformado la arena

Salieron disparadas como cohetes hacia Naruto, este las recibió co patadas y puños desviando su trayectoria, las serpientes al ver que fallaban desaparecían en una bola de humo

Naruto callo a mitad del estanque y comenzó a correr hacia yugito, las serpientes se movían como si fuesen peces y salían disparados hacia Naruto

Nii estaba sorprendida con la velocidad de reacción de Naruto

Había esquivado alrededor de 50 serpientes cuando estuvo cerca de nii se freno y dio un gran salto no hacia el frente sino hacia arriba para cambiar completamente su dirección en eso salio una serpiente de tamaños colosales que fácilmente se tragaría a Naruto de un bocado

Naruto observo que en el fondo estaba la jarra que yugito había tirado y al parecer no dejaban de salir serpientes de hay, se deslizo en el lomo de la serpiente he iba quemándola en el transcurso, la serpiente desapareció

Yugito sonrío toda el agua que estaba siendo apartada por el cuerpo de la serpiente comenzó a juntarse, Naruto se tiro y fue impactado y sumergido en el agua de pronto de los pies de nii comenzaron a salir gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos que viajaron y encontraron el cuerpo de Naruto y lo electrocutaron con no se cuantos voltios

Naruto comenzó a bajar hasta el fondo totalmente chamuscado, casi inconciente al llegar al fondo una anguila salio volando y le mordió el brazo arrastrándolo y pegándolo del fondo, Naruto agarro un poco de su sangra y la coloco en el cuerpo de la anguila

Nii envío una descarga muchísimo mayor que antes al agua, pero entonces irónicamente sintió sus pies calientes y no por la constante descargas de electricidad saco un kunai de su bolso salto y lo clavo en la pared y observo algo impresionante

Toda el agua comenzó a evaporarse a cantidades enormes y a velocidad segadora en segundos solo quedo vapor

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ fue el rugido de algo entre el humo

Yugito se apoyo de la pared y salio disparada hacia la tinaja y al agarrarla sus manos se quemaron pero logro quitar la tapa para que salieran mas serpientes y en eso salio otra de tamaño colosal, salio arrastrándose aun a pesar de lo calientes del suelo

Una figura salia disparada y corta a la serpiente magistralmente por la mitad enviando sangre por todos lados la figura era enorme y se movía igual que un Ninja

Hinata se emociono y se apoyo en la baranda y grito

ACABALA HANNIBAL-CHAN

Naruto volteo y vio a Hinata

¿De donde rayos Hinata conocía esa cosa y que hannibal era su nombre o se lo puso ella?_ eso fue lo que dijo descansando

(**Hannibal_motivational_by_ **)

Yugito observo esa figura:

¿Esa mierda es un animal?

Fue lo único que pudo preguntar cuando fue impactada con la mano derecha envuelta en fuego de esa cosa, que inmediatamente agarra su pelo y comenzó a dar golpes en su cara que debilitaron a yugito una tremenda serpiente le dio un colazo a hannibal

VAMOS YUGITO APOSTE CON GAARA 50000 YENS Y NO PIENSO PERDER_ fue el grito de de ¿apoyo? De Mei

En la gradas la cosas se habían emocionado, después de la aparición de hannibal

A diferencia de las otras serpientes esta traía una especie de armadura

Yugito se monto encima y comenzó a producir electricidad con todo su cuerpo y la tinaja la protegía un clon de ella atrás a salvo del peligro, los rayos cubrían su cuerpo como una armadura (**la armadura del raikage**), la serpientes se abalanzo encima de hannibal con colazos, mordiscos rápidas tacleadas

Naruto se levanto, su cuerpo estaba paralizado el veneno de esa serpiente debió ser del tipo entumecedor o algo así

Yugito comenzó a parpadear de electricidad

Naruto comenzó a parpadear de chakra

Yugito salto del lomo de la serpiente y ataco directamente a Naruto con velocidad segadora

Naruto choco puño con puño en contra de yugito

Yugito mando una gran descargar eléctrica a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro

Naruto soporto la descarga y transformo su puño en un agarre y sostuvo el puño de yugito con su mano

En eso gran cantidad de fuego rodeo a Naruto quemando el cuerpo de yugito

De la vasija salio una especie de baba que le pego a yugito evaporando el fuego, y decir que yugito estaba de mal humor era poco estaba que mataba

VAMOS YUGITO, ATACA MATADLOOOOOOOOO_ era lo que decía la ahora mas entusiasmada de todas… Shizune

NO TE DEJES VENCER POR ESE DEBILUCHO_ era lo que gritaba el raikage que tan bien fue infestado por la emoción

Hannibal tenia una batalla campal con la serpiente, saltando, escupiendo veneno, brincando arrastrándose y demás

Yugito salio disparada sorprendentemente hacia atrás y alcanzo a la vasija y la rompió desapareciendo a la serpiente armada

Se corto el dedo con los dientes y coloco la mano en su barriga

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OJUO-SAN GRACIAS ESTABA EXCITADA POR LA PELEA GRACIAS POR DEJARME PELEAR GRACIAS ESTE ES UN FAVOR QUE SE LO DEVOLVERE_** fue lo que dijo una gran figura o mas bien una enorme cantidad de fuego azul que comenzó a tomar forma de gato

GROAAAAAAAA_ fue el rugido del gato que salio a atacar a hannibal

ACABALA NAGUTO TATTEBANE _ todos voltearon a ver y del otro lado venían corriendo dos niñas

Estas emocionada verdad_ molesto Rukia a Kushina

NO LO ESTOY_

CLARO QUE SI DIJISTE NAGUTO Y SOLO LO HACES CUANDO ETAS EMOCIONADA Y DE PASO USASTE ESA TERMINACION JAJA_ decía mientras se quedaba aun lado de Hinata

ACABALO NARUTO_ fue lo que grito Rukia

Unos momentos tómala pelea entre el gato y hannibal para que hannibal saliera derrotado este apretó sus manos y comenzó a una ola de calor y de su espalda salieron 6 grandes alas y de pronto de su mano una gran espada que atravesó el cuerpo del gato

AUHHH MALDITO… ERA BROMA_ y todo el fuego se reunió en la boca del gato y salio disparada cuando estaba apunto de ser derrotando, hannibal, desapareció en una bocada de humo

Naruto sonrío no se vio mejor escenario, volvió a morder su mano y la pego del suelo y de pronto el piso enfrente de Naruto comenzó a fundirse y transformarse en lava una gran mano roja salio de ese lugar dio brinco y se puso de frente a la lava

( **no se si se vea**)

El SOF se transformo en fuego o volvió a su forma original es algo que no se podía decir muy bien

Ten cuidado nibi no creo que el fuego le haga mucho_

ENTONCES CHIQUILLA VAMOS A HACERLO VAMOS A PONER EL MUNDO DE CABEZA_ y de pronto el cuerpo de nii fue rodeado con un aura azul eléctrico y sus pupilas se pusieron semejantes a las de un gato, (**parecido al chakra rojo de Naruto pero en azul y eso no lo conseguí por ningún lado**) con chispas eléctricas a su alrededor que ahora daba la apariencia de chispas azules y salio disparada hacia Naruto

Naruto recibió un golpe directo en la cara pero no salio volando sino que toda la tierra atrás de el salio volando de pronto todo el cuerpo de Naruto fue rodeado con fuego (**naruto_biju_mode_by_ sin la banda, sin las marcas en la cara y sin los símbolos en forma de medio yin yang creo que se llaman magatama o algo así y los ojos color mostaza no rojos**)

Toda yugito fue rodeado con un huracán horizontal de fuego y fue mandada a volar y pego del muro, el gran gato salio disparado rodeado de rayos eléctricos contra Naruto de pronto salio la cara de SOF e intercepto el gato haciendo una mezcla de llama rojas

No crees que es mejor que paremos_ pregunto gaara siendo secundado por su padre

NO_ fue lo respuesta de todos los demás menos del hokage que permanecía en silencio

Solo se veía dejar una franja de rallos chocando con una franja o ralla de lamas, mientras los familiares de ellos chocaban de un lado a otro en una mezcla de fuegos

En una de esa Naruto freno y dio un gran salto hacia arriba estando ya arriba estiro su mano derecha y toda la flama de su cuerpo de dirigió a su mano dejando ver que su cuerpo estaba realmente destrozado, incluso llamo a la llamas de SOF reuniendo y comprimiendo una gran cantidad de flamas en sus manos

Yugito vio lo que Naruto estaba haciendo y decidió imitarlo si seguía peleando se le podía salir una técnica secreta así que era mejor terminar… ganar o perder todo se resumía en este ataque

VAMOS CHICA, A DARLO TODO_ fue lo que dijo el gato

El poder de Naruto formo un tornado que iba bajando a gran velocidad el de Nii un potente rayo concentrado cuando hizo colisión fue un gran choque de energía y…_

**Se acabo el capitulo, señores solo falta 1 capitulo para el time skip el primero, el termino de mi prologo es decir todo estas largar 50000 palabras solo fueron prologo, ahora comienza después del capitulo de la semana que viene oficialmente la saga Hinata pero como suena chimbo la llamare… akatsuki ya que ellos son los principales malos en esta historia o por lo menos en esta saga los llamare así **

**Estuve echando broma un rato por Internet y descubrí ciertos mangas que me gustaría recomendar: **

**El primero es shojugeki no soma no daré resumen pero se los recomiendo mucho es corto y sigue saliendo y desde mi parecer es un buen cambio de estilo **

**El segundo se llama carnivorous princess yegrinna me gusto mucho es otra vuelta de estilo **

**El tercero es class mates kamimura yuuka wo kou itta también es una mortalmente vuelta de hoja **

**Desde mi parecer son bastante buenos eso mangas **

**Otra cosa mi universidad esta por comenzar a clases (si todo sale bien) así que quizás me retrase a la hora de publicar capítulos **

**Una ultima cosa y les pido que lo rieguen por Internet por que me pareció demasiado curioso y me gusto por que quizás sea el único que lo sepa en el mundo (o por lo menos el que lo ha notado): **

**hao_asakura_o_s_kurobina_by_ **

**Menma_s_poses_by_destry_ **

**No creen que Hao Asakura y Menma Uzumaki se viste igual o BASTANTE parecidos comencemos ese debate **

** Primero: Ambos no usan ningún tipo de camisa solo usan una chaqueta, abrigo o como quieran llamarlo. NO USAN CAMISA **

**Segundo: si te fijas las correas de Menma se parecen a los tacos legos de Hao. Si, si se que me van a decir que solo se parecen por el color pero miren quítenle las estrellas a las correas de la cintura y pies de Hao y agréguenle puntos de metal y que tenemos, las correas de Menma **

**Tercero: si te fijas Hao tienen tacos legos en los pies y Menma las correas no es coincidencia **

**Cuarto: miren esto: _hao_asakura_by_ ven que los guantes de Hao son negros rodeados de tacos o franjas rojas ¿será casualidad? **

**OJO estoy actuando en base a los colores que están pintados hay no se que tan reales sean lo que estoy diciendo pero PIENCELO se PARECEN y MUCHO **

**Ahora una ultima cosa este, DENME REVIEW y no solo REVIEW sino que REVIEW FELICITANDOME, no solo pase los 50000 PALABRAS sino que también las 100 HOJAS en mi Word claro FELICITENME SE LOS EXIJO **

**¿Cuantas series tienen mas de 1.000.000 (un millón de palabras)?, solo conozco 2 y son demonio y algo mas por kurai-sho aquí en la sección de Naruto y en idioma español y el otro que es mi preferido es Rosario Chain de Graylawk esta en la sección de rosario + vampire en el idioma ingles **

**Quería saber como ya dije cuales otra series hay de mas de 1.000.000 de letras no importa que no sea de la sección Anime\Manga (me imagino que en la sección de harry potter debe estar una me voy a pasar por hay antes de guindar el capitulo) **

**Aaaa casi se me olvida también hay una manga o doujinshies como quieran llamar de Naruto que es muy bueno y lo recomiendo bastante se llama Naruto Generation creo que su subtitulo es Hanzo, the dark son es muyyy bueno y me pareció un excelente trabajo **

**Todos los manga que di pueden ser encontrados en mi nueva pagina predilecta mejor que su8m4ng4 y es m4ng4h3r3 claro le dan en la sección de español y listo a veces tumban esa sección y tienes que esperar unos días **

**No creo que tenga que decir a que letra es cada numero ¿verdad? **

**Att: Amlj00 08/07/2013 12:40 pm pregunta de la semana: ¿Quién ganaría en una pelea entre Dante de Devil May Cry y Bayonetta que quizás los use en mi nueva historia ? **

**Una ultima cosa felices vacaciones a los que no estén en la universidad (suertudos)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lentamente abría los ojos, ¿Cuánto llevaba durmiendo?, no sabia

**Chiquilla ¿Cómo estas?_ **pregunto la inquilina

¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?—pensó yugito

**3 días**_

Y…_ agrego yugito

**Ganamos, chiquilla ganamos, pero bueno quedamos inconcientes un buen rato incluso yo quede cansada enserio ¿que clase de monstruo era ese chico?_**

¿Monstruo?, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto yugito

**Claro, yo soy un bijou chiquilla la gran matatabi, "el bakeneko no nibi" como me llaman los humanos, y QUEDE CANSADA, además ese fuego, ese fuego para mi tenia forma, cuando el chico lo invoco salio directamente un fuego pero estoy segura que vi una mano antes que se volviera fuego, estoy segura que era un guardián natural_ **

¿Guardián natural?_

**Bueno chiquilla son entidades igual que nosotros los bijou pero que no tienen conciencia, nosotros fuimos creados por nuestro padre, Rikudo Senin pero esas entidades fueron creadas por el mismísimo planeta, ¿para qué? es algo que ni siquiera nuestro padre sabía, ustedes los humano han intentado crear unos ustedes mismo creo que les llaman "espiritus", los de tu raza crearon 2 de ellos, pero pagaron un precio muy alto por ello_ agrego matatabi **

Yugito se sintió triste, es verdad que obtuvieron un enorme poder pero a un precio demasiado alto

En eso Yugito volteo la mirada y descubrió que estaba en una especie de hospital, miro en su sub conciente y se dio cuenta que matatabi estaba muy herida, se notaba como si le hubieran dado mordidas intentando comérsela o algo así, paso a dentro de la cárcel y comenzó a acariciar su fuego – pelaje y logro sacarle unos ronroneos a matatabi miro el lugar en el que matatabi estaba y era un paisaje que la misma matatabi había hecho, era una gran pradera, con verde pasto, aun lado tenia la playa, y muchos pero muchos peces volando encima del mar, si encima del mar

Matatabi estaba acostada en el centro de la pradera esperando que su heridas fueran sanadas con el tiempo

Yugito volvió a la realidad y se levanto de su cama en el hospital por lo menos lo intento pero el dolor de quemaduras era demasiado punzante para que se pudiera mover lo mas que pudo hacer fue subir su cuello para observar en que tan mal estado estaba y lo sorprendente era que su cuerpo estaba totalmente sano pero aun así sentía que su carne piel había sido fundida a tal punto de que los huesos se transformaran en liquido, sentía como si toda la habitación estaba en llamas, las lagrimas no brotaron de sus ojos debido al gran entrenamiento que tubo para ser Ninja y jinchuriki

De pronto todo el dolor fue desapareciendo pero a la vez un aura rodeo a Yugito

Gracias matatabi_

Yugito comenzó a relajarse cuando vio de reojo la vasija que ella se supone que había roto, esa vasija era el recordatorio de lo que habían tenido que sacrificar para obtener a los "protectores permanentes de kumo", esa vasija era el recuerdo de lo que causo la llegada de esa mujer, esa vasija era la maldición que Yugito tenia que cargar en su hombros, era la responsabilidad por haber hecho lo que hizo, el dolor de sentir que su piel y su huesos se quemaban no era nada en comparación con el dolor que sentía al ver esa vasija ese dolor hizo que lagrimas fluyeran por los ojos de Yugito y esa lagrimas provocaron que ella sintiera que lo que lloraba era lava puesto sentía que los ojos se iban a quemar a tal punto que su cráneo se sentía como una olla de agua hirviendo

**Chiquilla, duerme es mejor que duermas_** le dijo matatabi y Yugito acepto la propuesta cerrando su ojos y descansando

Naruto corría por toda konoha desesperado buscando a Kushina, Naruko, Rukia y Hinata corría y no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar, cuando llega a su casa ve que todas ellas son están siendo masticadas y tragadas por SOF sus piernas pierden fuerzas y solo puede observar como son comidas debido a las cadenas que tienen en las manos y pies que lo hunden en el fango hasta que su cabeza desaparece junto con el resto de su cuerpo

Naruto se levantaba de golpe sudando a mares, con respiración fuerte

Fue un sueño nada más que un sueño_ en eso una gran cantidad de dolor rodó por todos los nervios de Naruto, este cayo en la cama con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, su cuerpo estaba realmente cansado esa batalla había sacado todo los frutos del entrenamiento mortal de Naruto aunque hubo una técnica que no probo y alguien que no invoco pero la verdad era que el había caído al suelo primero y eso significaba perder

Hay es cuando Naruto mueve su cuello y su cabeza hacia los lados para ver el cuarto donde estaba y se da cuenta que al lado de su cama esta Hinata, y de los otros Kushina y Rukia, levanto su mano y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Hinata logrando despertarla, esta se alegro de que Naruto volviera en si, pero decidió guardarse las alegrías para cuando estuviera totalmente recuperado pero en verdad estaba alegre su ojos derramaban lagrimas de alegria

Naruto al ver estoy solo pudo decir una cosa – **_Llorona_**_ estoy hizo que Hinata hiciera puncheros como una niña sin hacer ruido

Naruto volteo a ver como estaban sus "casi hijas" dormidas, recordando la cantidad de veces que gritaron su nombre en y otra cosas que no recuerda mucho

Miro a Hinata con una mirada de, de "no se que" pero el mensaje de Hinata era claro y no podía negarse el mensaje era simple, "descanza" puesto sus ojeras era demasiado obvias

Danzou normalmente estaría enfadado por que sus planes no salieron según lo planeado incluso los hyuga se tendrían que ir de su aldea a la del raikage

Se hecho hacia atrás en su silla

Pero que tubo a favor vio que el chico, el tal Naruto poseía lo que de seguro había acabado con media konoha hace un tiempo ese chico portaba el poder de un espíritu guardián y de paso era natural no ficticio como los de kumo

Dejar a sus hyuga irse de su aldea era un precio pequeño por obtener el poder de un SG (Spirit Guardian)

—se dio vuelta y vio los papeles en su mesa

Eran todos los papeles relacionados con el permiso para que los hyuga se fueran de konoha y por su puesto que lo iba a firmar pero después de los viajes que "iba" a hacer con los kages de aquí a que los viajes terminen los el plan se debió ser ejecutado, en ese aspecto el prometido de la hyuga seria una gran molestia por que necesita a las niñas y por lo que vio en el estadio las niñas están bien apegadas a Naruto, seguramente el también a ellas así que es mejor prepara un plan para retener a esa bestia llamada "Uzumaki Naruto ", hablando de su apellido, Danzou levanta algunos papeles que mando a buscar y se da cuenta de que el apellido si que tiene historia, ¿será que el chico en verdad es miembro de ese clan o precisamente agarro ese apellido por que sabe la influencia y problemas que puede causar?

Saru, revisa cada tumba en el cementerio civil y Ninja busca este apellido (entregándole la hoja), hebi tráeme un listado de cada persona viva, muerta o desaparecida que tenga el color de pelo rojo o carmesí, no importa si desapareció hace 100 años quiero el informe_ ambos ambus desaparecieron en el aire después de escuchar las ordenes que le dieron

Ya era la recta final no podía estar dudando, sin fallas. Levanto su rostro y vio la montaña, la gran montaña kage donde estaban plasmado 4 rostros tallados en los cimientos de esa gran roca, Danzou se sintió un poco impotente nunca pudo estar en esa montaña en esa montaña donde esta plasmado su peor enemigo y a la vez su mejor amigo, Sarutobi Hiruzen

Hiruzen, ¿Qué viste?, ¿Qué te mato?, ¿Qué fue lo que tu, minato, Kushina y la matriarca del clan hyuga vieron?, ¿Qué maldita sea pudo matar al kyubi, eliminar a dos kages, 2 Ninjas de rango S, y un escuadrón de mis mejores hombres y destruir media aldea?, ¿y por que rallos todos piensan que fue el kyubi que destruyo la aldea?, ¿en que rayos estabas metido Sarutobi Hiruzen?—era las pregunta que se hacia viendo fijamente la montaña de los kages de pronto se levanto una gran rafaga de viento levantando algunos papeles en especial una foto que misteriosamente o mas bien casualmente llego justo al frente de Danzou sorprendiendo un poco la sincronización de los hechos y observo la foto y ciertamente ella era la llave, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué abría esa llave algo bueno o malo?

Agarro la foto y la guardo en la gaveta de su escritorio ciertamente necesitaba saber mucho pero no ahora, en este momento iba a bajar e ir a la reunión de los kages referente al asunto de los hyuga, claro su plan tenia que resultar pero para eso tenia que hacer unas preparaciones referentes a Hinata hyuga así que el plan debería quedar para cuando volvieran de las reuniones ya que si hubiera sido Hinata quien se enfrentara a la jinchuriki de kumo quizás su plan se hubiera adelantado mucho tiempo pero no fue así, hay que esperar y actuar sobre seguro era lo que Danzou pensaba se alisto agarro los papeles de la mudanza hyuga y se comenzó a dirigir así la reunión de los kages

Naruto, Naruto_ eso era lo que decía Kushina mientras jalaba a Naruto de un lado a otro hace un rato que se había recuperado y había aprovechado la situación para salir un rato cuando se encontró con Rukia y Kushina que lo habían estado buscando después que desapareció de su habitación en el hospital

Oye, oye Naruto-nichan, ¿donde aprendiste cosas como esas?, gran fuego, el monstruo grandototote, es traje tan pero tan fino con los fuegitos ajajajajaja y el tornadote todo eso_ fue lo que pregunto toda emocionada Rukia haciendo todo tipo de poses con su manos y todo eso para darle descripción y emoción a la escena

Kushina por otro lado no estaba tan emocionada por la reciente recuperación de Naruto o por la razón o el lugar de donde Naruto aprendió a hacer todas esas cosas, tenia una mirada perdida como si poco le importara

Naruto noto la mirada perdida de Kushina mientras Rukia saltaba de aquí para haya era como si una duda moviera el corazón de Kushina desde sus cimientos

Rukia-chan te daré una prueba para ver si eres lo suficientemente capaz de aprender una de mis súper-técnicas-mortales-aniquiladoras, escucha bien_ fue lo que dijo mientras le susurro algo en el oido a Rukia y esta salio disparada al centro de konoha a hacer quien sabe que

¿Y bien?_ fue la pregunta que le dio Naruto a Kushina obteniendo su atención por ese momento

¿Y bien que?_ fue lo que dijo Kushina

¿Por que la cara de pocos amigos que te preocupa?_ fue lo que dijo Naruto a Kushina y esta hizo un gesto de desaprobación

Naruto miro este actuar mas que extraño Kushina nunca se comportaba de esta manera, tan, tan dócil

Naruto intento acercarse a Kushina- NO TE ACERQUES_ fue el grito que dio deteniendo el avance de Naruto rápidamente, muchas preguntas corrían por la mente de Naruto, demasiadas en realidad

En eso Kushina salio corriendo alejándose de hay y de Naruto este salio corriendo a donde estaba Kushina intentando atraparla pero no seriamente, tenia que descubrir ¿por que? Kushina estaba huyendo de el pero no quería perderla de vista ya que le podía pasar algo malo

Naruto comenzó a seguirla por el bosque ya que fue la dirección que tomo Kushina, no era el bosque a las afuera de konoha era el área de entrenamiento numero 44 fue donde hace un tiempo Naruto encontró a Kushina siendo maltratada por esos tipos…

Naruto se detuvo en seco, esos hombres, que murieron a manos de SOF estaban vestidos de la misma manera que los que atacaron a Hinata y a el en el estadio, Naruto comenzó a pensar que "la momia" iba a tener mucho que explicar cuando lograra encontrar a Kushina puesto con la sorpresa de lo que se acaba de dar cuenta Kushina se perdió dentro de ese bosque quemado

Naruto se introdujo en el bosque y no vio nada más que cenizas, árboles quemados y de lejos la gran torre que se mantenía solo en pie, hace un tiempo Naruto había recibido ruina orden para demoler eso y construir una zona de entrenamiento distinta pero a la vez parecida el proyecto Naruto por alguna razón lo había rechazado y se lo habían dado a otra empresa y esta todavía estaba haciendo preparaciones

Siguió caminando pero levantaba gran cantidad de cenizas puesto el suelo debería tener como 5 cm y la cosa era un poco molesta

Kushina_ fue lo que dijo en voz baja mientras observaba a la mencionada estar parada enfrente de la gran torre

Recuerdo_ fue lo que dijo Kushina esto causo a Naruto una terrible reaccion puesto nunca creyó que Kushina recordara lo que paso hace tanto tiempo

Yo-yo había sido… secuestrada (decía mientras se acercaba a la torre y entraba en ella), recuerdo que hubo fuego, recuerdo unas personas con mascaras (hablaba mientras se acercaba a la gran estatua de entrenamiento), recuerdo que viniste a salvarme, pero… algo salio dentro de mi, algo malo (llevaba su manos al pecho), el incendio que destruyo la aldea que se supone que tengo que cuidar fue mi culpa_ decía mientras se notaba que el suelo debajo de ella estaba siendo mojado por leves manchas de lagrimas

No, Kushina no es así, el incendio no lo hiciste tu y no hubo ninguna baja, esas personas que te secuestraron eran malas personas, merecían morir no te preocupes por lo que paso_ fue lo que dijo acercándose a Kushina y abrazándola desde la espalda

Recuerdo (volteándose y ocultando su cara en el pecho de Naruto** [si, creció un poco mas le llega al pecho a Naruto tomen en cuenta que Naruto mide 165 o por hay, no es muy alto]** y con su manos dándole un abrazo), también recuerdo, recuerdo lo que paso en la casa recuerdo que "eso" te ataco, recuerdo que "eso" te hizo daño, recuerdo que eso te lastimo y "eso" cada noche, cada vez que intento dormir "eso" me arrebata todo lo que es importante para mi "eso" me quita todo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de "eso"_ fue lo que dijo mientras estaba abrazada de Naruto

Naruto apretó su abrazo a Kushina, no tenia ni idea de que Kushina recordara todo eso, incluso había cosas que ni el mismo recordaba. Esta no era la Kushina que el conocía, no era la Kushina que el había cuidado, no era la Kushina que el había criado, ESA MALDITA COSA DE UNA HU OTRA MANERA LE HABIA ARREBATADO UNA PERSONA IMPORTANTE

En eso la mano de Naruto comenzó a brillar y las cadenas comenzaron a salir de todas las paredes, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, SOF hizo acto de presencia la sombra de esta cosa cubrió a Naruto y a Kushina, el calor caracteristico de SOF le trao recuerdos de miedo y horror a Kushina

Abre los ojos_ fue lo que le dijo a Kushina, decir que Kushina estaba horrorizada era poco la fuerza del abrazo que le dio Naruto fue tal que no dejaba que Naruto se moviera

Estaba preocupado, Naruto estaba preocupado por la reacción de Kushina si esto seguía así le iba a provocar problemas en el futuro. Desde el punto de vista de Naruto Kushina tenia una especie de fobia así el fuego y decir que eso era peligros es poco, Naruto coloco sus manos en la cara de Kushina y lentamente levanto el rostro empapado en lagrimas, agarro sus manos y las doblo y obligo que viera a SOF, las lagrimas eran demasiado abundantes

Los ojos de Kushina se encontraron con algo muy particular SOF estaba siendo obligado por las cadenas a arrodillarse en frente de ambos, SOF no podía soportarlo y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no quedar en esa posición era enorme pero el esfuerzo que hacia Naruto era aun mucho mayor, para Naruto era muy curioso puesto sentir la fuerza que ejercía SOF para no quedar de rodillas era como si tuviera una pizca de orgullo o algo así, Naruto solto las manos de Kushina y estas rápidamente se sostuvieron de su pecho pero no quito sus ojos de esa escena enfrente de ella

No te va a hacer nada, lo que sea que paso en el pasado no tenemos que decirlo, si fue algo malo ni si quiera deberíamos recordarlo… el pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio y el ahora es un presente_ era lo que decía mientras abrazaba a Kushina

Kushina abrazo a Naruto, las cadenas se rompieron lo que estaba haciéndole a SOF era demasiado para el propio orgullo de SOF, este rompió las cadenas, Naruto sudo frío, la distancia entre SOF y ellos era demasiado corta para hacer algo, en eso otras cadenas de color azul aparecieron apresando a SOF colocándolo pegado al suelo, Naruto miro hacia abajo y se encontró con que Kushina estaba viendo a SOF

No le vas a hacer nada a nadie que sea mi familia ¿entiendes?_ fue lo que le dijo mientras este desaparecia por orden de Naruto Naruto acerco su rostro al de kushina

**tumblr_mkde1wqD5x1rl58mro1_ mas o menos así pero sin que Naruto llore y Kushina si esta llorando **

Mas te vale que me protejas tomate_ fue lo que dijo Naruto

Callate tattebane_ era lo que decía mientras ambos salían de la torre puesto habían dejado a Rukia atrás pero Naruto tenia algo que hacer y por el momento dejo a Kushina sola una vez encontraron a Rukia

Tock, tock, tock fue el sonido de la puerta - adelante_ dijo Yugito

En eso entraron a la habitación de Yugito dos pelirrojos: gaara y terumi

Como estas Yugito_ fue lo que dijo gaara al entrar sosteniendo una canasta de manzanas

YUGIIIIITOOOOOOOOO_ fue lo que dijo terumi

En eso gaara comenzó a pelar las manzanas mientras terumi comenzaba a jugar con el pelo de Yugito haciéndole diferentes formas ya que al terminar la batalla a Yugito tuvieron que soltar el pelo y bueno terumi se divertía mucho haciendo estilos de cabello a su mejor amiga y a Yugito no le molestaba. No era mucho lo que estaban hablando o mas bien no decian mucho solo se escuchaba el tararear de terumi mientras le hacia las colas a Yugito y el leve sonido del cuchillo cortando la concha de las manzanas

Gaara se levanto y les dio la manzana a terumi que se coloco mas que gustosa a dárselas en la boca a Yugito, cualquiera que conociera a Yugito diría que era imposible que se las comiera de esa manera pero sin problemas alguno comió directamente de la mano de terumi como si fuera una especie de gato mientras Mei le acariciaba la cabeza

**Oigan, oigan no vine a perder mi tiempo con estupideces como esas_** fue lo que se escucho en la habitación terumi miro a gaara con desprecio en ese momento de los brazaletes que gaara portaba la arena comenzó a salir y se reunió en frente de gaara flotando y se formo una especie de tanuki de arena

**Tenemos mucho que hablar gata_** fue lo que dijo ese tanuki a la misma ves de la ultima parte del pelo de Yugito se encendió he hizo que terumi se cayera de su silla de la sorpresa y las flamas azules se juntaron y formaron un pequeño gato-flama-azul

**Que pasa shukakku_ **fue lo que dijo la gatita de fuego que estaba en el regazo de Yugito cuando terumi se levanto y empezó a jalarla por los bigotes estirando sus cachetes y haciendo que matatabi derramara lagrimas cómicas mientras pedía clemencia

**Sentí a nuestra one-sama rondando por la zona_ **fue lo que dijo atrayendo la mirada de todos

¿Onee-san?_ fue lo que dijo en forma de pregunta terumi mientras soltaba los bigotes de matatabi produciendo un sonido de *splash*

**Si te soy sincera yo también senti la presencia de one-sama un poco antes de que apareciera el monstruo ese_** dijo matatabi

**¿Monstruo?... debes estar hablando del SG ¿verdad?, gata nosotros no podemos hablar mucho sobre si esa cosa es un monstruo o no además parece que de alguna manera lo tiene domesticado, nuestra prioridad ahora es nuestra nee-sama_** dijo el tanuki saltando a la cama y acercándose al gato-flama

Oigan, estoy perdida que es eso de SG podrían explicarnos que no entendemos nada cierto gaara_ en eso gaara la miro con una lamentación y todos en la habitación hicieron lo mismo - osea soy la única que no sabe_ fue la pregunta o mas bien exclamación que dio terumi al entenderlo todo y pasaron a darle una lebe explicación de que estaban hablando

Después de que todos estaban enterados

Me imagino que one-sama es…¿?_ pregunto gaara

**Kyubi no kitsune one-sama, sentimos su presencia un poco antes de que Yugito-chan comenzara la pelea con el mons… digo el tipo ese, pero desapareció, estoy segura que también nos sintió pero no entiendo por que no nos busco además no la sentí encerrada o sellada pero siempre fue muy mala guardando apariencia y escondiéndose así que no se como escondió un cuerpo de mas de 40 metros de altura ahora no tenemos a una sino a las dos one-sama perdidas_ matatabi **

Sacando cuenta me imagino que te refieres al siete colas y al nueve colas ¿cierto?_ pregunto gaara

**Si rikudou-oto-san nos dijo que no nos separáramos y por eso hemos estado juntos todo lo que hemos podido, todos los hermanos que hemos podidos, todos estábamos preocupado por la desapareciendo de nuestras 2 hermanas mayores incluso nuestro hachibi-oni-sama esta preparando una búsqueda y ya con esto que acabamos de descubrir la búsqueda será mayor puesto ahora hay que dar un equipo para que busque a kunama-onesama_ dijo Shukakku **

En eso se escucho un lebe toque en la perta y…

Hinata caminaba un poco alterada por konoha, no solo su "marido" le había jugado de forma vil y rastrera, le dice que se vaya a cuidar descansar y asear y que hace el se va para quien sabe donde con quien sabe que ramera, mujerzuela, zorra, puta y sin fin de perras en celo atrás del

No solo estaba alterada por lo de Naruto sino también por la reciente noticia que le dio el kage cuando fue otra vez a visitar el complejo hyuga para decir que:

"Necesito que mas o menos la mitad del clan que debido a una apuesta que perdió el clan hyuga tendría que moverse a la aldea de kumogakure y habían acordado entre los kage hacer el traslado la mitad ahora y la otra mitad después de que se terminara la gira de los kages" y se retiraba es que esta loco el kage ahora el complejo hyuga esta cabezas abajo debido a esa noticia haciendo maleta, también esta un poco triste por que Neji esta bastante entusiasmado por ir a kumogakure junto con su amigo y ella Hinata hyuga iba a encargarse de que ambos se fueran a kumogakure juntos y seguros aunque eso significara hacer un mal trato con el kage

Hinata paseaba por el parque ciertamente no podía conseguir a Naruto y estaba segura que no lo iba a poder hacer ese chico cuando decidía que no lo iban a encontrar no o encontraban ni si quiera con 15 pares de byakugan buscándolo en eso en el parque vio que una niña estaba dibujando algo en la caja de arena pero se dio cuenta que no había ningún otro niño y tampoco algún padre a su alrededor así que ella decidió acercarse a averiguar

Oye, y tus padres_ fue lo que pregunto tajantemente Hinata a decir verdad no era buena con los niños

No tengo_ dijo la niña continuando su dibujo

¿Hermanos, amigos, compañeros?_ pregunto Hinata

HERMANOS, si tengo 7 hermanos_ dijo la niña haciendo una pose de seis dedos para después darse cuenta de que le faltaba uno

¿Y donde están?_ Hinata

No lo se, les gusta mucho caminar, nadar, volar, saltar no muchos se quedan en un solo sitio yo vine aquí a ver a mi one-sama_ continuo su dibujo

Si tu one-san ¿vive cerca de aquí?_ Hinata

Si one-chan, one-san esta muy, muyyyyyy cerca de aquí mira hay esta_ fue lo que dijo señalando hacia donde estaba Hinata, esta volteo hacia atrás y no vio a nadie pero vio que el dedo del niño no dejaba de señalar a donde estaba ella así que se movio a la derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, arriba, abajo, izquierda, y el dedo seguía apuntando a donde ella estaba

El comenzó a correr hacia atrás y Hinata intento perseguirlo pero cayó en el circulo que el niño había estado dibujando y…

One-san_ fue lo que pregunto la niña con sus ojos como si estuviesen apunto de llorar

Illyasviel, ven aca hermana mia_ dijo ¿hinata?

One-san, one-san_ dijo la pequeña que estaba vestida (identica a como esta vestida en fate\stay night)

Ya, ya tranquila estoy aquí, quizás no pueda salir de este cuerpo pero si necesitas ayuda ven y dimelo y remorderé la conciencia de esta chica hasta que te ayude sin importa lo que me cueste illyasviel_ era lo que decía acariciando la cabeza de su ¿hermana?

Estábamos shif rodos shif juntos shif y shif vino shif ese shif hombre y se llevo a nuestros shif hermanos shif quede shif yo shif sola shif_ era lo que decía mientras lloraba en el pecho nada escaso de ¿hinata?

Tranquila anda al noroeste en la tierra donde la lluvia se congela habla con el rey de hay y dile que vas de mi parte el te va a ayuda_ dijo ¿hinata?

Pero shif ni quiero shif ir sin ti shif no quiero shif estar sola shif puede venir el tipo grande shif o la vaca a buscarme_ la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de ¿hinata? Era ¿vaca?

Yo no puedo ir ahora me falta un poco mas para poder salir de aquí, refugiate en ese lugar después yo iré a buscarte y salvaremos a nuestros hermanos nosotras mismas_ dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de illyasviel y la solto de su abrazo y le beso la frente

Anda one-sama te promete que te va a alcanzar y te llevara un montón de dulces_ es lo que dice alegrando los ojos de la pequeña y sale corriendo en dirección del bosque cuando de pronto ¿hinata? Ve algo negro aproximandose a la pequeña

Chiklin uno de los árboles es cortado

Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso, Aplauso-Tal como se esperaba de one-sama, mas rápida que el rayo_ fue lo que dijo un niño vestido de negro

Tu, maldito no te da vergüenza atacar a tus hermanos a tu hermana menor_ era lo que decía ¿Hinata? con cólera en sus ojos

Para nada one-sama no es de mi preocupación lo que le pase a esa debilucha si no hubiera sido por el resto de nuestros hermanos ella hubiera tenido el mismo final que el resto_

Maldito, que les hiciste a los de tu propia sangre_ grito ¿hinata? Mientras cargaba a la chiquilla en sus brazos

No puedes salir de ese círculo y tu estupida carcelera puedo encargarme de ella fácilmente y si por milagro illyasviel escapa la buscare y la matare_ fue lo que dijo el chico y esto causo que ¿Hinata? Apretara su mandíbula

Así que ¿Qué tal un trato? A mi amigo y a mi nos estorba demasiado ese peculiar poder de tu contenedor así que tu dejas que yo elimine ese poder y me juras que no ayudaras a que recupere ese poder y yo te prometo que nunca mas le pondre un dedo encima a illyasviel ni tratare de que le pase algo ni tramare nada indirectamente contra ella que te parece?_ chico

Adelante_ dijo sin titubear solto a illyasviel y esta salio corriendo ¿Hinata? Se paro mientras lentamente se acercaban 2 pedazos de sombra oscuros y se posaban justo en los ojos de ¿Hinata?

Vale la pena lo que estas haciendo_ pregunto ¿hinata?

Para mi es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo_ dijo el chico atacando y perforando los ojos de Hinata y borrando el circulo en el suelo

Lo siguiente que konoha escucho fue el grito de agonia de la joven hyuga perdiendo la luz de sus ojos mientras que los que manejaban todo se reían

**Esto es todo lamento no haber escrito un capitulo la semana pasada lo que paso fue que tube que cuidar la casa de mi hermana y hay no me sentía inspirado para escribir capitulo no tengo mas nada que decir me despido amlj00 **

**riijin: es muy temprano para que te sorprendas creeme**


	14. Chapter 14

La aldea estaba totalmente desconcertada, en un momento todo es feliz y ahora una persona desconocida ataca a su Ninja más fuerte y además la deja en ese estado tan lamentable

Naruto caminaba hacia el hospital, incluso el no podía creer que dejaran en ese estado a Hinata cuando la encontraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas en aquel parque fue una escena impactante desde ese día han pasado 48 horas, el resto de personas fuerte e imponentes que vinieron y se volvieron amigos de Hinata debido a todo lo que paso tuvieron que salir de konoha casi inmediatamente pero antes se despidieron de Hinata

Naruto llegaba y entraba al hospital, no tenia necesidad de presentarse o algo por el estilo ni si quiera tenia que pedir la habitación de Hinata, comienza a subir por las escaleras, ¿Por qué no por el ascensor? A Naruto no le gustan las cosas eléctricas se podía decir que la única cosa eléctrica que funcionaba bien aun estando cerca de Naruto era el calentador de agua

Una vez subidas las escaleras camino por un pasillo no muy largo pasando unas cuantas habitaciones hasta llegar al frente de una donde estaban dos guardias con la peculiaridad de ojos color blanco, por su puesto que ahora que paso lo que paso la seguridad alrededor de la familia hyuga se había incrementado a niveles tales que no ibas al baño sin un guarda espalda y no podían salir de su complejo después del ocaso

Los guardias inclinaron la cabeza al ver a Naruto y se quitaron inmediatamente de la puerta, no había ni un solo hyuga que no reconociera a Naruto

Naruto entro a la habitación sin siquiera dudar. Hay estaba, sentada en la cama con una banda en sus ojos y su pelo corto mirando hacia la ventana abierta, mientras el viento entraba en la habitación y levantaba su corto pelo, Naruto cerro la puerta y se sentó sin hacer ruido alguno justo al lado de su cama

La chica vendada era Hinata, después de ese incidente hace unos días, un incidente que nadie a logrado descifrar, ella a estado encerrada en esa habitación sin poder ver nada mas que una terrible oscuridad

_Cuando Naruto escucho el grito de Hinata no tardo ni 10 segundos en ir donde ella estaba y la encontró tirada con sus ojos ensangrentados, las lagrimas se habían mezclado con la sangre, tirada de rodillas en el suelo parecía totalmente frágil como si se rompiera con solo tocarla, en ese momento mas que furioso Naruto había estado asustado de perder a otra persona importante para el, todo eso causado por ese chico que seguía hay parado con un sonrisa totalmente macabra en su rostro aun Naruto con todo lo que le hizo a su preciosa Hinata su cuerpo no se movía, debajo del chico la sombra llena de sangre se acercaba a la boca del chico y este relamía a sangre que salía de los ojos de Hinata toda la sombra danzaba como si estuviera extasiada por lo que estaba probando, el cuerpo de Naruto no respondía y el sabia muy bien por que miedo, todo su cuerpo tenia miedo de esa persona, ese momento no fue igual que cuando se encontraron en su casa en este momento ese chico había sacado los colmillo y había ataca y estaba listo para matar a el que se le metiera en el medio, se volteo y se fue el chico que dejo ciega a la gran Ninja simplemente se dio vuelta y salio caminando como si no hubiera hecho nada, en ese momento no pudo atacarlo, en ese momento no pudo ayudar a Hinata en ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasando en el mundo, algo mas grande de lo que el podía pensar, algo tan grande que un monstruo estuvo frente de el 2 veces y 2 veces fue perdonado, gracia a todo esto Naruto supo algo, que el era una mero gato enfrentándose a un gigante en pocas palabras que era demasiado débil _

Naruto apretó sus puños al recordar eso, en es unas manos se colocaron encima de las suyas unas mano que le dieron calidez, levanto su rostro y vio que Hinata estaba derramando lagrimas

Naruto jalo su mano y la coloco justo al lado de su mejilla, el no derramo lagrimas, el no podía derramar lagrimas si el lo hacia ya no serviría de apoyo para Hinata

En eso el doctor abrió la puerta

Ambos voltearon y miraron al doctor, este paso sin decir nada solo dijo una cosa

Ya es hora

El hokage estaba sentado en su silla un poco desconcertado en realidad que su supuesta sucesora se quedara sin su habilidad principal quizás necesitaría buscar otro sucesor

Ciertamente vio una gran cantidad de curriculum pero ninguno era tan fuerte como la hyuga, ya el había conseguido averiguar algunas cosas referentes al tratamiento de la hyuga, al parecer hoy le harían el primer análisis para ver que había pasado

El había terminado de cerrar tratos con los otros kage pero aun así no le gusto la forma en que sacaron a todos, los hyugas pidieron que cualquier persona ajena a la aldea fuera sacada de la misma, en verdad que estaban teniendo cuidado

Si se veía desde otro plano esto había sido una ventaja para su "otro" plan pero no de la manera que el esperaba, además ¿Quién le hizo eso a la hyuga?, era otra incógnita muy importante pero que resolvería después

Danzou-sama_ dijo uno de los ambus que salio de la nada

Habla rápido_ orden directa

Los estudios de Hinata hyuga han sido terminados aquí tengo los resultados_ dijo el ambu estirando su mano y entregándole los papeles a danzou

Danzou leyó detenidamente el informe de dos hojas- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo pedir mas ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, dile a todos que se preparen para la operación que tanto hemos esperados hoy mismo comenzaremos con los experimentos que se alisten, va a ser una gran noche_ fue lo que dijo Danzou levantándose de su silla ya que el mismo tendría que hacer unas preparaciones

Kushina esta cansada en realidad aun con todo lo que le paso a Hinata las únicas palabras que fueron dirigidas a ella por la hyuga fue: "sigan entrenando"

Un poco frío desde el punto de vista de Kushina, ciertamente a Naruto también le pego mucho todo lo que había pasado

Kushina se levanto, había estado entrenando desde hace un rato cerca del epicentro del incendio de hace unos años, las instalaciones eran pésimas cerca del bosque puesto nadie en el consejo quiso apoyar lo de rehabilitación, era como si tuvieran miedo de que pasara otra vez pero eso no era problema de Kushina, gracias a todo eso ella tiene un lugar de entrenamiento al cual nadie va o se da alguna vuelta

Después del momento de verdad que tuvo con Naruto y esa "cosa" despertó una especie de poder dentro de ella, no sabia que era realmente y para eso era este entrenamiento

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la torre quemada, no recordaba tanto como ella quería pero si lo suficiente para saber que ella estuvo aquí antes del incendio, ya había estado aquí con Naruto pero ella misma tenia el presentimiento de que algo mas estaba aquí y lo iba a descubrir

Se dirigió dentro de la torre y se sorprendió el primer piso si que estaba quemado en gran parte, pero el resto de la torre estaba intacto, actualmente estaba en el 2do piso miro a los lados y no había nada, una sensación de presión comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Kushina no era como si intentaran matarla mas bien era como si le dijeran que saliera de hay aun con la advertencia de su cuerpo esta siguió subiendo las escaleras

Hasta donde Kushina tenía entendido esta torre tenia 7 pisos y apenas iba por el 4to, al llegar al 5 piso las nausea rodearon todo su cuerpo y voto todo lo que alguna vez había sido su desayuno, el dolor de la acción de votar todo su desayuno era grande y agregando el cansancio su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y cayo de rodillas en su propio desayuno, no tenia fuerzas suficientes pero su orgullo le impedía caer de cara en sus propios desperdicios (vomito), tomo fuerza de su chakra y se levanto ya estaba a 2 pisos de esa estupida sensación

Al subir al séptimo piso no había nada, realmente Kushina se decepciono esta realmente segura de que encontraría algo súper "cool", el piso no tenia nada en especial, mejor dicho no tenia nada solo estaban las paredes el techo y las escaleras de regreso, quitando a la chica de cabello amarillo y la plasta roja no pasaba nada

¿Chica de cabello amarillo y la plasta roja?

Kushina miro otra vez y estaban al final en la esquina de la habitación una chica de cabello amarillo con una especie de plasta roja en su mano y al parecer se la estaba comiendo

Se acerco lentamente a la chica como para sorprenderla o algo parecido

¿En serio crees que estas siendo silenciosa?_ fue lo que dijo la chica de cabello amarillo acostada en el suelo

Puedo escuchar tus latidos del corazón y tu respiración desde que llegaste al 5to piso, ¿no se supone que la especialidad de los Ninjas es el sigilo?_ pregunto la chica volteándose

La que debería hacer las preguntas aquí soy yo, ¿Qué haces en konoha y quien eres?_pregunto Kushina

La chica se acomodo y se sentó pegando la espalda a la pared y estirando sus piernas, no era muy diferente en tamaño o proporciones a Kushina, todavía en su mano tenia aquella plasta roja que parecía gelatina

Ciertamente, las preguntas las hacen las personas con mas dudas o los que son realmente cortos de mente, entre tu y yo es una correcta decisión que tu seas las que hace la pregunta, aunque en contradicción de lo que dije voy a preguntar ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a contestarte o es que eres suficiente mente ingenia para creer que te voy a contestar?_

Ahora si que Kushina estaba confundida ¿eso había sido un insulto?—no intentes engañarme con tus palabras dime ahora mismo ¿Quién eres? O sino- en eso la chica de pelo amarillo apareció en la espalda de Kushina y dijo- ¿o si no que?

Esto hizo que Kushina saltara hacia delante y se alejara de la tipa, esta apareció nuevamente al lado de Kushina y le metió el pie y esta se tambaleo y se cayó, la chica de pelo amarillo sonrío de forma traviesa

Ciertamente los humanos siempre han sido así, queriendo intimidar al otro por que tienen mas poder pero yo te pregunto aunque no soy corta de mente, ¿Qué pasa si la persona que intimidas puede matarte con el mover de un dedo?_ en eso Kushina se levanto y se coloco en guardia pero su piernas no reaccionaron, tomo la vía rápida y comenzó a hacer sellos, doton… no termino de hacerlos puesto la chica de pelo amarillo le dejo la marca en la cara de su pie que aunque es pequeño le dio con suficiente fuerza para dejar la marca de su cuerpo en la pared

Ves lo que digo, yo simplemente hago una pregunta y tu ya quieres atacarme por esas casas es que los humanos viven matándose unos a otros_ la chica comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Kushina que estaba en el suelo. Kushina no podía mover su cuerpo el entrenamiento más el cansancio y esa patada le habían quitado todo

Aunque, ¿Por qué hueles igual que la gelatina?- dijo señalando lo que se estaba comiendo- aunque si te pones a ver la que a dicho mas preguntas aquí soy yo y no quiero ser tachada de corta de mente así que te parece si hacemos un juego_ dijo la chica pegándole un gran mordisco al la "gelatina" y sentándose justo enfrente de Kushina

Yo contesto una pregunta tuya y tu contestas una mía así nadie seria tachada de "corta de mente"… tomare esa mirada como "si", al principio me hiciste dos preguntas así que elegiré cual contestar, es curioso que ese par de amigos en serio llamara "konoha" a esta ciudad aun cuando les dije que sonaba estupido ciertamente fue triste el final que ambos tuvieron pero no puedo hacer nada sobre el pasado o los muertos no soy el viejo con cuchillo ese, ahhhh disculpa estoy divagando, la respuesta a la pregunta que te diré es ¿Qué hago en konoha?, si te soy sincera no es que hubiese planeado venir aquí lo correcto es que bueno me dio nostalgia, no fue mucho lo que pase con ese par y solo nos vimos pocas veces pero bastante que los observe en secreto, eran los humanos mas curiosos que he visto, es una lastima que ustedes mueran tan rápido aunque también es una ventaja por que algunos de ustedes no son mas que parásitos, la mayoría de ustedes son unos parásitos pero si que me entretienen, ver como se matan entre ustedes o se aman… chica otra vez estaba divagando lo siento pero ahora dime, ¿Por qué hueles igual que esta cosa?_ fue lo que dijo mientras mordía a la gelatina desapareciendo totalmente en su boca

Kushina ciertamente había sido mareada por tanta habladera, pero sabía que tenia que contestar esa pregunta nadie iba a venir a rescatarla y si alguien aparecía de seguro iba a ser asesinada

N-No entiendo, la pregunta, prefiero decir que no se la respuesta es primera ves que veo eso_ respondió aun tirada en el suelo

Uhhh, seguro debe ser un caso de perdida de memoria temporal déjame ver lo que puedo hacer, pero no por ti, si no por mi ya que no es justo que yo conteste tu pregunta y tu no contestes la mía así que por eso te voy a ayudar, no te voy a decir que lo siento por que de seguro va a ser muy divertido para mi y te prometo solemnemente que te va a doler_ la chica se acerco y se agacho en frente de Kushina coloco al mano encima de la de Kushina y rayos comenzaron a salir de la mano de ella y electrocutaron a Kushina pero esta no podía gritar

Te diré algo por encima de tu conocimiento: los recuerdos humanos no son mas que electricidad creada y almacenada en el cerebro de las personas, si puedes extraerlo y entenderlo que es cada uno de esas descargas eléctricas puedes ver la vida de cada persona o incluso los de las personas recién muertas claro que es doloroso pero a mi me da igual_ dijo la chica terminando los choque eléctricos dejando a Kushina votando una especie de humo Kushina quedo sobrecargada puesto los recuerdo de TODO lo que paso o por lo menos de lo que alcanzo a oír cuando estaba desmayada llegaron a su mente

Ahhhhhh así que lo que me comí inicialmente salio de tu cuerpo, así que seria correcto decir que me comí una parte de ti, aunque tengo que admitir que esos sonidos y rugidos en tu nacimiento y todos esos gritos me parecieron extraños, es una lastima que no tuvieras los ojos abiertos cuando eras una niña presiento que so era algo importante pero bueno ya me voy gracias por la charla ku-shi-na-chan_ dijo la chica desapareciendo por las escaleras y dejando hay tirada a Kushina

Rukia no estaba con Kushina la orden que les había dado Hinata de entrenar era absoluta, seguramente quería estar a solas con Naruto, Rukia se sonrojo, ciertamente era un par de conejitos, Rukia estaba corriendo alrededor de konoha, en el estado de alerta que estaban los hyugas su maestro hiashi no podía atender su entrenamiento, ¿Por qué corría alrededor de konoha?, no había una razón simplemente era ejercicios, la aldea para ella no era la aldea en que nació… Un momento se puso a pensar Rukia, ¿Quiénes son mis padre?, siempre supo que no era hija de Naruto o Hinata y hay clanes de cabello negro pero ninguno se adapta a ella nunca investigo o pregunto del tema pero ahora mismo la curiosidad empapaba su cabeza

Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor pero era algo que no la iba a detener, ya sabía y había visitado cada uno de los complejo de cada clan y ninguno a su parecer era el de ella, claro que había la posibilidad de que simplemente hubiera sido abandonada y Naruto la recogió y listo

Ella no era boba, Rukia sabia bien que desde hace unos días algo la seguía, no era de tipo "sensor", esos Ninjas que detectan pero no era tan despistada como Kushina. Ella si le prestaba atención a su alrededor, ella si oía lo que pasaba, ella si sabia que algo la seguía y siempre estuvo segura de que a Kushina también, había lugares obvios donde buscar que era los lugares quemados por el incendio eso dejaba 2 lugares o la torre o la zona de apartamentos fuera de konoha… Se detuvo y aun sentía eso que la seguía, tenia que hacer algo para perderlo, no era buena en nada que fuera de Ninjas así que cualquier técnica descartada, ¿correr? No creo que pierda un Ninja solo corriendo, miro el gran muro que se alzaba alrededor de toda konoha y recordó lo que hizo Naruto y también recordó lo que dijo el viejo sobre las propiedades del muro, si el Ninja tenia un enemigo ese era el muro, y si Naruto pudo ella también o quizás no

Comenzó a correr hacia la parte del muro mas cercana, ella no era Kushina que iba a hacer algo constantemente de igual manera hasta lograrlo, paso corriendo y agarro 2 cubetas **(tobos, barriles como quieran llamarlos)**, herramientas Ninjas de todas las herramientas Ninjas solo le gustaba una en particular y era algo que usaba mucho a la hora de entrenar puesto para ella era la mas versátil de todas las armas, **no se como mierd4s se llama en realidad, ** hilo Ninja

Siempre en sus brazos tenía una cantidad considerable enrollada en una cosa de metal con "algo" de peso en uno de los extremos, los saco y los enrollo en la agarradera de su cubeta con agua, cuando llego a la base del muro dio un gran brinco dejando que el hilo se desenrollara dejando las cubetas en el piso, cuando sintió que casi había llegado a la máxima altura, con la mano derecha jalo una de las cubetas que llego rápidamente a donde ella estaba, la uso como impulso para ir solo un poco mas arriba e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, después de que usara ambas les dio un jalon y esta vertieron su contenido que no era mas que agua e inmediatamente la congelo, después soltó el agarre del hilo y lo lanzo y este enrollo lo que ahora era un pedazo considerable de hielo y agarro impulso otra vez hacia arriba, cuando los dos estaban a la misma altura, Rukia piso el hielo y tomo mas impulso, con la mano izquierda la lanzo hacia arriba la cubeta y soltó el agarre de ella, su corazón de verdad que estaba emocionada al intentar toda esta loquera, con la derecha corto el hielo con la cuerda izquierda, agarro uno de los pedazos de hielo, lo jalo y volvió a agarrar impulso, aun le faltaba mucho para llegar todo ese esfuerzo y solo había avanzado unos metros estaba mas o menos a la mitad agarro la cubeta que estaba cayendo y la tiro, Rukia uso el poco control de chakra para hacer que el hilo se desenrollara mas fácil mente y lanzo la cubeta con todo la fuerza que pudo y esta supero la barrera ella la jalo y gracia a la cubeta la uso como un gancho y pudo subir la barrer, cansada se dio vuelta y por primera vez pudo observar eso que la seguía, no era un ambu, no era un Ninja, no era humano, un cuervo estaba parado encima de uno de los postes viendo a los ojos a Rukia, Rukia solo pudo hacer la señal de fuck you, pero ante de bajar cuidadosamente pudo observar la hermosa vista

Así que esta es la vista de Naruto—fue lo que pensó y ciertamente la distancia entre el poder de Naruto y el de ella era como la distancia del piso a donde ella esta, y se dio cuenta que tuvo que hacer mil cosas para llegar aquí y Naruto podía llegar de un salto, solo se río amargadamente

Una vez abajo en el suelo comenzó a buscar el complejo y en verdad no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, aun estaba todo sucio y hasta mal oliente, Rukia caminaba de un lado a otro sabia que al complejo el incendio se lo había tragado, aunque era extraño que no lo limpiaran o lo demolieran e hicieran algo nuevo en verdad era extraño

Camino por las calles, era nostalgia o tal vez otra cosa pero tenia un nudo en la garganta, además caminaba hacia la dirección que quería como si ya hubiera estado aquí y lo que mas le intrigaba es que no sabia lo que quería justo en eso vio lo mas extraño que en su corta vida había visto

En medio de todo un complejo quemado y abandonado estaba una casa totalmente limpia con flores en su entrada y un bonsái mas grande que la misma casa, esa mierda no podía se llamado bonsái ya. Rukia hizo lo que cualquier otra persona haría… toco el timbre

En eso la puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa estaba un chico más grande que ella aunque tampoco era alto (**Rukia era enana**). Ambas personas se quedaron mirando mutua mente como si esperaran que el otro dijera algo

¿Quién es?_ se escucho la vos de una niña

No se, pero es una enana que me mira como mongólica_en eso una patada impacto la cara del chico de pelo blanco y lo mando dentro de la casa

NO SOY ENANA_ fue lo que dijo con gran autoridad

En eso del fondo de lo que parecía una cocina se asomo una niña con ojos rojos, dos grandes coletas, pelo negro que no era mas pequeñas que el chico de pelo blanco pero mas grande que Rukia, esto frustro un poco a Rukia

Oye, se supone que debes protegerme y te gana una enana_ otra mas que recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Rukia

El chico que tenia la marca de la patada en la cara soltó una carcajada y dijo—chica me agradas_ dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Rukia - pasa siéntate ignora a esa cosa tirada en el suelo_ dijo refiriéndose a la chica coletas

La chica coletas se paro - flojo, no haces la comida, no me proteges, solo te la pasas todo el día sentado y maldit4 sea baja los pie de la mesa_ se lo dijo al chico y este no bajo sus pies de la mesa por nada del mundo

Bastante que me esforcé para crear esta casa y dices que no hago nada, señorita "quemo todo lo que cocino"_ fue lo que el chico dijo ganándose un sartenazo en la cara por parte de la chica coletas

ENTONCES COCINA TU_ fue lo que grito

Rukia se sentía verdaderamente fuera de lugar y no encajaba para nada, alzo la mano para que le dieran la palabra y ambos voltearon a ver a Rukia

Este, podría preguntar ¿Por qué están aquí?_fue la pregunta de Rukia

Ah, simplemente estamos de paso, aunque tengo que admitir que el clima es muchísimo mas calido que de donde venimos_ dijo el chico de pelo blanco

Rukia supo que no iban a decir de donde venia así que no se molesto en preguntar, en eso apareció la chica coletas con algo parecido a te

Rukia se sorprendió de que dos niños de casi su misma edad estaban tan fresco viviendo solo y además dijeron que estaban de paso eso significa que viajan y solo ellos dos eso y la casa de donde la sacaron eso tampoco lo iba a preguntar

Rukia vio alrededor de la casa y si que era acogedora, no era elegante ni ostentosa pero si que era acogedora, moviendo sus ojos de aquí para allá, pudo ver algo en la cocina y no era mas que cuchillo pero al verlos sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, salio disparada y agarro uno, esto puso en alerta al chico de pelo blanco haciendo que bajara los pies de la mesas, Rukia comenzó a mirar, tocar, golpear el cuchillo

La chica de coletas solo pudo preguntar—acaso, ¿te gustan las cosas afiladas?_ fue lo que pregunto obteniendo una completa aprobación de Rukia, esta dejo el cuchillo y se acerco a la mesa y volvió a sentarse

No, me gustan las espadas para ser mas precisos, no soy muy buena en las artes Ninjas pero mi maestro me a dicho que soy muy buena con la espadas, pero en la aldea no hay muchas espadas_ dijo sacando de un sello de almacenamiento algunas espadas que no eran mas que dagas un poco mas grande, no había ninguna que podía ser llamada propiamente espada

El chico de pelo blanco agarro una de ella y la balanceo

Ciertamente, no tienen el peso adecuado y tanpoco forjada con lo elementos adecuados_ dijo

Verdad, verdad, es lo que siempre digo pero nadie me cree_ dijo Rukia llorando de forma graciosa

Y ¿por que no le haces una?_pregunto la chica coletas, esto dejo toda confundida a Rukia que miro de un lado a otro mientras el chico de pelo blanco

No es tan fácil esta chica debe crecer, o por lo menos creo que debe crecer_ este comentario hizo que le saliera una vena en la cabeza

Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

Rukia, solo Rukia_ dijo

Bueno, Rukia siéndote franco no creo que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver así que lo diré claramente, tengo una manera de hacerte una espada a largo plazo que se adapte al ti de cuando la uses mas te aseguro que será un dolor infernal_ dijo como si nada el chico de pelo blanco

Cuéntame mas_ dijo Rukia

Las espadas están configuradas o hechas de diferente manera, me explico, las espadas se hacen de diferentes componentes pero estos componentes están hechos por otros aun mas pequeños, que no podemos ver en este momento es cierto que te podría hacer una espada pero esa espada se adaptaría al "tu" de este momento cuando crecieras de tamaño, la espada no estaría adaptada a ese "tu" que vendrá pronto, si te hago una espada hecha para el "tu" que vendrá quizás no la podrías usar o te transformes en un "tu" diferente y la espada ya no se adaptaría a ti, como se todo esto, de donde ella viene si son apreciadas esas espadas_ dijo el chico

Ahora, como te dije las cosas están compuestas por otras mas pequeñas, para ti o para ella no es la excepción, ustedes están compuestas por cosas mas pequeñas que si se juntan de la manera adecuada pudieran formar una espada, pero el detalle es que cuando despiertes a la espada despertara adaptada al "tu" de ese momento y quizás mas adelante no te sirva, además no tenemos o mas bien no es seguro de que consigas la forma de despertar la "espada", que dormiría dentro de tu cuerpo y eso podría matarte ya que constantemente esa "espada" necesitara crecer al igual que tu y tomara los nutrientes de tu cuerpo para fortalecer el de ella. Entonces ¿quieres hacerlo?_ agrego el chico

No hay resultados sin un arduo trabajo y un gran sacrificio, eso es lo que siempre me dice hiashi-sensei, no es como si me fuera a morir, acepto_ dijo Rukia

Bueno Rukia, otra cosa cuando despiertes ten por seguro que no vamos a vernos otra vez y que ya no estaremos te dejaremos tirada aquí y no nos importara si la "espada" te mata, aun con todo esto ¿quieres hacerlo?_ fue lo que dijo

Rukia no contesto simplemente tuvo esa fiera mirada en sus ojos

Desde ese momento han pasado muchas horas y ya la noche ha caído

Danzou-sama ya tenemos a ambos objetivos_dijo el ambu

En la cara de Danzou se pinto una de las caras mas malévolas que se pueden hacer debido a todo lo que a planeado y todo lo que esta por venir

Entonces hagan ese anexo al libro bingo en este momento. ¿Ya escoltaron a la hyuga?_

Señor, los hyuga en este momento esta junto con todo su clan a más de 40 kilómetros de konoha dirigiéndose directamente a la aldea de kumogakure_ dijo otro ambu

Danzou hecho su vieja espalda hacia atrás totalmente contento de lo que esta pasando, todo va viento en popa ya solo faltaba un cabo que amarrar un cabo llamado Naruto Uzumaki

**Señoras y señores estamos a 2 capitulo de el comienzo del time skip pero lo extenderé otro poco mas debido a que después de estos 2 capítulos voy a dedicarle un capitulo completo a la chiquita que tengo abandonada y esa es Naruko **

**QUIERO MIS REVIEWWWWWWWWWW **

**Fuera de eso agarre de aquí en adelante para dar unas ideas a aquellas personas que lean esto y tenga otras historias **

**¿Por qué doy ideas sobre fic en ves de guardármelas y que mi fic sea unico? **

**Aparte de escritor también soy lector y estopy cansado de siempre lo mismo, "Naruto se va de konoha", "despierta un poder inimaginable", "lo entrena otra persona", "se vuelve malo", en verdad me obstina que no puedan ser mas originales por dios no todo ronda a esos temas invéntense algo nuevo **

**Ejemplo: por que rayos no hacen algo que tenga que ver con algo que es famoso pero que no he visto casi ningún fic que lo haga, solo conozco 2 uno es un fic aquí en Naruto que se llama SKIES creo, no me acuerdo quien lo hace pero lo recomiendo y el otro fic por su puesto que es el mío pero no lo tomo ahora y eso es: **

**LA PRISION QUE NO ME ACUERDO EL NOMBRE PERO SALE EN LA PELÍCULA DE NARUTO BLOOD PRISON o algo así, eso es una fuente muy grande ideas y si lo mezclan un poco con deadman wonderland obtendrán una joya y un buen fic, no digo que lo hagan como se los coloco aquí pero hay tienen una idea **

**Fanfiction es un mundo ficticio donde lo normal es raro y lo raro es normal, es un mundo donde cambias lo que quieras a lo que tu quieras, no tienes que estar pendiente sobre tabus como, ser gay, lesbiana, odiar la religión, amor entre hermanos, amor entre madres e hijos, asesinato, violación, prostitucion puedes tener el nombre que quieras puedes ser quien quieras ser **

**Amo mucho la zona de Naruto y no quiero que se transforme en algo monotono o lineal, aquí no hay límites, el límite te lo impones tu mismo aquí no hay algo llamado robo, plagio nada de eso, esto se lo digo a los escritores ¿no leen otras historias cuando están estancados para ver si les llega algo de inspiración?, no los copian sino que la adaptan ideas se inmagina: "a y que tal si pasara…" **

**Esto se los digo a los lectores, por favor si ven que una serie les gusta díganselo al creador en un review, conozco cientos de historias que fueron abandonadas y nunca mas fueron actualizadas, historias que en verdad me gustaron, así que agradezcan a esas personas que actualizan su serie así sea 1000 o 1 palabra en esa actualización pero agradézcanlo **

**En mi punto de vista el mundo esta como esta por que hay gente egoísta que piensa primero en ella y después en la sociedad, cuando tiras una lata de refresco a la calle no te quejas, pero cuando 1000000 de personas tiran latas a las calles si te quejas ¿verdad? Sin más me despido amlj00 viernes, 02 de agosto de 2013 12:16**


	15. Chapter 15

Era de madrugada, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles pero escasamente el paisaje estaba siendo adornado con rocas de una tonalidad grisácea, en los alrededores estaban menos de 200 pelinegro acomodados durmiendo a la intemperie rodeados de Ninjas protegiendo su sueño

PLAN PLAN PLAN (Efecto de sonido como cuando se te cae un vaso de aluminio)

VAMOS NO PODEMOS DESCANSAR TANTO LA MUDANZA DEBE HACERSE LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, ARRIBA QUE VAMOS APENAS A MITAD DE CAMINO_fue lo que dijo uno de los guardias

En es se levanto de uno de los árboles una pelinegra muy conocida

No pueden ser tan exigentes, hemos avanzado demasiado para un solo días además es de madrugada, los niños deben dormir_ era lo que decía Hinata hyuga

Sabemos eso señorita Hinata pero entiéndanos a nosotros ustedes son un clan muy afamado y reconocido pero también tienen muchos enemigos, esta mudanza no fue un secreto para nadie, además ustedes son ahora de kumogakure, si les pasa algo como creen que va a quedar konoha en esto podría ser una guerra si no se maneja con cuidado_ dijo el Ninja y en verdad tenia razón

Todo el mundo fue parándose aun estando medio dormidos, algunos ayudaron a los viejos, otros cargaron a los niños, una mudanza así de rápido no era buena para nadie, Hinata no entendía el apuro que tenia la momia en hacer esto

_Hinata estaba acostada con solo la bata del hospital acostada con vendas en sus ojos, aferrada de la mano de Naruto esperando los resultados del medico, no decían nada ni Naruto ni Hinata, la puerta sonó y entro el medico, tampoco dijo nada _

_Comenzó a retirar las vendas de la cara de Hinata, mostrando que el ataque no dejo ninguna cicatriz o si quiera una marca _

_Voy a dejar en claro esto_ dijo el doctor _

_No se quien te ataco señorita Hinata pero no si alguna vez lo descubres o te vuelves a encontrar con el, aléjese lo mas rápido posible_ dijo el doctor retirando las vendas completamente _

_Lo que sea que la ataco pudo herir directamente el interior de su ojo, no daño cornea, o el globo ocular fue directamente por una serie de venas y nervio en sus ojos, sabe lo que quiero decir cierto_ dijo el doctor mientras Hinata abría los ojos y la luz chocaba con su visión _

_Su ojo esta en perfecto estado no hay anomalías a excepción de lo que le voy a decir usted nunca mas podrá usar el byakugan__

Los Ninjas iban saltando de rama en rama, apretando el paso para poder llegar a tiempo a su destino, Hinata hizo un salto, normal y un murciélago se impacto con su hombro

Si eso fuera un kunai hubiera estado muerta—fue lo que pensó la hyuga no necesitaba saber que la mayoría de los de su clan estaba usando el byakugan, la perdida de su byakugan le afecto mucho a las capacidades de Hinata, ahora tendría que encontrar un nuevo método de batalla o una manera de recuperar su byakugan, siendo sincera ella pensaba que así era mejor puesto tenia muchísima mas excusas para abandonar el camino Ninja y dedicarse completo a Naruto

Se tiro y dejo los árboles para correr miro por suerte entraron a un río lo suficiente mente extenso para que nadie lo pudiera saltar, Hinata tenia ciertas habilidades que no les había enseñado a nadie excepto a Naruko.

Cada persona que paso, sintió el chakra de cada persona que pasaba por el rió, se dio cuenta que debido a la perdida de su byakugan no pudo sentir o ver a los ambus que estaban mezclados entre los Ninjas, ¿Qué planeaba Danzou mandando a todo el clan hyuga fuera de la aldea custodiado por jounin de elites y gran cantidad de chunin mas algunos ambus?

Naruto no podía dormir todo lo que le pasaba era realmente extraño, se supone que los hyugas son su familia, se supone que se iba a casar en konoha , pero todo paso tan rápido, el ataque a Hinata, la expulsión del clan, a decir verdad se sentía culpable debido a que fue por su culpa ya que perdió la pelea

Caminaba por las calles de konoha, nadie, no había nadie debido a que era entrada la noche, aun faltaban como 4 horas para el amanecer ni si quiera las tiendas de 24 de servicios estaban abiertas, eso era extraño

Naruto doblo en una esquina y se dirigía a la casa de Rukia y Kushina, debían estar realmente triste con la partida de Hinata que ni siquiera fueron a despedirla aunque todo fue tan rápido que explica y es entendible que no se enteraran, llevaban unas semanas durmiendo en el apartamento, nunca pudo entrar a verlo, todo era como una "zona solo para chicas" se río melancólicamente

Llego al apartamento, estaba al lado de uno Ninja, Naruto si que tubo cuidado a la hora de hacer el apartamento de Kushina y Rukia, normalmente siempre así buenos apartamentos pero el detalle es que eran normales o mejor dicho eran apartamentos estándares pero el que tenia que hacerles a Rukia y Kushina tenían que ser muy, muy especial

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, obviamente él tenia llave, al entrar no se encontró con nada fuera de lo común… todo tirado rapas tiradas por aquí, cosas por aquel lado, era todo muy desordenado

Esto debe ser obra de Kushina—fue lo que pensó el rubio avanzando a paso firme por la casa, encontró a Kushina y Rukia durmiendo abrazadas en el sofá, debían estar realmente cansadas para dormir en esa posición, volteo la vista y pudo observar en la mesa de noche una foto de hace bastante tiempo, en la que estaban Naruto, Hinata, neji, hiashi, Kushina, Rukia y el viejo H fue unos días antes que H se fuera

Se acerco y tomo la foto, eran buenos tiempos y ahora todos estaban siendo separados esto no era lo que el quería, el no quería que su familia fuera separada

Se dio vuelta y se acerco a Kushina y a Rukia que estaban durmiendo, agarro la manta que estaba cerca o más bien tirada en el suelo y las cubrió con dicha manta

Eran un par de ángeles, si le hubieran dicho a Naruto hace unos años que iba a cuidar de dos niñas le hubiera dicho al que se lo menciono que estaba loco, en realidad la vida da muchas vueltas

Naruto decidió dejar los aposentos de las niñas tenían que descansar, se acerco a la puerta, la abrió

Clap, clap

Se escucho un goteo, Naruto miro hacia el techo buscando el origen del sonido, miro hacia el suelo y estaba un pequeño charco debajo de el se agacho y toco el agua

Cuando la levanto, la luna que había estado escondida salio y con su luz ilumino el cuarto lo suficiente para que Naruto se diera cuenta que el color del agua era de color rojo

En eso una espada salio traspasando la puerta dándole directamente en un costado a Naruto

Este se hecho para atrás a proteger a las niñas cuando de pronto fue apuñaleado en una pierna y se dio cuenta que tenia un kunai en la espalda y que la sangre en el piso era de el

Miro como saltaron hacia atrás tanto Rukia como Kushina, pero en eso una nube de humo las rodeo a ambas dando a ver que eran ambus, la casa estaba llena de ellos

Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja desertor de clase A por favor no oponga resistencia y muera_ fue lo que dijo uno de los ambus mostrando el nuevo libro bingo donde estaba el rostro de Naruto y una "A" entonces se fueron abalanzándose encima de el

Kushina abría los ojos muy lentamente, después del encuentro con esa rubia si que había quedado cansada. Los recuerdos y gritos de su nacimiento hacían eco en su cabeza como el sonar de explosiones en el campo de batalla

GRAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fue lo que escucho Kushina, al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta que no podía miro y sus brazos estaban atados, y ella misma estaba pegada a una especie de cama o por lo menos así ella creía

GRAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seguía escuchando el mismo grito, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro un ambu, agarro la cama de Kushina y comenzó a moverla, ella no pidió explicaciones puesto sabia que no se las darían

Pasó por unos pasillos totalmente oscuros sin una pizca de luz hasta llegar a irónicamente un cuarto totalmente iluminado y vio

Estaba el tipo lleno de vendajes, una persona vestida de blanco y manchada un poco de sangre y una cama similar a la de kushina

GRAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Se escucharon los gritos de esa persona en el mismo estado que Kushina

Oohhhh despertaste, espero que te haya gustado nuestro trato_ fue lo que dijo Danzou

Kushina guardo silencio

No seas tímida, pronto veras como dejas suelta tu garganta a fuerzas de gritos_ fue lo que dijo la persona envuelta en batas

Kushina analizo y se dio cuenta que sin duda era una mujer debito a ese bulto en su pecho

La doctora dio vuelta la cama y Kushina se quedo sin habla, la persona hay le habían sacado ambos ojos dejándolo totalmente ciego, lo cual no era lo único, su sangre había derramado desde lo que ahora eran orificios sin nada, no solo eso sino que también se notaba que había estado mezclándose con lagrimas

No te preocupes pronto será tu turno simplemente quédate a esperar aquí cerca para que puedas escuchar sus gritos_ dijo la mujer

El miedo de Kushina fue reemplazado con furia puesto la persona que estaba hay era Rukia su hermana, su confidente, su compañera de travesuras su FAMILIA

Las cadenas de Kushina salieron a flote rompiendo los grilletes que la detenían y se abalanzó hacia la doctora, en eso vio un destello o mas bien fue un golpe directo a su cachete enviándola y clavándola en la pared, Kushina rápidamente se incorporo pero una especie de circulo de metal de color blanco impacto con su estomago quitándole todo rastro de aire en sus pulmones al levantar la vista puesto callo al suelo se dio cuenta que era una niña con una hoz, sus ojos eran de un color rosado, su pelo de color blanco y usaba una camisa que le quedaba como una bata

Déjala en paz es un importante experimento no puedes matarla_ dijo y la chica levanto su hoz

Tampoco cortarle o romperle extremidades_ en eso la chica se detuvo y tubo en su cara una mirada de decepción como si estuviera apunto de forma un berrinche

Que te puedo decir Kushina, eres parte de un gran experimento y fuiste elegida junto a la señorita

GRAAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La doctora continuaba con su operación que al parecer no tenia ningún tipo de sedantes

Veras a raíz del incendio que destruyo mi villa (enfatizo la momia) unos de los pilares de konoha murieron y eso fueron los uchiha, ciertamente habían dejado de ser Ninjas pero aun les podía robar uno que otro niño y los entrenaba para ser ambu, pero como ya dije todos murieron incluidos los niños que estaba entrenando y los ambus, incluso los que había mandado a espiar a otras aldeas también murieron quien quiera que lo hizo tubo que tener ayuda, pero eso no es de mi interés… todavía_ dijo la momia aproximándose a la puerta, la chica de blanco se sentó en un banco cerca de un estante

Debido a la perdida de ese gran clan necesito reemplazo y eso son ustedes y otros niños y ambus, debido su potencial les implantare ojos que había estado "tomando prestados" de cadáveres de ellos desde que yo era un genin, robando los ojos a cadáveres pero en fin te dejare aquí puesto no tengo todo el tiempo que desearía_ y salio y cerro la puerta, la chica de blanco desapareció y le dio una gran patada a Kushina pegándola otra vez de la pared y dejándola hay con una especie de metales en forma de alas

Naruto corría, el era fuerte pero todos los ambus estaban persiguiéndolo era demasiado, ese ataque sorpresa que le hicieron hace rato ya había sido curado con su regeneración pero el problema era que al parecer ese kunai y esa espada había sido empapada en veneno

Su caminar era lento, había matado a un par de ambus ya, pero su visión era borrosa, al parecer tenia una nueva habilidad parece que podía sentir claramente donde estaba el veneno, el veneno se había esparcido por la mayoría de su cuerpo pero estaba concentrado en su hombro derecho, este lugar no lo podía sentir ni mover, es decir tenia un brazo inutilizado

Siguió corriendo y irrumpió en una casa, al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nada, cerro sus ojos y escucho los pensares de gran cantidad de personas, al parecer el hokage había decidido hacer un simulacro de improvisto y todas las personas había dejado su hogar, la momia quería matarlo sin testigos

Los pensamientos de Rukia o Kushina no los podía sentir por ningún lado al contrario si escuchaba los Ninjas planeando su ataque y estando encima de la casa y rodeado

Naruto ya sabia que no podía estar mas en este lugar o más bien en esta aldea, ahora era el momento justo de usar el regalo que le dio H pero eso no podía hacerlo hasta llegar a la aldea de kumogakure, tenia que buscarlo en su casa o salvar a sus niñas era una decisión muy difícil, también que ahora era un Ninja buscado en el libro bingo de esa aldea lo cual también daba peso a la decisión que estaba tomando

Entro tambaleándose a la cocina de esa casa agarro un cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalearse el sitio donde había mas veneno una y otra vez, el dolor era nulo debido a la perdida de sensibilidad en esa zona, la sangre invadía el piso, la herida que el tenia era sanada rápidamente pero nuevamente era abierta por otra apuñaleada

Se detuvo cuando comenzó a sentir dolor debido a que había sacado veneno de esa parte, los Ninjas estaban pensando en una técnica para dejarlo encerrado y ya la estaban terminando, se mancho la mano con sangre del piso y la coloco en la pared y se coloco un sello de invocación pero nada salio

Búscalas y encuéntralas… no me interesa a quien mates encuentra a mis hijas te lo ordeno_ fue lo que dijo y nada paso no se podía distinguir que nada cambiara, se mancho la otra mano y la coloco en la pared, una gran cantidad de humo y Hannibal

Destruye, aplasta y mata… sin distinción ni contemplación_fue lo que dijo y Hannibal rompió el techo y con su cola agarro y apretó hasta sacar los intestinos de el ambu, su aliento comenzó a tornarse de un color violeta mientras el brillo de su pecho comenzó a desprender una especie de niebla de ese mismo color, las espada de su mano salio y tenia ese mismo color, no hizo ruido lo único que se escuchaba era el sonar de los árboles moverse y el sonido de los huesos (del ambu) romperse en cientos de pedazos

Naruto se escabullo mientras se entretenían con Hannibal, salio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, salto el muro de Konoha de una vez y siguió camino a su casa, en el transcurso de llegar a su casa recordó muchos momento que nunca mas iban a volver este era el adiós a esa aldea, este era el comienzo de otra vida, en eso el kyubi se volvió a aparecer enfrente de el pero con una mirada triste y conmovedora como si supiera que se iba a ir, Naruto se detuvo y quedo observándolo unos segundos, el mismo zorro bajo a paso lento, había estado montado en la cima de un árbol

Al bajar completamente se acerco a Naruto

Cuida de mi hija, mi tiempo se acabo_ fue lo único que salio de la boca de ese zorro, esas palabras se quedaron incrustadas en la memoria de Naruto, la persona que mato a una de sus personas mas queridas personas y destruyo el primer lugar donde el vivió, el primer lugar que llamo hogar y quizás el verdadero culpable de todo lo que esta pasando le estaba pidiendo un favor y mas aun el cuerpo de esta "persona" estaba desapareciendo su cuerpo se estaba transformando en una especie de luces que subían al basto cielo y eran guiadas por el viento a un lugar que Naruto nunca vera

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta su casa, al llegar no sentía esa calidez de siempre era como si la casa llorara, como si se despidiera de su padre, la persona que la hizo, Naruto mientras caminaba al lugar donde tenia todo lloraba recordando los momentos que paso hay adentro, los buenos y los malos, con todas su familia, sus seres queridos, miro cada rincón de esa casa, camino hasta su cuarto y abrió su armario en lo que tenia una especie de rollos muy grandes y los abrió, eran la herencia de H los miro, cada detalle, cada línea trazada, cada una de esas estructuras quedarían grabadas en la mente de Naruto hasta que las hiciera realidad, salio de allí, agarro la caja donde esta el regalo de H y los libros que agarro de esos extraños lugares, salio de la casa y cerro la puerta, las lagrimas ya no podían se contenidas mas bien nunca pudieron ser contenidas

Frente a la puerta de su casa apareció una silueta, idéntica a Naruto solo que totalmente negra parecía una sombra, Naruto sostuvo la caja con gran fuerza, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro y un susurro

Esta bien… hijo_ fue lo que escucho de esa voz, Naruto estaba seguro que esa voz le pertenecía a esa persona que le enseño el oficio con que trabajaría y también esa persona que había puesto tanto peso en sus hombros, lo ultimo que se escucho fueron el sonar de unas cadenas

Danzou caminaba por su base en realidad era como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común aunque el sabia que no era de esa manera

Danzu-sama_ dijo un ambu

Que pasa_

Hemos sufridos bajas señor parece que la invocación usada en el combate contra Nii Yugito tiene mas de un ataque señor, al parecer puede desprender grandes cantidades de veneno alrededor de el señor, aunque desaparece rápidamente del ambiente su efecto es largo y fuerte señor, además de eso tiene un efecto en el chakra señor al estar infestados pierdes cualquier manejo que tengas de chakra señor, solo las técnicas físicas hacen efecto lo cual es una gran desventaja ya que es una invocación de ataque, también sospechamos que la piel de la invocación es venenosa y que puede ser que el veneno no halla matado al objetivo señor_

Danzou solo dio vuelta como si no fuera de su importancia

No importa, mantengan a ralla a su invocación y lejos de esta base no importa cuantos mueran_ fue lo que dijo y el ambu desapareció de la escena

Siguió caminando por su base

Momia_ dijo la doctora

Ya termine con la primera niñita, necesito un espécimen muy bueno para la segunda y quería saber si tienes uno por hay, siempre tienes curiosidades por hay y me encanto lo que hiciste con la primera y bueno venia a preguntarte eso_ dijo la doctora

Danzou se comenzó a quitar el vendaje de su mano, dejando mostrar las cantidades de ojos incrustados en su mano, abrió la palma de su mano y en el centro de ella tenia un ojo que se mantenía cerrado, con su otra mano arranco el ojo y se lo tiro a la doctora

Pensé que seria fácil manejarlo pero no_ dijo Danzou dejando su brazo a descubierto

Por mi no hay problema de usar este ojo de nuevo pero, ¿solo uno?_ pregunto la doctora

Es mejor así, dejaremos que su otro ojo se infeste con el tiempo_ dijo Danzou quitándose el resto de su vendaje de la cara

Y por que te quitas todo ese vendaje pensé que mi primer trabajo era un secreto_ dijo la doctora

Apúrate con la operación restante que ya llego un intruso_ dijo Danzou tomando su espada y quitándola de su cintura y colocándosela en la mano con ojos

La doctora se regreso a su puesto de trabajo Danzou camino así un gran cuarto que venia justo antes de la habitación de operaciones, se quedo mirando un rato hacia arriba, la habitación en la que estaba era el centro de todo con una gran red de tuberías hacia arriba y cuartos de entrenamientos hacia abajo era donde había pasado años cuidando la aldea como unas ratas en las alcantarillas pero desde que "eso" ataco la aldea había subido a la cima, Danzou no iba a permitir que sus hombres sus discípulos volvieran a las alcantarillas nunca mas

Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, Danzou saco su espada, esperando que alguien abriera la puerta, cuando lentamente se abrió dando a mostrar un ser sin cara, solamente era una masa negra con un cuerpo parecido a una persona, la cual mostró una sonrisa que no le gusto mucho a Danzou, si constar que atrás de el venían cayendo cadáveres de esos discípulos que Danzou estaba protegiendo, lo curioso era que el sonido de pisadas seguía

Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack, Tack

En eso vio que Naruto estaba bajando las escaleras totalmente bañado en sangre sosteniendo la cabeza de uno de sus ambus, mientras cadáveres seguían cayendo de las escaleras y bajando lentamente haciendo ese sonido

Naruto camino por el puente mientras la figura negra flotaba encima de el y seguía con esa sonrisa malévola

Una gran cantidad de fuego comenzó a salir de la mano de Naruto y el mismo lo lanzo hacia abajo al fondo de esa guarida

Si el árbol esta podrido hay que arrancarlo desde la raíz ¿cierto?_ fue lo que dijo la doctora

Naruto se sorprendió por la presencia de otra persona

No te dije que terminaras rápido_ dijo Danzou

Mi clon esta haciendo el trabajo además no me voy a perder de este encuentro_ dijo la doctora

Todo el lugar era alumbrado por la luz de las llamas que estaban quemando los cimientos o las raíces de ese árbol

La sombra de negro flotaba de un lado a otro, no esperando para atacar sino más bien agarrando vuelo y de pronto de tiro hacia el mar de llamas transformándolas de un tono rojo a un todo totalmente negro

En las manos de Naruto aparecieron unos grilletes, sus ojos se tornaron de color mostaza, la espada de Danzou fue rodeada por chakra de viento del más puro y su ojo izquierdo se abrió mostrando una tonalidad rojiza, rodeado de unos extraños tomoes de 3 aspas

El fuego comenzó a danzar como si fuera el preludio o el acto de apertura de la batalla al doctora se quito su mascara dando a mostrar unos labios pintados de color verde

Naruto se abalanzo hacia Danzou a una gran velocidad mientras este se quedo quieto con su espada envuelta en ese chakra esperándolo, Naruto se detuvo rápidamente a esquivar unas especie de shuriken rodeados de algo extraño, al levantar el rostro el mismo fue impactado por la funda de la espada de Danzou, Naruto salio volando hacia atrás

Tienes buenos reflejos pero te puedo asegurar que eso no va a ser suficiente, te daré 15 oportunidades para que me mates 15 vidas y te quedan 14_ dijo Danzou mientras en su mano derecha tenia la espada y en la izquierda la funda

Naruto escupió la sangre junto con su muela, miro a Danzou y salio otra vez a matarlo

Danzou salto para atrás a agarrar distancia y le tiro a Naruto la espada de el a gran velocidad, este la esquivo, de pronto un hilo Ninja intento estrangularlo, Naruto lo esquivo saltando a un lado y miro así a tras y observo un clon de Danzou y miro nuevamente a Danzou y este todavía sostenía su espada, el hilo estaba agarrado en la funda y este lo jalo haciendo que el clon saliera a donde estaba Naruto, Naruto bloqueo la patada con la que el clon llego con su mano, este dio una vuelta en su propio eje lanzándole otra patada a Naruto que este bloqueo con su otra mano

Sintió el frío de un metal punzante en su nuca mientras el clon de Danzou desaparecía

13_fue lo único que dijo Danzou mientras estaba en la espalda de Naruto con el filo de la espada amenazando a Naruto, lo soltó y le propino una patada

Se nota que no estas acostumbrado a pelear con una sola persona, ya Danzou te a matado 2 veces y ni si quiera lo has tocado aunque contra la gata si que peleaste correctamente debe ser el veneno, o la herida que te hiciste en el hombro te molesta si es así_ dijo la doctora

Se levanto de su silla y de pronto la cara de Naruto fue impactada por un pequeño pie, Naruto cayo en lo profundo de las instalaciones, al caer fue recibido otra vez por un a patada e incrustado en la pared de la misma manera y observo a la pequeña niña de color blanco, la doctora se acerco, Naruto se sorprendió puesto el cayo a una gran velocidad y ellos ya estaban hay

La doctora saco una inyección de su bata y se la coloco a Naruto en el muslo

¿Que planeas hacer?_ pregunto Danzou

Solo igualar las condiciones el lleva rato siendo perseguido por ambus, envenenada debe estar fatigado, además quiero una batalla mas o menos justa_

Naruto fue soltado y cayo al suelo gritando de dolor mientras la chica de blanco desaparecía como si el mismísimo aire se la comiera de un bocado

Nunca dije que no te iba a doler_ agrego la doctora volviéndose a sentar

Otra cosa, como incentivo, tus queridas niñas están arriba justo en la puerta que hasta hace poco estaba detrás de nosotros, una esta ciega y la otra bueno digamos que como solo tenia que ponerle un ojo me estoy entreteniendo con ella, lo siento Danzou_ dijo la doctora ya sentada ambos varones miraron a la doctora con una aura asesina

Naruto se levanto, ya el cansancio se había ido, ya el dolor había desaparecido, solo quedaba la furia. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por un fuego que subía a los pisos superiores un fuego lleno de color negro, más negro que la noche

Naruto se abalanzó una vez más a enfrentar a Danzou con un mirada fiera en su rostro

Danzou nuevamente le lanzo unos kunais rodeados de chakra de tipo aire, al contrario que la otra vez Naruto el bloqueo con sus grilletes, estos kunais rápidamente se transformaron en otros clones de Danzou, ambos con una espada, lanzaron una estocada pero Naruto se doble en el aire y quedo entre ambas espadas, ellos voltearon el filo e hicieron un corte hacia abajo, en eso todo en el lugar se ilumino y las llamas pasaron a ser rojas otra vez, antes de ser cortado Naruto se apoyo en algo y se doblo verticalmente y les propino una patadas a ambos, Danzou observo que el lugar en donde Naruto se había apoyado era en la mano de aquella cosa de color negro que aun se sonreía de una manera macabra, Naruto siguió corriendo una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo

Se acerco a Danzou y comenzó a intentar darles unos golpes, Danzou no tenía mucha dificultad a la hora de esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba Naruto

Patadas, puños, lanzar kunais nada de eso afectaba a Danzou para Naruto era como si Danzou supiera donde el se iba a mover, decidió retroceder

2_ fue lo que dijo Danzou mientras la chaqueta de Naruto se caía y dejaba mostrar que el pecho de Naruto estaban escrito el resto de números desde el 13 hasta el 2

La cara de Naruto estaba de espanto no podía creer que alguien pudiera haberlo matado y el ni si quiera se diera cuenta, Naruto se dio cuenta que no iba a poder ganar de forma normal, la sombra comenzó a flotar hacia Naruto y lo envolvió en una pelota de puro color negro, que poco a poco se fue aclarando y tornándose invisible como si no estuviera hay

Por primera vez Danzou se lanzo a atacar a Naruto con una velocidad que no tenia limites, ya fuera para acabar la batalla rápido o por miedo de que lo que sea que hizo ese ser de color negro pudiera enserio hacerle daño

Danzou lanzo un corte sin dudar al cuello de Naruto al entrar se dio cuenta que no era de temer esa cos negra, Danzou gracias a los implantes podía ver desde cada ojo incluyendo los de sus brazos y veía lo que sea que podía hacer Naruto, gracias al sharingan sabia claramente lo que Naruto iba a hacer, no tenia necesidad de pensarlo

Naruto bloque el primer golpe que venia directo a su cuello con sus grilletes, Danzou jalo su espada hacia atrás como si quisiera cortar los grilletes de Naruto y volvió a intentar dar una estocada a Naruto y traspasar su cara, este los esquivo pero la espada corto su mejilla, Naruto dio un paso a delante y le propino un golpe con su codo directamente al pecho, Danzou bloqueo el golpe con la funda de su espada y con la espada la doblo (dirección) rápidamente y la coloco para darle una apuñaleada a Naruto, Naruto brinco muy rápidamente en ese mismo lugar y se doblo verticalmente y con su pie bloqueo la espada, mientras que con su cara la pego de la mano de Danzou y con su puño libre intento romperle el brazo, Danzou le dio una patada a Naruto y lo mando hacia arriba, Naruto utilizo el mismo impulso y le impacto una patada en la cara a Danzou

Danzou soltó la espada y comenzó a hacer sellos y les mando unas especies de esferas de aire, Naruto escupió unas pequeños fueguitos que prendieron las esferas e impactaron a Naruto pero a este eso no le hizo nada a el, Naruto al llegar al suelo chasqueo sus dedos y genero una esfera a la cual le dio un golpe con su misma mano y se transformo en otras esferas mas pequeñas y salieron disparadas en dirección de Danzou, Danzou hizo otra pose de manos y envío una gran ráfaga de viento en dirección contraria y con mas velocidad lo suficiente para que se transformara en una llamarada en contra de Naruto

Naruto salio de en medio de la llamarada y la misma llamarada formo un tornado en la mano de Naruto que impacto de lleno a Danzou en el pecho y dejo el acero del suelo con un tono negro debido a lo quemado que estuvo

Naruto sudaba frío en eso – 1_ fue lo que dijo Danzou apareciendo sin un rasguño y con la espada en su mano y en la espalda de Naruto, Naruto hecho un gran salto hacia delante, Danzou se quedo quieto y volvió a envainar su espada

Esta será la última vez que la desenvaine_ y de pronto la funda se corto por la mitad y la espada estaba bañada de chakra de color blanco

Naruto, desde sus pies hacia arriba comenzó a liberar chakra y a comenzar a parpadear y salio disparado hacia donde Danzou, en eso Danzou se dio cuenta que el tiempo no pasa en vano, sus ojos le decían que era lo que Naruto iba a hacer pero su cuerpo no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y recibió un golpe de Naruto desde un costado, desde ese momento vio que Naruto se había vuelto muchísimo mas rápido que cuando peleo con Nii Yugito el mismo se atrevería a decir que tan rápido como Shizune la nieta de onoki la proclamada por el raikage "la Ninja mas rápida de las naciones"

Danzou sintió que el pasillo se volvió mucho más grande de lo que parecía puesto sentía que había sido lanzado kilómetros después reacciono lo suficiente para pararse y aun así el golpe fue tan fuerte que con sus pies en tierra fue arrastrado unos metros en eso levanto su rostro y no pudo observar a Naruto

2_ fue lo que dijo Naruto dando un golpe desde arriba que creo un cráter enterrando a Danzou bajo concreto su pie estaba envuelto en llamas que quemo y fundió el lugar donde propino el golpe

Naruto descanso encima de todo esas llamas- 0_ fue lo que dijo Danzou – no, es 3_ dijo Naruto y las llamas envolvieron a Danzou y su cuerpo se carbonizo, Naruto levanto su rostro y se dio cuenta de que Danzou estaba en frente de el a unos metros pero tenia el pedazo de su camisa izquierda totalmente quemada y parte de su brazo chamuscado con su espada en la otra mano

Las llamas se convirtieron de color negro y nuevamente surgió esa figura de negro y se acerco al oído de Naruto a susurrarle algo, Danzou no podía creer lo que estaba pasando aun con su técnica definitiva no había podido evitar el daño completamente era como si Naruto fuera mas rápido que el rayo, nuevamente la sombra se coloco encima de Naruto y desapareció era como si la sombra le diera poder, esa era la perspectiva de Danzou. Danzou mando a dos clones de el a atacar a Naruto, el se quedo atrás observando y se dio cuenta que los movimientos de Naruto se habían vuelto mas lentos así que debía estar en su limite, Naruto elimino a los 2 clones y se lanzo hacia Danzou, llego cerca de el y de pronto libero gran cantidad de llamas tapándole la vista a Danzou, Danzou vio claramente los movimientos de Naruto y fácilmente pudo evadirlos y contrarestarlos, los golpes de Naruto eran bloqueados por espada de Danzou y la espada de Danzou por los grilletes de Naruto en realidad era una gran demostración de ataques a corta distancia hasta que Naruto se hecho para atrás y volvió a parpadear, para Danzou fue obvio que el tiempo limite eran unos 3 minutos y tenia que descansar así que la próxima vez que descansara era el final

Naruto nuevamente salio disparado así donde estaba Danzou a velocidad que Danzou no podía reacciona así que hizo una especie de barrera con viento que entorpeció el avanzar de Naruto y este apareció a la espalda de Danzou para encontrarse con cortes enviados desde la espada de Danzou como si cortaran el viento, Danzou mismo vio que la situación era limite puesto estaba perdiendo el control de chakra ya que enviaba las ondas demasiado rápido mas de lo que el creía que era seguro y se acordó de lo que el ambu dijo y si a Naruto el veneno no le hizo mucho efecto quizás con cada golpe esta destrozando el manejo de chakra de Danzou mismo

Danzou ahora dudo de que pudiera ganar aun teniendo ese ataque en su poder necesitaba aun 0.03 segundos para usarlos y en ese tiempo al parecer Naruto podía matarlo si aplastaba su cerebro

Naruto esquivo las ondas que cortaron algunas estructuras de la guarida de Danzou dejando caer unos tubos y demás cosas, Naruto aprovecho la situación y comenzó a darle patadas a los tubos para que impactaran a Danzou, Danzou corto cada uno de los tubos y regreso algunos hacia Naruto, Naruto bloqueo y esquivo gran cantidad de los tubos picados por la mitad pero algunos otras los volvió a regresar hacia Danzou impulsados con patadas y puños, Danzou esquivo los tubos haciendo solo lo necesario sin movimientos de mas ni excesos puesto era muy fácil, en eso uno de los tubos que había caído debido a los ataques de Danzou se transformo en un Naruto, Danzou no se dio cuenta puesto Naruto lo había guiado hasta donde el clon transformado en tubo estaba, paralelamente a eso Naruto había lanzado otros tubos que Danzou esquivo al mismo tiempo que cuando Naruto des-transformo su clon y el clon agarro uno de los tubos y lo regreso nuevamente hacia Naruto cortando o inutilizando el ojo "normal" de Danzou dejando solo el ojo con tomoes

Danzou de pronto apareció detrás de el clon y le apuñalo la cara, nuevamente estaba totalmente sano sin la herida de su ojo, otra vez apareció el ser de negro y nuevamente comenzó a susurrarle a Naruto algunas cosas que Danzou no podía escuchar, ya Naruto tenia que descansar, Danzou empuño su espada con fuerza pero cuando fue a caminar los tubos comenzaron a explotar nuevamente tapando la vista de Danzou, rápidamente Danzou dio un paso atrás e hizo unas pose de manos y convoco una gran oleada de viento lo cual hizo que todo el fuego alrededor se levantara al igual que una fogata cuando le añades papel se levanto esa ráfaga de viento acelero el proceso de destrucción de la base de Danzou

Quizás se dio cuenta que no podía ganarte y fue a rescatar a sus niñas_ fue lo único que dijo la doctora mientras continuaba con su taza de te

Danzou comenzó a correr por la pared hacia arriba, la doctora solo levanto el rostro y solo tubo una pregunta, ¿A dónde se fueron las flamas?

Danzou corría por la pared y entonces se dio cuenta que las flamas habían desaparecido y miro hacia arriba y Naruto tenia una especie de mini esfera de fuego en la mano y simplemente la dejo caer y después le dio un enorme golpe, liberando todo el fuego comprimido en una cascada de flama que se trago completamente a Danzou y siguió hacia abajo donde estaba la doctora y se la trago de lleno pero pego con una especie de barrera que rodeaba a la doctora mientras estas seguía tomando su taza de te y solo dijo – hace un poco de calor_

Danzou apareció cerca de una puerta era una especie de hueco donde podía estar y observaba el caer de toda las flamas cuando las flamas dejaron de caer Danzou se aproximo a salir y cuando estuvo a punto de brincar se encontró con que en esa misma habitación había un clon de Naruto y lo apuñaleo con una especie de espada de flama que salio rápidamente de su mano y no le dio tiempo reaccionar a Danzou, este apareció nuevamente ileso y le corto la cabeza al clon y miro así arriba donde se encontraba el uzumaki parado en el puente donde estaban inicialmente

Ja, ja, ja Danzou pudo adivinar donde te ibas a esconder y te preparo una doble trampa este chico no es tan malo_ dijo la Doctora sin un solo rasguño sentada en el mismo puente pero separada un poco de Naruto todavía tomándose una tasa de te

En eso Naruto le lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego que Danzou desvío y las pego a los lados, ambos miraron hacia abajo y donde había estado peleando se había transformado en un infierno a tal punto que parecía como si el mismísimo acero se estaba fundiendo, el calor subía por el conducto hacia arriba y les daba un calor igual a que estuvieran siendo quemados, Naruto invoco otra esfera de fuego y la lanzo hacia unos tubos que estaban en las paredes que no habían sido dañadas liberando agua que poco a poco fue apagando el fuego pero causo una gran pantalla de vapor

No es justo la idea es que yo vea lo que van a hacer_ se quejo la Doctora

Naruto se dejo caer y entro en la niebla, Danzou también entro en niebla para comenzar una pelea a ciegas, al caer inmediatamente para ambos contendores era lo mismo salían puños de un lado a otro a matar al otro, corte de espadas de todas direcciones también el agua derramada poco a poco iba llenando el fondo y haciendo que ambos salieran del fondo y se alejaran del vapor

Las puertas de todos lados estaba totalmente sellada y permitían que el agua se estancara y subiera poco a poco, Naruto parpadeo y le pudo propinar un golpe a Danzou en la cabeza que aun con chakra en sus pies lo enterró en el agua, y el mismo dejo de mandar energía y comenzó una batalla acuática en el que el movimientos de ambos era menguado debido a la densidad del agua

El ojo con tomoes de Danzou le permitía una mejor estrategia puesto podía predecir los movimientos de Danzou, el problema era que sus movimientos era altamente restringidos en el agua mientras que los de Naruto al igual que los de el eran lentos pero no a esa escala, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la necesidad de salir fue grande, creo un par de clones y de seguro los últimos debido a la falta de chakra nunca pensó que pelearía a esta escala con el rubio y salio a tomar aire cuando salio noto que había subido bastante y vio por el reflejo o mas bien en el interior del agua que Naruto estaba peleando con su clones

Una sonrisa malévola se colocaba en el reflejo del agua Danzou observo como encima de el estaba esa figura de la misma manera que estaba encima de Naruto hace minutos atrás y se dio cuenta observo como sus mismo clones se movían a la misma velocidad que Naruto debajo del agua era como si se estuvieran enfrentando con igual poder

No es que Naruto fuera rápido era que tu eras lento Danzou_ fue lo que dijo la Doctora y hay fue cuando Danzou se dio cuenta que cada vez que Naruto se detenía este ser aparecía y se colocaba encima de Naruto y después no lo veía mas pero Naruto se volvía muy rápido después de cruzar golpes un par de veces en esos golpes ese ser se trasladaba de encima de Naruto a encima de el además vio como el respirar de La Doctora era muy rápido

Una invocación que altera el tiempo de reacción de una persona y además entorpece sus sentidos sin la utilización de chakra—se dijo a si mismo Danzou sorprendiéndose en eso Danzou se acordó que todos los golpes de muerte de Naruto habían sido cuerpo a cuerpo y solo uno había sido abarcando todo además que esa sombra había ayudado a Naruto a saltar lo cual significaba que…

Danzou brinco hacia arriba hacia donde estaba la Doctora y se dio cuenta que el ser negro dejo de perseguirlo mejor dicho desapareció en una bocada de humo al parecer el mismo sabia que ya lo habían descubierto y ya no tenia caso, en eso Naruto salio del agua disparado saltando hacia donde estaba Danzou después de derrotar a los clones y lanzo un kunai en dirección a donde Danzou pero hacia la pared

Danzou se dio cuenta tarde de que el kunai iba dirigido cerca de un tubería que estaba rota, se dio cuenta que esa tubería era gas, se dio cuenta que Naruto lo llevo debajo del agua para que no pudiera olerlo, vio otra vez la sonrisa malévola que estaba al lado de Naruto susurrándole algo mas al oído y la chispa que causo el kunai aun estando mojado fue suficiente para causar una explosión que atrapo a Danzou

Aquí se produjo el error mas grande en toda la batalla de Naruto, el había saltado hacia donde estaba Danzou y se volteo para buscar donde iba a aparecer Danzou y en eso la sombra lo medio movió en el aire y sintió que algo se incrusto en su hombro y un dolor punzante se sintió en todo el cuerpo, miro como su sangre era esparcida por el lugar cuando reacciono a algo mas que el dolor se dio cuenta y vio un pedazo de metal cuando dejo de sentir el dolor miro el culpable de todo caer en el vacío y era el cuerpo de Danzou totalmente quemado y la mitad inferior de su cuerpo había sido eliminada y el resto estaba muy quemada pero junto a la caída del cuerpo de Danzou miro el caer de su mano izquierda

Se volteo rápidamente al ver que el cuerpo de Danzou desapareció y miro el sable de Danzou acercarse y con uno de sus pies bloqueo el mero filo de la espada imbuido en chakra de viento y miro como los ojos de Danzou mostraban una gran furia, gracias a que invadió sus pies con chakra tipo fuego logro repeler el corte mas no el impulso que lo mando directo contra el agua

Naruto sintió como su sangre se mezclaba con el agua y por el agua vio a Danzou parada mas arriba de el, en realidad había sido una odisea podía escapar pero no era lo que el quería mas bien ya no era "salvar a las niñas" no, su orgullo ahora le estaba exigiendo que derrotara a esa momia, esta batalla había sido muy distinta a la que tubo con Nii no era una batalla en la que se media la fuerza era una batalla en la que se media la ganas de vivir, alrededor de Naruto comenzó a levantarse la mano que Naruto tanto despreciaba, el color rojo de la sangre rápidamente estaba cambiando la tonalidad del agua aunque fuera un poco, SOF estaba evaporando todo el agua, el cuerpo de SOF estaba justo detrás de Naruto totalmente invocado cuando Naruto de un momento a otro decidió encadenar otra vez a SOF y devolverlo al lugar de donde nunca debía salir, Naruto no quería que volviera a pasar lo que paso cuando encontró a Rukia, ya no había personas importantes para el en la aldea pero eso no significaba que podía quemarla, en el estado que estaba si soltaba s SOF no iba a poder devolverlo, comenzó a subir a la superficie y se levanto en sus pies, la sangre salía a grandes cantidades de su brazo no iba a poder durar mucho mas y su visión ya estaba borrosa

Danzou observaba como Naruto se levantaba, esta era la primera que lo habían llevado a esta situación, su chakra era casi nulo no quedaba mucho mas que un poco para utilizar esa técnica una ultima vez, el observo como Naruto comenzó a escalar la pared mientras en su ahora única mano aparecía una esfera, Naruto movió su mano y se dividió en otras mas pequeñas que salieron hacia el Danzou, algunas golpearon el puente Danzou corto las que podía y se lanzo al vacío mientras seguía cortando los inútiles intentos de Naruto para dañarlo, se seguían acercando y cada vez las esferas que Naruto lanzaba era menos, Danzou apoyo el pie en la pared y acelero su velocidad de caída acortando la distancia entre el y Naruto en unos segundos, Naruto no pudo reaccionar no tenia casi fuerza, Danzou lanzo una estocada la cual atravesó las costillas de Naruto, Danzou comenzó a mover su espada hacia el lado derecho para cortar todas sus costillas, sintió una presión a su cuerpo que venia del lado izquierdo al derecho, sus costillas se rompieron una de ellas apuñaleo el pulmón su cuerpo termino siendo uno con el acero de la pared sus ojos se brotaron y salieron, Danzou había sido totalmente aplastado por un puño blanco realmente grande ese mismo puño se prendió en fuego y se calentó a tal punto que el mismo acero se fundió y la fuerza fue tal que el acero se hundió

Hannibal había salido de la nada y le había propinado ese golpe a Danzou, el cual desapareció y apareció otra vez en el mismo puente con la cara llena de rabia y su ojos con tomoes poco a poco se fue cerrando, el cuerpo de Naruto caía con la espada clavada en su costado izquierdo Hannibal rápidamente se dio vuelta y agarro en el aire a Naruto y bajo chocando con el agua el también podía caminar en el agua, Hannibal miro como el cuerpo de su invocador esta realmente en mal estado pero lo coloco en el agua y Naruto pudo con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse parado, en eso el pecho de Hannibal comenzó a abrirse y de hay salieron un tumulto de color rojo y otro de color negro, abrazando a Naruto sin importar sus ropas

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_ era lo que ambas niñas repetían una y otra vez mientras la lagrimas de felicidad abandonaban sus rostros Naruto

Naruto con su único brazo les dio un enorme abrazo a ambas que eran las personas por las cuales colocaba su vida en el limite, las chicas se aferraron enormemente a el como si nunca se fueran a separar, tanto Kushina como Rukia estaban en perfecto estado, el interior del pecho de Hannibal es para curar rápidamente cualquier tipo de heridas, el mismo Hannibal con su cola toco el tobillo de Naruto y este comenzó a brillar al parecer Hannibal le dio un poco de chakra para un ultimo ataque, de la uña de Naruto comenzó a escribirse un sello y en su mano apareció un pergamino

Niñas, van a ir a donde esta Hinata y cuando los guardias les pregunte que quieren le dicen que quieren hablar con su kage y solo a el le van a entregar este pergamino a nadie mas, no lo vayan a perder ¿entiende?_ fue lo que Naruto dijo mientras del pecho de Hannibal salían unas especie de cuerdas que comenzaron a separar a Rukia y Kushina de Naruto y rompiendo su abrazo

No, no quiero dejarte, no quiero que nos separen, Naruto, Naruto_era lo que decía Kushina con su cara totalmente bañada en lagrimas

Ven con nosotras no quiero perder a nadie mas Naruto_ era lo que decía Rukia igualmente con lagrimas siendo derramadas de sus ojos

PAPA, no nos dejes_ fue lo que dijo la misma Rukia mientras sostenía el pergamino y entraba o mas bien era obligada a entrar en el pecho de Hannibal

Naruto al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba papa lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue colocar su mano en el pecho de Hannibal desde afuera no podía ver dentro pero desde dentro si afuera Rukia y Kushina miraban como unos de sus seres mas queridos derramaba lagrimas por ellas

Hannibal no perdió tiempo y ya terminado lo que iba a hacer salio corriendo dejando atrás a Naruto, subiendo y saliendo de esa fortaleza Danzou no pudo hacer nada puesto lo que le quedaba era para matar a Naruto pero cruzo una rápida mirada y observo como Hannibal se iba junto a 2 lindos experimentos después los recuperaría cuando bajo la mirada la cruzo con la Doctora dándole una mirada de desprecio

Lo siento pero tu muriendo a cada momento no encontré el momento para decir que mi clon había sido derrotado_ fue la excusa que coloco la Doctora

Danzou volvió a mirar a Naruto y el agua alrededor de el comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, Naruto levanto su rostro y tenia determinación ese era el indicativo para Danzou que este iba a ser el ultimo ataque, el puente comenzó a ceder, el agua debajo de Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas (**como una licuadora y Naruto en el medio**), Naruto bajo hasta el mismo piso parecía que estuviera en el centro de un tornado de agua

Agua y fuego, eso si que es una extraña combinación_dijo La Doctora mientras el puente seguía cediendo y comenzó a desmoronarse eso fue el aviso, toda el agua comenzó a comprimirse en pequeñas esferas y comenzaron a lanzarse hacia Danzou o mas bien hacia arriba, Danzou se lanzo y uso el chakra que le quedaba para rodear su espada del mas puro elemento viento las esferas no tenia un objetivo fijo solo subían destruyendo todo a su paso concreto, acero, todo

Danzou movía su espada como nunca lo había hecho, no podía evitar el daño y no iba a tener otra oportunidad sus piernas fueron perforadas en varias zonas, mantenía la parte de arriba de su cuerpo intacta protegiéndola con su espada, la distancia entre Naruto y el iba siendo menor y por ende las esferas iban aumentando su velocidad

Naruto simplemente estaba parado esperando que el cuerpo de Danzou cayera sin vida o iba a ser él el que iba a caer sin vida, sus piernas ya no tenían la fuerza para levantarse se mantenía en pie por el equilibrio y con la vista alzada observando como Danzou se acercaba rápidamente, como cortaba cada esfera que se le acercaba, Naruto como ultimo recurso transformo todo el agua que quedaba en un gran dragón que salio impulsado donde estaba Danzou

Danzou vio como toda el agua tomaba forma en una especie de dragón, supo lo que tenia que hacer no mas chakra concentro todo su chakra restante en la espada, el dragón rugió y se alzo en contra de Danzou, Danzou recibió el impacto del dragón con un gran corte que poco a poco fue cortando al dragón por la mitad hasta que Danzou hizo el corte completo y una gran ráfaga de viento concentrado en una cuchilla tal como antes pero muchísimo mas potente corto el dragón y bajo cortando el otro brazo de Naruto Danzou siguió bajando e incrusto su espada en el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Naruto, la sangre bajaba por el filo de la espada y goteaba en el piso toda el agua que subió comenzó a bajar en forma de lluvia Danzou retiro su espada y se dio vuelta y hay estaba Naruto parado justo a 2 metros con una gran cantidad de fuego concentrado en su puño, Danzou movió su espada para cortarlo y Naruto no hizo nada al respecto Danzou después de haber subido su espada para matar a Naruto se dio cuenta que la espada había sido cortada hasta el mango o mas bien rota miro en la espalda de Naruto y vio a la doctora sosteniendo un pedazo de metal idéntico a su espada, Danzou intento echarse para atrás y fue inmovilizado por el Naruto que apuñaleo, este fue cambiando de forma a un clon de la Doctora, Naruto movió su puño y lo incrusto en el pecho de Danzou

MALDITA, TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TU PEQUEÑA DEMONIO, A TI Y A TODOS LOS TUYOS TE MALDIGO ME_ en eso de su boca comenzó a fluir fuego al igual que por sus oídos su cuerpo pronto comenzó a hincharse, por todos los orificios salía fuego, se inflo a tal punto que exploto solo dejando la parte delantera del pecho pegada al brazo de Naruto

Este cayo en su espalda, mientras la lluvia dejaba de caer

Gracias por el favor de matar a Danzou yo me voy… déjame decirte algo no soy tu amiga y soy tu enemiga si algunas vez quieres venir al lado oscuro no te moleste en buscarme yo misma te encontrare_ fue lo que dijo mientras aparecía la niña y junto a la doctora desaparecía como si el aire se la tragara

Naruto estaba tan cansado que solo podía ver como los rayos del sol entraban en la base y pudo observar como una pequeña sombra venía bajando

Antes que perdiera la conciencia Naruto recordó como fue ayudado por esa Doctora

_Naruto estaba preocupado puesto estaba seguro que había matado ya tres veces a Danzou pero debía tener una ridícula técnica en eso la sombra surgió diciéndole a Naruto que ya pronto iba a llegar Hannibal, Naruto necesitaba bloquear la vista de Danzou para permitir que Hannibal entrara, rescatara a las niñas y se las llevara en caso de que Naruto no pudiera ganar esta batalla necesitaba una forma de taparle la vista a Danzou, en eso pensó en lo de la cascada _

_Cuando Naruto utilizo la cascada de fuego Hannibal paso rápidamente por el puente y abrió la puerto camino por el largo pasillo y se encontró a las niñas, el clon de La Doctora estaba hay sentado sin hacerles nada y dijo _

_Si te enfrentas conmigo vas a perder, mejor dile a tu invocador que si esta dispuesto a un trato conmigo_ fue lo que dijo la Doctora pero claramente Naruto le había dicho a Hannibal que acabara con todos el problema era que esa niña de blanco con la hoz si que le daba miedo a Hannibal, la invocación lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir autorización de otra persona que no era Naruto puesto no se podía comunicar con el así que se lo pregunto a la sombra y este acepto _

_Hannibal solo subió y bajo la cabeza en afirmación o queriendo decirle a la Doctora que aceptaba su trato _

_Bueno lo que quiero es que mates 8 veces a Danzou, el posee una técnica que le permite hacer una ilusión a el mismo es como si alterara su realidad y regresara al momento que el quiera, es una técnica muy conveniente pero tiene sus desventajas, debiste ver los ojos en su brazo y el de su rostro esos ojos son como las veces que Danzou puede utilizar la técnica el ultimo que se cerrara será el de su cara y protegerá su ojo normal a como de lugar puesto si utiliza ocho veces su técnica y perdió el ojo normal quedara ciego, siempre pero siempre volverá a aparecer en un lugar muy cercano a donde activo la técnica o a un lugar donde el este seguro que no recibirá otro ataque y en caso de que sea una serie de ataques aparecerá en un lugar donde esos ataque no le hagan daño_ dijo la doctora sin levantarse de su silla _

_Mientras la doctora decía esto Danzou se había escondido dentro del hueco en la pared, el que había procesado esta información era la sombra de Naruto que rápidamente se lo dijo a Naruto mientras Danzou no podía ver debido a la cascada de flamas, Naruto extendió unos segundos la técnica para que la sombra se escabullera y se colocara en la espalda de Danzou y ella creara un clon de Naruto debido a que las invocaciones de Naruto tienen su propia fuente de chakra así fue que Naruto pudo hacerle la trampa a Danzou _

_Además de todo es, no creo que puedas ganarle a Danzou así que te ayudare a darle el golpe final pero tienes que hacer que se concentre totalmente en ti y que baje su guardia sobre mi, si te estas preguntando por que quiero que Danzou muera es simplemente por que sabe mucho sobre mi y se le podría ir la lengua_ dijo la Doctora todavía sentada _

_Paralelo a eso sucede la escena debajo del agua y el descubrimiento de Danzou sobre la sombra de Naruto _

_Cuando la sombra fue y le susurro por segunda vez a Naruto en frente de Danzou le informo de todo lo que La Doctora le había dicho y de si quería hacer otra cosa y Naruto mando a decirle a ella que si quería que le creyera que liberara a las niñas, la sombra se esfumo en una bocada de humo y apareció en frente de la Doctora de su boca salio un gran papel con todo lo que Naruto le dijo que hiciera y ella solo desapareció dejando a Hannibal, la sombra y a las niñas que habían escuchado todo puesto la niña de blanco también desapareció_

Kushina y Rukia lloraban mientras era llevadas a donde estaba Hinata por Hannibal ambas recordaban y se preguntaban ¿Por qué esa Doctora después de todo lo que les hizo ayudo a Naruto de esa manera?

Después que el clon de la Doctora desapareciera ellas quedaron liberadas pero sus ojos no funcionaban y Hannibal las introdujo dentro de su pecho donde el utilizo la energía de la sombra para sanarles las heridas de su ojos en cuestión de segundos

Cuando vieron a Naruto se sintieron tan felices cada vez que estaban en problemas el venia a salvarla, cada vez que lo necesitaban hay estaba pero ya no era de esa manera, Kushina estaban abrazando a Rukia fuertemente por su espalda Rukia y ella estaba abrazan fuertemente el pergamino que Naruto le había entregado, ambas derramaban lagrimas pero se dieron cuenta que todavía no estaban a salvo vieron como Ninjas se acercaban a intentar detenerlos, Hannibal los esquivaba pelear con pasajeros si que era difícil he iba a gastar mucho chakra, así que siguió saltando de edificios en edifico para salir de konoha por su ahora única salida, el portón principal

Los Ninjas lanzaban kunais con sellos explosivos, Hannibal no era afectado por eso pero de pronto paso una especie de remolino, que se dividió en 2 remolinos más, Hannibal vio como de un remolino salio una especie de perro con un parche y de la otra una humana con rayos debajo de su rostro, Hannibal no quería o mas bien no debía pelear salio rápidamente corriendo pero estas personas lo alcanzaban, de pronto Hannibal se detuvo y justo delante de el hubo una gran explosión, Hannibal quedo encima de una casa observando como Ninjas pero de otro uniforme le habían colocado una trampa

Hannibal era rodeado por muchas personas, por gran cantidad de Ninjas alzo su vista y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba siendo cerrada y eso era algo muy grave puesto el no podía saltar tan alto y en caso de que lo hiciera tocar la pared drenaría rápidamente su chakra

En eso Hannibal sintió como si, tock, tock, tock, tock estaban tocando su pecho

Hannibal no podía bajar el rostro por que se daría cuenta de que traía algo dentro de el así que solo hizo un

Grrrr_ como respuesta

Eto ¿Hannibal?_ dijo Rukia La mirada de Rukia había cambiado

Grr_ respondió

Cae en el suelo y corre en línea recta yo puedo sacarnos pero tienes que saltar muy alto lo mas alto que pueda_ dijo Rukia

En realidad a Hannibal no le gustaba la idea pero era mejor que sacar sus espadas para comenzar a matar

Hannibal se lanzo de techo de la casa y callo al suelo y comenzó a correr en línea recta hacia la puerta que aun estaba un poco lejos, en eso todos los Ninjas comenzaron a lanzar todo el armamento que tuvieran puesto estaban en una excelente posición y eso era arriba de Hannibal, en eso Hannibal vio como el camino se comenzó a congelar y entendió la idea aunque el hielo le caía de la patada, salto hacia el hielo y comenzó a deslizarse a gran velocidad aunque derretía el hielo después de pasar por lo caliente de sus pies

Llego a un curva y el hielo congelo parte de una casa, Rukia estaba usando el poder que tanto practico pero era mucho para ella

S-Salta_ fue lo que grito Kushina, Hannibal salto y menos mal por que el camino se había dejado de congelar, se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba a punto de ser cerrada, al caer Hannibal continuo corriendo para llegar saltando edificios ya estaba cerca pero estaban a punto de cerrarla fue en eso cuando los Ninjas vieron como unas cadenas de color azul retuvieron el proceso de cerrado de la puerta

Para los Ninjas esas cadenas eran muy parecidas a las cadenas de su heroína Karin Uzumaki pero no era momento de ver le pasado, algunos Ninjas comenzaron a darles golpes muy fuertes pero no servían de nada. Dentro de Hannibal Kushina le costaba mucho mantener esas cadenas en su lugar era muy difícil, Hannibal corría realmente rápido, Rukia nunca creyó que la aldea por este momento se le hiciera tan larga, en eso ella observo como los Ninjas de color marrón abrieron un gran hueco en el tramo final y los Ninjas que estaban atendiendo la cadenas se dieron vuelta, se prepararon para atacar a Hannibal y también por que las cadenas comenzaron a desaparecer, Rukia intento congelar el tramo pero era demasiado grande Hannibal se detuvo de pronto

El centro de gravedad de las chicas de pronto se perdió, ambas niñas salieron impulsadas hacia delante levantaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que veían la cara de Hannibal, todos alrededor se sorprendieron como del pecho de esa cosa salieron 2 niñas y lo curioso para algunos es que las cadenas desaparecieron y ahora aparece alguien con pelo rojo era como que mucha coincidencia, será debido a esta sorpresa que nadie se esperaba lo que estaba por suceder, Hannibal estiro su mano y agarro la camisa de ambas niñas estiro su brazo hacia atrás sin soltarlas y las envío como si fueran una pelota a una enorme velocidad saliendo de la aldea por la pequeña cantidad de espacio que quedaba y

Pof

La puerta de konoha se cerro, Hannibal sonrío (o por lo menos dio esa impresión) de sus manos salieron esas grandes espada, los Ninjas sacaron sus kunais este era el momento de pelear, la misión de los Ninjas matar a Hannibal e ir a buscar a esas niñas e interrogarlas, la misión de Hannibal no dejar que nadie persiguiera a Kushina y Rukia hasta que se alejaran lo suficiente

Las chicas habían sido lanzadas de forma idéntica a el lanzamiento de una pelota, su mundo por ese momento fue demasiado rápido, ahora estaban mirando que el sol se estaba alzando

Suave, estaban ambas acostadas en algo suave, se dieron cuenta y de un salto se voltearon para cruzar miradas con lo que para ellas eran un súper-mega-gato-gigante, el tigre era de una gran tamaño (para ellas), era de un color blanco puro con rayas negras con una cola muy particular, sus ojos mostraban una seriedad que no podían entender, el tigre se quedo mirando los rasgos de las chicas debido a las ordenes de quien lo invoco y recordó un poco de lo que paso hasta ahora (**el tigre es idéntico a kako la excentricidad creada por tsubasa hanekawa**)

_El tigre abrió los ojos y miro un gran hoyo todo estaba destruido como si se hubiera librado una gran batalla lo cual no era muy lejano de lo que en realidad sucedió, miro a quien lo invoco que estaba oculto en detrás de un muro delante de el, ya esta persona lo había invocado antes y le había ganado pero esta situación era un poco extraña todo su cuerpo estaba altamente herido incluso su brazo estaba arrancado, miro hacia delante y estaba una persona de cabello marrón, la persona que lo invoco se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la persona de cabello marrón _

_Ve a la entrada de la aldea espera hay y llévalas a un lugar seguro_ fue la orden o mas bien el favor que le pidió puesto se escuchaba que su voz era muy débil y para el, esa persona iba a distraer a la otra _

_Salio saltando del lugar y de un brinco llego a la parte mas alta del muro que para el rodeaba toda estas casas y miro todo el alboroto que estaba haciendo Hannibal, esa cosa también la había visto antes en ese lago, el tigre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta puesto el favor era muy simple, comenzó a correr y se sentó a esperar una vez llego a la puerta _

_En eso ambas chicas salieron volando por la puerta el se levanto pero antes cruzo las miradas con Hannibal y se dio cuenta que esa persona a la cual le faltaba un brazo se había ganado el respeto de el (Hannibal) al igual que con el mismo (kako) _

Con su cola con mucho cuidado acomodo a ambas niñas se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr, en realidad no sabía muy bien a donde ir puesto solo pocas veces había sido invocado así que fue a paso lento sin mucho apuro, las niñas estaban sorprendidas tanto por la belleza de esa invocación como por lo sorprendente que era que el caminara y no se sintiera en su espalda, también su pelaje era muy suave, se aferraron a el

Kushina se dio cuenta que el tigre no se dirigía a kumogakure era mas bien como si no supiera a donde iba, pero aunque el sol se estaba levantando a sus espaldas el cansancio de todo lo que les a pasado y la cantidad de chakra era mucho, ambas chicas se rindieron a la suavidad y comodidad del pelaje de esa invocación, el tigre siguió lentamente por una dirección que no era la correcta pero después de todo nadie le dijo exactamente a donde ir solo le dijeron "un lugar seguro" y a ese lugar los llevaría al lugar donde estaba su jefa la bake neko no nibi Matatabi (pero por un camino totalmente distinto al que tomo Hinata)

Hinata Hyuga por primera vez en su vida estaba derrotada en el suelo, claro que con Naruto estar en el suelo era algo normal pero haciendo otras actividades nada puras, Hinata se intentaba levantar y veía a las 5 niñas que estaban paradas enfrente de ella jugando piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien la mataba, sus pies no podían soportar ni el peso de una pluma volteo su vista y vio como su compañero SOR (**Spirit_of_Rain buscar en google**) estaba amarrado con unas especies de cadenas oscuras y no eran las de ella, es que la nieva generación de monstruos es cada vez mas fuerte, eso era lo que se preguntaba por dentro Hinata, comenzó a pensar sobre el como acabo en esta situación

_Los hyugas estaban descansando por los niños y la gente de mayor edad, era mucha presión tratar de llegar a kumogakure en 1 solo día o mas bien en horas era algo imposible todavía no había salido del país del fuego pero ya el habitad y la flora poco a poco había comenzado a cambia, era de madrugada le daba gracias a los Ninjas que vinieron con ellos que en ningún momento se habían quedado dormidos y aun ahora estaban montando guardia, veía a neji dormido en su regazo junto a su amigo lee _

_Aunque se ella sabia por que se estaban mudando era raro puesto Danzou había dicho que tenia que ser la mitad de el clan pero actualmente estaban todos los del clan, dejar a Naruto le preocupaba un poco sin ella alrededor "alguien" o mas bien una mujer se le podía acercar y si tiene buenos fundamentos podía terminar acostándose con Naruto y eso le preocupaba aunque no le molestaba hacer un trío, no, no, decía mientras sacudía su cabeza, eso es perversión, levanto la vista para ver la luna _

_Apúrate Naruko si no lo haces puede que Naruto te olvide—era el pensamiento que Hinata le mandaba a su mejor amiga que era Naruko, no había tenido ninguna noticia desde que se fue o mas bien fue raptada por jiraiya _

_Levanto su rostro y se quedo contemplando la luna un rato, se emociono por que estaban 10 estrellas brillando fuertemente de color azul, las estrellas se acercaban muy, muy rápidamente Hinata comenzó a preguntarse si no eran estrellas fugaces que le iban a caer encima de pronto se desvanecieron _

_BOM BOM _

_Las estrellas fugaces comenzaron a caer y a atacar a los hyugas dispersos por eso lados una se había dirigido hacia Hinata pero la repelió con el kaiten (__**la defensa absoluta esa que hacen girando aunque no me acuerdo si ese es el nombre**__), agarro tanto a lee como a neji en sus brazos y salio corriendo, aunque estuvieran fuera de la aldea y medio dormidos todos hay eran Ninjas en verdad que era un suicidio atacar a tanta gente, al llegar a unos árboles cercano Hinata miro a su alrededor, neji y lee ya se habían parado y estaban atentos alrededor de todos ellos estaban los demás Ninjas observando que sucedió _

_El lugar donde estaban quedo totalmente devastaos, miro a los lados y no había nada los hyugas buscaban con sus byakugan y no encontraban nada, en eso sintieron como su centro de gravedad cambio, saltaron y miraron como cada árbol fue cayendo poco a poco, todos los árboles en 1 Km. habían sido cortados todos se pusieron atentos para lo que pasara, en eso paso una gran ralla amarilla que golpeo a muchos hyugas, Hinata no pudo reaccionar, otra vez cayeron las estrellas y esta vez si golpearon a los hyugas, Hinata no podía ver quien estaba atacando, en eso sintió un golpe que la impacto desde su espalda y la mando a volar unos metro, de pronto se paro y el rayo amarrillo la golpeo y la mando a volar, una cadena negra se le pego al pie y otra al cuello, fue jalada e impacto contra el suelo _

_GROOOOOOO _

_Hinata volteo y vio como SOR estaba atado co cadenas y casualmente tenia una cadena en el cuello al parecer esa cadena lo obligo a salir. Se sintió impotente debido a los ataques que no pudo esquivar y todos fueron en sus nuevos puntos ciegos, fue jalada y dio vueltas debido a la cadena y lanzada, en el aire intento reponerse pero la golpearon con una pierna que tenia unos zapatos en forma de cuchilla lo cual la hizo sangrar, la envío metros hacia delante _

_Fue golpeada gravemente no podía creer como fue derrotada tan rápido, un hyuga la agarro y comenzaron a correr _

_Que haces y los demás_ hay fue cuando la Hinata vio que kina que fue quien la agarro estaba llorando y mal herida, cuando volteo a ver a su espalda vio que grandes cantidades de hyugas y los mismos Ninjas había sido matados, por una chica que portaba una espada y otra que tenia una hoz _

_Hinata solo apretó los dientes, un enemigo que cae del cielo y tarda menos de 4 minutos en extinguir un clan era algo a lo cual ella no se puede enfrentar sola, la decisión de kina era la mejor, los que quedaban vivos estaban retirándose, en eso desde lejos Hinata vio como aparecía una especie de enfermera con otra niña de blanco que portaba otra hoz, la niña desaparecía y la doctora recogió algo de el suele y ese algo era neji _

_Aun con las heridas se Safo del agarre de kina y se devolvió a rescatar a neji, cuando dio un paso nuevamente sintió una gran patada en la espalda que la lanzo en el suelo, mientras era lanzada se dio cuenta que fue esa misma niña de blanco que la golpeo _

Volvía a la realidad, esa doctora se había llevado a neji sin decir una palabra y ahora las niñas estaban decidiendo quien la mataría, tubo una sonrisa de melancolía puesto hoy había pensado en Naruko y ahora va a morir.—cosas que pasan_ fue lo que pensó

A la chica de blanco, su mama (la enfermera) le había encargado que buscara a las niñas de antes y las trajera de regreso, las había estado buscando cuando recibió la señal de regreso y después tubo que llevar a su mama a donde estaban sus hermanas, después de darle la patada a esa persona se fue a buscar a las niñas y ya las podía ver o mas bien veía donde estaban

Cayo justo en medio del camino de kako, kako se quedo mirándola sin ningún signo de hostilidad, la chica miro a kako se podía decir como un niño mirando un juguete nuevo, se acerco a kako y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y kako no se opuso mas bien le agrado mucho el cariño que le estaban haciendo

Se podía decir que ambos eran parecidos y no solo sus gusto de color

GROASDJFBAHUEFJ

Se escucho un gran rugido, era en la misma dirección donde estaban sus hermanas, pensó la chica, miro a kako y supo que cuando regresara no iba a esta hay, miro en su espalda y estaban las dos personas que fue a buscar pero sus hermanas eran mas importante, desapareció al igual que las otras veces

Cuando llego a donde estaban sus hermanas noto que la persona que pateo no estaba y que ellas estaban llenas de agua, paso repartiendo golpes a cada una de ellas (que lloraron de forma chistosa con chichones en la cabeza), a excepción de una de ellas, se podría decir que ellas dos eran las hermanas mayores y las demás las menores pero esa es una historia para mas adelante, miro hacia donde al parecer habían huido y era la misma dirección de donde antes ella había estado, la aldea de konohagakure

**Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?, lamento no haber actualizado pero aquí tienen una unión de los tres capítulos y a inicio de semana **

**Lo que voy a decir no es broma todavía falta un capitulo que lo voy a dedicar a explicar lo que no se explico en este mega especial para pasar al especial de Naruko y después al principio del primer arco de la historia, QUIERO MIS PUTOS REVIEW y NO bromeo, hasta que no tenga en este capitulo 3 review no sigo la historia y no solo eso mi cabeza me carcome y tengo material para sacar otra historia lo que me falta es imágenes para inspirarme y ya estoy ene so, la nueva historia NO LA VOY A SACAR HASTA QUE TENGA LOS PUTOS 3 REVIEW EN SG (Spirit Guardian) otra cosa las "niñas" que acaban de entrar en escena lo siento pero no voy a describir mucho aun así, si tienen suficiente imaginación ya deben saber quienes son y si no suerte con ello **

**Otra cosas… no creo no tengo nada mas que decir… o si, si tengo algo y es para que ustedes se animen a dejar review y es una pregunta sobre mi nueva historia ¿quieren que la haga ambientada en el mundo actual\futuro o quieren que lo coloque en la epoca medieval?, ojo la historia no es sobre Naruto es sobre Fate\stay night pero a mi manera créanme no tiene casi NADA parecido a la historia original ni si quiera hay santo grial (tiene que ver con brujas, demonios angeles y lo que se me ocurra), otra cos quiero comenzar a traducir un fic (medio usando el traductor de google pero leyendo y arreglando para que sea una traducción decente y agradable para el lector) no se cual traducir, si quieren pueden elegir solo que no sea tan larga (menos de 450k de palabras), yo me encargo de preguntarle al autor si me deja Att: amlj00 lunes, 19 de agosto de 2013 9:01 am**


	16. Chapter 16

El agua bajaba por su espalda, se escurría por su cabello, bajaba por su cadera y lavaba sus muslos. Daba un salto y se introducía en el lago sus manos y pies se movían en sincronía para introducirse en el agua y bucear, ya en una distancia donde no podía ser observada desde la superficie dejo hundirse poco a poco hasta quedar parada en una roca

2, 4, 10, 15, 30,50 minutos tuvo que esperar hay parada en el fondo del lago hasta que de pronto se poso una libélula (**de tamaño colosal**), revoloteaba y picaba por aquí revoloteaba y picaba por allá en la parte donde un árbol había sido destruido y un una de sus rama se pasaba poco mas arriba que el nivel del agua

Se alzo poco a poco como si el agua lentamente la elevara y la mandara a la superficie, lentamente se acerco por debajo a la libélula, en su rostro se revelo una sonrisa, sus pies de pronto tocaron el agua como si fuera piso inclino sus pies un poco y dio una especie de salto hacia la libélula

A metro de la libélula de pronto la agarro algo de color rojo suave (**o claro**), atrapándola y jalándola hacia atrás, Naruko siguió de largo disparada hacia arriba, cuando cayo otra vez a las aguas se quedo parada en ella y miro lo que le había quitado la comida y era un sapo de mas de 6 metros de altura, rojo con una especie de bastón (**el que peleo con los perros de pein**)

Me quitan mi comida, no me dejan dormir, me alejan de las personas que quiero pero más importante ME VEN DESNUDA ESTA ES LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL BASO HASTA HOY VIVEN REPTILES DE MIERDA_ fue lo que dijo una muy furiosa Naruko después de ponerse lo que era un pantalón y después de tanto había quedado como un short corto, su camisa había sido destruida en su totalidad y solo le quedaba el sostén

Soy torpe pero no soy reptil, soy anfibio_ fue lo que dijo el sapo antes de perseguir a Naruko

Naruko no se movió ni un centímetro cuando la vara impacto a donde ella estaba no se vio nada, el sapo levanto la vista para ver a donde estaba y de pronto sintió un enorme peso enorme en la punto de la vara, cuando volteo a ver Naruko estaba parada en ella sin mas

Mientras mas grande - salio corriendo a donde estaba la cara del sapo a una gran velocidad y le mando una patada a la cara la cual el sapo esquivo agachándose, quedo justo debajo de Naruko- mas fácil es pisarlo_ fue lo que dijo mientras en un momento estaba en medio del aire y de pronto cayo a una velocidad que no concuerda con su peso se estrello de lleno con el estomago del saco haciendo que se le salieran los ojos por el golpe

Se quedo montada en la panza del sapo y poco a poco comenzó a caminar, y para el sapo con cada paso aumentaba su peso, la tierra poco a poco se hundía se acerco a la cara del sapo y dijo

Dile a tus amiguitos en esa aldea que se preparen ya no voy a huir_ fue lo que dijo antes que el sapo desapareciera y ella en vez de caer estrepitosamente en el suelo floto suave como un pluma

Se limpio luego de caer y se acerco a un hongo

Otra vez hongos T_T _ fue lo que dijo con ojos llorosos mientras rompía el hongo gigante con la idea de asarlo puesto su comida que era la libélula se la habían quitado

Luego de picarlo y colocarlo a cocinar, se sentó en una piedra cercana y con sus manos abrazo sus piernas mientras miraba el fuego

Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, "dormilona cuyo nombre no me se" falta poco solo un poco mas y su Naruko estará con ustedes_ fue lo que dijo mientras el danzar del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos

Un conocido peli-blanco se acercaba lentamente y sigilosamente a una especie de edificio de una nueva organización que había comenzado a tomar fuerza, en un principio jiraiya no le había visto nada malo a una organización que tomaba niños que estaban solos a su cuidado y los criaba incluso el junto a su maestro sarutobi habían permitido la estadía de una de esas organizaciones en konoha, aunque tuvieron un triste final, después de indagar un poco en algunas cosas jiraiya descubrió que en la educación de estos niños se les infundía la existencia de un "ser todopoderoso", para los Ninjas esto era un poco extraño ellos tenían o mas bien sabían de donde había provenido el chakra, tenían entendimiento de la energía natural, podían invocar seres que manejaban la vida y la muerte e incluso manejar a los muertos así que decir que había un "ser todopoderoso" que manejaba un "todo" no era… sorprendente a sus ojos ya que hasta cierto punto los Ninjas podían lograr todo, así que la existencia de ese "ser" era algo que jiraiya quería saber un poco mas a fondo

Cuando investigo sobre este "ser" descubrió que lo llamaban "dios", no explicaban de donde venia ni como apareció pero le otorgaban un poder absoluto sobre todo las cosas, algo invencible, que había creado todo sobre la tierra y todo dentro de ella, incluso una serie de mandamientos que si todo mundo lo siguiera el mundo se transformaría en algo perfecto pero si algo había aprendido de su mejor amigo era que algo perfecto no existía y era cierto después de indagar un poco había encontrado que la cantidad de niños que habían salvado era mucho mayor a la cantidad de niños que cuidaban y para colmo descubrió que esa organización estaba extendida por todas las naciones Ninjas

El manejo de jiraiya de información era enorme gracias a su red de espía pero aun así no podía ni si quiera saber la posición de la totalidad de las edificaciones que trabajaban para esa organización incluso ni si quiera el nombre. Había intentado infiltrar gente en sus filas pero desaparecían misteriosamente o traicionaban a jiraiya y se unían a la organización pero aun así la organización nunca le había puesto un dedo encima

Otra cosa era la niña que había dejado en la tierra de los sapos había crecido rápidamente, hace mucho supero y con creces el manejo de energía natural de jiraiya, los primeros meses lo único que había hecho era huir y huir pero después comenzó a hacer emboscadas a los sapos, después desarrollo una extraña línea de sangre relacionada con su peso que con el tiempo fue manejando y perfeccionando, aun tenia un taijutsu básico y no sabia nada de ninjutsu o genjutsu le faltaba mucho entrenamiento pero lo que a jiraiya le había tomado 2 años a ella le había tomado 7 meses y eso era llegar a la aldea de los sapos pero también era lo mas fácil de su entrenamiento

Dejando la pensadera de lado jiraiya entro en el edificio que estaba en medio de un bosque, que estaba en un archipiélago del país del remolino, se adentro en el edificio con su jutsu de camuflaje, pero inmediatamente que paso la puerta, las ventanas y la misma puerta por donde entro se cerró

Sabía que lo habían descubierto, disipo el jutsu y miro una sala llena de asientos, una especie de mesa de piedra y una gran cruz colocada en la pared, miro nuevamente y noto que unas personas estaban sentadas en los asientos mas cercanos a la mesa eran unas 1, 2, 3, 4, 4 personas estaban sentadas cada una alejada de la otra

No estábamos esperando visitas pero bienvenido jiraiya_ hablaba una hermosa mujer sentada detrás del altar

Todos voltearon a vera jiraiya y pudo observar a una mujer vestida totalmente de rojo, a un peliblanco con una cruz similar a la de la pared solo que mucho mas pequeña colgada en el pecho, a un niña de vestida de blanco con una gran hoz y a la mujer sentada detrás del altar

A jashin-sama no le gustan los sacrificios viejos_ fue lo que dijo con desden el peliblanco dejando de ver a jiraiya

Mas espectadores para verme brillar a mi y a mi gente en escena, maravilloso, praetor estoy feliz_ dijo la mujer de roja inspirada, después enfoco su vista a la mujer en el altar

Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, Mirada, la pequeña lo único que hacia era dedicarle una mirada muy penetrante a jiraiya

Ya estamos todos presentes, los representantes de las grandes organizaciones_

Por su puesto que no me perdería un acto donde pudo demostrar todo mi glamour y mi belleza al mismo tiempo para bajar el autoestima de mis contendores, Vanguardia presenten_ fue lo que dijo la chica de rojo

No me gustan las reglas, jashin sama se merece todos los sacrificios que el quiera, akatsuki presente_ fue lo que dijo el peliblanco

La pequeña solo se quedo con una mirada y levanto un cartel que decía "su querida y hermosa científica presente"

Nosotros, aracnofobia también estamos presentes_ fue lo que dijo un pequeño niño que acababa de llegar - disculpen el retraso_ fue lo que dijo el niño y tomo asiento

Jiraiya sudaba frío, ¿organizaciones?... esto es grande—pensaba jiraiya….

Akatsuki era el nombre de la organización que actualmente dominaba la aldea de amegakure, ellos habían matado a hanzo y habían colocado un nuevo sistema de gobierno, según sus espías la ciudad había dejado la época Ninja aun lado y estaban inclinándose hacia el lado de investigaciones científicas alegando que "la era Ninja acabo"

Vanguardia era un nombre que nunca había escuchado al igual que el de esa científica y mucho menos el de aracnofobia, pero no había duda si la mujer dijo, "grandes organizaciones" eso significaba que todas las organizaciones era igual de grandes… y poderosas

Sintió un golpe por la espalda, como un empujoncito… deja de preocuparte no te vamos a matar… todavía además eres un muerto caminante verdad_ fue lo que dijo el pequeño jiraiya estaba a punto de sacar un kunai

Jiraiya-sama le recomendaría que no sacara ningún tipo de arma a menos que quiera morir, Pride por favor no intimides a nuestro visitante improvisto, déjeme explicarle que esta pasando Jiraiya-sama, todos los presentes somos o el líder de nuestra organización o un representante de ella estamos reunidos por que estamos en la recta final antes de comenzar una guerra a gran escala pero decidimos colocar reglas ¿cierto?_ fue lo que dijo y todos los presentes asintieron

A parte de eso también estamos decidiendo el futuro de los Ninjas, por eso es que usted sigue vivo no es justo decidir sobre si una organización sigua funcionando sin que un representante alegue algo_ dijo la mujer

Lo someteremos a votación, quien cree que los Ninjas merezcan morir_ fue la pregunta que hizo la mujer

Ya jiraiya estaba sudando frío, estas organizaciones eran tan poderosas que estaban decidiendo si los Ninjas, las personas que dominan el mundo actual, vivirían o morirán y lo peor es que todos los presentes estaban a favor de eliminar a los Ninjas

SIIIIIII MUCHOS SACRIFICIOS PARA JASHIN-SAMA_ fue lo que dijo el peliblanco con una gran cara de satisfacción

Bueno viendo que solo jiraiya-sama esta en contra, en la guerra que viene se permite el exterminio de los Ninjas, dejando ese tema trivial de lado iremos a lo que en verdad nos importa ¿Cuándo comienza la guerra?, la guerra comenzara en 2 años a partir de ahora, no se permite las batallas antes de este tiempo, se permite el sabotaje, espionaje y otras acciones que entorpezcan el crecimiento de otra organización y repito NO SE PERMITE LA LUCHA DE MIEMBROS ANTES DE LA GUERRA ¿queda entendido?_ dijo la mujer

En este momento jiraiya estaba sorprendido, todos pusieron una cara de desden y ojos llorosos idénticos a un niño cuando le dicen que no puede hacer algo que en verdad le gusta

Las peleas solo serán 1 vs 1 a menos que el que este en desventaja acepte una batalla de esa manera, el ganador siempre, repito siempre decidirá que hacer con el perdedor y el perdedor tiene que obedecer ciegamente lo que el digo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ fue el grito en conjunto del peliblanco, pride y un gran cartel que escribió la niña de blanco

Los perdedores se mueren_ dijo pride

Sacrificios para jashin-sama_ dijo el peliblanco

Experimentos_ escribió la niña de blanco

Bueno 3 votos vs 2 no hay discusión serán peleas a muerte, a menos que el ganador te deje vivo, se permite las puñaladas traperas, el ganador de una pelea no peleara otra a menos que el quiera esta regla tendrá vigencia solo durante 12 horas después que gano una pelea pasado este tiempo podrán atacarlo_ dijo la mujer

La base de cada quien puede estar en cualquier lugar de las 5 naciones Ninjas no importa el lugar, pero solo dentro de las 5 naciones Ninjas es decir solo dentro del continente_

La ultima regla, todas las reglas mencionadas podrán ser inoradas y\o tendrá vigencia solo y solo hasta que queden 2 grupos, al momento que queden 2 grupos todo absolutamente todo será permitido no importa "que" o "cuando"_

Creo que eso es todo pueden irse_ todos se levantaron y se iban a ir

Otra cosa, mi corazón se ablando al ver sus caras tiernas así que, todas las batallas y muertes son permitidas siempre y cuando estén afuera de las iglesias y dentro de un radia de 500 metros cerca de ellas_ fue lo que dijo la mujer sentándose otra vez, dentrote la "iglesia" cuando la mujer dijo eso una cantidad de "poder" estaba en el ambiente jiraiya sabia que no iba a poder alejarse 500 sin perder un brazo a mas se mordió el dedo y uso una invocación inversa desapareciendo del lugar

Y es por eso que odio a los Ninjas siempre se escapan cuando por fin puedes matarlos_ dijo pride

No importa pride, con los actores aquí presentes podemos formar una gran obra, vamos quiero ver si están a mi altura_ fue lo que dijo la dama de rojo caminando hacia la puerto sosteniendo su espada de igual color al de su vestido, sin una muestra de duda salio de la iglesia a pelear

Aunque no es justo pride, le pusiste ese sello a ese vejete, yo quería matarlo_ dijo el peliblanco acercándose a la puerta

No tiene caso, el no vivirá 2 años para ver el comienzo del espectáculo a lo mucho le debe quedar unos meses_ y en eso también pride se salio por la puerta y tiro la vista hacia la niña de blanco que pronto fue tragado por el aire

Jiraiya llego al centro de la aldea de los sapos todo sudado

Jiraiya-chan que paso_ fue lo que le pregunto MA

Parece que hubieras visto al mismo shinigami_ dijo PA

Ambos se aproximaron a ayudar a jiraiya, en eso jiraiya tosió fuertemente derramando grandes cantidades de sangre

No debes forzar mucho tu cuerpo en tu estado, si sigues así vas a durar todavía menos_ fue lo que dijo un enorme sapo, rojo con una pipa en la boca y una cicatriz en la boca

Se llevaron a su contratista a la casa para tratarlo

Jiraiya-chan el veneno a entrado a entrado en fase final, a lo mucho debe quedarte 2 años si sigues con tu vida, si te quedas aquí quizás se extienda a unos 3 años o mas_ fue lo que dijo MA después de revisar el cuerpo de jiraiya

Y a ella ¿cuanto le queda?_ pregunto con una cara triste

Quizás mas que a ti, aunque puede variar dependiendo de la vida que ha tenido quizás un poco mas digamos 3 años_ dijo PA

Y esta niña ¿Cómo va?_ dijo jiraiya

Si quieres saber como esta ven a ver lo que lo que hizo_ fue lo que dijo PA montándose en un hombro de jiraiya y guiándolo

Cuando llegaron a detrás de la casa de PA estaba el sapo **(cuyo nombre no se)**, había sido apaleado por Naruko

Su control de senjutsu es bruto y nada delicado pero con entrenamiento se puede arreglar, su potencial es demasiado grande para ser ignorado, su línea de sangre es demasiado extraña pero se acopla totalmente al carácter de esa chica_ dijo PA con bastante entusiasmo

¿Cuanto crees que tarde en entrenarla?_ pregunto jiraiya

Con tu guía y la nuestra quizás vivas para ver el nacimiento del más gran sabio existente, esa chica te va a superar con creces_ dijo el sapo

Pues que bien, déjame contarte lo que escuche o más bien lo que me dijeron frente a frente_

Después de decir eso se dirigieron a una mesa

Yo, estaba en una …_ no pudo decir nada mas, de pronto comenzó a vomitar sangre a gran escala bañando toda la mesa y quedando inconciente

Naruko se levantaba, esta totalmente preparada, se trono los dedos, este era el día en el que iba a volver

Dio un gran salto y llego a la copa de un gran hongo gigante, observaba la aldea de los sapos aun tenia que pasar una ultima parte antes de llegar a ella y desde el parecer de Naruko esa era la mas peligrosa y era una pradera, no había nada mas, solo pasto de no mas de 30 cm de altura

Dio otro gran salto y casi llegaba hay, era bastante fácil ahora, antes si daba el salto casi siempre había un sapo que le daba un golpe, dio otro salto, el viento que tocaba sus mejillas era muy amable, aunque ese mismo viento muchas veces la llevo casi al borde de la muerte, el frío de la noche era implacable al igual que el viento

Al caer en la pradera o por lo menos en el comienzo, no quiso saltar mas, sentía como si la fueran a matar si saltaba otra vez, en el aire se sentía un impulso asesino a niveles impresionantes siguió caminando un poco mas y se encontró con algo que no creyó

Hay en frente de ella estaba parado una especie de tumulto de pelo (**idéntico al tío pecos, creo que así es que se llama, era ese de la familia monster que era puro pelo**), de color blanco parada enfrente de ella, Naruko se esperaba una especie de súper-mega-mecha-sapo con cosas rayos y todo eso pero un monto de pelo O_O

Le dio una patada a un piedra y esta salio volando a donde estaba la peluca, ni si quiera se molesto en esquivarla, la roca se rompio al chocar con los pelos pero ni si quiera los movio, no sabia como reaccionar en serio, hay estaba una peluca pero no sabia como responder, nunca se había enfrentado a una antes

Los pelos se alzaron y salieron en contra de Naruko, Naruko tomo un pequeño salto haca atrás, esquivo los pelos fue bastante fácil, sus pies todavía no habían tocado suelo cuando de pronto el gran tumulto de pelo se acerco de un solo golpe y ya estaba enfrente de ella, de hay salio un puño y golpeo a Naruko sin problemas en la cara

Naruko salio impulsada y callo dando vueltas, cuando se levanto su pierna había sido agarrada por los pelos que esquivo, y fue jalada otra vez a donde estaba el "centro de pelos", esta vez el tumulto de pelo salto cuando ya Naruko estaba cerca y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago con su pie cuando estuvo justo debajo

Se supone que ella había entrenado, por que era derrotada tan fácilmente, Naruko estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, dio vuelta hasta estar boca abajo, de pronto sintió que le dieron una patada en la parte de atrás de la cara haciendo que Naruko tragara charco puesto el piso estaba bastante húmedo

Una mano salio de los pelos y agarro el pelo de Naruko ambas coletas, hecho su pie para atrás y le propino una patada en la cabeza tan dura que arranco los pelos de raíz

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ fue el grito de dolor de Naruko cuando sus pelos fueron arrancados de raíz, la sangre salia poco a poco de su cabeza mientras lagrimas salía del rostro de Naruko

En eso la masa de pelo de agarro por lo que le quedaba de pelo a Naruko y le dio en el estomago mandando su conciencia al carajo

Jiraiya-chan por que hiciste todo eso_ pregunto MA mientras curaba las heridas de Naruko

Es mas fácil de esta manera, todos los sapos que la chiquilla venció eran débiles o simplemente los tomo por sorpresa, constantemente usa su senjutsu por eso cuando le di el primer golpe y le selle su senjutsu no era nada mas que una niña indefensa eso es para que se de cuenta de que no debe pensar que es superior a nadie hasta que lo demuestre_ dijo jiraiya

Igual, creo que se te fue la mano de todas maneras, se veía muy linda con las dos coletas_ dijo PA

En una batalla real su pelo puede ser usado en su contra es mejor que tenga el pelo corto, quiera o no quiera_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya

Estas siendo demasiado duro_ dijo el enorme sapo rojo

Bien, saben que no tengo tiempo para ser amable, tengo 3 no 2 años para que esta chica defienda el mundo_ fue lo que dijo

En eso la chica comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, abriendo lentamente los ojos y al observar a MA que estaba en su pecho

KIAAAAAAAAA_ fue el grito que Naruko tubos saltando hacia arriba

Observo que estaba en la aldea que tanto quiso llegar, había sapos por doquier

No te preocupes aquí estas a salvo_ mintió PA

Quiero salir de aquí, quiero volver a konoha_ dijo Naruko

Pues siéntate, si quieres ir a konoha hay cosas que tienes que saber_ dijo jiraiya

Rápidamente Naruko se sentó, ya había durado meses hay si solo tenia que escuchar algo para salir de hay lo haría, MA entro en eso con unos gusanos tamaño Chihuahua, jiraiya puso una gran mueca aunque el llevaba mucho tiempo siendo el contratista de los sapos nunca pudo comer lo mismo que ellos, en eso miro que a Naruko hasta se le estaba cayendo la baba por un lado de la boca, vio lo que desgraciadamente se quedaría en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte a una niña rubia comiendo gusanos era algo horrible, los devoraba con rapidez y el pus salpicaba la mesa

Suabia dos pensares, el de jiraiya -es una monstruo_ y el de los sapos - tiene buen gusto para la comida_

En eso jiraiya respiro profundo

Empezare por hacerte unas preguntas básicas, ¿sabes lo que es un kage?_

El gueje de to finjas_ dijo Naruko mientras tragaba gusanos

Bueno, el hokage líder de la aldea de konoha fue asesinado_ dijo jiraiya sin mucha preocupación, nunca le agrado Danzou así que no le molestaba que se hubiera muerto

A Naruko eso no le afecto mucho, ni era Ninja, ni conocía al tal Danzou

No sabemos quien es el asesino, pero yo tengo la sospecha de que fue… Naruto_ dijo el sanin haciendo que Naruko botara toda la comida que estaba comiendo

NARUTO NO MATARIA A NADIE_ grito Naruko limpiándose la boca

Escucha lo que tengo que decir, cuando el clan uchiha fue eliminado en el incendio, Danzou, el hokage, creo un plan para hacer renacer a los uchiha, ese plan era utilizar los ojos que se había almacenado de la 1ra, 2da y 3ra guerra Ninja e implantarlos en Ninjas que pudieran asimilarlos y después hacerle operaciones y alterar sus genes y creo un uchiha artificial o por lo menos un nuevo doujutsu_ dijo jiraiya, Naruko estaba atendiendo la mayoría de lo que dijo lo entendió

Los Ninjas debían ser jóvenes que no se hubieran desarrollado mucho, es decir, niños, de aquí es que creo que Naruto fue el que mato a Danzou, unos de los niños que habían sido elegidos, o mejor dicho los primeros niños que había sido elegidos eran, Kushina namikaze uzumaki y Rukia uzumaki_ fue lo que dijo jiraiya, el se había lamentado que ahora fue que encontró el paradero de la persona que tanto busco, apretó sus puños de furia, como Danzou había sido capas de esconder a la hija de su preciado aprendiz en sus propias narices, nunca, nunca pensó que la había pensado que estaba en konoha incluso, libre ni si quiera la tenia ocultada, no debía castigarse tanto después de todo el también estaba buscando a personas muy importantes para el, estaba seguro que minato donde quiera que este, pensaría lo mismo.

Aun así el mismo jiraiya piensa que fue suerte que las encontrara si no hubiera usado sus cadenas de chakra nunca hubiera descubierto que era hija de karin

Naruko se levanta ya garro a jiraiya por la camisa—que le paso a Kushina_ fue lo que dijo, en eso jiraiya le dio una patada a una de las piernas de Naruko y luego a la otra haciendo que cayera al suelo con una facilidad impresionante

Rukia, es la chica que todavía estaba inconciente cuando llegaste aquí, ambas salieron de konoha en extrañas circunstancias, ambas están en paradero desconocido, por eso te digo que Naruto es un sospechoso de la muerte de Danzou pero aun de esa manera Danzou era un kage y no lo era solo de titulo así que debió a ver estado alguien ayudando, en este momento se esta llamando a una reunión de kages y señores feudales para den memoria y cuenta de donde estaban_ dijo jiraiya

Naruto, ¿Dónde esta naruto?_ pregunto Naruko desde el suelo con desesperación

Paradero desconocido, no dejo huella o por lo menos yo no se donde esta_ dijo jiraiya

Hinata_ pronuncio el nombre Naruko

Al momento del ataque, Hinata hyuga por órdenes del kage se había retirado de la aldea, se dirigía a la aldea de kumogakure, fue atacada por enemigos desconocidos y casi fue asesinada, después de lo ocurrido con el kage fue que volvió a la aldea, actualmente se encuentra en situación de salud delicada debida a constantes intentos de suicidio_ fue lo que dijo en eso todos en la sala se sorprendieron era bien conocido el carácter y la fuerza de la hyuga para que se suicidara

Suicidio, suicido, NOME JODAS HINATA_ en eso Naruko se levanto y agarro por el cuello a jiraiya - NO SOY ESTUPIDA, SE QUE TU ERA LA MASA DE PELO QUE ME ATACO Y RECUERDO LA CARA DE USTEDES MINI-SAPOS_ fue lo que dijo señalando a MA y PA

Una pregunta ¿Hinata es mas fuerte que yo?_ pregunto Naruko

Por su puesto_ dijo sin pensarlo mucho

Y dices que Hinata fue casi asesinada, eso significa que ella se enfrento con alguien mas fuerte que ella ¿cierto?_

Quizás_

El hokage, Danzou ¿era fuerte?_

Claro_

En eso se agacho, se sentó en sus rodillas coloco las manos en forma de puño y pego la frente del suelo

Se lo pido nuevamente jiraiya-sensei, entréneme_ fue lo que dijo

Eso tomo desprevenido a todo mundo

¿Sino quiero?_ dijo el sanin

Comenzare a atacarlo y aprenderé de la experiencia

Si desaparezco_

Peleare con los sapos_

Si me llevo a los sapos_

Moleré las montañas a golpes y me volveré fuerte_

¿Por que quieres ser fuerte?_ pregunto jiraiya

Si alguien le gano a Hinata es obvio que es mas fuerte que yo, si Naruto le gano a un kage, es mas fuerte que yo, si quiero tener de regreso a mi gente preciosa tengo que ser fuerte para protegerlos, esas personas malas que son mas fuerte que yo están afuera y seguirán estándolo, si me voy en este estado no seria mas que peso muerto, incluso si encontrara a Naruto no podría ser mas nada que un estorbo, además es obvio que un novio tiene que proteger a su novia y yo soy el novio de Naruto y lo seguiré siendo POR ESO, SE LO PIDO, SE LO IMPLORO POR FAVOR JIRAIYA-SAMA, SAPOS ENTRENENME_

No, seremos pacientes, ni ambles, ni condescendiente, solo te aseguramos 2 cosas, la primera que vas a ser fuerte, la segunda es que en el proceso vas sufrir y llorar a tal punto que vas a desear morir_ fue lo que dijo PA

Mientras mas empinada la subida, mejor es la vista_ contesto Naruko, así comienza el entrenamiento de la heredera de los sapos, Naruko

**Bueno se que desearían algo mejor pero no, el próximo capitulo es el comienzo de la saga akatsuki y les prometo solemnemente que quedaran con cara de WTF antes del 4 capitulo, en el próximo capitulo también Naruko tiene mucho protagonismo, aun hay demasiados cabos que amarar pero eso lo hare poco a poco no tengo mucha prisa**

**No extendí mucho el capitulo por que me agarro el comienzo del mes y para los escritores este momento es crucial y muy importante ya que sus estadísticas de visitas a su obra se reinicia **

**QUIERO REVIEW, por lo menos 1 para seguir la historia, ahora seré mas estricto si no me dan ese review por capitulo no escribo mas sin excepción**

**Si quieren pedir algo de la serie este es el momento indicado ya que puedo editar algo en este momento pero solo en este momento si dicen que la serie va bien por supuesto que no edito nada, si están inconformes con algo díganlo**

**Mi otra historia… estoy en una intensa pelea con ella ya tengo varias cosas, aunque no puedo hacerla de modo futurista así que disculpa Kaito, para tu pedido tengo otra historia en mente pero lo primero es el fic de fate\ que será corto a lo mucho 120000 palabras su nombre será This Is My Way y es una guerra del grial corta sin nada que ver con la serie original y con otros personajes un poco locos, pero no la subiré hasta que este completa y ni si quiera la he empezado **

**Disculpen que hasta ahora no haya Yuri, lo que pasa es que tenia que esperar hasta este punto para poder meterlo además no se mucho del tema así que disculpen si no bueno escribiendo**

**Video recomendado de esta semana: bestamvsofalltime cockaine, bestamvsofalltime girl x girl, Fate Zero - Qlimax (Abunai! 2012), [Fate - Zero AMV] Fight For Nothing, ****【****MAD****】****Fate Zero AMV The Beginning y mas o menos haci sera ****la serie que complacera a Kaito Bestamvsofalltime ▪ Bankrupt! AMV**

**Att: amlj00 Jueves, 05 de Septiembre de 2013 11:00 am**


	17. Chapter 17

Una oji perla se paseaba por konoha con una canasta que tenia algunas frutas (variadas) en las manos, veía a la nueva konoha que se había recuperado de todo lo que le había pasado, se podría decir que están en la nueva edad dorada, la nueva kage llevaba en su puesto mas de 8 meses y en esos meses había logrado mas de lo que se podrían imaginar

La cantidad de Ninjas había bajado considerablemente debido a la falta de interés por parte de los niños, la hokage había visto eso, dejo de lado a los Ninjas y creo una escuela para aquellos que no querían o no podían ser Ninjas, esta escuela había ganado rápidamente en meses gran masas de estudiantes, debido a que solo se necesitaba una buenamente mente, a tal punto llego la popularidad de la escuela que los señores feudales comenzaron a expandir ese modo de pensar por todo el continente, todo esto en menos de 5 meses, los últimos meses se había dedicado a las personas de peores recursos, sin duda alguna la mejor de los hokages había nacido

La oji perla seguía caminando sin mucha prisa, miro a los lados y se veían los estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro jugando con un balón, otros haciendo sus tareas afuera, en verdad konoha había cambiado, antes estarían peleando, practicando con kunais y demás cosas agresivas, aun había niños que querían ser Ninjas, pero ya eso de "Ninjas" había sido eliminado por el señor feudal junto a los kages, no todos los kages estuvieron de acuerdo pero la hokage decidió que su aldea fuera un "proyecto piloto", vieran como les iba a ello y dependiendo de ello lo resolverían, claro todo eso fue hace 3 meses, ya ahora los puestos de kages había sido dados a sus sucesores y claro los 5 se llevaban estupendo, el hokage fue el que tomo el puesto mas pronto debido a que en konoha no había un hokage sino un "líder temporal", este había sido hiashi hyuga- (suspiro)_ desde el día en el que volvieron a konoha la relación entre hiashi y la oji perla había sido pésima, nunca volvió a ser lo que era, siguió caminando, ya casi llegaba a su casa, hoy iba a regresar una persona muy importante para ella, hac meses que se había ido y por fin iba a volver, aprovecharía que es la hora de dormir de los niños

Llego a su casa, ya no era lo que era antes, después de lo que ocurrió en el traslado de los hyuga, en la reunión que se hizo después se decidió que no debían abandonar konoha, puesto su numero de miembros no era mas de 20, de los cuales 5 eran adultos y el resto niños, el gran complejo que habían tenido fue dado para que hay residiera la escuela y poco a poco la fueron modificando. Dejo las manzanas en la mesa, paso y vio a los niños todos estaban dormidos, ya estaba todo listo y ellos sabían que hacer, se iban a bañar en orden, recogerían sus almuerzos que estaban listos y se irían a la escuela, todos ellos se habían dejado el camino Ninja. Se aproximo al baño y se lavo, ella había sido Ninja pero lo había dejado, actualmente estaba trabajando en el hospital de konoha como enfermera, no ganaba mucho comparado a lo que ganaba cuando era Ninja pero ganaba lo suficiente para vivir junto a sus "hermanos", se puso con un vestido ( **el de la esquina superior derecha, no tengo un carajo de sentido de moda**), no era que se estuviera vistiendo linda para el, solo era, era lo primero que agarro- se decía esto mientas se veía como le quedaba el vestido… y de reflejo la montaña de ropa que se había puesto

Pero que te pasa, no debió haber crecido tanto—era lo que pensaba la oji perla

Se dirigió a la puerta y salio, el sol se pego en contra de su rostro

Camino por las calles recibiendo silbidos y piropos de algunos jóvenes, era raro y a la vez refrescante, si fuera como antes nunca le dirigirían la palabra o simplemente la ignorarían

El portón de konoha estaba en perfectas condiciones, bueno no tenia que estar destruido ni nada por el estilo, se paro hay a esperar su regreso, era hoy claro, tampoco dijo hora pero definitivamente iba a avenir hoy eso era algo que tenia bien claro, aun era de mañana, las cosas de los niños estaban listas, no había nada que hacer, ningún compromiso, ninguna reunión, nada de eso solo quehaceres del hogar y ya estaban listo

Movió su vista y vio a un par de flojos porteros jugando shogi, era un juego que se adaptaba a ellos, no sudaban, solo tenia que mover sus manos cosas como esas y tampoco su vida estaba en riesgo, iba a divertirse un rato mientras lo esperaba, y así avanzo para jugar con ellos

Su camino se había rodeado de verdes árboles, siempre están en todos lados, pero en el camino principal hacia konohagakure siempre había árboles demás

Avanzaba por la dirección correcta acompañada de su amiga pelirroja

Oye, udon no seria mejor que te vistieras mas elegantemente y llegaras con una rosas en las manos?_ pregunto la pelirroja

No se como va a reaccionar, incluso yo me miro en el espejo y pregunto, ¿seré yo o es un sueño?_ dijo el chico

Claro, que eres tu y seguirás siendo tu, no es como si no te reconozca, no importa incluso si te ves como un animal mientras seas tu te van a reconocer_ fue lo que dijo la pelirroja

El problema es que le llegues gusta_ dijo de pronto bajando el autoestima del chico

Jajajaja no te preocupes de seguro le vas a gustar, recuerda todas esas insinuaciones que te hicieron en la otra aldea, eres popular_ dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda

El mundo a cambiado, ya todo es mas seguro, no hay tanta gente matando_ dijo el chico

Claro, cada kage a aceptado el cambio y van con la marea, no en contra como siempre lo han hecho las cosas si siguen así vamos a una nueva era, aunque si todo fuera tan simple (suspiro)_ dijo la chica

¿Que fue lo que te dijo tsunade-sensei?_ pregunto el chico

No puedo decirte, si creen lo que dijo tsunade-sensei es el deber de los kages dar el anuncio, lo único que te puedo decir es que, al final y al comienzo de cada era se tiene que librar una gran batalla para que suceda el cambio y para que se mantenga_ fue lo que dijo la pelirroja levantando la vista hacia el gran portón principal de konoha

Se veía a dos porteros con unas cajas como ropa, estaban totalmente desnudos debajo de ellas y una ojiperla sonriendo debido a sus victorias

Jajaja, hay esta tu doncella udon_ dijo mientras le daba golpes en el costado al chico

Por favor no me llames así frente a ella, tayuya_ dijo el chico

Como usted diga, lee-sama_ dijo en broma

Por favor prefiero udon_ dijo lee con preocupación

Jajajajaja ok, ok que te diviertas con tu novia_dijo tayuya

Ambos se acercaron a los porteros que estaban derramando lágrimas de rodillas para que le devolvieran sus ropas

Este, ¿buenas?_ dijeron a coro

Las tres personas se voltearon

Kina observaba bien al chico, no tenia mucho músculo estaba vistiendo la ropa normal de un ambu pero sin la mascara y los protectores de los brazos estaban manchados de verde, su cara se le hacia muy conocida pero n sabia quien era

Este, ¿vienen a la aldea por negocio o a visitar a un familiar?_ preguntaron con pena los hombres cajas

Ya vengo por negocio, me encantaría hablar con su kage_ dijo la chica, en eso apareció un ambu y comenzó a guiarla sin antes tirarle una mirada al cico ya que tenia una ropa parecida y luego se fue

Y usted ¿a que viene?_ dijo el otro hombre caja

Bueno… vengo a visitar a mi futura esposa_ dijo con un poco de pena mirando a kina

No, NO PUEDE SER, lee, ¿en serio eres tu ROCK LEE?_ pregunto la chica

No creí que había cambiado tanto_ dijo lee rascándose la mejilla

Ambos se fueron de hay caminando

Como que no creías que habías cambiado, por dios si cuando te fuiste a entrenar con tsunade no eras mas que un niño de menos de 1,50 m_ dijo kina

Bueno, el entrenamiento con tsunade no era fácil y con el tiempo comencé a crecer, aunque pensé que era normal, tengo que admitir que tsunade-sensei me dio una medicina para que mi cuerpo fuera mas fuerte, seguramente también me hizo crecer y bueno ya ves lo que paso_ dijo lee mientras veía a kina - por cierto estas muy linda_ dijo lee

Kina se sonrojo un poco- gre, grecias_ dijo mordiéndose la lengua

Jejeje_ lee se río por la cara que puso kina

Si que a crecido—pensó la ojiperla - en serio tendré que darle las gracias a tsunade por cuidar de ti todo este tiempo_ dijo kina

Puso una cara triste- es una lastima, eso no se va a poder_ dijo lee

¿Y porque esta de viaje?_ pregunto kina

Esta muerta, tsunade senju murió hace 3 meses_ dijo lee haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara mirándolo al conocer la noticia

La pelirroja estaba en la puerta del hokage y toca, tock, tock, tock

Adelante_ dijo

tayuya paso y miro que estaba la secretaria del kage, un montón de papel y quizás detrás de el estaba la kage_

Buenas, soy la kage de konohagakure, Hinata hyuga disculpe el desorden que desea_ dijo la hyuga

Este, bueno hablar un momento_ dijo tayuya

Al escuchar la voz de tayuya inmediatamente se paro de su asiento de kage- déjenos a solas por favor_ dijo la kage y su secretaria se retiro al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta

Tayuya suspiro

Que paso tayuya_ dijo Hinata

Tsunade falleció hace 3 meses_ dijo la pelirroja

Por un momento la kage se tambaleo y se tuvo que agarrar de su silla, todos los papeles de kage se cayeron al suelo, de la cara de la hokage lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse

¿Mu-murió con una sonrisa en su rostro?_ pregunto la kage al borde del llanto

No, murió lamentándose que no pudo encontrar a su hija, lloro hasta que murió, lee y yo la acompañamos hasta el último momento_ dijo tayuya enfrente de la kage

La kage dio un paso y abrazo a la pelirroja mientras hundía su cara en su pecho y comenzaba a llorar, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y lentamente se arrodillo arrodillada, la pelirroja también. Tayuya abrazo a Hinata mientras la ojiperla derramaba lágrimas

Levántate, arriba eres la kage no puedes dejarte vencer por esto además tengo un mensaje de tsunade para ti_ dijo tayuya ayudando a pararse a la kage

Un, shif, mensaje, shif de tsunade-okasan_ dijo la kage limpiándose las lagrimas

Tayuya respiro profundo

"No hay paz, solo es la calma antes de la tormenta, fui asesinada hace 3 años, el mismo día que murió orochimaru morimos los 3 sanin, la persona que hizo eso definitivamente va a atacar pronto. La misma persona que mato a los sanin es la misma persona que mato a sarutobi-sensei, no tengo pruebas pero prepárate será una guerra lo que viene protege a tus seres queridos, son jóvenes y deben tratar de forjar su propio futuro esa batalla que viene es por eso por el futuro no tengo pruebas pero avisa al resto de los kages que se preparen para la guerra de sus vidas, será mucho mas peligrosa que todas las demás"

"Eres mi hija, siempre, siempre lo seguirás siendo."

Ese fue el mensaje de tsunade para ti_ fue lo que dijo tayuya

El kage se dio vuelta y agarro su capa y su gorro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, en eso fue agarrada por la camisa y tayuya le dio un beso en los labios, la kage correspondió el beso e hizo que el cuerpo de tayuya se pegara mas al de ella apretándola por la cintura hacia ella

Tayuya se separo y puso su rostro en los senos de Hinata

Tienes que volver_ dijo como suplica

No, no voy a volver… tu vas a venir conmigo_ fue lo que dijo abriendo la puerta y caminando sosteniendo la mano de tayuya, esta estaba totalmente ruborizada

Caminaba rápidamente- llamen a una reunión del consejo de konoha con carácter de urgencia, no me interesa si están cagando los quiero en menos de 5 minutos en el domo de reunión ya voy camino hacia allá, el que falte será ejecutado_ fue lo que dijo la kage mientras bajaba la escalera todos los ambus escondidos obedecieron

Hiashi hyuga estaba investigando los lugares donde había residido Danzou para ver si había dejado alguna prueba, habían buscado varios lugares pero al llegar ya todo estaba destruido, lo curioso es que siembre dejaban una fecha, cada ves se acercaba mas esa fecha, la ultima que habían encontrado fue hace 2 meses y tenia escrito el día de hoy, hiashi había hablado eso con el consejo pero decidieron dejarlo así debido a que actualmente no había disturbios en ningún lado y la cantidad de pleitos en las aldeas pequeñas que no pertenecen a una aldea Ninja eran casi nulos.

La época de oro, esta época no podía llamarse de otra manera, sin pleitos, sin problemas, sin guerras- la vida en la que quisiste estar hermano_ fue lo que dijo observando una foto donde esta toda la familia de hiashi reunida dándole la bienvenida a este mundo a kina, esos también fueron buenos momentos

Se hecha hacia atrás en su sillón, estaba e su casa miro el techo y respiro profundo. La muerte del 4to y 3er fueron en situaciones muy extrañas al igual que la muerte del padre y madre de kina además de Kushina uzumaki, todos grandes Ninjas de rango sss aun así fueron asesinados el mismo día en el mismo lugar.

Según el concejo o más bien según la autopsia de la misma tsunade senju que habían tenido un combate a muerte ese mismo día junto a jiraiya contra el sanin de la serpiente orochimaru en donde este ultimo murió. El cuerpo del 3er hokage sarutobi hiruzen había sido infestado por un veneno horas antes de la batalla pero la causa de muerte fue extraña, según el informe todos sus órganos dejaron de funcionar al mismo tiempo y simplemente murió esta es la misma causa de muerte que el 4to hokage minato namikaze, los cabeza de la familia hyuga, ambos murieron por una enorme herida en sus estómagos se especula que fue una herida causada por el zorro de las nueve colas, uzumaki Kushina su cuerpo fue incinerado, tenia quemaduras de mas de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, todos los mencionados murieron el mismo día en el mismo lugar

Las especulaciones del sanin jiraiya fue que el 3ro y 4to hokage utilizaron la técnica del sello de la parca en contra del kyubi, el problema es que según el mismo un solo sello de esos es suficiente para señar a una bestia con colas, es decir que algo mas fue sellado ese día, la muerte mas extraña es la de Kushina uzumaki ya que todo el mundo sabia que ella era portadora de un espíritu de agua así que los ataques de fuego era casi nulos. El parto de ambas mujeres había estado en extremo secreto para todo el mundo, no había manera de enterarse y aun así lo hicieron, atacaron el lugar y liberaron al kyubi así que eso era un gran problema ese día pasaron demasiadas cosas y todas están inconclusas, Danzou sabia algo que nosotros no y lo mataron

Kushina uzumaki, información dice que ella antes de huir de la aldea en situaciones extrañas utilizo las cadenas de chakra, eso reafirma la posibilidad de que ella sea la hija de minato y karin, es decir que ella sobrevivió, que Danzou sabia que estaba viva, eso lo tiene directamente implicado a el en la muerto de eso Ninjas pero ahora esta muerto, no hay nadie a quien echarle la culpa

Hiashi-sama, convocaron a una reunión de emergencia_ dijo un ambu en la ventana

(Suspiro), espero que se importante_ dijo levantándose de su silla

Están en una la zona de compra de ropa de konoha, después de que hablaran sobre el pasado lee invito a una cita propiamente a kina, pero esta dijo que con eso ropa el no podía salir así que no podían tener una cita pero si una salida de compras lo cual puso muy contento a lee y por eso llegaron a donde están

Paseaban por la vidrieras, lee cargaba gran cantidad de bolsas, se supone que solo iban a comprar ropa para el y terminaron comprando, zapatos, vestidos, moños, regalos para los niños en fin una gran cantidad de cosas. A lee después de tanto probar le habían comprado (**tumblr_mgssuq1IQu1rig27xo1_ la de lee**)

Vamos a descansar un momento por favor _ pedía lee en forma de suplica

Se fueron y se sentaron en las mesas de un puesto de helados y pidieron 2

Se que es un poco brusco pero ¿Cómo tomaron lo que le paso a Hinata?_ pregunto lee

Primero no podíamos creerlo bueno nunca nos paso por la mente que podía pasar eso, pero era un riesgo que Hinata tomo y bueno no salio como ella esperaba_ dijo kina

Cuando dices ¿creíamos?, te refieres a…._ dijo lee

Todos, hiashi, los otros sucesores, lo que quedo del clan hyuga, el concejo nadie podía creérselo_ dijo kina

¿Hiashi?_ dijo lee

Desde que Hinata volvió ya nunca fue el mismo, para mi ya no esta el padre que siempre tuve_ dijo kina con una cara de desden

Lo-lo siento no debí a ver preguntado_ dijo lee

Cambiando de tema, ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompañaba? ¿Tu novia?_ dijo con curiosidad en su voz la oji perla

Po-por su puesto que no, ella, ella, ella es la novia de Hinata_ cuando esa palabras salieron disparadas de la boca de lee también salio disparado un pedazo de helado de la boca de kina y se quedo mirando a lee totalmente sorprendida

Es una larga historia, cuando estábamos entrenando se conocieron, tayuya era la aprendiz de tsunade-sensei aunque solo aprendía las técnicas de medicina mientras nosotros aprendíamos las técnicas Ninjas, tayuya se enamoro completamente de Hinata pero como debes imaginarte ella amaba a Naruto y nunca dudo un segundo en decirle "NO", siempre fue así hasta que paso lo que paso, hay tayuya poco a poco empezó a meterse en el corazón de Hinata hasta que lo logro, son una hermosa pareja_ dijo lee

(Suspiro), ahora entiendo todo, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA_ se reía

Lee, ¿que tan fuerte es Hinata?_ pregunto kina con la cara mas seria que lee había visto en ella

Por su puesto_ dijo lee

¿Mas fuerte que tsunade?_ pregunto otra vez kina

Es la persona mas fuerte que conozco_ dijo lee

Entonces lee, te diré algo, no conoces a mucha gente. Hay una persona que no he visto en mas de 4 años y estoy segura que es tan fuerte que se saldrá de nuestra imaginación_ dijo kina acordándose de cierta rubia que todavía no a llegado

Kina-sama, convocaron a una reunión de emergencia_ dijo un ambu apareciendo a su lado

(Suspiro), ¿donde queda tu casa para llevar todo esto?_ dijo lee sabiendo que su cita termino

Que rallos estas diciendo, tu vienes conmigo estoy segura que va a decir algo sobre tu sensei (agarro la mano de lee y salio corriendo a el lugar de reunión), tu lleva todo eso a mi casa_ fue lo que le dijo al mismo ambu

Lee se sentía en el cielo por que la chica que el amaba le agarraba la mano

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno, los consejeros, los representantes del clan, nara, akimichi, yamanaka, hyuga, inuzuka, aburame, sarutobi, la hokage y tayuya, estos últimos estaban en la zona del medio como si fueran a ser juzgados, Hinata dio un paso al frente

Los e convocado de urgencia para dar una importante noticia_ al decir eso todos se pusieron muy atentos, ella era muy respetada a pesar de no llevar tiempo en el puesto de kage

Ella es la antigua aprendiz de tsunade-sensei me ayudo mucho mientras estuve entrenando junto a ella, este día ella me vino a informa que tsunade senju a fallecido_ al decir esto susurro y conmociones comenzaron a llenar la sala

Como que murió, ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por que?, eran en resumen lo que se escuchaba en la sala

Silencio, dejemos que continúe con su informe_ dijo uno de los consejeros (el viejo)

l-lo lamento pero como todos deben saber debido al accidente que tuve mientras recuperaba mi línea de sangre, perdí la memoria así que por favor escúchenla a ella_ fue lo que dijo Hinata haciéndose a un lado para que tayuya subiera

Tayuya avanzo con un poco de miedo, a hablar- e-to buenos días… mi nombre es tayuya solo tayuya, espero que se lleven bien conmigo_ fue lo que dijo sudando a mares

La sala estaba en total silencio no sabían si era un chiste para romper el hielo o en serio se presento de esa manera. Mas silencio y muy incomodo hasta que

PLACK se abrió la puerta y mostró a una kina un poco jadeante con los tirantes del vestido caídos de tanto correr, sudada y lee con el gorro en la mano no tan sudado como ella

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena como si ellos tuvieran un cartel en la cabeza de "DISCULPEN ESTABAMOS TENIENDO SEXO"

(Aplauso), (Aplauso), (Aplauso), (Aplauso), (Aplauso), (Aplauso), (Aplauso)_todos voltearon a ver quien era el que estaba dando los aplausos y se encontró que eran 2 personas uno de ellos era el representante de las aldea cercanas a konoha que fue introducido por la actual kage para que las aldeas pudieran participar en las reuniones y obtener beneficios mutuos, la otra era la representante de la religión emergente una monja

No es por nada pero ¿nos llaman de emergencia para ver esto?_ dijo el tipo calvo (representante de las aldeas)

No veo la emergencia o lo que perjudica a dios_ fue lo que dijo la monja

Todos asintieron, lee y kina caminaron al puesto de la primera ya que ella era la tercera consejera

No se rieron de lo que paso pero voltearon a ver tajantemente a tayuya, se intimido y bastante, Hinata le dio un empujoncito para que ella se tranquilizara

(Suspiro), tsunade senju murió hace 3 meses a causa de un veneno a largo plazo, el veneno es de origen desconocido, murió en la aldea (**donde la encontró Naruto**), en ese mismo lugar entreno a la aquí presente Hinata hyuga y al joven que acaba de entrar rock lee_ dijo sin prisa pero sin pausa

Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, y ¿quieres que te creamos?, la gran medico tsunade senju muerta por un veneno a largo plazo, sencillamente no creo que eso pasara además ¿como sabemos que en verdad eres la aprendiz de tsunade y no una farsante?_ dijo el calvo

A Hinata no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación pero no podía hacer nada ella perdió la memoria a mitad de entrenamiento así que su palabra en este tema no tenia peso

Tayuya se bajo la cremallera… de la chaqueta (tenia una ropa idéntica a la de Sakura solo que no con ese color rosado sino que la chaqueta y el pantalón de color negro, no tenia ni guantes ni coderas), todos los ambus la rodearon pero ella siguió y saco un collar, todo el mundo se quedo fríos bien sabían que no podía a ver otro collar igual a ese, mostró el collar que el mismísimo primer hokage le había dado a su única nieta, tsunade

Lo único que tengo como prueba es el collar que tsunade me heredo, el veneno que la mato fue un veneno hecho por el sanin de la serpiente, orochimaru y fue infestada en la batalla que libro junto al sanin sapo jiraiya el mismo día del ataque del kyubi, también fue el mismo veneno que se encontró en la autopsia del cuerpo del 3 hokage sarutobi hiruzen_ todos guardaron silencio todo lo que la chica acababa de decir eran secretos de rango sss que no habían salido nunca a la luz del día

Tsunade dijo en resumen que una gran batalla se avecina y que tenemos que decirle a los otros kages sobre esa batalla que según ella va a ser muchísimo peor que todas las demás juntas, como ultimo también señalo que hay la posibilidad de que jiraiya este muerto_ al decir esto todos entraron en panico

Pero como, ¿otra guerra Ninja? pero ¿contra quien?, todas las demás aldeas se llevan muy bien con las otraas no hay motivos de guerra_ fue lo que dijo el representante de los nara

No lo se, a lo mejor la guerra no es con las otras naciones sino… tal vez un grupo terrorista o algo así_ fue lo que dijo

Pero que grupo terrorista tendría la fuerza para atacar las 5 grandes naciones Ninjas y causar una guerra aun por que las demás, es muy difícil de creer que existan personas así_ dijo uno de los consejeros

En eso Hinata dio un paso al frente

Se que no tengo recuerdo de mi vida, solo tengo recuerdos de hace 3 años para acá, pero leí un informen sobre un ataque de una sola persona que casi destruyo konoha, también leía en los libros de historia sobre el tercer raikage que detuvo el avance de 10 mil Ninjas el solo por 3 días antes de morir, si gente así quedara viva por su puesto que tendrán el poder de declararle la guerra a las naciones Ninjas_ fue lo que dijo Hinata

E-to (alzo la mano kina), según tengo entendido la persona que mato al hokage anterior Danzou himura fue capturado por el 3 kazekage, en la ultima reunión de los kages el dijo "al lugar que solo los kages conocen", eso quiere decir que sigue vivo, a lo mejor el sabe algo_ dijo kina en eso todos voltearon a ver a Hinata

y-yo llevo poco en el puesto así que no se todo lo que debería saber un kage_ fue lo que dijo con una gota en su cabeza

La consejera mas vieja suspiro y dijo—los que estén de acuerdo a llamar a otra reunión de los kages con respecto a lo que nos acabamos de enterar levanten la mano_ fue lo que dijo

Y así se llamo a otra reunión kage

**QUIERO MI REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Bueno exactamente 1 semana después de que me dieron el review así que ando puntual. No te preocupes yo entiendo que en los teléfonos no es lo mismo, no te preocupes. Esto de acuerdo con que soy un poco brusco en lo referente a la historia pero es que como la historia no tiene relleno quizás valla rápido, además ya me habían dicho que tuvieron que leer la historia 2 veces para entenderla así que si, soy un poco brusco**

**Me gustaría explicar mucha cosas del prologo pero no puedo, ¿por que? estoy en la pagina 190 (en mi word) es decir el siguiente capitulo es un especial y quiero empezar desde la pag 191 y no me queda espacio. ¿Qué paso con naruko? Bueno reflexione sobre que carajo he escrito en la serie y bueno si que cambie la serie en algunos aspecto y decidí dejar a Naruko para otro capitulo, no se si el que viene o el otro arriba yo veré. Como el próximo capitulo es especial lo subiré 10 días después que me den el review, cuantas pagina tendrá, creo que 20. Quizás algunos queden con cara de WTF en este capitulo pero tranquilo todo tendrá su explicación y sin duda alguna estos próximos 5 capítulos serán los mas bruscos de la serie, les juro que no lo van a ver venir, créanme no van a saber ni que los golpeo**

**Att: amlj00 Martes, 17 de Septiembre de 2013 8:54 am **


End file.
